Kim Possible: Gifted
by LJ58
Summary: In an AU world, the rainbow comet never hit Go City, and Team Go was never born. It did hit another town, though, and there will be consequences that bring two strange, yet familiar characters together in a way that will yet change the world. If they can survive the madness around them. *Awarded Best Drama; Nominated for Best Novelized Story & Best Unlikely Unique in 14th Fannies.*
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **1**

"Hey, Hego, look," Shego pointed as they played heroes in their treehouse that afternoon.

"It can't be Dr. Notorious," Hego said, looking not up, but down as her brother remained locked in their game he sometimes took way too seriously. "It's too soon…."

"No, you moron," Shego growled and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"Look up," the young brunette ordered. "What the heck is that?"

"Holy cow," Hego exclaimed, watching the large, iridescent ball of fire speed across the sky no higher than some of the aircraft that flew overhead at times. "That's the rainbow comet!"

"What," Shego frowned.

"You call me dim," Hego sniped. "It's been on the TV all week. Only I didn't think it was 'posed to come so close."

The two children looked out at the fantastic sight as the colorful fireball roared across the sky, and kept going.

"You guys see that," their three younger brothers shouted as they ran across the yard toward them. "That's amazing," the twins shouted as one.

"I think it's gonna hit somewhere," Mego said, pointing himself, "It's getting lower."

"That's impossible," Hego said. "The TV said…"

"Yeah, and TV is never wrong," Shego scowled, even as the glowing fireball filled with colors vanished over the horizon.

"C'mon," Hego said, jumping to slide down a rope rather than take the ladder. "Let's go see if they have pictures on TV!"

Shego followed, if more sedately, but only because she was a little curious but determined not to show it.

Only by the time they reached the living room, the television wasn't showing pictures of the rainbow comet that had just flown by them. It was showing what seemed a war zone in the middle of what used to be a suburban neighborhood. That, and a massive, smoldering crater in the middle of that once sedate placid gathering of homes where people stood staring in shock at the destruction around them, and people screamed for missing family members.

"Oh, wow," Hego rasped, staring at the images on the black and white television as the reporters speculated on the dead and dying around them. "Those poor people," he said.

Shego just stared and felt her growing, and natural cynicism confirmed by the tragedy. If there was a God out there, he, she, or it definitely had it in for the people of Earth.

"Meh," Shego muttered. "At least it didn't hit us," his sister declared and walked away from the horrific images.

Henry James Gordeaux just stared after his sister and wondered how she could be so mean. Sometimes, it sometimes seemed his sister just didn't care about anyone.

Shego went to her room, shut the door, and only then did tears brim in her eyes. The sight of those suffering tore at her, and she remembered when she had only lost her grandmother last year. She grabbed her worn, stuffed zebra, and just held it, wondering if all those people did something that made God mad at them. That's what the preacher always said. You obeyed God, or else. Which seemed stupid to her. How could all those people have made God mad? What was so bad that God would drop that stupid comet on them?

She wondered, too, why she had the very unnerving feeling that something wrong had just happened. Not sure what she felt, or why, she just clung to her zebra her grandmother had given her so long ago and swore that one day she would find out. One way, or another.

 **~KP~**

Doctors James and Ann Possible stared at the men still in containment suits who finally approached them and felt their very hearts stop, or so it seemed.

"I'm sorry, Doctors," the man said as he checked a PDA he carried before speaking. "Your child and your babysitter were both killed on impact. Considering the odd radiation readings we picked up all over the impact zone, they were probably lucky," he told them. "We have survivors on the periphery, and they are all showing….troubling reactions."

"Kimberly is…dead," Ann gasped, staring at him in horror.

"I'm afraid so. Unfortunately, her body is so radiated, we cannot risk letting it go. We'll arrange suitable containment and burial after our investigation is concluded. You have my condolences. And, if you contact the babysitter's family? If they survived? We haven't been able to find them."

"I'll try to call them," James said quietly, holding his wife. "I…. Can we at least see our daughter? One last time?"

"I'm sorry, sir," the spokesman for the investigators told him. "That would be extraordinarily dangerous. I'm sure you understand. The levels of radiation and unknown energies were highest at the center of impact, which was your house. No, I'm afraid it's best we get her body contained as soon as possible," James was told.

The couple stared after the man who walked away, apparently going to others waiting at the edge of the quarantine zone, and waiting for news. So far, none of it was good.

"Our poor Kimberly," Ann cried, holding onto him. "Oh, God, I knew we should have taken her with us today," she wept.

James, who some claimed had an anecdote for every occasion, found he had nothing to say just then as tears filled his own eyes. Not a single word.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **2**

"This is our subject," the new doctor asked as he eyed the squat, spectacled man who was watching the small toddler on the other side of the thick, insulated viewing glass that let them see into the small, isolated chamber.

"Kimberly Anne Possible. Thirty-six months yesterday. The only real survivor of the impact despite being found at ground zero," the researcher told the new doctor who was slightly stockier than he.

"Current radiation levels?"

"Curiously enough, when we arrived on-site, and first discovered the subject, the levels were off the chart, and some of the energies detected were….genuinely alien. As in never detected before in human history. Yet inside of two hours, the toddler somehow….absorbed those energies, leaving the entire quarantine zone….normal. We just kept up the barrier for our cover as we were unsure what was happening to her as yet."

"Right," Dr. Cyrus Bortel nodded. "Any obvious indications of genetic influences or alteration?"

"Funny you should ask," the man wearing thick glasses said as he opened up a laptop. "Kimberly Anne Possible in a recent family photo," he said, showing a young toddler with long red hair and a happy smile.

The girl in that containment room had scorched red hair with a very pronounced rainbow streak of green, blue, and white down the center of her now mostly cropped mane. Her skin also had a very pale, nearly snow-white pallor.

"So, the hair was not just her parent's affectation," Cyrus murmured. "Any other obvious effects?"

"You want obvious," the researcher told him. "Watch her," he said and pressed several buttons on the console before them.

Small, slender, if sharp prods came out of the walls to start poking the girl who had been sitting in the middle of that small chamber, sullen and brooding.

"Stop," she moaned when one poked her harder than the rest, waving a hand as if to ward off the randomly striking prods.

They kept poking her. Some now harder than others as the random sequence continued.

"Stop," the girl whined, and Cyrus mused, "Just what was this room used for before now," he asked.

"It was used for behavioral studies," the researcher shrugged.

"Indeed," Cyrus murmured, squinting as he considered he might be needing glasses himself of late after far too many hours spent researching in endless libraries.

Then one prod hit the girl in her forehead.

The change was instantaneous.

"I says stop it," the small girl screamed as she jumped to her feet, and her entire body seemed to glow a faint green as she grabbed a prod, and literally snapped it in half before she flung it at the observation port.

Cyrus yelped as the projectile not only penetrated the glass, it flew past him just missing one ear, and embedded in the wall behind him. The solid, concrete wall.

"Still think she's an ordinary case, Dr. Bortel," the researcher asked with a sly smirk.

The girl was still screaming, and tearing the prods apart, or smashing the walls and floor so that small craters ended the torment by just destroying the source of those prods as the toddler raged.

Then she glared around her, looking mulish as she crossed her thin arms, and sat back down and glared anew.

"Oh, no. No, she's obviously far from ordinary," he murmured. "But I do know if you keep treating her only as a specimen, you'll soon have a very dangerous, and very hostile subject on your hands. No, I think we need to take a different approach here, my friend. A more….maternal approach."

"We, ah, already told her parents that she died. You aren't suggesting bringing the mother back into the loop?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no. That would be too counterintuitive. We just need to give the young lady a sense of security, but in a manner that will mold her toward our needs. I suggest a maternal caregiver who will just happen to instruct her that obedience and loyalty are all that truly matter," Cyrus smiled.

"That's still risky. We've already seen that she's a pretty willful brat for a toddler," the researcher admitted.

"Of course. She's a child. Regrettably, we do not yet have the technology to simply induce _compliance_ ," he said, and paused thoughtfully, "But, still….for now, the right approach will be to condition her to obedience. It is just a matter of patience. And the right caregiver," he said slyly.

The rest of the research team assigned to Project Comet found it hard to argue with the man.

 **~KP~**

Kim sat staring at the wall, far from caring that today was supposed to be her seventeenth birthday. Why they even thought that she cared about that escaped her just then. Only there were a lot of things her stupid captors did that escaped her.

It had been almost fourteen years since that stupid rock hit her home. Almost fourteen years since her mom and dad had died. Fourteen years since they locked her up in their stupid maze, and had her doing endless tricks in their stupid labs.

She couldn't tell how many doctors, researchers, or plain madmen had come through with their own theories over the years, and all with their own ideas of how to best handle her. How to manage her. How to control her. Only it seemed even their best failed.

She still had her own mind. Her own ideas. And her own feelings.

And she really hated this place.

If she didn't try leaving, it was because she knew that the damn comet had not only made her a freak, it had stolen her home and family and left her with no place else to go. No place at all. She was a walking albino with rainbow hair, and the slightest little thing had her glowing like a lightbulb, and doing damage without even trying.

The one thing they had both learned was that the older she got, the stronger she got, too. In fact, she was starting to learn she had more than just insane strength. A discovery she was not bothering to share. A girl had to have some secrets. God knew they watched her enough to have learned everything they could, but they still kept her locked up. Still kept on with the endless tests that made no sense to her. They wouldn't even let her watch television without careful monitoring. Usually, dumb war movies that they felt would teach her something they felt was important. That tended to sour her on the few things they let her watch because she had long since figured out the truth. They just wanted to control her, period, and she knew it.

They just quit bothering to hide that fact, and the guy watching her now more or less said if she didn't start cooperating, they'd be vivisecting soon, to see if they could empower agents that would be more compliant.

Sounded like they just wanted super robots to her. Which was stupid. How could robots do anything you wanted if you weren't there to constantly tell them what to do? That just sounded dumb to her.

She kept staring at the wall when the door finally opened, and one of the guards who was a familiar, if indifferent face said, "Okay, kiddo. Straight to the cafeteria, and then you have a few new physicals planned for the day."

She didn't even bother to comment.

She rarely said much of anything these days. There was no reason. They didn't listen to her, so she quit talking to them. It annoyed them, but she didn't care. They needed to be annoyed more to her way of thinking.

Fourteen minutes later, she was in the cafeteria, picking listlessly at the too common powdered eggs and soggy bacon the old woman behind the counter had given her when one of the guards came in and switched on the television that was so rarely on while she was around.

"Hey, guys, look at this," the man said. "Some wacky doc out west just created living metal."

"That's bull," another said as they all turned from filling mugs and thermoses with fresh coffee. The coffee she was never allowed to even taste. Even her diet was controlled here, and she sometimes wondered if they were trying to make sure she didn't really grow up any stronger.

"No, listen, here he is," the man protested, and indicated the television screen.

"Dr. Possible," the reporter called out, making Kim look up at the television for the first time as she saw the vaguely and painfully familiar face with the banner " _Dr. James Possible's New Discovery_!" "Can you tell us just what inspired you to create cybertronic replication?"

"Well, I was thinking about our daughter, lost in that terrible meteor strike some years past," he said, "And I realized that if people had something that could shelter them, shield them, instantly, then maybe Kimberly or anyone else wouldn't have had to die. Maybe, in the future I hope to help build, no one else will have to die like that," he said grimly. "So, I suppose, all this is for our lost daughter, killed so many years ago," the man said somberly as he stared out of the television screen.

"But….I'm not dead," she rasped and realized someone had lied. To her, and probably to her parents.

Her green eyes glittered, and her body began to glow, and for the first time in years, Kimberly felt her temper truly surge as one of the guards turned, and another one rasped, "Oh…..fuck," just before a wave of living, green energy surged out and around the girl rather than just her hands as usual.

" _Lying bastards_ ," she screamed, and turned and ran for the door.

 _To Be Continued….._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **3**

The tall, lanky man sitting behind a wide desk in a private office shook his head at the men before him. He was a younger man than most who had been in his place, with thick hair pulled back into a careless mullet eyed the men before his desk. He sighed, ran his hands over his face, and down the sides of his head, and then shook his head again as he now surveyed the footage of Possible's unbelievable rampage on his computer monitor.

He well knew that there were those that began to doubt the efficacy of their project. There were those that felt Possible's few apparent gifts were just not worth the time and energy, or the money being sunk into the long-term project that only seemed to drag out without results. Only this rampage finally proved her real value as fourteen years of study, research, and attempted conditioning had not.

The teenage girl with no real apparent training or skills had just ravaged a hardened military research center, tore through a platoon of the best, and nothing, absolutely nothing had even slowed her down. Not bullets. Not tranquilizers. Not even the best and most powerful tasers did more than piss her off. She tore her way out of the remote site, literally melting and smashing through steel panels meant to hold off armies, and didn't even slow down doing it.

"So," Dr. Edward Lipski asked blandly. "Who do I blame," he asked as the seven men stood before him, two of them heavily bandaged.

"I think….it was me, sir. I was watching that morning newscast about that guy with the….living metal," one guard replied sheepishly. "I didn't even think…. Anyway, the next thing we know, she's…..just going nuts," the man said with a grimace.

"Indeed. And tell me, Robbie," he called the man familiarly. " _What_ was the man's name who created cybertronic replication?"

"Uh….Oh, uh, I think it was…..Dr. Possible."

Edward's big hand slammed down on his desk, and he swore at the idiot who only then seemed to have the sense to cringe.

"And did anyone give _clearance_ for an open news station in her presence? You know the drill here, people. No uncensored media. _Ever_ ," Edward spat.

"Sorry, sir," the man accepting blame cringed all the more. "I…..forgot," he groaned and dropped his head.

"You forgot," Dr. Edward Lipski snarled. "Robbie, you will remain here. The rest of you are dismissed," Dr. Lipski spat, making a dismissive gesture.

The other guards filed out, and several gave him sympathetic looks, but no one spoke. Then the door shut, and Edward looked up and smirked at the guard.

"When they gave me this damn babysitting job, I thought it was the most absurd assignment they could have given someone like me," he drawled as he eyed the man. "Watch their pet freak, and see if she does anything interesting," he chortled. "Three years. _Years_. And she did nothing but pout."

"You sure called it, though, Doc," Robbie smiled, having actually worked with the eccentric scientist on and off over the years, and knowing his way. "That newscast set her off like a bomb."

"Of course it did," he smirked. "I suspected that the revelation of the little conspiracy around here would be enough to make her finally react. Of course, she reacted far more strongly than anything we could have predicted, but now those clowns in DARPA will have to admit that at least they now have measurable results. Tell me, were all the sensors and scans online?"

"We had readings every step of the way, sir. She was radiating enough energy to have melted titanium steel, but I have the feeling she wasn't even close to reaching her fullest potential. I have the feeling she was still….holding back."

"Very interesting," Edward smiled. "While I go call the Joint Chiefs, and terrify them a bit with the news that a rogue mutant they thought useless is loose, call in my cousin."

"Oh, man, Doc," Robbie groaned in earnest now.

"He's a loon, Robbie, but he's an intelligent loon even if he is a college dropout. If anyone can find a way to control, or even _replicate_ this girl's very valuable powers, it's my cousin Drew," Edward Lipski smiled. "Now, go. We still have to find the girl and bring her back. Which means we need a means of controlling her all the more now we know just what she can do."

"I'll call him at once, Doc," the man sighed and left his office even as Edward was picking up the phone to call a very secure number.

 **~KP~**

Shego, as she still called herself for professional reasons these days, sat in her chair with her feet up on the battered desk before her, and pondered her life.

To her mind, it was a good life. Better than working for the government, which she had come to know and loathe as nothing else in this world. Still, she had a few thrills. She made a few dollars, and no one told her what to do, or how to live. So, win-win.

Technically, she was a professional bounty hunter and troubleshooter. She had trained herself to fight as much as track, and there weren't many people out there that could give her much grief these days. In fact, there weren't many that even tried anymore. Most people she went after gave up. They already knew her reputation.

Still, she wondered if she was getting too good of late. Things had been getting a bit boring, and she hated boring as much as she hated some of the amateurs now trying to annoy her.

It seemed that some of her competitors were now trying to cut her off. Make sure she lost assignments by playing with her phone lines or had accidents. She was still considering what to do to the little jerk that nearly let a real slimeball escape when the guy had sabotaged her car when the phone abruptly rang.

She let it ring three times, lifting it on the fourth that suggested they were serious, and so reached over, and picked it up.

"Go City Investigations, Shego speaking," she growled.

"Ah, Miss Gordeaux," a grim, basal voice growled back. "We have need of you."

"And we are….?"

"This is General Roger Hastings, Miss Gordeaux, and your nation needs you."

"No, thanks, I look lousy in uniform," she quipped and started to hang up.

"Hold on, Miss Gordeaux," the man snapped. "We have an extraordinarily dangerous, and unique assignment that we felt only someone of your caliber could manage. Needless to say, this is all hush-hush, and absolutely above top secret."

"Let me guess. One of your little aliens or pet monsters got out, and you need them back before they hit population," she sneered at the man.

"How did you know," the man asked quite seriously.

Shego didn't show her surprise even in her tone as she replied, "Why else would a bigshot like you call someone like me," she retorted sardonically even as she was gaping at the idea her snide comment had apparently been taken seriously.

"Yes, well, this is very serious, and we need it to stay very secret."

"Okay, details. And I need to know _financial_ details, too, of course. I don't move without a payday. And I _don't_ mean minimum wage," Shego growled.

"Expense is no object at this point. We need the….target back at once, any way possible."

"You're authorizing lethal measures?"

"You may need to employ those just to slow her down," the man admitted.

"Really, sounds challenging," Shego smiled, ironically all the more interested. "So, alien, vegetable, or mineral," she asked mockingly.

"Where can you meet?"

"You ever hear of the Rogue's Diner uptown?"

"Yes. I'll meet you in the Rogue's Diner in thirty minutes with all the details. Needless to say, you cannot share. But this is critical, Miss Gordeaux. We must get….her back or things may get very bad. Very bad."

"Thirty minutes," she nodded at the phone. "See you then, GI Joe," she drawled and hung up.

On the other side of the phone, a burly, graying man stared at the man in a gray suit who worked for the Agency, and asked, "You're sure that this woman is capable…."

"Honestly, sir, she was one of our best before she went freelance. She can track anybody or anything, and she has never….never failed to complete a mission. Trust me," the agent told the senior officer, "If anyone can bring Possible back in, it's Shego. I've never seen her fail."

"Never?"

"Well, so long as you pay her. Try stiffing her, and she might be after _you_ next," he advised.

"I'll bear that in mind," the gruff officer nodded as he lifted a sealed file from his desk, and asked, "Just tell me she understands national security."

"She probably still holds more secrets than Mossad," the man snorted. "You'd just play hell trying to make her admit it."

"And you let her go?"

"She, ah, blackmailed the Director into giving her early retirement after a….personal matter went badly," the agent admitted. "Even I don't know over what. I didn't want to know," the man said pointedly. "That woman can be vicious."

"Understood," Roger Hastings nodded. "I suppose I'd better go meet her, then."

"If your ten seconds late, she won't be there," the agent admitted.

"I'll bear that in mind," he said, and headed for the door, his driver already waiting in his car.

 **~KP~**

Shego eyed the man that had just entered the diner in full uniform and waved at the waitress even though she had a salad and glass of tea already before her.

"Steak, medium rare, with fries on the side, and a black coffee," she told the waitress as Roger took a seat in the booth across from her, and eyed her large salad.

"That hungry?"

"That was for you, GI Joe. Just letting you know I'm a _details_ kind of girl," she smirked.

Roger frowned, and asked, "And you just happened to know my usual order when dining out?"

"You'd be surprised at what I know," Shego drawled, having long since learned that even trivial information could end up surprisingly valuable.

"Indeed. I brought you a gift," he said and slid the manila folder over the table to her. On top was a plastic gift card with a blank face.

"Give me the quick and dirty, and I'll tell you what else I might need."

"That folder has all the relevant details in it, and that card is for expenses. It has a ten million dollar limit for an advance, and any expenses. Pull this off, and I'm ready to add ten million to the account _after_ …delivery. Agreed?"

"Sounds good….on the surface. I'll study this…"

"In a secure, and private location," he suggested as she patted the envelope.

"Natch. But once I have the gist, I may adjust the price depending on the effort required, and actual risk involved. Agreeable, GI Joe?"

"My name is…."

"Look. You don't know me, and I don't know you," she cut him off. "This is just a job. Best to keep it impersonal. Got it?"

"Right. My number is in the file for contact, and pickup. _Don't_ share," he told her.

The waitress returned just then with a steaming platter of food and set it before the man with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Might as well eat, soldier boy," she smirked. "Be a shame to waste Patsy's food. She's a damn good cook."

"Yet you only eat a salad," he asked blandly as he lifted his knife and fork, admitting only to himself the steak did look, and smell quite good.

"You haven't tasted her grilled fajita chicken spears she tops it with," he was told as Shego stabbed her fork into one of those very morsels. "Ambrosia," she grinned and set to eating in earnest herself.

Twenty minutes later, leaving the senior officer with the check, Shego was driving out of town on her way to a rendezvous. She had spent her time waiting on General Hastings' arrival tapping a few private sources just to be thorough. She was guessing they could give her more than the usual tripe his kind liked to hand out in measured doses like most bureaucrats. She might find some value in the files, sure, but she doubted she'd learn what was critical. Which was why before she made a single move she was headed to a trusted source she had known since the bad old days of government service.

Dan Brotherson was an information broker that admittedly played all sides, but if he didn't know it, it couldn't be known. He had saved her butt more than once in the past when he came up with the seemingly impossible knowledge that put her ahead of the game. She was going to hope he could do it again. Because even she could tell that soldier boy had been sweating bullets, and beyond nervous. Guys like that didn't sweat unless it was serious. Well past serious. Which meant she needed to know more than he likely wanted to tell her.

 _To Be Continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **4**

Kim sat in the increasingly dark forest, pretty much lost, and had no idea where to go next. That, and she felt really sick. She had been moving on instinct, trying tricks she had stumbled onto for the first time, and finding out she really was far more dangerous than even those stupid doctors had realized. She was stronger than she had shown them, faster, and she could apparently melt…..anything with just a touch. She was more than happy to be free, and finally out in open air, but part of her was still sick.

And she was still lost.

She was also still wearing that stupid white jumpsuit and was barefoot, the stockings they allowed her long since shredded. Not that the jumpsuit wasn't mostly toasted since her power had charred it but good. Still, after breaking out of that crazy lab buried under a mountain, she had just run blindly for hours in her drive to escape before she realized she was getting nowhere fast.

She didn't know where she was. Where to find her home, or how to get there.

She sighed and looked around the dimly lit forest that was fast growing dark.

Then she noted a faint light not far off.

No star or moon, she realized. A real light of some kind. With little choice, she stood up and headed that way, moving cautiously since even she knew it could be more of those stupid soldiers still chasing her. Her eyes were sharp enough, but even she couldn't see that well in the dark, so she moved slowly, cautiously, and finally came on a small campfire just outside a large, white vehicle that looked like a box on wheels. Not having even a rudimentary education, she wasn't quite sure what it was supposed to be, but she guessed there might be things inside she could use. Taking a chance, she crept around the box on wheels but heard no one. Saw no one. Pulling the door open, and cringing when she tore it off the hinges with her light tug, she shrugged, tossed the warped panel aside, and stepped inside the box to see just what she could find.

 **~KP~**

"Big D," Shego nodded as she walked into the private club, and nodded at the man waiting on her near the main hall.

"My office, Shego," he told her with a nod down the hall. "I wager you don't want any of this overheard just yet."

"Probably not. Just what little that clown gave me has me wondering if they didn't send me out on a suicide mission," she complained.

"Tell me what you know," Dan 'Big Daddy' Brotherson asked politely as he sat behind his wide desk.

Monitors and computers filled the room, and he had phones all over every unfilled surface, and even more papers, books, and newspapers all around him. Brotherson was a man in touch with everyone and everything, and he had always reminded Shego more of a spider in the middle of a huge web than anything else.

"The short version is that they lost a mutated human female about sixteen or seventeen with….some kind of super strength that they need back before she hits a city, and does untold damage. Even I can tell they didn't give me the whole story," Shego scowled, though. "That obviously redacted file was so full of holes it was ridiculous. If she was that easy to take, how did she escape? And why the hell haven't they just grabbed her by now, muscles, or not?"

"Precisely. I think, as they say, a picture is worth a thousand words," Dan smiled at her now. "So let me show you some very priceless footage a certain mole got out to me just recently. Trust me, you'll want to pay close attention."

Shego saw the monitor he indicated come to life, and at first, it was just a blank screen before color exploded, and then came to focus on a young, despondent redhead with a weird dye job in a tacky white jumpsuit. Her whiter than white skin suggested she was seriously ill, but the girl just sat there at a generic table looking morose until she suddenly looked to the right, and jumped up screaming as her entire body began to glow a bright green.

Then the people around her shouted and screamed as she bulled through guards, doctors, and a whole lot of soldiers who didn't even manage to slow her down. When she started tearing/melting through steel hatches they tried to close to hold her back, Shego's jaw just literally dropped, and she still stared at the last image of the girl was of her running very fast for a forest visible just outside the main hatch.

"Holy….crow," Shego rasped. "That's not a fucking girl. That's a walking WMD!"

"And now they want you to bring her in, dead or alive," he smiled.

"Yeah. How? Because I don't think even my custom mags would slow that girl down," she exclaimed honestly.

"I rather doubt they would. Ready for the backstory now," Big Daddy asked her. "After all, as you know, the devil is ever in the details."

"Hit me, then, D. Tell me everything."

"You're old enough. Do you recall the 'rainbow comet,' as the press euphemistically called it? It hit the edge of a dinky town called Middleton just about fourteen years ago," he reminded her.

"Hey, yeah. Yeah, I actually saw that thing, too. It flew right over our house in Go City, and then we saw where it hit some little burg…."

"It hit Miss Possible's house. It killed dozens, injured hundreds, and yet out of all of them, that then young child was allegedly the only one to survive at ground zero. Naturally, certain people were interested."

"Naturally," Shego grumbled, knowing how the government worked at the best of times. Let alone the worst.

"Yes. Well, to claim their miracle specimen they told the parents that the child died. Apparently, as the girl grew up, and became….willful, they informed her that her parents died to keep her quiet."

"So, what caused her outburst?"

"She apparently saw her father, supposedly dead, on television accepting accolades for a recent invention. She was less than understanding," Big Daddy smiled blandly.

"I'll bet," Shego scowled. "So, then, it's a sure bet she's headed right for daddy."

Dan Brotherson turned and lit up a digital map.

"The DARPA lab was located here," he indicated with a pointer as a red light blinked up in the northwest near the Canadian border. "As you know, here is Middleton, where the Possibles still live and work," he said as he moved the pointer again, and another light blinked.

"Nearly sixteen hundred miles," she frowned. "She sure won't get that far on foot even if it has been almost two weeks."

"Two weeks without any apparent sighting in spite of her….unique appearance," Dan nodded at her. "Still, I happened to take note that here," he said, indicating a site not far from the lab. "A camper reported someone broke into his RV while he was out night fishing, and stole a backpack, clothing, cash, food, and a portable GPS device."

"So, she's got some brains," Shego murmured.

"Two days later, there is the report of a break-in at a local grocery, here," he indicated, showing a point not twenty miles from the RV. "Again, clothing and food were taken. Nothing else. Except….a bottle of hair dye," he added knowingly.

"Yeah, she's probably smarter than they realize," Shego murmured. "And she's going to head right for her daddy just as fast as she can manage."

"That would be my wager," Big Daddy nodded. "So, Shego, would you consider my data valuable?"

"More than valuable, you sly sneak. Name your price, because I won't haggle on this one. Only I want a copy of that footage. That's worth reviewing," he was told.

"For you, my dear? With the footage," he said, sliding over a flash drive he pulled from a desk drawer. "Three million."

"Got a slide," she asked, pulling out the soldier boy's card.

He smiled and held up a card reader. "I assume the government's credit is actually good this time around."

"It'd better be," she told him and slid the card into the reader.

"And prompt, too," Dan remarked as his account immediately registered the transaction. "I do believe they might just be serious about this one, Shego. Better watch your own back even if you do succeed."

"If," she snorted. "She's still just a kid. I'll manage."

"I believe _they_ thought they could manage, too," he said, nodding at the footage still playing on the monitor where a man screamed, and half his face vanished as a blast of green energy struck him. "Still, there's one little addendum I thought I'd offer as a bonus. Something I know that you'd appreciate," he said slyly.

"What's that?"

"This is, of course, all very confidential. But perhaps you recall the Agency's attempts to create super-agents some few years back before you left their good graces?"

Shego tensed and looked back from the door she had been about to open and eyed him.

"Don't tell me….?"

"Miss Possible's blood was apparently the source of that particular serum that was used on those poor men and women," Dan told her somberly.

"That….puts a very serious wrinkle in this gig," she growled, her hand tightening only the knob. "Tell me this. Does Hastings know about those trials?"

"I happen to know that while the Agency was testing their own serum, General Hastings killed an entire two squads of men under his personal command testing it himself. Apparently, someone had very high hopes they could actually use the woman's refined blood to empower their agents at the time."

"Definitely puts a wrinkle in this gig," she growled indignantly.

"Better watch your back, Shego," the stocky man smiled thinly. "You're surrounded on all sides this time, and it looks like someone may have just set you up to fail. Anger anyone important of late? Again?"

"Who knows? Do me a favor. Find out for certain. Meanwhile, I still have to stop that kid before she does cause more trouble than anyone wants."

"Good luck, my dear," he nodded, and Shego left with a far grimmer expression than what she had already been wearing.

 _To Be Continued….._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **5**

"Hey, sweetie," the gaunt, bearded man grinned as he pulled up beside the girl with a small backpack dangling from one shoulder. "Wanna ride?"

"Uh, yeah," the girl said, ducking her head as she kept herself hidden in the shapeless hoodie she wore.

"Runaway, huh? Hey, no sweat, I ain't judging you," the lanky man with a thin goatee grinned. "We're all running from something. Hop in."

Kim climbed into the car and settled back in the seat as she set her backpack into the floorboard. She had finally found the main road after leaving the forest behind, and now she was finally headed home. Finally.

"So, where you headed?"

"Middleton?"

"Sounds homey," the man smirked.

"It's home. I've been away, and….now I'm finally going back," she said quietly, staring out the window, and not even looking at him as she pointedly kept her hands in her hoodie's pockets.

"So, why were you away?"

"Got kidnapped," she grunted, not even aware she could or should lie about such things. "Jerks didn't want to let me go. Took a while, but I finally blazed," she said grimly.

"Well, you know, home might not be what you think anymore. Not if you've been gone for very long," he remarked as they drove down the wide road.

"I'll find out," she said quietly.

"Or, you could come with me. I got a place you could crash. I have plenty of room, and I don't mind making new friends," he grinned, and reached out and patted her thigh.

Kim cringed and stared at him now.

"Hands off," she muttered and moved her hand to shove his hand away when he started trying to stroke her leg.

"Holy fuck, girl, what is wrong with you," he frowned as he saw her hand, and then her face as she glared at him.

"I have a skin condition," she muttered. "No big deal," she huffed.

"Skin condition," the man swore. "Girl, you look like the walking dead, or some kind of fre….."

"I'm _not_ a freak," she screamed and slammed a fist into the console where the shifter was located.

The car suddenly stalled, and slid sideways, and began to roll as the man lost control, and the car went sideways. The man with the goatee screamed as he went flying, not having been buckled up, and finally the car came to a stop as cars ahead of and behind them screeched to a stop, and the man on the side of the road just lay limp and still as the car blocked both lanes where it came to rest on its top.

Kim swore, then punched the door to her right, and climbed out of the car not feeling the slightest bruise, and looked around before remembering to grab her backpack.

People were gaping at her, and she realized belatedly her hoody had come down and exposed her hair that wouldn't accept the dye that she had tried to use to mask herself earlier. She stood there, feeling uncertain, and beyond scared herself, and then a man in a white car with blinding blue lights pulled up and stepped out.

"You okay, young lady?"

Kim just stared.

Uniform.

She knew what that meant.

"Leave me alone," she told him.

"Are you on something?"

"On….?"

She looked down at her feet, frowning. She was on the same damn road he was, and he should know it.

The man only shook his head when she said just that.

"Want to tell me what happened," he asked, moving cautiously forward now, one hand on his holster.

"I…. He lost control," she told the officer, looking around, weighing her options, and not finding any at all just then. Especially as more of those cars with blue lights approached from both sides now.

"What made him lose control," he asked, having seen the ejected man, and knowing he did not look good. He didn't have to guess the driver had not been buckled up.

"He…. I'm not a freak," the strange redhead screamed again as the man eyed her as if she were not acceptable to his eyes.

"No one is saying you are, Miss. Now, calm down, and let me take you in….."

"Leave me alone," she suddenly screamed again, and turned, and lifted the smoldering car, and flung it at the cruiser with those annoying lights as if it were weightless.

"Sonuva…."

The officer dived for the roadside even as the flying car smashed into his cruiser, crushing the top as the redhead turned, and then Kim raced up to another car stopped just ahead of the wreck, and jerked the stunned driver out to climb into the vehicle.

She sped off, the car doing wild zigzags, but soon managing a straight line as she kept going. Fortunately, none of the flashing lights followed. She didn't realize she had blocked more of the road when she smashed the cruiser, and send other cars skidding across the median, too in a chain reaction of crashes.

 **~KP~**

Shego was eyeing the dashcam footage after investigating that incident just four hours later as she shadowed the redhead's most likely path, and remarked, "Girl learns fast."

"Just what is your connection to that…female," the captain asked again as the tall, rangy state trooper eyed her.

"Like I said. I'm a private contractor working for the Pentagon," she told him bluntly. "Call General Roger Hastings, like I said, and maybe he'll tell you what he can."

"I did. He won't talk," the man complained.

"Neither can I. Still, you might want to tell your boys that if they see Red again, not to engage. She's not fond of uniforms. Bad experiences, if you know what I mean."

"Just tell me what the fuck she is," the captain demanded.

Shego turned from the footage she watched a third time just to be thorough and nodded at him. "She's a scared little girl trying to get home, Captain Miller. She just happens to be a scared little girl with a lot more _power_ than she knows how to handle."

"This is military, isn't it," he scowled bleakly at her.

"Your tax dollars at work," Shego grinned sardonically. "Now, I'd better go, since I don't want her trail getting any colder. Just take my advice, tell your boys to hold back if they spot her again. Just call me," he was told as she handed him a card.

"Shego," he scowled. "And just what the hell kind of name is that?"

"My kind," she smirked, and walked out of the state police barracks, and headed for her own car.

 **~KP~**

Kim banged her fist on the wheel, warping it, but she had no clue why the car just stopped. Then she noted the gauge that had a big E on one side. F or E. Fuel, maybe? Great, she had grabbed a car with hardly any fuel.

Sighing, she grabbed her pack, and left the car she then pushed off the road into the ditch to maybe buy her time before it was found, and then headed down the interstate she had finally gotten onto while following the little box with the maps on it. She eyed the GPS she still monitored, and it showed a very long walk to the next major city before it ended at the edge of the screen. She eyed the readings, and sighed, seeing over twelve hundred miles still separating her from her hometown.

She sighed, pocketed the device, and kept walking.

Maybe next time she would make sure the car had enough fuel to keep going. Only the hour was getting late, the sun was fading, and there weren't many cars just now, and the few still on the road weren't stopping for her.

Huddled once more in her shapeless hoody, she kept walking, wishing she had stopped to get something to eat now because she was really getting hungry again and all her food was gone.

With little other choices, she kept walking.

She was still walking despite the hour when a loud rumbling filled the air, and the first car she had seen in hours appeared on the horizon behind her. The loud engine spoke of power, and she realized it was slowing even as she turned to study it. The car slowed down and pulled over just in front of her, and Kim stared warily.

The last ride had not gone well.

Still, she was tired of walking. Even if she had to throw the driver out, at least she wouldn't be walking now. She moved up to the passenger side, eyeing the driver who was a dark silhouette until she opened the door. The interior light blinded her a moment, and then the driver, a shapely, dark-haired woman with a wry smirk nodded her way.

"You gonna get in, or are you waiting for me to run out of gas and join you on the road," she quipped.

Kim wasn't used to sarcasm. She just stared at the woman, and asked, "Are you….offering me a ride?"

"Nah, I just stopped to rag on you. C'mon. Get in, Red," the woman called her.

"What," she rasped.

"I see that red hair. Since I don't know your name, I'll call you Red. I'm Shego. Where you headed? Or are you just another wannabe looking for big city lights?"

"No, not that," Kim sighed and climbed in as she set her backpack into the floorboard. "I just want to get home," she told the woman.

"Which is….?"

"Middleton," Kim sighed, and looked out the window again, feeling the woman was safe enough. Or so she hoped.

"Headed there myself," Shego told her.

Kim smiled now.

"Really," she asked almost gleefully as she risked a glance her way. "You're serious?"

"Nope, I'm Shego," the woman winked at her. "Hey, want some music," she asked and switched on the CD player.

"What is that," she asked as she shoved a disc into the blinking box on the dash.

"Skynyrd," Shego grinned as _Sweet Home Alabama_ began. "Best Southern Rock band you will ever hear in your life," she grinned.

Kim just stared, but listened, her head nodding faintly to the beat after a moment.

"Told you. Best band ever," Shego grinned. "You've seriously never heard them?"

"Never heard any music," Kim murmured.

"No? Girl, you've been deprived," Shego remarked as focused on driving, and keeping up the banal chatter as she knew it was her best chance of befriending what could be the most dangerous woman on the planet.

Which, she didn't like to admit, really screwed up her own rep.

 _To Be Continued….._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **6**

Shego smiled at the redhead who seemed pretty friendly, and curious when she wasn't on the edge of losing control. They talked about a lot of silly things as she drove, and it was astonishing at how bright the girl was in spite of not knowing much in the way of practical, everyday matters.

"Your….car doesn't work like others I've seen," she finally commented after a long silence as Shego shifted down again, and then up as they hit another long sloping hill before cresting it.

"I don't use an automatic. This is a manual stick. I've got four gears in this baby, and with the 445 I have in her was rebuilt for speed, so not much on the ground can touch her," Shego boasted.

"So, it's fast," Kim murmured, watching her shift up again, and the car accelerated once more as they moved back down onto a smooth stretch that let the car speed down the road without Shego shifting again.

"Very," she grinned. "Only reason I keep this gas hog," she grinned.

"Gas….hog. This means….you use a great deal of fuel?"

"Wow, you are quick. That's just what it means. So, how come you act like a newbie, and yet you're out here hoofing the big road like a pro?"

"I….do not understand you," Kim frowned as she tried to decipher the woman's words.

"I guessed not, Kimberly," Shego said evenly.

Kim tensed, and her hands began to glow through her hoody's pockets as her anxiety spiked.

"Calm down, Kimmie. Believe it, or not. I'm on your side."

"My….side?"

"Can you stay calm, and listen?"

Kim licked her lips, her glow fading, and asked, "What do you want?"

"To help you," Shego told her.

"Why," Kim scowled now.

"Because, believe it or not, I know how it feels to be burned by the boys with brass on their shoulders. Soldiers. Doctors. Quacks. Those guys are pretty much all the same on certain levels."

"I won't go back," Kim said mulishly. "I won't," she said as her fists clenched, and started to glow again.

"Let's not do something we'll both regret. I'm being honest here, Kimmie, I'm taking you home. I think that's where you need to go right now. Am I right?"

"They…. They told me my parents were dead," she said, and the glow faded as Kim's eyes stayed bright, this time with brimming tears.

"Yeah, they lie a lot, too. Hey, wanna hear a joke? How can you tell when a politician lies," Shego launched into the jibe.

"Uh…."

"Their lips move," Shego smirked.

Kim stared at her a moment, then her lips quirked. "I get it," she giggled. "I get it. Their lips move," she echoed and laughed.

"Doesn't sound like you've had much experience laughing either," Shego said kindly.

"No," Kim sighed. "I was….just a hamster in a maze. Not even that, sometimes."

"Harsh," Shego said. "Listen, Kimmie, and stay calm. Okay? Can you do that?"

She nodded.

"I just want to go home," she said quietly as she stared at the road again.

"That's where I'm taking you, Kimmie. First, I'm going to tell you some hard truths. Okay?"

"Okay," Kim said, eyeing the strange woman, and wondering just who she was, and who had sent her.

"I'm a freelancer. You know what I mean?"

"Uh, no," Kim sighed.

"It means, I work for myself. I do a lot of….different jobs. Mostly finding lost things, or lost people," she said. "Sometimes, I….take care of them, too. You know what I mean," she said bluntly.

"Like me," Kim grimaced now, looking uneasy again.

"Like you. Thing is, the more I followed you, and the more I learned, the more I knew you don't deserve what they want to do to you. You deserve to go home and make peace with your family. To make peace with yourself. Maybe… Maybe even make a real life for yourself."

"Won't they get mad at you, too," she asked.

Shego laughed now.

"Kimmie, I've had people mad at me most of my life. A few more aren't going to bother me. Besides, the guys you left behind deserve to be disappointed," the redhead was told. "And what happened to you? What they did? That was way past wrong."

Kim sighed and looked back to the window on her right again.

"I was…. I felt lost a long time. Nothing mattered. Nothing. I was just….there. Then…..I saw my dad again," she said, tears sparkling, "He was on the television box, and I knew they had been lying to me. Lying all along. And it made me wonder what else they lied about," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Probably everything, Kimmie," Shego told her. "It's what their kind do. Lie. They use people. If they could have turned you into a weapon, an assassin, or whatever, they would. And they wouldn't have batted an eye if you died while they tried. They're like that."

"I….killed some of them. When I broke out," she admitted.

"I know. I saw the film of your escape," Shego admitted.

"Oh. It….It didn't hit me until later. What I did. What I…. Could do."

"Yeah? What did you decide about it?"

"It made me sick," Kim told her. "It made me sick, and I only felt worse when I realized that was just what they wanted from me all along," she said as she stared out the window.

"Probably. Still, I don't think you're looking at this from the right angle, Kimmie," Shego told her now.

"What do you mean?"

"You're young. They probably didn't let you know, or learn much, did they?"

"I can read," she said proudly, "But…. They wouldn't let me read much. Mostly….science or military manuals."

"I'll bet. See, the point is, Red," she called her now, "Is I don't think you're realizing something yet."

"What do you mean," Kim frowned.

"What I mean is that you don't seem to realize that you, Kimmie, are in the driver's seat now."

Kim looked at her, and Shego laughed.

"It's an expression, Kimmie. Slang. It means you are the one in charge. See, following you, I figured it out. You're a lot more powerful than even you realize," she told her. "With the right training, with the right help, you could become literally unstoppable."

"Why would I….."

"And then those clowns would never be able to touch you again," Shego told her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Shego nodded.

"Why are you really helping me? What's in it for you?"

Shego drove in silence for a few minutes, and then looked over at the earnest, innocent face, and gave a cold, hard smile.

"Revenge," she told her just as earnestly, guessing the guileless little girl didn't really have a clue about lying, or subtlety as yet. "Let me tell you a story, Red. It's an ugly, gruesome story, and it doesn't have a happy ending, but it's true. See, I once had four brothers. One of them followed me into government work back in the day. He had this goofy notion of being a hero. Saving the world. America, and apple pie. That kind of thing. So we both went into the Agency. CIA," she explained. "Only it was run by some of the same clowns that probably locked you up, and tried to throw away the key."

"Something….happened to him," Kim realized.

"Oh, yeah. Something happened. Someone had this bright idea to use some kind of serum they created from an unknown source to make super-powered agents they could send out at will. It's all about power and control with these guys, I think you already know."

"Yeah," Kim sighed wearily.

"Henry volunteered, thinking he was going to be a real hero," she said quietly. "He was an idiot like that, but he really did think he could be a hero."

"But he wasn't?"

"What he was….was dead. Only it took him hours to die. In agony. Because whatever that serum was, it didn't work. Not the way they planned it. It took me a lot of years, and a lot of work, but I just recently found out the serum came from you, Kimmie. Even back then, they were trying to use you. So, yeah, I owe them, too, and I don't mind sticking a very big thumb in their eye."

"That is….slang, too," Kim asked, eyeing her hands.

"Yep. It means we're gonna disappoint those clowns in a very big, very serious way. So, stick with me, Kimmie, and you'll at least learn a lot of slang. You know, the fact is, with your power, I should teach you some martial arts, too. That would make you _really_ formidable."

"You mean… Fighting," Kim frowned.

"Probably not what you know. Or think. Trust me, you'll love it. If you want to rest you can. "We're still quite a few hours out, and I'll wake you when we get there."

"I'm not tired," Kim said, and just stared out the window, watching the world go by.

Shego grinned when she looked over not ten minutes later and saw the redhead was out like a light, and snoring lightly.

"Not tired, Red," she asked quietly and kept going.

 **~KP~**

"Where are we," Kim frowned as she sat up as the car's soothing rumble abruptly stilled, and Kim started awake.

"Just pulled in to fuel up, and thought we could get some chow, and stretch our legs," Shego told her as the station's lights cut into the predawn darkness.

"I am hungry," Kim smiled faintly as she adjusted her hoody.

"So, I know you grabbed some hair dye. Why didn't you use it?"

"My hair….seems to reject it. It kind of….melted it away after just a few minutes," Kim admitted with a grimace.

"Really? Wow, who knew?"

"Is it safe to go in here," Kim asked, not likely the brightly lit façade.

"Trust me, you're probably not the strangest thing some of the people here have probably seen. You haven't been to California yet," Shego sniggered.

"California," she frowned as Shego unbuckled, and climbed out to go around, and put fuel in the car's tank. "That is….a place?"

Kim leaned over and eyed her as Shego nodded back as she fueled the car.

"Yep, lots of strange looking people out there. Some of them probably come through this very truck stop," she told the redhead. "So, they're used to seeing some strange people at times. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I would like to eat something," she said and pulled up her backpack. "But I only have a few dollars left…."

"Don't worry. It's on me," Shego said, capping her tank, and putting the nozzle away. "We'll go in, and get some food after I pay for the gas. Ready," she asked, starting the car, and pulling up to the building before them.

Kim eyed the glass façade and frowned.

"You are sure it's okay? I….haven't done too well around others," she admitted anxiously.

"You just need to meet nicer people," Kim was told. "Come on, Red. I'm hungry, too," she said and climbed out of the car again.

Kim watched her lock the car and followed her inside.

"Hello, squirt," a big man in denim coveralls grinned as he paused, holding the door open for them.

"Uh…."

"She's bashful. Thank the nice man, Kimmie, and let's go eat," she told the stunned girl just stood staring up at the big man.

"Th-Thank you," Kim stammered as the big man smiled at her.

"Not a problem, little girl," he winked and walked off.

"That was…."

"He was just being friendly. See, some people can be nice."

"The man in that car that wrecked wasn't nice," she frowned.

"Well, you run into that type, too. Trust me, and you'll be fine," Shego said, and walked over the fuel desk, and said, "Pump Three?"

"That all," the bored kid behind the counter asked as he took the card from her.

"Yep. Just the gas, and then we're hitting the café."

"Open 24/7," he nodded as if they were going to be there that long.

"C'mon, Kimmie. Food time," she said after taking her receipt and card back, seeing Kim staring at a display case of tiny, glass animals.

"How do they make things like that," Kim asked, glancing back at the tiny statuettes that drew her gaze.

"If that surprises you, Kimmie," Shego grinned, "You are in for a world of surprises before you figure things out."

Kim smiled at her, letting the woman lead her to a booth in a corner, and sat down with Shego sitting across from her.

"See. No problem," Shego told her as no one pointed, shouted, or did anything that might alarm her.

"What can I get you, two ladies, to drink," a woman asked, shocking Kim who had not seen her approach. Surprised, she turned at the words, and gasped, shrinking back in her booth.

"Yeah, she's bashful. She's been abused. I'm trying to help her," Shego told the waitress who frowned at the cringing girl.

"No one will hurt you here, sweetie," the waitress told her with a smile. "Now, what would you like to drink?"

"Uhm….."

"Milk," Shego told her. "And a coffee for me, regular black."

"Do you know what you'd like to order yet," the older woman asked, looking to Shego still as she noted Kim kept cringing as if trying to hide her face.

"It's okay, Kim," Shego told her more firmly as the woman walked away after Shego ordered two breakfast specials with extra biscuits. "You're okay here. No one is going to attack you. I promise."

"She…. I just….."

"Snuck up on you, did she," Shego asked knowingly.

"Kinda," Kim grimaced. "I….don't really like being surprised," she shivered.

"I'll bet. Like I said, though, these people have probably seen all kinds. Don't worry so much. We'll eat, then be on our way," Shego reassured her.

Kim looked around, now keeping a wary eye around her, noting the others in the room, and listening to the buzz of low conversations. Then the waitress appeared again to set two glasses of water down, and then a glass of milk and a steaming cup of coffee before Shego.

Kim eyed the cup, and asked, "Can I try that," she asked shyly as the waitress left again.

"You sure? I drink mine black. No cream or sugar."

"I just…want a taste. The doctors never let me have anything but water," she said.

"Really? Wow. I'd have broken out a lot sooner in your place if they held back my caffeine," Shego grinned.

Kim carefully lifted the cup, and sipped, and made a face.

"Oh, that's terrible," the redhead said earnestly after just one cautious sip. "I'll stick with water."

"Try the milk, nut," Shego grinned at her.

Kim lifted the chilled glass, and sipped cautiously from the milk, and then licked her lips. "That's…..good," she beamed, and all but gulped the glass down. "Really good," she smiled as she set the empty glass down.

"I thought you'd like it. So, no milk either?"

"Just water."

"Seems like they were being really cautious about what they let you do or have, huh," Shego asked.

Kim sighed and looked down now. "It was….terrible in there," Kim murmured with a haunted look in her eyes, and then looked back up at the brunette. "I'm never going back, Shego. No matter what, I'm never going back."

"That's the plan, Kimmie. You trust me and stick with me, and we'll not only keep you free but maybe even cut those strings they want to put on you."

"Strings?"

"Slang, Red. They still want to control you. Like a puppet. Get it?"

"Oh. Oh, okay. No strings," Kim said with a firm nod as the waitress appeared, and this time Kim smiled, and asked, "More milk please," as the woman sat two large platters heaped with food in front of them.

"Sure, sweetie," the woman smiled at her. "No problem."

The woman took her glass, and Shego started to season her eggs as Kim gasped, and said, "So much food," she said, and took to all but inhaling it. "Oh. Oh, this is….so good," she almost cried as she began to eat.

"So, they didn't feed you either?"

"Not like this," she blushed. "I….. I have never tasted such _good_ food," she declared as the waitress returned just then, setting the fresh milk down, and gaping at Kim's almost empty plate already.

"Well, Jimmy will be glad to hear you're enjoying his cooking," the older woman told Kim as she smiled at the way Kim eyed the fresh glass of milk. "Anything else, ladies?"

"I think we're good," Shego grinned as Kim kept eating, and was making no attempt to even pretend she wasn't enjoying every bite as she fast cleaned what remained of her plate.

"Go ahead," Shego nodded as Kim eyed the extra biscuits.

Kim smiled, and grabbed all three, and quickly gulped those down before finishing her milk, and only then drinking the water.

"Have a nice day, ladies," the waitress waved as they prepared to leave. "Stay safe," she added.

"Do you think she knows something," Kim hissed as they left the café in the truck stop, going back out into the store half.

"Now you're being paranoid. She was just being nice. Like the truck driver."

"Truck….driver?"

"The big man that opened the door for us. He was probably a truck driver. Need to go to the restroom before we go," she asked after paying their bill.

"Uh….."

"C'mon," Shego grabbed her hand, and dragged her toward the back.

"Dykes," a scrawny bearded man sneered as Shego led her through the store.

"What," Kim frowned, not familiar with the word.

"He's just a lonely man that can't get a date, so he picks on others he's jealous of," Shego drawled rather loudly, making the man sputter, and more than a few customers snigger. "Okay, see, restroom," she pointed at the sign. "This is the ladies. That's us. Come on."

"I know this part," Kim blushed, "But I never saw them with doors," she said and eyed the stalls.

"Well, here we can have privacy. Just find an open one, and don't forget to wash your hands after," she advised as she headed for an open stall herself.

 _To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **7**

After the restroom, and a few minutes of browsing, it was almost thirty minutes later, and they were back on the road, and going again.

"See," Shego smiled at the redhead who at least looked more relaxed than before. "No trouble. Just like I told you."

"The food was good," Kim smiled and sighed in contentment.

"I would never have guessed," Shego grinned at her.

"More music," Kim asked, eyeing the silent player just then, but not sure just how it worked.

"Since we're heading for the main interchange, let's see if we can find some news about the traffic around here," she said, switching on the radio, and hearing a broadcaster announcing weather, but saying nothing about traffic.

"Guess we missed it, or there's nothing to worry about yet," Shego said and kept going once back on the interstate.

"Shego," Kim asked after riding in silence for a time as the radio played an eclectic mix of pop she didn't really care for but didn't admit since Shego was being nice to her, and she seemed to like it. "You said you….know about me."

"As much as anyone can," Shego nodded. "What's on your mind now, Kimmie?"

"Do you know….what happened to me? What made me….like this? They never told me. Just said my parents died, and I was….. _gifted_ ," she cursed the word. "Do you know what did it? What happened that….changed me?"

"Yeah, Kim," Shego sighed. "About fourteen years ago, a big damn chunk of rock fell out of the sky and landed on Middleton. They called it the rainbow comet because was lit up like a damn stage show, and glowing so bright it almost outshone the sun when it hit the atmosphere. Then it hit your house."

"But….how does a glowing rock….do this," she asked, holding up her snowy white hands, and letting them flutter with a green light for a moment.

"Even I don't know that Kimmie," Shego told her. "I guess there was some kind of weird energy or radiation, and you absorbed it. Enough to change you instead of killing you. When the doctors found you in that crater, they obviously decided to keep you. I think you know the rest."

"Yeah," Kim said quietly. "That part I know," she said dismally.

"We still have a long drive. You okay," Shego asked her as the girl just stared in silence again.

"I'm just glad to be out of the lab," Kim smiled wanly, staring at the road, and watching the cars fly by now as the sun began to come up in earnest.

"I'll bet. Couldn't imagine being locked up like that myself. Frankly, I would have busted out a lot sooner if I had been you," Shego admitted.

"I….had no place to go. I thought my parents were dead, and I was…. I was a freak…."

Shego reached over and put a hand over her clenched fist as the girl just sniffled softly.

"You're no freak, Kimberly. Don't ever think like that. The freaks are the one you left behind. You're just a girl that got dragged into something way over her head. It's not your fault, and…."

"Shego," Kim asked, staring at the hand covering her own.

"Yeah?"

"What if….my parents don't want me anymore," she asked. "What if….they hate me?"

"Kim, I think they'll be overjoyed to know you lived, and even happier to see you're back, and safe. Trust me on that one," Shego told her warmly.

"I hope so," she said quietly.

"You okay?"

"I….. There was a woman at the lab once. She…pretended to be my friend. She was…nice, sort of, most times."

"Let me guess. Didn't last," Shego quipped.

"She got mad because I wouldn't do what they wanted. She started getting mad about a lot of things. Sometimes….I couldn't help it. I just didn't understand them half the time. When I did understand…."

"Kimmie?"

"I think you're right," Kim said with a shudder. "They only wanted a weapon." Kim looked over at her, and said, "Is it wrong to hate people like that?"

"You're human, Kimmie," Shego told her. "Hate is part of the package. You just have to ask yourself, do you want to waste time still thinking about those clowns, or do you want to forget them, and go find a better, happier life for yourself," she said with a faint smile.

"You…. You're a lot nicer than those people that tried to make me do what they wanted."

"Some folks would argue that one, Red," Shego grinned. "But I only get mean with the ones that deserve it."

"Oh. So, you can….fight, like you said I should learn?"

"Oh, yeah," Shego preened now. "Without any false modesty, kiddo, I'm probably one of the most dangerous women alive on this stupid planet. Not counting you," she added with a crooked grin.

Kim looked away again.

"I don't want to be dangerous. I mean…."

"Hey. Hey. The thing about fighting, Kimmie? If you're good enough, if you're dangerous enough, most times you don't have to fight because most people know enough to leave you alone. Get it? You toughen up, learn some things I can teach you as a start, and maybe those clowns might just have second thoughts about ever coming after you again. See what I mean," she told her with a smile.

"So….people have second thoughts about you?"

"Absolutely. The only people that mess with me these days are either stupid or paid so much they want to take a chance they might just beat me."

"Oh."

"But I don't know many that can," she told her. "So don't worry. I'll keep you safe until you can figure out your own life. Just like I said."

"I….. I trust you, Shego," the redhead smiled now, and put her other hand over Shego's as they sped down the highway. "I think you're nice."

"I can honestly say you're the very first person in the world to ever call me that," Shego said with a faint smile.

"Oh. Well, I think you are," Kim said again.

"Thanks, Kimmie. And don't worry. No matter what happens, I'm getting you home."

Kim pulled out the GPS from her pocket again and held it up. "Do you need….?"

"I know where to go. Don't worry, you're going home," Shego told her. "In fact, we should be there by….four this afternoon," she said, glancing at her watch.

"Really," Kim gasped, looking stunned. "I thought it would take longer," she said.

"It probably would have, if you had to keep hoofing it," Shego grinned. "We'll be there before you know it, and then everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right," Kim sighed.

"About what?"

"About….my parents still wanting me," she said as Shego had to move her hand to shift for a moment, and then looked back to Kim.

"Trust me. I'm betting your folks are going to be furious when they realize what those jerks did to you," Shego told her.

"Shego?"

"Yeah, Kimmie," she asked the still surprisingly shy redhead.

"Thank you. For everything," she said quietly as she looked up at her with wide, green eyes full of hope and trust.

"Oy," Shego sighed, and still wondered how she was going to pull this one off.

Yeah, she had the girl's trust, and she was taking her home. Now she just had to figure out how to keep the damn Brass off their butts long enough to give the surprisingly likable little girl a chance. Still, the moment she had learned Red was the source of the poison that killed her brother, she had decided the jerks were not getting her back. Somehow, she was going to find a way to keep her safe, and out of the hands of morons who thought they were smarter than anyone else out there.

So, she kept asking herself. How was she going to manage it?

Kim's gasp had Shego looking over at her, and she saw the girl shrinking back in her seat, and trying to drop lower in her seat as she passed a state police cruiser sitting on the side of the road with his lights on. From the look of the small, black sports car in front of him, he had just caught a speeder. She eyed her own speed, and then looked back to Kim.

"It's okay, Kimmie. You're safe with me, just like I said."

"They….. They wanted to…..take me back," she whined as she glanced back, eyes dark with misery now.

"Yeah, well, the thing about most cops? Just remember, they're just regular guys doing a job. They try to keep people safe. Stop speeders, and reckless drivers, and stuff like that. Yeah, they go after bad people, too. But only if they're doing something wrong. As long as you're not doing bad stuff, they should leave you alone."

"R-Really," she asked.

"Really. I won't lie. There are bad cops, too. But most are just honest people trying to do a job, and keep everyone safe."

"Oh. Oh," Kim said and looked back again. "So, that car was doing something bad?"

"Probably speeding. Going too fast to be safe," she explained.

"How do you know what is too fast," she asked.

"See that sign. It means the speed limit is 75. That means, if you go faster than that, you aren't being legal, or safe."

"Oh. But….aren't you going faster than safe," she asked, seeing the needle on the speedometer climbing.

Shego grinned, and let her speed drop again.

"I was testing you," Shego winked. "That's a very good catch. Now, those speed limits can change, though, so you have to watch out for changes whenever you drive. Understand?"

"So….you watch for the number signs?"

"Yep. Like in most cities, the speed limit can drop down real low. Just to keep pedestrians safe, or if you are around a school."

"School. I think I heard about that once. It's where some people get to learn," she said, looking wistful.

"Yeah. So, how did you learn anything?"

"One of the women taught me to read. Then they kept giving me science and military manuals to see what I could….understand. Some of them thought my brain should be….be as powerful as my body, and they tried to test me all the time," she sighed, looking dejected again. "They got mad when I failed their tests."

"I'd say they're the ones that failed, Kimmie. You can't learn if no one teaches you first. The smartest people I know are the ones that had good teachers."

"I guess they didn't think that way," Kim murmured.

"Like I said, forget them. They're not important. It's time to start over and find your own way. Okay?"

"Okay," Kim smiled, relaxing again once she was over her scare with the trooper they left behind.

 _To Be Continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **8**

Kim stared at the two-story ranch house Shego finally pulled up in front of just after five.

They had stopped just after two to eat again, and again Kimberly acted like she had never had a simple burger or fries as she devoured the food as if starving, and expected never to eat again. She giggled like a child when she had a coke, and kept belching after gulping half the cold drink down. When she finally figured out the radio, she kept going through stations, but finally asked Shego to put the CD back on, favoring that southern rock to anything she had heard as yet.

After hours of driving, though, Shego stopped for directions after they reached Middleton, and went right to the Possible house which was apparently quite well known as the family was rather famous in the small town. Aside from James Possible being a known and respected rocket scientist, it seemed Ann Possible was an equally respected neurosurgeon. They now had two young sons, she learned from the talkative old man that gave them directions, and suggested they were too smart anyone's good.

Shutting the car off, Shego looked over at Kim, and saw her staring at the house with a longing that touched even Shego's heart.

"How do you want to do this, Kimmie? I can go up first, and explain, or….. We can just both go up….."

"Maybe… Maybe you better…..go first," Kim said, now looking as anxious as a frightened child as she looked at that door with such longing it made Shego sigh.

"All right. You keep your eye on me, Red. You see me gesture, you come on over. Okay?"

Kim stared at her.

"Do you really think….they'll like me," Kim asked desperately.

"Kimberly," she called her now. "I would bet money that they still love you. Now suck it up, girl. You didn't break out of a top secret lab, and come all this way to chicken out. Did you?"

Kim sighed.

"No. No, I'm just….worried…."

"I understand," she said and noted someone had opened the door to look out. "Unknowns are always scary. But I think we both know you have a lot more guts than you give yourself credit for just now. So, let me go see who's peeking out wondering who we are, and you watch for my signal. All right," she asked with a smile.

"Okay, Shego."

Shego climbed out of the car and headed for the door as it opened wider, and a shapely redhead with some of Kimmie's own features stood there frowning at her as Shego walked toward her. Clad in jeans, a dark green blouse, and a leather coat to hide her pistols, Shego knew she didn't look like the usual visitor the woman likely saw.

She put a smile on her face, and walked up to the woman, and nodded, saying, "Dr. Possible? I think I have a heck of a surprise for you and your family."

"And you are," the woman asked, glancing at her car, but likely not able to see much with her tinted windows.

"Call me Shego. I'm a professional troubleshooter."

"And why do you need to see us?"

"I was on a recent case when I realized someone had really played you, _and_ your family," she told her bluntly. "I can explain the details later, but the short version is…..I found your daughter," Shego told her pointedly.

"My….daughter," the woman choked, looking miserable. "Listen….Miss Shego, I don't know what your game is here, but…."

Shego had turned and gestured at the car now, and the passenger door opened.

"Obviously, she's gone through a few changes. Rainbow comet radiation and all that, but she is Kimberly," Shego told her. "And she's been through a lot. Most of it bad. C'mon, Kimmie. It's okay," she waved again as the pale girl in the gray hoody just stared once she rounded the car, and stopped to stare at the older redhead in front of her.

"Ohmigod," Ann gasped, staring at the partially concealed face that still looked familiar to her. "K-Kimberly?"

"Mom," the slender girl rasped, a tremulous smile on her face.

"Oh, God, Kim," the woman rasped, and ran over to stare at her. She daringly shoved the hood back, framing her face with her hands as she studied the girl, and Kim cringed as she let Ann stare at her.

"I know…. I'm hideous," Kim said, looking ready to cry.

"Oh, no. No, baby. You're beautiful," Ann said and hugged her fiercely. "We thought you were dead. We thought you were dead," she cried as she hugged the girl in her arms, and didn't want to let go.

"Ann? What is it sweet….heart," the lean, wiry man with dark brown hair peered out now, looking to see what had drawn his wife.

"Family reunion, Dr. P," Shego nodded at the two hugging near her car. "I brought Kimmie home for you."

"K-K-Kimmie," he gasped, staring at the young girl as Ann only then turned, her eyes bright, tears flowing down her cheeks, and choked out, "Our baby's home," in a wail of relief. "She's not dead, James. She's not dead," she cried and turned back to hug Kim again.

Kim was crying by then, too, and James just stared at her, and then glared at Shego.

"So, let me get this straight. Our daughter lived, and someone….took her?"

"That's the short version. We can talk inside," Shego told him. "For now, I think Kimmie is worried you don't want her back."

James stared at the pale girl who was staring at him with a desperation he well understood. He walked over, and joined his wife, just staring at her, and then he slowly pulled her into his arms.

"Of course we do," he exclaimed. "Someone," he growled, "Is going to be pay," he said. "Welcome home, Kimberly. Welcome home," he said fiercely as he held out his arms to her.

"Daddy," she cried now and flung her arms around him in turn.

"Told you, Kimmie," Shego smiled as Ann rejoined the hug, and then the two led her toward the door without releasing her.

"We….obviously need to talk, Miss Shego," Ann told her. "Please, come inside," she said as they headed for the door.

"Just Shego, Dr. Possible," she said, following the family inside.

The home was typical suburban décor, and Shego found it was rather homey. She noted that there were a lot of pictures of a young redhead on the walls. There were pictures of the twins, who looked about twelve, too, but over the mantle of a faux fireplace was a large picture of a three-year-old grinning toothily at the camera.

Kimmie, Shego had to admit, had been a cute little brat.

"That…. That's me," Kim said, staring at that very picture.

"It is, sweetie. We took that just before…."

"The comet," Kim sighed and looked sad again.

"How about I let you guys talk a while, and then I'll come back in and fill in the blanks," Shego said. "You obviously have a lot of catching up to do," she suggested.

"Just….who are you," James asked.

"My friend," Kim told her father. "She helped me come home," she smiled at Shego.

"I told you that I try to keep my promises, Red. Now, you guys catch up and talk, and I'll give you some alone time. I'll be outside catching up on some business calls, and we'll chat about the details later."

"You won't leave," Kim asked uneasily.

"No, I'm just going to wait outside," Shego told her, heading back for the door. "I told you, Kimmie, I'm keeping you safe. Just like I said I would bring you home. So trust me," she winked. "I always keep my word."

Kim smiled from where she sat on a couch now, surrounded by both parents, and nodded.

"Okay. Thank you, Shego. Thank you so much," she said, and hugged her parents again, conscious of her strength since that was the first lesson she had learned in those first years.

"Sure, Kimmie. Just let me know when you're ready for the bad side of this story," she said grimly as she eyed the parents.

"I'm assuming this story doesn't have an end as yet," James asked somberly.

"Not yet, but I'm still working on it, Dr. P," she called him.

Kim only smiled and held to both her parents.

"So, I have brothers, too," she asked as Shego stepped outside.

 **~KP~**

Shego sighed, leaning against the hood of her car as she pondered the beginning of an idea she had been toying with for the past few hundred miles. It was going to be one hell of a risk, but just then, it was all she had.

Either they bought the deal she was going to offer, or she painted a target on all their butts. Frankly, she was hoping they bought the deal. After all, their experts had had just over fourteen years to play their stupid games, and all they managed to do was set off the most dangerous teenager alive. Besides, as long as they thought she was still on the case, that also meant they still had to pay her. Win-Win, or so she felt.

If it worked.

If not, she and Kimmie were in hip deep, and they would be in serious trouble. Well, maybe not as serious as some of the crap she got into back during the Agency days, but still….pretty bad.

Finally pulling out her cell phone, she dialed a number and waited.

"Where are you," the man answered curtly, without preamble.

"You likely don't want to know," Shego snorted. "On the plus side, I've found our girl."

"Where? I can have a team ready to intercept…."

"You want her to kill _more_ of your windup soldiers? Get real, old man. We both know who wins in that showdown. However, if you'll listen to me, I might just have a pretty damn clever idea now that's I've found her."

"What kind of idea," the general demanded as she heard the ire in his tone. Too bad for him her phone couldn't be traced. Not that he would need to after she said a few things.

"Okay, I met the girl. Talked a bit with her…."

"You talked…. You were supposed to neutralize, and bring her in," he growled.

"Yeah, about that. Thanks for all the _detailed_ information that almost had my ass hanging out there, you old bastard," she snarled back. "Now, shut up, and listen."

To her surprise, the man listened.

"Go on," he finally grumbled.

"Right. I talked. I listened," she pointed out. "I think I've got the kid trusting me. And it took me about five seconds after I met her to guess what your lab rats and so-called experts were trying up there."

"That has nothing to do with…"

"And _why_ they were all failing."

"All right. Why?"

"Because, you idiots were overlooking the fact you were dealing with a sullen toddler you _never_ let grow up," she spat. "You never realized she didn't want power or the usual patriotic bull from you clowns. She wanted her mommy. Get it?"

"You aren't planning…?"

"She's having a very touching reunion with her parents right now. Trust me, it only helps the trust I'm building her, which is the heart of my idea."

"What….idea," the man all but growled again, sounding beyond furious.

"Real simple, soldier boy. You leave her here, in my custody, and we let her grow up a little. Only I hang around and show her a few things. By that I mean I show her how the real world works, and _why_ she could be so important in helping….take care of things now and then. Get it? Because I can already guarantee you, if someone tries to drag her back now….there's going to be a serious body count."

"Your idea does have some….merit. Still, it's not just my decision."

"Then get on the horn, and let's get this thing going, GI Joe. Just remember, I still expect to be paid. I'm not risking my life out here for pennies. Or freebies. Got it?"

"As I said, I'll have to clear this with my superiors," he retorted. "Don't do anything else until I contact them."

"You might want to inform them the Possibles are probably going to be your best and likely only hope of socializing that walking death machine, too. Trust me, I saw her have a tantrum, which you likely heard about by now, and I'm guessing that was her not even trying. I don't think any of us want to push her. I sure as hell don't. I plan to live to retire," Shego told him curtly.

"When you say….socialize?"

"You know. Friends. Humanity. Giving her a real reason to stand up, and actually, fight for whatever when the time comes. Your experts overlooked a whole lot from what I put together. Frankly, you were building a WMD that would have taken us all out if you kept on. Not the best idea, GI Joe. So, we gonna do this, or what?"

"As I said. Give me time to contact my superiors."

"Chop chop," she quipped. "Clock is ticking here. Because if you only plan on going with your usual Plan A, for _asinine,_ I don't plan on being here. In fact, I'd take it downright _personal_ if you dropped one of those plans on me without warning. Got it, soldier boy," Shego growled herself.

"I'll contact my superiors now. Give me an hour."

"You have thirty minutes. Then I bail."

"Just….stay on post," the man swore, and hung up.

Shego grinned as she hung up, and slid her phone back into her pocket. Maybe her off-the-cuff idea had a chance. Either way, hopefully, he gave her a head's up before whatever was coming landed on them. Nothing like a bad reputation to make the morons second guess their usual treachery she mused as she leaned against her car, and eyed the neighborhood around her.

Nice, quiet, normal suburban landscape. The kind of place a little girl would love to grow up in, and make lots of friends. She'd probably go to school, make friends, and do silly stuff. Learn to tease boys. Figure out what she wanted to do with her life. She thought of her own upbringing, and couldn't imagine not having her family with her. Even if she had lost Henry because the trusting idiot was too trusting, she still had a damn solid family. She wouldn't change that for anything.

Only Kimmie had been robbed of all that. No family. No friends. No happy childhood. Just posers, researchers, and worse all wanting to turn her into something they wanted or needed. She couldn't imagine growing up like that. She'd want to kill everyone around her if she had been in Kim's place. She certainly wouldn't have held back.

Yet Kimmie still had something that made her feel guilty over what she had done. If that didn't speak to her humanity, Shego didn't know what else did. Only those clowns in power didn't want her humanity. They wanted their weapon. Their new toy. Too bad they weren't getting what they wanted. Not if she could help it. And if anyone knew her, they would realize that Shego's greatest joy in life was ensuring that some people just didn't get things their own way. It was her calling.

 _To Be Continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **9**

She was noticing the time limit was fast closing when Ann came to the door and smiled her way, even if she still looked rather grim, too. She could just imagine what the little redhead had been telling them. She could just imagine how the two were taking it, too.

"Could you come in now, Miss Shego?"

"Just Shego," she told her. "Like I said. It's my….working name," she said even as her cell phone rang. "Oh, let me just get this, and I'll be in," she said and pulled out the phone. "Go," she snapped as she punched the phone.

"With some reservations, we agree you may have a valid notion," Hastings said with obvious reluctance. "However, you have to stay on point and remain personally and directly involved. They want her trained, and I mean trained. I'm told you're capable enough in that respect. But they've given you one year to manage it."

"Two, minimum. We're still talking about _undoing_ a lot of damage as much as building her back up in a manner that helps everyone," Shego added cryptically.

"I'll….advise them of your addendum," the senior officer spat.

"You do that. Now, the important part. What about my _pay?"_

"One hundred thousand a year as long as you are on post. The ten million will not be paid until you hand over a trained, obedient soldier. Understand that, Gordeaux," he spat.

"It's Shego, you ass. Just don't try crossing me, old man. Or _you_ may not see retirement," she warned him.

"Are you threat….."

She hung up with a smirk.

"I think I may have some good news after all," she smiled at Ann who had been frowning at her conversation. "Let's go let Kimmie know."

"What do you mean? What was that about," she asked suspiciously.

"Let me do this in order, Dr. P. Trust me, it's all related," she said as she walked into the house behind the physician as she found Kim still sitting on the couch, and leaning into her father's side with a wide smile.

Yeah, she understood that one.

"So, Kim told us you can tell us more about what….they were doing, and what they….planned, and how you hope to….free her of their machinations," James said as Shego came inside. "Because I'll tell you now, we are not letting our daughter…."

"I won't say we might not need a fallback, Doctor," she told him as she sat in a chair that looked well worn. "But let me tell you where I come into our little girl's story, and how I hope I've managed to buy Kimmie some extra time here to find her own way."

Ann sat back down by her daughter, sliding her arm around the pale girl who had yet to take her hoody off, though she smiled up at the older redhead.

Shego began her recounting with her own job, and how she was called in to find Kimberly from the start. She was honest, brutally so, but noted Kim only smiled when she admitted she had already been changing her mind even as she learned the truth about the little redhead who had blasted her way out of a top-secret government lab that had held her for years.

"So, all this was because of that damn comet," James asked.

"That, and the power they realized she might have gained, and which is now more than obvious. What I want to do is give Kim more of a fighting chance. You two can help her heart heal, but I'm technically assigned to lead her in the direction they want. Only I plan on doing the exact opposite," she smirked. "I figure I owe them, too, as I said. Besides, Kimmie deserves a chance to live her own life," she said with a nod as Kim smiled at her again.

"See? I told you we could trust her," Kim told her parents.

"So, what kind of….training do you plan on giving our little girl," James asked now with obvious concern in his expression.

"Right off the bat, I was thinking some martial arts, meditation for control and discipline, and basic independent thinking," Shego grinned. "The very things guaranteed to piss those martinets off but good," Shego smirked.

"Shego," Ann sighed. "Language. Please. We do want to set the right example for Kimberly," she pointe doubt.

"Is that….slang," Kim asked Shego.

"Yeah, Kimmie. Some folks don't like some words, though. Let's face it, some of them ain't polite," she smirked.

"Indeed," James murmured.

"That can't be any worse than what the doctors said sometimes when they were _really_ mad at me," Kim frowned.

The Possibles eyed their daughter, and Kim only grinned as Shego drawled, "Well, I doubt they had a decent upbringing."

The two doctors just shook their heads, but then Shego snapped her fingers.

"Right, and you probably want to get our girl a decent tutor to figure out where she stands. From what she's said so far, they didn't worry overly much on educating her beyond the usual useless crap they want _assassins_ to know."

"Well, that's just beyond the pale. Anyone should know you need a decent education to accomplish anything in life," James declared.

"Do I get to go to school," Kim asked quietly in that bashful way she had that still surprised Shego.

"Let's find out where you are first, and a tutor will do that," Ann told her. "But it would probably help you if you could go to school."

"So, uh, where are my brothers," she asked, eyeing the nearest picture of the twins that seemed to have a mischievous glint in their expressions even in that photo.

"They're at school now," James told her. "Hopefully, they won't be suspended again," the rocket scientist sighed.

"Troublemakers," Shego grinned.

"You have no idea," Ann sighed.

"Right, so we know what we're doing, and how we're doing it. I need to make arrangements for a place to stay, and have my office closed up while I am down here," she told them.

"You'll stay with us, of course," Ann told her. "We have plenty of room," she said.

"Oh, please," Kim asked Shego. "It would make me feel safer," she admitted.

"Okay. So, you save me a few dollars, and that's probably a good idea for me to stay close. Just in case. Only I'm still billing the Pentagon for rent, so don't tell anyone otherwise," Shego smirked. "I do like to stick it to those clowns whenever I can," she admitted.

James only sighed, and Ann nodded. "I think I understand," the woman told her quietly.

"Okay, so, let me go get our bags. Kimmie, there will need a serious wardrobe, though, and then I'll call Martin, my brother, and set things up on that end. Anything else?"

"Wardrobe is….clothes?"

"That's right, sweetheart," Ann told her. "In fact, once we're ready, I can take you to the mall, and we can buy you all you need. Which is probably everything," she said, eyeing the shapeless clothes her daughter was wearing just then.

"Mom," she frowned. "What is….a mall?"

"Something you'll love, Red," Shego grinned, pulling out her phone, and dialing a number. "Marty. Shego. Yeah, yeah, I know. Listen, I'm on a long-term, super-serious, beyond uber secret mission out here, so I need you to close up the office for now and lock down my apartment. Got it? Yeah. Yeah. Look, just pay the bills, toss the junk, and if something really super serious shows, call me. Otherwise, I'm incognito for now. Got it? Okay. Yeah, and tell the folks not to worry."

She listened a moment and then laughed.

"Marty, you have not got a clue. Trust me, I'll call dad later when I can. Just take care of my place for me. Oh, and keep the boys out of my apartment this time….or else," she growled before she hung up.

"Boys," Kim frowned.

"I have twin brothers, too. They're just old enough to get into trouble, and they like sneaking into my place when I'm gone to have parties, or whatever," she admitted with a grin.

"Are my brothers troublesome," Kim asked Ann.

Ann only sighed.

"Let's see about a tutor, then we'll go shopping before the boys get in," Ann smiled.

"You'll go shopping," James told her. "I'll stay here in case they get in early. I'd rather they didn't blow up the garage again."

"Blow up the garage," Shego frowned.

"They like to build their own rockets," Ann sighed. "Unfortunately, they're not really that good at it yet."

"They're getting close, though," James smiled proudly.

"Oy," Shego murmured and eyed the older redhead knowingly. "And you're leaving _him_ in charge?"

"Well," Ann sighed, and turned to reach for the phone.

 **~KP~**

"Whoa," twin voices declared as Kim turned from where she watched her mother making a meal for them. "You bringing work home now, mom, or is she one of dad's," the boys who had just come in said as one as they eyed the pale girl in a dark green blouse, jeans, and a heavy pair of boots she wanted.

Kim giggled, still a little nervous because her mother wouldn't let her pull on one of the newer hoodies she had also bought.

To her surprise, she had enjoyed the mall, and managed to get through all the shopping without anyone pointing at her, or saying anything. She had to wonder if that was not because Shego stalked behind them, looking like a grim bodyguard more than willing and able to do bad things to anyone that so much as laughed.

Her mother must have thought the same thing as she finally told Shego to relax, that no one was going to attack them in Middleton. Kim had noted that Shego had still looked skeptical, but did try to relax. A little.

Now, back home, she realized she was looking at her own twin brothers. That she had more family than even she had realized.

"You talk at the same time," she grinned at them. "How do you do that," she asked.

"Boys, behave," Ann Possible snapped over her shoulder. "This is your sister Kimberly. It turns out she's been a captive in a government lab all this time."

"What," one gasped.

"That seriously tanks," the other declared.

"So, you're our big sister," they frowned at her.

"Uhm, I guess so," she said. "And you're….Jim and Tim."

"I'm Jim."

"He's Tim." They corrected her.

"Oh. Uhm…. How can you tell, mom," she turned to eye her smiling mother.

"Well, I've known them longer than you have, sweetie. Trust me, you'll figure it out, too."

"So, ah, isn't this lab probably still looking for her," one of the boys asked curiously.

"And probably gonna do something bad to try to get her back," the other concluded.

"That's where I come in, boys," Shego drawled as she came out of the back just then to stand behind them.

"Whoa," they exclaimed again. "Serious babe alert," the young preteens grinned up at her.

"Boys," Ann snapped at them.

"So, uh, who is she," one of the twins asked.

"Another lost relative," the other finished.

Kim burst into laughter.

"Shego's my friend," Kim smiled. "She brought me home, and is helping to keep me safe."

"Really," the boys murmured, and only one of them asked, "So," they murmured, "What's your angle?"

"Vengeance," she drawled. "Good enough, twerps?"

"Works for us," they said as Ann only sighed.

"Shego," Ann told her, turning back to the stove, "My sons, Jim and Tim."

"Right," she drawled.

"So, that serious muscle car out there is yours," one of them asked.

"Yep," she drawled. "The first car I ever owned, and I'm keeping it."

"It's a gas hog," Kim smiled. "But it is very fast," she told them with a smile.

"Oh, really," Ann asked, eyeing Shego.

Shego grinned.

"Sometimes a girl just needs a little extra horsepower," Shego told her.

"Can't argue with that," the twins agreed.

 _To Be Continued….._


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **10**

"What's the status on the rogue from DARPA," the somber, willowy woman with an eyepatch over one eye as she stalked into the command center where men and women were working with feverish intensity.

Like all those agents, she wore a dark blue jumpsuit with no sigils except a singular patch. The winged eagle carried a set of scales in one claw and a sword in the other. The Global Justice insignia was well known to most of the world, and the enforcement arm of the United Nations operated anywhere necessary, even the United States. This was the first time that the Administration had personally called for assistance, though, and it made Dr. Elizabeth Director both curious, and concerned.

"The target has gone silent, ma'am," a tall, lean man nearby turned to report. "In a peculiar aside, all agencies involved in the pursuit just went silent. Everyone is now pulling back."

"Pulling back? Did they capture the rogue?"

"Unlikely," the dour agent replied. "From the intercepted footage we observed, I doubt there is anyone out there that has a chance of stopping that rogue, let alone recapturing her. Not by conventional means."

"So why did they pull back," Dr. Director mused. "Consider it a query I require answered, Agent Du. Investigate the usuals, and then find out what you can. Report as necessary."

"Ma'am," he nodded curtly and turned to go without hesitating.

"Agent Fyne. Status on the hunt for Gemini?"

"No recent activity, ma'am, and no clues. The snitch may have lied just to try to escape his own sentencing."

"It wouldn't be the first time. Keep an eye on him, too. If necessary, we bring him back in for more intensive questioning. Meanwhile, let's not discount the risk WEE represents to the world. Especially with some of the madmen working for them," she added.

"Understood, ma'am, and we have all our people watching for indications of any activity. No sign as yet."

"Noted."

She went to stand in the middle of the room and eyed the monitors all around her. Eyeing one monitor, she frowned, and asked, "What is Dr. Bortel doing now?"

"Our mole indicates he is now working on mind-control for person or persons unknown. He did ask if you wanted him to sabotage him, or wait till he completed his current project to intercede."

Dr. Director frowned, rubbing a hand over her chin thoughtfully, and then nodded. "Shut him down. Send orders to destroy all his work, and bring Bortel in for questioning. It is time that little man answered a few questions about who he is working for, and why. I won't overlook the threat he represents again after that last fiasco he caused," she spat.

"Transmitting orders now, ma'am," the agent reported as she typed at her station on the encrypted keyboard.

"Confirmed," Dr. Director asked.

"Confirmed, Dr. Director," the woman reported as she looked back at her now. "Agent Burnham reports he will be inbound within thirty minutes, and will likely rendezvous at our area headquarters in ninety minutes with the target."

"Good. Ensure he knows to leave nothing behind," she told the agent.

"Orders confirmed, ma'am," the young agent replied.

"Anything else of merit," she asked bluntly now.

"Everything is quiet, so far, ma'am."

"Understood. I'll be in my office. Keep me informed on Agent Du's progress," she ordered as she left the command center with a firm, confident stride.

"Ma'am," someone responded with a crisp salute as she left.

 **~KP~**

"How's your tutor going," Shego asked, not admitting she had been haunting the hall outside Kim's room when the young man showed up to test her, and assess just where Kim was as far as a standard education.

"He's much nicer than the doctors at the lab," Kim smiled as they stepped out into the backyard that had a high, wooden fence around it so no one could see them.

Shego had the idea it was likely the only reason Kim didn't mind going outside at times. She was still more than skittish about showing herself in public, and if no one had reacted as badly as she feared, she still seemed on edge at times, as if waiting for that first mocking laugh or taunt.

"Aside from that, what does he say?"

"He says I have a lot to learn," she sighed. "I'm really far behind in some stuff, and he said I probably can't go to school until I catch up on a lot of stuff he says I need to know."

"Well, I can see that. You aren't dumb, though, Kimmie. You get the basics, and I wager you'll be catching up in no time. And speaking of basics," she said as she led her out into the yard today to officially start her own training, today, we introduce you to basic martial arts."

"Okay," Kim smiled trustingly at her as ever and turned to face her. "How?"

"Like I said, we start with basics," Shego told her and took a stance. "To be skilled enough to win, you have to have balance, focus, and coordination to fight effectively," she told her.

"Right," Kim nodded and copied her stance surprisingly well.

"All of that also depends on your breath control. Breathing is key to most martial arts," she told Kim. "Now, just watch me while I do a few basic moves," Shego told the girl.

Kim watched as Shego moved out of her stance, snapping off strikes at imagined targets, and bringing in a few kicks before she spun around, and planted her feet back in the same stance she had started with. Kim gaped, but stared owlishly, her own excitement obvious.

"See how I did that? You keep your movements fluid, your breathing even, and you can keep your balance, and keep moving no matter what you face. Most people lose because they can't keep their balance or their focus. They get shaken up. They end up off-center. Then they can't fight," Shego instructed her.

"Oh, so….do you focus on the breathing, or the balance first," she asked.

"All three at once. Focus, balance, and coordination go together, and with the right breath control, then you can do anything," Shego told her.

"Anything," she murmured and refocused on her stance. "Can you show me that move again?"

"Right. So, watch," she said, and again ran through the basic kata. "Think you can do that," the older woman asked.

Kim closed her eyes, sighed, and then opened her eyes, looking grim and genuinely focused. She moved, her speed actually greater than Shego's, and ran through the kata with flawless precision as she spun at the end just as Shego, and returned to a perfect stance.

"Kimmie," Shego grinned. "You might just be a natural. Let me show you a few more moves, and a few special tricks I like myself. Then we'll try some sparring. Okay?"

"I don't know," she frowned. "It might not be….safe," she grimaced now, knowing she had a few accidents around the house lately when she forgot to hold back.

"Just try to hold your strength back. You learn these moves, and when you have to get serious, _then_ you cut loose. First, you need to learn them. Okay, ready?"

"Ready," Kim nodded in determination, watching her intently as Shego began to move again.

 **~KP~**

"Astonishing," the startlingly blue man in a darker blue lab coat remarked as he watched Kim Possible's incredible rampage. "Just astonishing. How she even contains the plasma energy in human cells is beyond belief. She should have destroyed herself within the first moments of exposure, and yet…."

"Just tell me you have some idea how to control, and guide her," Ed demanded of his cousin Drew, not about to ask how the hell he had managed to turn himself blue since the last time he had seen the, at times, unstable man.

"Perhaps," Drew Lipsi murmured. "Perhaps. I need everything, Eddie. I need to know how she started. How she progressed. How she survived. Bring me all the data you have, and I wager by the time I conclude my research, I will have a means of controlling our very impressive young lady."

"Or….replicating her power?"

"Oh, I doubt that could be done," Drew laughed.

"How can you be so sure," he demanded.

"Because, simpleton," Drew spat. "You're not talking about mere genetic aberrations here. You're talking about infusing an organic host with the stuff of the cosmos. Genuine solar fusion, somehow wed to human cells that impossibly mutated in those first instants to not only allow the child to survive but thrive," he said with dark, manic eyes glittering with anticipation. "Oh, the discoveries to be made here," he tittered. "Quickly now, we don't have a moment to waste," he said.

"Actually, Doc," a sullen Robbie stepped into the lab just then. "We have lots of time."

"What now, Robbie," Edward asked him.

"Just got the news from up top, Doc. They're shutting us down. All of us. All of it. DARPA is cutting funding, and closing the lab."

"What, why," Edward demanded as Drew just frowned.

"We don't get to experiment with the comet-powered girl," he asked like a petulant child whining over a lost toy.

"Apparently, General Hastings brought in someone that has not only managed to contain Possible, she's apparently actually able to interact and train them. They put her in the woman's custody for the next two years, and shut us down."

"A woman," Drew snarled. "As if a woman could be trusted with anything," he sneered.

Ed, knowing his cousin had issues, eyed Robbie and demanded, "And what of the _other_ subject," he demanded. "Did they mention _her_?"

"Not a word. It is possible that they've forgotten about her. She had been sealed in cryo for over thirteen years now," Robbie pointed out.

"What….other subject," Drew asked with a sly smile.

"Never mind. Robbie, send everyone home. We'll oversee the shutdown, and take care of everything else ourselves. Oh, and if they don't mention the second subject, don't remind them," Ed growled at his minion. "Drew, let's go. We need to salvage all the data we can before these short-minded imbeciles decide to delete it all."

"Yes," Drew murmured. "I most definitely want to know….everything," he said with a manic smile. "After all, the slightest detail could well end up being critical," he stated sagely.

Ed eyed his cousin, who had overlooked a lot of details in his time but was admittedly beyond clever at times.

"Yes, Cuz. You're right," was all he said as he headed for the archives.

First the data, and then he was taking _Subject Beta_ out of here before anyone else got around to remembering her.

 _To Be Continued….  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **11**

"Ha," Kim shouted, and jumped almost nine feet to catch Shego off-guard, and slammed a heel into her side even as she followed up with a quick spin kick that had the woman flat on her back before she could recover.

"Damn, Kimmie," Shego actually laughed. "I think you're getting better than me now," she admitted as Kim came over to give her a hand up.

Kim grinned hugely and pulled the woman easily to her feet.

"I've had a great teacher," she beamed.

"Thanks, but don't discount your own talent, Red. You've got a real flair for this, and it shows. I haven't seen anyone learn so quick since….well, ever. Trust me, I've taught a few others that were not nearly as quick, or as skilled as you. You managed to pick up the basics, and advance to some really innovative improvisation in just a few months," she grinned.

Kim grinned and stepped back to bow to the woman wearing black sweats, and a red top with a red and black Tao symbol that was etched into the background coloring compared to the green and black Shego wore.

Shego smiled, and bowed back to her, and held up a hand.

"I think that's enough for today. I promised your mom to give you plenty of time to prep for that new equivalency test," she reminded her.

"Oh, that," Kim muttered.

"C'mon, I thought you liked learning," Shego grinned at her expression.

"I do. Really. But some of that stuff is so stupid. I want to learn important stuff. Not stuff from so long ago it doesn't really mean anything," she grumbled.

"Not a history fan," she smiled.

"Well, I guess not," she sighed.

"Let me toss something at you," she said as she grabbed her own thin towel to mop sweat from her face. "Say you have to go….take care of a problem. Doesn't matter what problem," she quickly added when she saw that predictable query rising in the redhead's eyes. "Only to take care of the problem, you have to know why it rose, and how to fix it. That means you need to know a little history."

Kim groaned.

"I won't kid you. Some of it is as dry as dirt and as boring as it is dumb," she told her with a grin. "But some history, Kimmie, can help you understand _how_ you got here. How the world works, and why. And if you don't know that kind of stuff, well, you'll find there is someone always waiting, like those jerks you bailed on, waiting to take advantage of you. For instance, everything they did to you? Totally illegal, unethical, and completely against the law. Because they played clever, though, no one knew about you, did they? No one that would care. But now…. Now your folks know. You're making a few friends, and it's gonna be a whole lot harder to make you just disappear now," Shego pointed out. "Only, don't you think it would be a good idea to learn just what rights you do have, so you can stand up for them in the future," she asked.

Kim frowned.

"History," Shego nodded. "Like I said, some is dumb, dull, and boring. You're right. But if you pay attention, you can learn some very valuable stuff in there. You can even learn to spot cycles that tend to repeat over and over because most boys out there just cannot seem to learn their lesson," Shego smirked.

"I can see that. Mr. Owens doesn't explain it that way, though," she muttered. "He just wants me to know dates and stuff, and it doesn't make sense to me."

"Well, believe it or not, some of it is practical. Not all of it. Just some," Shego grinned, snapping her towel at Kim now as they headed for the back door.

"Dibs on the shower," Kim suddenly yelled and raced ahead.

Shego just shook her head, and grinned as the girl put on a burst of speed. She even managed to get through the door without tearing it off the hinges again, which really impressed her. They had had a few issues with Kim's strength at the start, and the redhead was really worried her parents were going to get mad, and toss her back out.

Ironically, it was the twins that finally calmed her down.

"If mom was going to toss anyone out for damaging stuff, we'd have been gone years ago," Jim and Tim had assured her. Then gave her a running inventory of all their experiments, and their mishaps, which made Shego actually wonder how the house was even still standing.

Kim was already gone, so she didn't doubt that she was already in the shower. Even as she crossed the kitchen, she heard water running already, and smiled.

Kim was an energetic, eager girl since she started relaxing after she accepted that no one was coming back after her. Or about to toss her out the door. Only now she wanted to try everything all at once, and if she seemed manic at times, it was just because she was trying to make up for lost time all at once.

Shego could understand. She had seen neglected kids before now, and they almost always responded the same way when they accepted they were finally in an environment where they could be safe, and cherished. She had no doubt the goofy little teen only acted as she did now because she had been assured her parents were there for her, and would not be throwing her out in spite of her mistakes.

Smiling, she started making a light lunch for them, since she knew Kim had a heavy tutoring session ahead just yet. Especially if she was going to try to test out, and enter her senior year this next term. She might complain, Shego knew, but the little perfectionist was getting caught up a lot faster than anyone would have ever expected. She couldn't help but be proud of how well she was learning martial arts, too. The girl really was a genuine natural.

Now, if she could just get her to focus on her meditation and calm her down. That one, Shego guessed, might take a lot more work.

 **~KP~**

"What have you got," Dr. Director asked curtly the moment Will returned to enter her office.

Will held out a file from their own archives.

"Sharonda Marie Gordeaux," he stated.

"We're acquainted. I've run into her in the past. A vicious, but a very capable woman, and not one you want to cross no matter what side you're on."

"Apparently, she was pulled in by DARPA to find, and contain the rogue," he said.

"And what is the status of….."

"I now have the feeling the woman is playing her own game," Will told her.

"Explain," Dr. Director demanded as she leaned back to eye her top field agent.

"You recall the panic that broke out when the specimen…."

"Kimberly Anne Possible, Agent Du. Let's not fall into the trap of dehumanizing her. I already wager that is where those researchers made their greatest mistakes."

"Indeed," the man murmured. "At any rate, Ms. Gordeaux, AKA Shego, seemed to serendipitously make contact with the girl, and apparently managed to somehow gain her trust. She then delivered the girl to her own parents who have been making some very angry demands of certain agencies of late," Will reported.

"I can imagine," Dr. Director nodded. "Someone is obviously keeping that one quiet, though. So far. What of Kimberly. What is her current status?"

"Ah. That is what makes me think Shego is up to something here. She took the girl home but stayed with her. The parents arranged a tutor, and our reports suggest the girl has a very high IQ and is catching up on years of lost studies with almost preternatural speed."

"Intriguing. And Shego's presence?"

"She is apparently in charge of….training her so far as I could learn from those in General Hastings department. They seem to envision Shego molding her as their own could not."

"You don't think she will?"

"I know she's not. Shego's teaching her martial arts, which she is learning quite well, but they spend as much time shopping, visiting neighbors, or just driving around the area in Shego's vehicle. I suspect that whatever Shego intends to instruct Miss Possible in, is likely going to be far from what DARPA, or General Hastings, envisions," Will concluded.

"Just as well. The last thing we want is an amoral monster out there with the power she contains. I suspect, knowing Shego's past, this is just her attempt to undermine the usual powers-that-be yet again," Dr. Director commented.

"That was my conclusion as well, ma'am," Will nodded. "Shego even managed to get them to pay her for staying on site," he said incredulously.

"Consider what they think they are getting," Betty Director smirked now.

"I'm actually envisioning the mess they'll make when the girl doesn't fall into line with their agenda," he said with a grimace.

Betty rubbed her chin thoughtfully and slowly nodded.

"All right. Put a level two containment on Middleton, and keep Kimberly under Gamma level reconnaissance."

"Gamma?"

"I wager she won't be doing anything anytime soon, Will. Perhaps school, and the usual things that she has obviously missed. For now, we watch but do not engage. For now, we have a credible lead on Gemini, and I want all hands ready in case he surfaces again."

"Right. What about Bortel?"

"We just brought him in earlier this month. It turned out he was building that mind control tech he conceived for WEE," she said grimly. "I think we'd better keep an eye open for anyone that might think to replace him. The last thing we need is that kind of technology in Gemini's hands."

"Right. Anything else, Dr. Director," he asked, setting his report on the corner of her desk, knowing she would check it herself because she liked to be thorough.

"You have your orders. For now, Kimberly is not an immediate concern. Hopefully, Shego's gambit keeps her from becoming a concern anytime soon," she said. "For now, we have other immediate worries. So let's get to it."

"Ma'am," he nodded, and left to carry out her orders.

 **~KP~**

"Monique," Kim smiled and waved at the girl hanging new clothes in the local Club Banana. "Hi," she beamed.

"Hi yourself, Kim," the dark-skinned girl smiled at her. "You look happy today."

"I passed all my tests," Kim beamed as she walked into the store, Shego staying outside as she played at window shopping. "That means I get to go to school in time for the senior year," she beamed.

"You're _happy_ you get to go to school," Monique eyed her as if she were nuts.

"Well, it's something normal," Kim smiled on. "I've dreamed about it, and want to just make friends, and do stuff like regular people do," she said.

Monique, who had met, and engaged Kim from the time of her first shopping trip had become a close friend already.

"Hey, girlfriend, I totally get you. It's just, most of us want out of school, and here you are, wanting in," she grinned. "Some folks are going to think you're pretty strange."

"Monique, I am pretty strange," Kim laughed, running a hand through her bizarrely rainbow-streaked hair with the white streak down the center.

"So, haven't found a dye that works yet?"

"Nope. It's just something I have to live with, I guess. Something in my metabolism keeps me overly heated, so nothing like dye will stay on me. I can't even wear makeup," she admitted, "Which dad doesn't mind. I think he still sees me as a little three-year-old girl," she laughed.

"Well, at least your friend got you home, Kim. I can't imagine how things must have been for you, but I'll bet your folks would have a fit if you disappeared again."

"Well, they'd know who to blame this time. Shego thinks they gave up, so far, but you have to wonder," she sighed.

"Just watch your back, and don't worry. I see something wrong, I'll let you know IAH."

"Uh…..?"

"In a heartbeat," Monique laughed.

"Between you and Shego, I'm never going to learn all this slang," Kim complained.

"You'll catch on, Kimberly. Just remember, BFF," the voluptuous teen told her as she reached to hug her. "Now, I'd better get to work, or I'll be needing another job," he winked as she spotted her manager eyeing her from the office.

Kim waved her off and headed out even as she spotted Shego, and walked toward her.

"Wanna get something to eat," Kim asked as she approached her.

Which was when something not far away exploded, and people began to scream.

 _To Be Continued….._


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **12**

"What was that," Kim gasped, looking around as people screamed, and ran from the area to their left.

"Sounded like a crash. We'd better check it out," Shego told her grimly.

"Check…it out?"

"People might be hurt. These people are too panicked to think of anything else except running, so let's make sure it's not trouble headed our way."

"If it is," she said, following Shego, "Shouldn't we leave?"

"Fastest way to take care of trouble, Kimmie," Shego said with a grim look, "Is to take it head-on and smash it to pebbles. Trust me on that one," she said and touched one of her magnums she still carried as if checking it as she headed for the next corridor down, and saw the old RV wedged in the double doors, and starting to go up in flames.

"Someone….crashed," Kim frowned.

"That thing is on fire. Can you push it back out before it sets the whole mall on fire," Shego asked, seeing the man behind the wheel struggling with his seatbelt as flames began to rise from the steaming engine?

"I can do that," she said even as sirens sounded not far off, headed their way.

Kim ran forward, and slammed her hands into the warped front end, and shoved even as she ignored the searing heat. The RV groaned, and part of the building sagged as she pushed the big vehicle out of the store, and off the walk, back onto the parking lot even as the man howled in panic, still fighting his seatbelt.

"Hang on," Kim shouted as Shego grabbed a fire extinguisher even as police and firefighters raced up, and by then Kim was ripping the RV's door off, and climbing into the vehicle. "I've got it," he told the frantic man, and simply snapped his seatbelt, and led him outside.

"My family," he rasped even as she sat him down outside. "They were in the back!"

Kim raced back to the RV and found a woman, and a small boy in the back, obviously out cold from where they had been flung, and likely hit something. She scooped them both up and quickly carried them out of the vehicle.

The man gave a wail of relief even as the police arrived, and the firefighters began to work on the RV even as others checked the warped, scorched entrance to the mall where the RV had hit.

Shego let them take over and went out to join Kim who was staring at the paramedics now checking the small boy as the woman showed signs of stirring by then.

"Looks like you need to change again, hero," Shego grinned at her.

"Huh?"

Kim held up her hands and realized her blouse had been scorched, and parts of it were definably not holding up well even if she had not even felt the heat.

"Oh," she grimaced.

By the time the police had everyone's statements, Kim and Shego were ready to go but stopped back by Club Banana to buy her a new blouse. Monique only stared at her and suggested she find something fireproof next time she wanted to play hero.

Kim only laughed and headed out with Shego after changing.

"So, about lunch," Kim asked.

Shego only shook her head, knowing that Kim took eating seriously of late.

 **~KP~**

"Latest intel from Global Justice," the man called Theta told the burly, bearded man with one eye as he held out the file. "It seems they are onto something _special_ this time, sir."

"Truly," Gemini murmured and eyed the Chihuahua at his side snarling at Theta rather than at his other nearby lackey. "But what did you say?"

"Oh! Uh, sorry, Pepe. Very sorry. I did not mean it."

Gemini eyed him coolly, and said, "Pepe believes you. This time, _Kappa_."

The man said nothing at the demotion. At least he got to live. Some people that upset their boss, or his pet, didn't always fare well. In fact, some of them literally died screaming. Kappa nodded, and handed over the file, and made sure he bowed low before ducking out of WEE's current command center.

He stepped outside the door, letting it close, and then wiped sweat from his brow after jerking off his mask, and giving a heartfelt sigh of relief.

"Boss in a mood?"

"Oh, yeah," the demoted Kappa grimaced as the Psi that walked past just then with a knowing expression.

"Told you, dude. Stay quiet, stay back, and never, ever, look useful. It's a fast way to die around here," he told the fellow Hench.

"I know. I know. At least I'm out of the command circle for now. Hopefully, I can stay out this time."

"I don't blame you," Psi admitted. "Stay sharp," he said and went on his way to carry out his own duties.

Back in the command center, Gemini was sifting classified photographs and reports that had him smiling. He finally pulled out a small flash drive, and simply held it out. Beta quickly stepped forward, wary of Pepe who did not like him at all, and placed it into a computer and brought up the files on the nearest monitor. Gemini merely arched a brow when it proved the device held only a single video file.

He opened the file that was marked only by a date some months past and saw nothing at first.

Until a burst of color began to fill the screen, and a young, seemingly innocuous teen raged among helpless men and tore her way out of a very obviously hardened facility with shocking ease.

"My, my, my, Pepe," Gemini smiled coldly. "I do believe I have finally found someone worthy of being my Alpha," he said, watching the teenager run for a forest even as the soldiers now lagged behind, some of them pointedly not trying to follow too fast.

Pepe, of course, said nothing.

Beta, the only lackey still in the command center just then, just gaped. He was smart enough, though, to keep his mouth shut.

"Beta," Gemini snapped as the screen went blank again.

"Sir," he snapped to and turned to face him.

"Find her," he said, tossing the file at him. "Find her now."

"Yes, sir," he said and hoped this wasn't going to be a death sentence.

 **~KP~**

"No big," Kim said as the reporter tracked them down, and interviewed her while she was still eating after going back by Club Banana for a new blouse.

Her comment came from his statement that she must be incredibly brave to have risked the fire, or potential explosion when she had rushed the RV.

"Can you tell us how you….?"

"She actually said no comment, vulture," Shego growled, her own fork hovering over her salad. "Now vapor, or I'll explain why bothering people when they eat is never a good idea," the brunette all but snarled.

The reporter, who apparently had heard of her, retreated with hands up as if surrendering.

"Do me a favor, Princess," Shego smiled, using her latest nickname for the spirited little girl that had finally found her own home.

"Sure, Shego," Kim beamed at her, still trusting her, and still listening to her in spite of the months since she had first found her on the side of a highway.

Shego knew those idiots in power envisioned someone managing her that well. Only the thing they wanted to manage was not what Kimmie had ever wanted. They just didn't get that. Which proved they really were all idiots.

"Move your napkin," she pointed. "Now, see that little silver circle the jerk left. Smash and burn it. He's trying to spy on us."

"Well that is kind of mean," Kim huffed, putting a suddenly glowing thumb down atop the spyware, and simultaneously crushing and vaporizing the likely costly tech.

Shego grinned, and nodded, saying, "Well, some people just don't have manners," she told her. "A lot of media clowns are like that. Unfortunately, most of them are like that."

"Oh. Well, that's just plain silly. You think they'd realize they would get more cooperation if they were just nicer."

"Not everyone thinks like you, Kimmie," she grinned. "Now, let's finish eating, and we should just have time to get you over to the library to get online for your final testing."

"I think I'm ready," she beamed. "I've been rereading all the texts, and reviewed all the tests and quizzes I've had this month."

"I know you have. So then, finish up, and we'll head over, and let you wow the brainiacs they have lined up to test you."

She grinned back and scooped up what was left of her own salad, and gulped it down.

"Jeez, Kimmie," she groaned, eyeing the girl finish her meal in huge bites. "It's not going anywhere. You can take your time," Shego informed her.

"But you just said…."

Shego gave her a somber glare.

"You just better be glad they aren't testing you on slang and expressions," she smirked.

"Hey! I've learned a lot," Kim protested.

"And you understand how many of them," Shego asked knowingly.

Kim sighed.

"I'm still working on a few."

"A few dozen," Shego smirked.

"Hey!"

"Just let me finish my meal, and we'll head over to the media center so you can log in," Shego cut her off.

"Ready when you are," Kim beamed, swallowing the last of her drink.

Shego, still eating far more sedately, only shook her head.

"Someone needs to teach you to enjoy things next. Like savoring a meal, or just letting the moment linger."

"Isn't that just being lazy? And what if you have a lot to do. If you sit around, ah, lingering, doesn't that put you behind?"

"Oy," Shego sighed, and just shook her head again.

 _To Be Continued…._


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **13**

"You're seven minutes late," the stocky, younger boy that appeared on the screen declared as Kim logged in at the library's media center, using the paper she had to enter the data needed to get onto the testing site.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Shego said I should learn to linger, and savor some moments, or…..something like that," Kim blushed.

"Really," the dark-skinned boy eyed her blandly, and far from friendly as he eyed her strange appearance without curiosity.

"Uh, will you tell my tester I'm ready to start? And that I'm sorry for being late," Kim told him.

"I am your tester," the boy told her. "I'm Wade."

"Wade," she echoed and looked at the paper in her hand as she grinned at him. "You know, this computer screen makes you look really young."

Wade gave her a grim scowl, and Shego walked over just then and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Princess. Calm down, and let's get down to business. Sorry, Nerdlinger," Shego nodded at the scowling boy eyeing her through the monitor. "She still gets really hyper at times, and I'm trying to teach her to control that."

"Is she actually ready for this testing phase," he demanded a bit haughtily as he scowled at her now.

"Hey, I'm right here. And I am so ready. _So_ ready. I've learned a lot, and I really want to get into school to learn more," she told him.

Wade eyed her oddly.

"She _wants_ to go to school?"

"Well, she's kind of weird, but she's a good kid," Shego smirked.

"Hey," Kim sputtered, eyeing her. "I'm not a kid," she protested.

"Okay. Clear the vicinity, get ready to start, and you will have forty-two minutes for each section. If you do finish a section early, you can review the earlier questions, but you cannot go back once you leave a section. Ready?"

"Yep," Kim beamed.

"I assume you know how to use a computer mouse, can reply to multiple choice questions, or type essay responses."

"And I can count on my fingers and toes, too," Kim huffed now, getting a little upset with his attitude.

"Kimmie, calm down," she said and eyed her clenched fists that still tended to glow at times when her temper surged. As just now.

Wade eyed the fluttering haze around her hands without comment, and then only nodded as he stated, "Section one, Miss Possible. Begin."

 **~KP~**

"For a smart guy, he was kind of a jerk, isn't he," Kim complained as they left the city library media center almost four hours later.

"Most of that kind usually are, Kimmie. Brainiacs and Nerdlingers are the sort to talk down, and lord it over you as if you are beneath them."

"Well, that's not nice," the redhead huffed.

"Well, most of them live in their own little worlds, Kimmie. You learn to avoid that kind because they can be….jerks, just as you said."

"Dad's not," she frowned. "He's super smart, but he's funny and nice, and….."

Shego, who had heard all about Dr. Possible's antics that occasionally rivaled his sons' stunts, didn't say a word. Although how even James Possible got away with dumping a chamber of hydraulic fluid on a ranking general's head when he visited the Middleton Science Center was beyond her. Most senior brass she knew had ways of getting payback with interest, but James Possible didn't seem to worry.

He seemed to be the most easygoing and laidback scientist she had ever seen, let alone heard about. Yet he was a real genius and had inventions, patents, and accomplishments that likely made others literally green with envy. Still, Kim had a point. He was not like most geniuses she had run across who were too smart for their own good.

Even Kim's mother was pretty darn smart, being a genuine brain surgeon, and all. Which likely explained the twin terrors. Only that meant Kim had to have a serious brain, too, even if she had never been allowed to use it. She had the feeling that was going to be changing from all she had seen, though. She had gone through that six-hour exam in less than three hours, really surprising that little Nerdlinger who couldn't believe she had not somehow been cheating.

By the time Kim had answered quite a few extra impromptu queries the kid had made and tossed out just to personally test her, even the smug young genius had been forced to accept that the nutty little redhead had a few brains in her head. No surprise with all the online reading, and library visits she had made on top of her usual tutoring, and constant questions to both her parents about their jobs and anything else that popped in her head. She was seriously curious and wanted to learn everything all at once. Even if she was still painfully naïve about the real world around her at times.

 **~KP~**

"It's been almost four months," Edward complained as he walked into one of the few still functioning labs in the underground complex. "Tell me you've figured out something," he demanded as he eyed his cousin who was still laboring over what seemed more like chaos more than anything else.

Drew had stacks of files and papers open on one lab table. Multiple computers and monitors all filled with varying formulae or files on another table. There were even numerous chalkboards around the lab filled with his inane scribbles even Ed couldn't begin to decipher.

Then to one side, moved to the lab for convenience, was a small, but frosted tube the size of a small human that hummed constantly as Drew constantly adjusted settings to it, and the different equipment he would hook, or unhook to that obvious cryo-tube.

"Oh, I'm very close," Drew smiled. "Very close. You see, it now occurs to me that the Rainbow Comet was not a comet, my dear fellow," Drew said in a manic tone. "It's really quite intriguing, but…. I believe the alleged comet was something completely, and utterly new and unexplained."

"Then how do you know what…?"

"Cause and effect," Drew turned from his work to smirk at him. "Think. Think. We have two different specimens present at the impact site. Yes?"

"Obviously," Ed frowned.

"Yes! Now, obviously, Possible somehow received, and incredibly enough survived being evolved somehow to contain the energies infused in her small frame. High-end cosmic energies I now believe," Drew pointed out as he gestured to a chart filled with arcane scribbling on one chalkboard. "Including that very fascinating solar fusion, she somehow contains and controls."

"Okay, and the sitter?"

"Ah, that's the truly fascinating aspect of this dichotomy, Edward," Drew told him with glittering eyes. "I think the girl manifested as an organically-based singularity!"

"What," the researcher spat, gaping at him. "That cannot be humanly possible," he spat at his cousin.

"No? Yet young Possible somehow controls plasma akin to that found in stars? They are a balance, Edward. Two sides of the same coin. Possible radiates cosmic energies and somehow manages to use them to fuel her unique metabolism. The girl here," he gestured at the tube, absorbs energy. Any energy," Drew told him. "Like a living singularity, which was why they contained her." he nodded firmly. "You had the secret to controlling Possible in your hands all along," he laughed.

"But….?"

"Possible radiates," Drew told him pointedly. "The other absorbs. You bring them together, and Possible is rendered harmless, and powerless."

"That doesn't really control her," Ed frowned. "That only shuts her down."

"Ah, but even she has a desire to thrive and survive. She demonstrated that well enough," Drew Lipski smirked. "So, you face her with the threat of being rendered powerless, and she has no choice but to obey, or we can shut her down at any time we wish just by exposing her to the living singularity we possess," the rogue scientist crowed to his cousin.

"That….could work. Yes, it could. Only what if she just runs off?"

"I have been studying the rate of absorption the girl possesses even shut inside the tube and examining her sphere of influence based on various energy levels, types, and strengths. All you have to go is get her within ten feet of the girl, and she won't be able to do a thing. Possible will be tapped out inside of an eye blink," Drew nodded confidently.

"That might just work. Drew, you may have just handed us the proverbial keys to the kingdom," Edward smiled ambitiously.

"Indeed. I just have one question," the blue-skinned man asked his more mercenary cousin.

"Oh?"

"Do you really intend to just hand all this power back over to those witless pretenders that didn't have a clue from the start?"

"Are you kidding? If we can really control that little savage, we have the ultimate power in our hands, Drew. Ultimate power. We can write our own ticket, and no one can stop us. No one," Ed smiled almost as manically as his cousin.

"Just one thing," Drew added as he looked over his newest calculations.

"What?"

"While our singularity makes for a very effective leash on young Possible, we cannot ever let them get within touching range of one another," he warned.

"Why not? Wouldn't that only drain her faster?"

"Actually, my theory is that the two might feed one another creating a cascading energy loop that could open a black hole right here on earth, and destroy us all," Drew told him.

"What," Ed gasped. "Are you sure?"

"I did say I think the comet was not a comet. I think it was a fledgling black hole, locked onto still radiating something so powerful it had not yet fully absorbed. When it impacted Middleton, something in the force of impact somehow fused the twin natures into those two specimens on an impossible cellular level never conceived as possible. Still, I am virtually certain if they were brought together too closely, they would probably complete that loop, and totally destroy the planet," Drew smirked as if the idea appealed to him.

"Good God."

"You still don't get it, do you," Drew scoffed.

"What else is there?"

"Don't you understand? The comet, whatever its nature, would have likely devastated the planet fourteen years ago if it had not struck, and somehow interacted with the two specimens. I think they technically saved the world by absorbing the twin aspects of the alleged comet that would have otherwise shattered the globe had whatever happened...not happened," Drew declared authoritatively.

"Whoa," Ed gaped. "Seriously. Cuz, you have to write all this up, because it is seriously major physics if you're right. You could end up with a Nobel Prize for Physics. Seriously!"

"That would show those annoying professors," Drew sneered. "Now, we just have one more dilemma to solve," he told his cousin.

"Oh?"

"How to lure Possible close enough to the singularity to control her," Drew pointed out.

"Oh. Right," Ed scowled and puzzled over that one himself.

 _To Be Continued…._


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **14**

Shego was driving back to the Possible house after registering the overly excited little redhead in the local school when she noticed they were being followed.

"We have a tail," Shego told Kim as the girl was playing with the radio again.

"A….tail," she frowned.

"Someone is following us," Shego told her grimly, eyes on the rearview mirror.

"Uh, how can you tell? I mean, lots of people use this street, don't they," she asked.

Shego almost rolled her eyes at that one.

"I've made four turns that lead us in a complete loop, and this guy has been with us every inch of the way, Kimmie. What does that tell you?"

"A….tail? Like on that movie we watched?"

"Yeah, just like," Shego said and glanced down the street.

"What do we do?"

"We go somewhere that no one is likely to be at this hour in case it's trouble," she said. "We don't want civilians getting hurt if I….or we….have to cut loose."

"But…didn't the general give us more time," Kim frowned.

"I hate to break it to you, Kimmie, but there are a lot of guys out there worse than those you knew. Some of them will think you're a weapon they can use, too, yeah. Only they'll think you are one they can use to take over nations, or even the world if they can manage it. Or some of them just want power, and don't care who gets hurt so long as they get what they want. Get it?"

"That's…..just wrong," she frowned.

"I agree. That's why I used to be a team player. Until I figured out the teams were the same on both sides, and no one really cared about really helping solve the real problems out there."

"So you try to help by yourself now," Kim asked her earnestly as she glanced back over her shoulder, and noted that despite the turn to a lane that led out of town toward a nearby park she liked, the same sedan was still behind them.

Shego said nothing to that, but Kim wasn't paying attention to her.

"Are those guys wearing hoods?"

Shego glanced back again just before pulling into the parking lot of a park near the famed Mount Overlook that was a popular climbing site for enthusiasts. Kim had even tried climbing it, too, not long ago, but likely not in a manner anyone else could manage since the redhead had just been punching her own handholds in the rock with that power of hers as she went straight up the sheer side like a lizard.

Even as Shego parked, she noted the sedan pulled into a parking space just behind her across the lot, and four men in red with matching hoods all jumped out at once.

"Definitely goons," Shego said, eyeing them in the mirror. "And, Kimmie? Don't worry about hurting these guys. I think I've heard of this bunch, and they're the kind to kill anyone in their way if they get busy. And they are definitely in the power for power's sake category. Understand?"

"That's definitely wrong," Kim frowned as she stepped out of the car even as Shego pushed her door open, and eyed the men now pulling short batons that crackled with energy at the push of a button.

"We know who you are," one of the men said as they lined up behind their own car, looking grim and menacing. "Both of you. Gemini would like to have a word with Red there," he said, nodding at Kim. "He figures you'll be perfect for a job offer he has open, little girl."

"I don't think so," Kim told him before Shego said a word. "You guys don't seem that honest to me."

"Honest," the man sneered. "Little girl, I'll give you honesty. If you don't come over here, and cooperate, we're going to hurt your friend. Maybe we'll hurt you, too. Just not as bad as….."

Kim's nearly nine-foot leap shocked the men who fell back when she landed in front of them after jumping across the entire parking lot to land in front of the speaker. "Me," Kim asked, "You mean, like this," she asked, and grabbed him, and used him to knock down another man by using him as a human club.

"Damn it, Kimmie, I was going to try to… Never mind," she said when one of the men ran at her, lifting his club to try to swing at her.

Shego rolled out of the way, pulled one of her ever-present pistols, and blew the crackling baton out of his hand with a precision shot just before she came up to drive a hard boot into the man's side, flattening him. Even as she spun, the third man rushing her suddenly froze as her big magnum tracked him, and was now pointed at his face.

"Sure you wanna try," Shego asked him as the baton dropped from his hand as his hands went up, and Kim was currently tying up the other two posers who went down, and stayed down when she hit them. No surprise there, but then, she had told her not to hold back.

"We…. We…. We just want the girl. Gemini….."

"I've heard of the loon. You go tell him and his pet rat that Kimmie isn't interested. Got it?"

The man backed away, and Kim turned to see the groaning man on the ground, and the other backing away with his hands in the air.

"Hey, we both got two," Kim grinned as she joined Shego. "Only why's he still standing up?"

"Gotta have a messenger, Princess," she winked. "These other loons can wait on the law, but we might as well send one back so the guy gets the message we're not interested, or easy," she spat at the lackey.

"He won't give up. He'll only…."

Kim picked up one of the fallen batons and smiled.

"If you come back," she said, actually putting her hand to the glowing, active tip of the powerful taser wand. "Imagine your head here," she told him as her hands began to glow as she closed them, and ash fell from her glowing hands as she dusted them, the baton all but completely vaporized.

"Get the picture, flunky," Shego smirked, putting her pistol away even as a shrill whine filled the air and they all looked up.

"Now who is it," Shego sighed, but didn't draw her weapons yet as Kim just scowled at the sleek, black jet that had no markings on it.

The small VTOL jet settled to one side of the parking lot, and a half dozen men in blue uniforms swarmed out to take the fallen men into custody as a one-eyed woman in the same blue uniform all but marched out to eye them.

"Shego," she nodded. "And Miss Possible. Nice to finally meet you, young lady," the woman said in a bland tone that could have been saying anything, or nothing.

"Bets," Shego murmured, eyeing the somber woman. "Haven't seen you since you spit in the director's face, and told him to do something anatomically impossible to himself. New outfit?"

"Global Justice," Betty Director flashed her ID before the sardonic woman's face. "We operate internationally under the U.N.'s authority to manage extraordinary global threats to peace and general welfare."

"That right? Well, we just defended ourselves here, so I doubt you need to worry about…."

"I know all about Miss Possible," Dr. Director told her as Kim stood just behind Shego now, looking uneasy as some of the agents returned after loading the bound men to the jet. "And I'm going to ask you to come in for a debriefing since you have apparently drawn the attention of a genuine threat to world security."

"Gemini," Kim frowned. "I just thought he was one of the usual nut-jobs who liked to make trouble," she remarked as she eyed Shego.

"He's much worse. And we belatedly learned he's very interested in you, Miss Possible. If you will, we just want to see what you know, and perhaps warn you about what you might be facing before we can find, and neutralize WEE's threat."

"We," Kim frowned.

"WEE. Worldwide Evil Empire. Gemini imagines himself as a global conqueror, Miss Possible," Betty told her somberly. "And he'll do anything to manage it. Unfortunately, he has the resources to draw a lot of clever people to his side to assist him. Fortunately, so far we've managed to keep him from fulfilling his plans. Since his plans now apparently include acquiring you, we need to talk."

"We really need to get home," Kim frowned, eyeing the men in uniforms starting to move to surround them.

"Stand down, gentlemen," Dr. Director told them, making a gesture, noting, but saying nothing of the way Kim's clenched fists had started to glow.

The men didn't say a word as they moved back, standing behind their apparent leader, and just stared at the two women as Kim visibly relaxed now.

"As I said, Kimberly, we do know about you. But we are more interested in finding and stopping Gemini. You need to hear me out. Once done, we'll bring you back home. Agreed?"

Kim eyed Shego, who was only staring at Betty without a word as if studying her.

Betty looked pointedly at her, and remarked, "You are, of course, welcome to come along. I know you're her current minder."

"Yeah," Shego retorted. "Like you could hold either of us anyway. Still, you try anything….."

"This is going to be a debrief only, Miss Gordeaux," Dr. Director told her. "We aren't trying to do anything else here. Unless you favor facing Gemini blind in the middle of your hometown," she asked Kim bluntly.

Kim frowned as Shego just glowered at the one-eyed woman.

"He would really come here again? After we stopped these guys," the redhead asked.

"Next time he's more likely to send more men. Or worse. He's not above using serious weaponry, or hostages to try to force things to his way."

"Maybe we'd better find out more about this guy," Kim asked Shego.

"Fine. But no more of that Miss Gordeaux, Bets. Got it? It's Shego. Just Shego," she glowered.

Betty only smirked herself now and turned to head for the jet. "Just come along. I'll try to catch you up once we reach a secure location."

"Hey, what about my car?"

"Just send it home," Kim told her with a smile.

"Send it….? Huh," Shego frowned.

"Oh, the boys didn't tell you? They upgraded your car last week," Kim grinned as Betty stopped to look back at them.

"When you say upgraded….?"

Kim reached out, took her keyring from Shego, and pressed a switch.

The car chirped and hummed, and Kim said, "ANI, full activation, and return home and stand down, please."

"Ani online. Systems engaged. Auto-drive on. Returning to designation home."

The car drove off as Shego gaped.

"They put a robot in my car," Shego sputtered.

"Oh, they put lots more in there, too. They were going to surprise you, but they had that conference this week, so they didn't get to tell you about it before you left."

"What else," Shego growled at the nutty redhead. "Because I'd like to know before it blows up in my face."

"Oh, it won't do that. Me and dad helped, too, and dad made sure they got things right," she beamed. "They put VTOL flight capability in it, and some great defenses. They're still working on submersible ability, but I'll bet it will work fine once they finish."

"Oy," Shego groaned, "And I just thought my brothers were bad. You sure my car will be okay after all that….tinkering?"

"It's gonna be great," Kim beamed. "Spankin'," she declared with a wide grin as Betty just eyed them.

"Your brothers made her car….fly?"

"Oh, that's no big. You should see what they did with dad's van. It's practically a tank now. Nothing can stop it if you don't want to be stopped. It has force fields and everything," Kim beamed. "They're really smart."

"Maybe we should be watching _them_ ," one of the agents still near Betty asked her as he scowled at Kim.

"Indeed," Betty said. "All right, ladies. This way. We'll be at our regional headquarters in ten minutes, and we can debrief once we arrive. Fully," she said, eyeing Kimberly.

Shego didn't say a word. She was still scowling after her car.

 _To Be Continued….._


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **15**

"Ladies," Betty said as she and one agent stayed with them as the others took the prisoners down another hall. "Welcome to Global Justice," she said as they walked into a huge room filled with computers, monitors, and lots of communication equipment.

"Wow," Kim murmured, looking around owlishly. "This is something, isn't it, Shego," she asked as Shego kept her eyes on Betty.

"Yeah. Super," the dour woman said blandly, her expression far from impressed.

Kim turned to the woman that had helped save her, or so she felt, and asked, "What's wrong, Shego?"

"I just don't like, or trust outfits like this," Shego told her bluntly, not bothering to lower her voice. "They're like the same ones that grabbed you, and I don't trust them," she said, eyeing Betty coolly as she spoke.

"I believe you will find Global Justice somewhat more just than the usual agencies, Shego," Betty Director told her. "I know why you left, and my own reasons weren't much different. Only where you took your fight to the street level, I chose to build my own organization to meet, or stop those threats most of the Brass won't even admit exist," she told her. "Now, my office? I'll let you know all about one of those threats you two now face while we debrief you."

"Whatever," Shego muttered, following the one-eyed woman in blue as Kim just kept looking around owlishly, trying to take in everything at once.

After several turns down identical corridors, and more than a few scowling guards that eyed Shego and Kim suspiciously, they walked into a rather Spartan office with only a desk, a few monitors, and a single chair.

"All right, ladies," Dr. Director declared, eyeing them from where she sat in the single chair, and steepled her fingers before regarding them. "Let's cut to the chase. As I said, I know or know of both of you. Kimberly, I hope you know I am sorry you had to face what you did, but so long as you don't present yourself an active threat to our world, you have nothing to fear from Global Justice. All right?"

"All right," Kim murmured, frowning at her now as she took in the office, and looked back to the woman in a single glance.

"Right. So, let's start with you, Shego. Tell me what happened, and how you managed it. From the top, if you will."

Shego snorted, eyed the woman, and then declared, "I think you already know. How many dogs do you have on our trail," she asked bluntly.

"One. Until recently, when I learned Gemini had learned of Kimberly's power and decided to try to conscript her for his own plans. We were, in fact, about to assign a new team to you for protection when we arrived to find Gemini had already made his first move."

"Convenient. If this loon is so connected, why wasn't he involved sooner? It's been quiet since I managed to get Kimmie home."

"I will admit that I belatedly learned we had a mole in our own communications department who tipped him off. Said mole is no longer with us," Dr. Director said with a grim scowl. "That doesn't change the fact that Gemini is now a direct threat to your charge, and our world were he to manage to grab her."

"Like I'd just do what he says," Kim huffed now, though her expression was troubled by the thought.

"What she said," Shego smirked.

"This is all above top secret, but the fact is, ladies, that Gemini has been trying to commission, or build mind-controlling technology that would have the world marching to his commands. Or just one special agent he imagines could help him achieve his goals."

"Mind-Control," Kim shuddered. "Glad those loons back _there_ didn't have that stuff."

"It would have been their next step. If they could have perfected it. In fact, I happen to know that General Hastings was trying to develop just such a technology himself during the lull you've given him by containing Project Rainbow, as they called Kimberly."

"That's a stupid name," Kim muttered.

"I'll say," Shego agreed. "Boys and their games," she added. "It's like none of them ever really grew up."

"Well, one of the worst is now targeting Kimberly, Shego. Trust me on that one. He'll stop at nothing, and eliminate anything, or anyone in his way to try to take her, too. Ladies," she said, tapping on a keyboard below her desk level that changed a monitor's view to that of a data file. "Meet Sheldon Director, AKA Gemini. Head of the WEE cult."

"WEE," Kim smirked now. "That's a real name?"

"Quite real. The Worldwide Evil Empire as Gemini fashions it already has fingers in a lot of nations and businesses worldwide. Sometimes people don't even realize that what they are doing is helping a genuine psychopath gain even more power."

"Wait one minute," Shego murmured. "Director? Sheldon _Director_ …?"

"Yes, he's my fraternal twin. Obviously, that particular apple fell very far from the family tree. A more twisted, vicious, and monstrous man you will never meet. If you see his people, run. After today, they won't take chances. They'll have plans within plans, and if you try to face him head-on, he'll level the battlefield to win his game. He's that kind of person. And when I say battlefield…."

"You're saying he's not afraid of collateral damage," Shego said quietly.

"He revels in it," Betty admitted. "He once tried to kill our own parents when they wouldn't give him what he wanted at the time," she told them.

"That is so ferociously wrong," Kim gasped. "Why hasn't anyone just….arrested him. Shego said those police are supposed to arrest bad people, so…."

"First, we have to find him, Kimberly. Believe me, we are looking," Dr. Director told her. "Only Sheldon is very good at hiding. Or hiding behind others. If you think you know where he is, it's only because he let you think it so he can mislead you again. Trust me, we are looking, though. Hopefully, we can find a clue from his men that we…."

"Sorry to interrupt, ma'am," Agent Will Du said, stepping into the office after a curt knock.

"Report, Du."

"The prisoners, Dr. Director. They all just died to the last man," he informed her.

Kimberly gasped again as Shego just eyed him.

"How," the sardonic woman demanded before Dr. Director could say a word.

Will Du eyed his superior, and she nodded.

"Talk, Will. They need to know how serious a threat Gemini can be here."

"Apparently, ma'am, he's learned about our new security procedures. His men had a cranial implant that was receiving some kind of signal nonstop. The moment they went into our holding cells, which now naturally blocks all outside signals or tech, the device somehow activated and….exploded. Every man, ah, literally lost their heads. We're going over their bodies now for any other potential clues."

"What of their transport?"

"Self-destructed before our recovery team could reach it," he admitted.

Dr. Director made a dismissing gesture, and then eyed Kimberly and Shego.

"Any other doubts about the nature of this madman," she asked them blandly.

"Just one question," Shego asked.

"Shoot," Betty told her.

"How good is this team of yours?"

"They're highly trained, and highly skilled experts. The best in their fields."

"Oy. So they probably don't have a chance against this clown either," Shego muttered.

"I think they might surprise you. Have you heard of Team Impossible?"

"Yeah. Those clowns were all over the news a while back after they took out a terror cell aiming at the entire national capital. Then they vanish….. You hired them," Shego guessed.

"I did. And amped their training, resources, and hopefully motivated them to operate beyond a simple mercenary scale. They're the core of the six-man team I'll now be assigning to monitor Middleton, and Kimberly until we can find and undermine Gemini."

"I guess they'll make good cannon fodder anyway," Shego muttered.

Dr. Director merely lifted one brow over her good eye, and then looked back to Kim.

"Naturally, we do not put all our eggs into one basket. We'd like you to carry this with you at all times from here on," she told the redhead as she slid the small digital device with a small screen in its center across the desk to her.

"Uh, okay. And it does what….exactly?"

"Press the center button to power it on," Dr. Director smiled. "And say hello to Dr. Wade Lode, your new liaison for GJ security," she told the young teen.

"Wade," Shego and Kim said at the same time as they both saw the familiar, dark round visage glaring up at them.

"So. Still making a mess, Miss Possible," the man drawled. "I heard about the mall."

"Let me guess," Shego turned on Betty. "You handpicked him for Kimmie's exams, too."

"It did help us understand how your own efforts were going, and just how intelligent Kimberly could be. You have a surprisingly high IQ, and are apparently quite gifted," Dr. Director informed the redhead. "Oh, and you passed all your exams with perfect, or near perfect scores," she added. "You may need a little more aid with your history, though."

"That stuff is boring," Kim muttered sourly.

Shego sniggered and eyed the redhead as she said, "I could have told you that much, Cyclops. Red's more of a here and now type, and doesn't waste time with….boring things."

"Indeed. That sums up where we are, Kimberly. However, I would like you to allow us one more exam. Of sorts," the woman said with a bland expression.

"I'll just leave you to it. Call if you have legitimate concerns, or needs, Miss Possible," Wade drawled, and the picture went dark.

"What kind of exam," Kim asked, barely noting the rude little man who only seemed to scowl at her.

"You obviously managed those men easily enough. We have heard of your….abilities since you broke free, and made your own way home. I would like you to allow us to test us on our own obstacle/training course all GJ agents use to ensure they are field ready. I'll tell you now, it's for your own good as much as our admitted curiosity," Betty pointed out.

"Want to explain that one," Shego demanded as Kim cringed as if she had not been growing in confidence and ability as someone in authority asked her to once more jump even more hoops.

"I can, and will. First of all, I do want to see firsthand what you can do, and how well you can now control yourself, Kimberly. That's for your own good since I won't deny someone clever could set up a scenario where they could claim you did something, and then blame you for something….bad. If we know how you operate, as it were, and just how well you do manage, we can ascertain if it is a copycat trying to frame you, or not. As well as showing you yourself just how well you're developing, we'd know you, too. So, would you like to try our training course?"

Kimberly grimaced but looked to Shego.

"I can't deny it might be a good idea," Shego told her. "Even I know you still hold back a lot when we're sparring."

"I don't want to really hurt anyone," she protested as she eyed both women.

"I assure you, Kimberly, you don't have to hold back. Our course is made to take a lot of damage, and the synthodrones we use for personal combat are not human. So you can go all out, and they'll tell us just how well you do, or don't pull punches. So, ready to try?"

"Ready," Kim finally nodded. "Uh, no one will get hurt?"

"Only you if you're aren't careful," Dr. Director told her honestly. "Our course can be tough."

"Tough, you said," Shego smirked forty-three minutes later as the barely panting redhead stood in the middle of a smoldering wasteland covered in rubble, and broken synthodrones. "Still think Gemini can take her?"

Kim drew a deep breath, dismissing the last of her plasma, and looked around with a faint smirk that suggested she had enjoyed cutting loose. Shego considered that one as she grinned at the girl wearing a GJ training uniform for the test, and waved her over.

"I think we can definitely say she can manage anything Gemini may have to take her on head-on. Just remember, he can be clever, and might try using others against you," Betty told them. "Oh, and Kimberly, your overall test score puts you just behind the course champion."

"Really? That high?"

"Yes. Only I ever scored higher, but then, I designed this course."

"Cool," Kim grinned at the woman and eyed the PDA she held with the test assessments. "We should spare someday," she suggested as Shego smirked, and Will Du, having been present to watch, only gaped all the more at her daring.

"I'll consider that when we both have time. Meanwhile, I'll let you clean up and change before we take you back. Just remember all I've said, Kimberly. Keep an eye on your family, and friends. Gemini isn't above using them against you."

"It'll be the last thing he ever does," Kim told her bluntly.

"Right. Will, let the girl clean up and take them home. I'll get maintenance in here to rebuild for our next classes."

Will was still gaping as Kim headed for the locker rooms.

"How could even she…?"

"Recall her strength has yet to be fully charted, and that plasma she radiates is virtually as hot as the sun if she wants to let it go," Dr. Director pointed out. "That we even have rubble left suggests she does still have a very good instinctive control of her abilities."

"I could have told you that much," Shego smirked.

"Well, it also told me she's still not letting herself go as much as she likely could. She has a lot of untapped potential, and unless I miss my guess, _something_ is still feeding her power, keeping it and her strong on a near-constant basis. Something to consider," she told Shego.

Shego, not being a complete idiot with all she had seen in her own time, nodded, and remarked, "I might have an idea."

"So do I. Let's keep that NTK for now in case the wrong ears might be listening. Agreed?"

"I can't deny that one. Even the best ships have leaks," Shego remarked irreverently.

"No argument. I'll be in touch, only through Wade, or in person. Anyone else shows up claiming our authority, feel free to question them," she told Shego.

"And your team?"

"Will be surveillance and backup as needed. Until needed, they'll be out of sight, and operate on their own recognizance. You won't have to worry about them."

"Good," Shego nodded. "I don't care how good they are, idiots tripping over each other is usually the first clue that things are about to go belly-up.

"I won't argue that one either. I'll leave you to Commander Du, and he'll get you back to Middleton in time for supper. Good luck, Shego," she told her.

"Anyone coming after us is going to be needing that luck more than us," Shego huffed.

"Don't discount what I've told you. We've shut down two different researchers in the past year working on that mind-control tech. I doubt we stopped them all. Unfortunately, Gemini also has deep pockets, and some are just greedy enough not to care who sponsors them."

"Point taken. And officially?"

"Officially, Hastings is still sitting on his hands, even while envisioning you handing over a trained asset he can somehow command at will himself."

"Boy did he blow that one from the start," Shego snorted.

"Obviously. Kimberly does strike me as….willful."

"Bets, you don't know the half of it," she grinned.

"I'll leave you to Du now. And, Shego, don't call me Bets," she growled again. " _Or_ Cyclops," she added when Shego started to speak again.

Shego only sniggered as the woman stalked out of the training area.

Will just glared at her with a dour expression, not saying a word.

 _To Be Continued….._


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **16**

"So, that's the story," Kim told her family as Shego sat nearby, mostly nodding, or adding an occasional comment as Kim explained all that had happened.

"So, you have big-bads still coming after you, and they might try to use us to make you cooperate," Jim remarked.

She thought it was Jim. She was pretty sure. Even Kim didn't like to admit that even after several months she still wasn't always sure which twin was which at times. She was imagining the pair wearing nametags at times but doubted they would go for that. Or, she secretly mused, they'd trade tags just to screw with someone. They could be mischievous she now knew.

"We need to secure the house," Tim nodded. "And consider personal safety while not in the house, or in our vehicles," he went on.

"Right," Jim nodded.

"Nothing crazy, boys," Ann sighed.

"Mom," both boys groaned a mutual complaint. "You heard what she said. We have to be ready."

"Hicca-bicca-boo," one of them asked.

"Hoo-shaa," the other grinned, and they both ran for their room.

"Well, they'll be busy all night," James predicted. "I still can't believe someone would try coming after us, though. I mean, in my day….."

"Honey," Ann cut him off. "Not now. Shego, do you really think we have something to worry about here?"

Shego drew a deep breath, eyeing the woman who was likely the most practical in the family and nodded.

"I'm afraid so. I have heard rumors of this WEE outfit before now. Didn't know the details, but I had heard they were seriously bad news. Hearing what we did, we'd better all be careful, and make sure we don't slip up with our security. That, and I still wouldn't put it past the Brass to use this as another excuse to try to grab Kimmie again."

"That would be ferociously uncool," Kim complained.

"And stupid. Still, hopefully, the boys can actually help with this one. One-on-one, I have no worries. Only Bets as much as said this guy isn't into fair fights."

"I wonder if they aren't the ones that keep crushing my attempts for information regarding my daughter's abduction and treatment," James murmured dourly.

"I doubt they help, but that doesn't change what we need now," Shego pointed out.

"Maybe it's just as well the boys did trick out our cars," Ann sighed.

"Yeah, surprised me, too," Shego muttered, still wanting more details from the twin terrors or just what they had crammed into her baby without her noticing.

"Don't worry, I made sure they did a good job on the rockets and gyros," James smiled at her.

"The what," Shego sputtered.

"Well, VTOL is always tricky in a car, but yours had a solid foundation, and it was surprisingly easily getting airfoils adapted to its frame."

"Right," Shego murmured, eyeing him as if he were talking babble. "So, in plain English," she asked, "Just what did those two monkeys do to my baby," she demanded.

Ann smiled, and rose to her feet, saying, "I'll just start supper while you talk."

"I can help," Kim smiled.

"Uhm, sweetie, you might want to stay and help Shego."

Shego grinned, knowing what Ann was doing. The last time Kim tried to help, the kitchen was left a genuine mess, and the redhead couldn't quite fathom exactly what she had done to create said mess. After the third such event, Ann now tried to keep Kim was joining her.

Kim pouted, but Shego said, "Yeah, Kimmie. I might need help interpreting your father. He does speak in weird languages at times."

"Nonsense. I speak very concisely," the man assured her.

Shego just rolled her eyes at that one.

 **~KP~**

"So, Beta failed," Gemini said in a grim voice as Theta stood before him, having drawn the short straw among his peers when it came time to deliver the bad news.

"Yes, sir," the man cringed. "His entire team was taken out, and then snatched up by…. _them_ ," he said, eyeing the small Chihuahua on Gemini's lap.

"I see," the one-eyed man said as he eyed the agent's gaze toward his pet. He nodded, and asked, "And the target?"

"Was taken by them, too, but recently returned without apparent issue. While unseen, we believe they have put a surveillance team in the area, too."

"It would be like her," Gemini grumbled, and tapped his fingers on his right hand, setting off a weird echo since that hand was a metallic prosthetic. He ignored Theta as he eyed the cameras giving him various views around Middleton, and especially on a particular house in one particular neighborhood.

"Orders, sir," Theta dared ask, not wanting to seem too reluctant. That could get you killed just as fast as failing their temperamental leader.

"Have Kappa-Nine send out a few discreet probes. We need to know the state of readiness of those imbeciles assigned to watch our new Alpha. Ascertain, too, who would be the easiest to take, as well as who apparently means the most to the girl. It wouldn't do to grab someone the target doesn't even care about, after all," he reasoned blandly.

"Yes, sir. Is that all, sir," he asked guardedly, knowing you didn't just take off without permission.

More new agents got executed over that one than anything else.

"That will be all for now. Good job, Theta. Keep it up," he told him.

"Sir," he nodded, and headed for the exit, and prayed with every step the man didn't call him back.

 **~KP~**

"What is this," Kim frowned as the boys came down later that night, and held out small watches.

"Well, aside from a stylish, and rather clever digital watch design we created," the first grinned as they handed out the first watch to Kim, "The core also launches a small, personal force field we created that will defend you from anything short of a nuclear explosion."

"We're still working on that one," the other declared, making Shego stare at him all the more as she took the small band she was given.

"Just press the two studs on the bottom together, and it creates an energy field that nothing can penetrate if you're under attack," the first twin told him. "And as Tim said, identifying himself as Jim to Kim and Shego both, "It will protect you from anything out there."

"That is quite clever, boys," James said, putting his own band on, and eyeing it.

"Miniature EM pulse battery with solar backup, so don't worry about it failing," Tim told Shego as the woman still just stared at it.

"You're seriously telling me this little doohickey can create a force field that will stop anything? Say, even a tank round?"

"Anything we know about," Jim declared. "We'll add the force field tech to your car, too. Just in case."

"All the cars," Tim added.

"Anyway," Jim nodded his mother who hesitantly put on her own band. "That should take care of defense for the moment. We'll be upgrading the house's security system tonight, and then work on a few offensive ideas we have, too."

"Nothing crazy, boys," Ann sighed. "And remember, not too late. You still have school."

"No big, mom," they both said and grinned. "Nothing challenging is happening till next month."

"Nothing," their father asked.

"Nope. They have some kind of silly standardized testing this week, and everyone is freaking over it. Talk about lame," Tim declared.

"Standardized….testings," Kim asked with a frown.

"Think about what they gave you, and make the questions so simple an idiot could pass," Jim told her. "For some reason, the new educational system thinks that's how to help students learn."

Ann just left for the stairs, saying, "I have an early schedule, boys. Lock up, and don't stay up too late."

James smiled, and stood up, saying, "Sounds like a hint to me, kids," he called them all. "Oh, let us know when you hear about your school schedule, Kimmie-Cub," he smiled at her.

Kim blushed, the nickname just one of several her father had conjured of late to embarrass her.

"That's a good one," Shego grinned at her. "So, ready for bed?"

She eyed the band she still held, and eyed her brothers, and asked, "You know, I don't really need a force field. And…will this even stand up to my plasma if I had to use it," she asked.

"Well, it's titanium weave, and the casing is made of the same stuff. Still, it's the best guess for you. Why not give it a try?"

She nodded at Tim who was eyeing her eagerly and held the device in one hand as she started to summon her plasma.

"Hold it, Red. Put it on your wrist. I think knowing how it holds up in normal use is different from you holding it in your hand when you focus your power there."

"Oh. That makes sense," she nodded at Shego. "So, this will tell you if I can wear….normal stuff," she said and rolled up her sleeves to keep them charring. She still wore long sleeves despite not really feeling cold because she still didn't like scorching everything she wore.

"Okay," Jim nodded as Kim put the band on her wrist. "Flare up now, and let's see if….."

"Yikes," Tim grimaced as the bright green energy flared around Kim's hands, and the watch started to sag almost immediate as the links melted from the start of the energy flow.

The near molten watch dropped from her arm, and landed on the carpet, scorching a hole in the rug as the boys grimaced, and said, "Not our fault," as one as Kim sighed, and let her plasma fade from her hands.

"Well, that's not good," the redhead declared.

"Well, like you said, you likely won't be needing a force field, Kim," Shego told her. "So long as ours work, we should be safe enough, and that lets you do whatever you might have to do. Right," she asked the boys with a telling expression.

"I can see where hiding behind a shield might not be your best offense, sis" Jim nodded. "We'll keep working on ideas for now. Meanwhile, we want to upgrade the house."

"Well, I guess we'll go ahead and go to bed. It's been a long day," Kim said with a faint yawn.

"Night," both waved, eyeing the melted band that was only then cooling as their sister headed for the stairs.

Shego shook her head and followed the redhead. She had another idea she wanted to test but didn't want to say a word in front of those two who obviously took inspiration from the oddest things.

 _To Be Continued…._


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **17**

Two days later, Kim was still waiting on word from the school that was now reviewing all her tutoring sessions, and tests. She spent more time working with Shego and worked out harder than ever after learning through trial and error that Shego's new force field let her fight her head-on without worrying about being burned if her plasma flared involuntarily.

The boys were gleeful about that discovery but now wanted to know if someone could actually replicate her power.

She had yet to let them test her with that goal in mind. She felt they did enough. Especially after they turned their home into a sealed fortress practically overnight. When they had gleefully demonstrated the new house security system designed to protect, or assault attackers, even their mother just shook her head and went on to work.

"Can you get that," Kim shouted at Shego as the phone rang, the pair of them the only ones in the house just then.

"And you can't because….?"

"Busy," the redhead grinned, watching the gymnastics video with careful attention as the slender brunette on the screen spun wildly from the hanging rings.

Shego rolled her eyes, and shot the redhead a scowl, but headed for the phone.

"Possible residence," she announced, figuring it had to be for the doctors, who weren't home, or someone complaining about the twins, who were still holed up in their bedroom/lab just then doing whatever was in their head now.

"Listen closely, Miss Gordeaux or your brothers will pay the price for your defiance," a low, mocking tone spat.

"What," she sputtered.

"Listen," the voice snapped. "We know who you are. We know why you are in Middleton. You will pay heed to us, or you will regret defying us. Or rather, your brothers will pay," the voice mocked. "Now, listening," the speaker demanded.

"I'm listening," Shego snarled, promising herself that someone was going to pay if this was a joke, or not.

"Bring the specimen…. That is Miss Possible, back to the DARPA lab where she escaped. Do it at once without notifying anyone. Failure to comply means your brothers suffer. For so long as we allow them to live," the voice mocked. "The clock, need I say, is ticking," the speaker quipped, and hung up.

Shego stared at the phone as the line disconnected, and then looked over at Kim still staring at the video she was studying.

"Princess," she murmured. She sat there like a little princess, so sure of her world now that she had found her place in it. So sure nothing could hurt her now.

On impulse, Shego hung up the phone and pulled out her own cell phone. She dialed Marty's number, but couldn't get anyone to answer. She frowned and noted there was no answering service either. She frowned and hung up. After a moment, she tried calling her parents, and there was still no answer.

She frowned, and hung up, and eyed Kim.

"Kim, we have a problem."

"What is it, Shego," Kim turned from the television now in spite of her interest, which told Shego how much the girl did listen when it mattered.

"Someone took my brothers," she told her. "I can't get them to answer their phones, but that call….? They claim they have them, and if I don't bring you back to that lab, they'll….."

Kim's green eyes shuttered, and she scowled as she rose to her feet, fists clenched, and green plasma fluttering.

"You have your watch," Kim asked her, green eyes flitting toward Shego's wrist covered by a stylish green blouse.

"Yeah. Been wearing it since the boys handed it over. Just in case," she told her, yet to reveal something she had been wondering about, but knowing now was definitely not the time.

"Then let's go get your family," Kim told her, a look of fury on her face.

"Kim…."

"You already lost one brother because of me," Kim surprised her by saying. "I won't be the cause of you losing more of your family. Besides, I'm not the same scared little girl they think I am any longer," she smiled. "Am I?"

Shego considered Kim's martial skills that had been growing exponentially of late and smirked.

"Kimmie, I think we may both shock these clowns. But are you ready for what we might have to do," she asked quietly, knowing Kim still had issues with her powers.

"For this, I'll make an exception. Besides, I do have a lot more control these days," she added. "So, just one question…."

"Yeah, we had better leave your family a note."

"Actually, I was wondering if we should call that Director woman. Do you think this could be that Gemini guy?"

Shego frowned at that, and then slowly shook her head.

"I don't get that megalomaniac vibe from this one. I think it is some of those researchers trying to play god again, and they think we are the type to just roll over, and play dead when they threaten us," Shego admitted.

Kim's right brow rose, a habit Shego knew she had picked up from her mother when she was there to hear the boys' latest excuses.

"I do have some experience with these guys," Shego reminded her. "This one feels….like amateurs. Not madmen."

"Oh, they're nuts. If they think they can just stick me back in a cage again, they are definitely mad," Kim said in a low, grumbling voice.

"Right. So, ready to go?"

"We'd better use ANI this time," she told her. "She can fly us there in no time," she reminded the dark-haired woman.

Shego, who had learned her car could actually fly now and had a robotic AI now running the systems the boys were still upgrading, was still less than trusting. She had a lot of bad experiences with robots in general, and overly complex systems in particular.

"Maybe we should….."

"This is for your brothers, Shego," Kim reminded her. "Let's go get them," Kim told her.

"Right. And let's not bring in the Cyclops. Her kind tends to overly complicate matters, too. You can bet they wouldn't want you going anywhere near that place, and they would probably try to make me stay away, too."

"Well, that's not happening," Kim grinned now, her fists relaxing by then, and she just gestured to the kitchen. "Should we bring lunch?"

"We'll stop on the way back. Either way, I don't see this taking long between us," Shego said in a harsh tone of her own.

"Got that right," Kim grinned and reached for her jacket. "Let's go get them."

"I'll write that note. I get the feeling it'll be best coming from me."

"Not going to call?"

"They'd only say no, too," Shego shrugged.

"The boys would probably offer to come with," Kim grinned.

"Oy, they would, wouldn't they," Shego realized as she scribbled a fast explanation on a tablet, and left it propped near James' chair.

"They would. So it would best not to let them know just yet. They might get hurt," she pointed out.

Shego wondered if she even realized just how dangerous those two boys could be yet. Unlike Kim's careless attitude of late, she listened when Ann complained of the twins' building anti-gravity devices, laser turrets to bedevil the neighbor, or their dogs, and trying to build robot armors to play whatever games were in their minds.

Apparently, just launching rockets had become passé for them.

Five minutes later, the pair were in her car, and Kim activated the AI by just calling her. Six minutes later, Shego was holding tightly to the wheel as the robot-drive lifted and propelled her car through the sky at high speed on a rendezvous with whoever was out there.

Kim just stared out her window, looking gleeful.

 **~KP~**

"Crash reports movement, ma'am," Will told Dr. Director as he simply walked into her office without preamble this time.

"Define this movement."

"Apparently, the brothers were doing more than anticipated to Miss Gordeaux's vehicle. It just launched like a VTOL and flew northeast. Yes, she and Miss Possible were both inside. We're rechecking recent incoming calls, and trying to find out a motive, but they took off in an apparent hurry. Crash split his team to pursue, but wanted to know if you wanted to intercept."

"I see. Vet those calls, Agent Du, and get us a possible motivation, although I could guess. Meanwhile, have Crash keep the rest of his team in place, and watching the secondary targets. This could be a diversion to make it easier to take hostages," she pointed out.

"Understood. I'll relay your orders at once, and hopefully we'll have something from records by the time I return to command," he nodded as he turned to go.

"And, Du?"

"Ma'am?"

"Prep two strike teams, and prepare them to launch. Wherever they land, I have the feeling we need to be there," Betty told him as she rose from behind her desk, and strapped her own weapons' belt around her slender hips.

"Right away," he nodded and turned to go.

 **~KP~**

"Do we have any idea why everyone is suddenly moving about so erratically," Gemini demanded of his Beta as he watched the multiple monitors set up via his new fly cams that were based on insects with tiny spy cams built into them.

The devices made spying on certain targets much easier than the usual conventional means, and unless someone caught on, it gave WEE an edge in gathering intelligence for the moment. Gemini had already suggested whoever betrayed his latest innovation would not live to regret it. Only he promised they would regret it before they were allowed to pass.

No one doubted him.

"We have a patch on the….enemy's files, sir," Beta reported. "Someone just coerced Shego into bringing Possible back to the DARPA lab she broke out of earlier this year."

To their surprise, the one-eyed man only chortled as he sat back idly stroking his trembling pet.

"Orders, sir?"

"We wait, Beta," the man smiled. "For this is a rare opportunity," he smirked, noting the monitor that showed the two women in the car flying toward their apparent enemy. "Not only do we get to see our potential Alpha in action, but we will also find out just how powerful she can be when allowed to act willfully."

"I thought we already knew that," Kappa asked, the newest man in that post looking confused.

Not one man around them in the command center groaned.

They wanted to, badly, but they didn't.

"Kappa," Gemini smiled.

"Sir," he asked.

"It is evident you know nothing of strategy or tactics. Go to Section Five for your new assignment. Now," he growled.

Gemini switched on another monitor, watching the chagrinned man leaving, going down several halls, and every man there grimaced as the newcomer stepped into a hatch with a large Roman numeral five on the door.

The moment he closed the hatch Gemini pushed a button on a nearby console and smirked as the loud sound of something flushing filled the air, and the aborted scream announced Kappa-Nine being launched into the ocean, over ten miles below the surface.

The men stood grim and silent and waited for their leader to speak again.

"Well, now that the imbecile is gone, prep a team for our next operation. Once this likely to be trivial matter is dealt with, they will likely feel safe, secure, and that will be the perfect time for us to move. Have we secured the data we require for a viable target?"

"Sir," Beta dared speak. "After extensive monitoring, it seems that Possible appears to have affection for all of her family, and the Gordeaux woman. However, opportunity suggests that the mother or brothers are the best targets as the father does work in a highly secured location."

"I see," he murmured and eyed the monitors around him again.

"It is obvious," he declared. "Get our people in place. We will take our target on my command. We just have to be in place, and exploit their own weakness," he smiled. "Now, let us watch our future operative in action," he smiled as he noted the unlikely transport now settling to the ground not far from the apparently less than abandoned lab. "I wager this should be….informative, so keep that fly on the ladies, Gamma," he told the man in charge of communications.

The man swallowed and wished he had been off-duty today. Even he knew Gemini could be creative with his punishments when he felt thwarted. Or even accidents happened. He kept the fly focused on the women and prayed nothing happened as they climbed out of the vehicle, and then kept it close as they moved toward the sealed metal hatch obviously replaced since her breakout.

 _To Be Continued….._


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **18**

"Think they know we're here yet," Kim asked as she and Shego walked toward that huge, metal panel she had left torn and melted when she had left months ago.

"They know," Shego nodded, eyeing the big panel as they approached it.

Even as they neared that door, the huge metal door clattered and began to pull back to the left.

"Yeah, they know," Kim said, her expression darkening.

"Remember, let them lead us to the boys, and then we cut loose, and get everyone out," Shego murmured.

"I know. Don't worry, we'll get them out," Kim assured her. "And whoever is in there, we'll make sure they understand why this was a bad idea," she said as she stepped forward only after visibly steeling herself for the action.

Shego understood.

Kim had been a prisoner of this place and its accompanying loons for virtually her entire life. She had seen captives before that didn't do well when faced with their captors. Some, she knew, tended to collapse. Some, however, snapped.

Either way, Kim was facing her own demons here, and from the look in her eyes just then, Shego had the feeling those demons were about to wish they had stayed hidden.

Following the redhead into the dimly lit corridor still marked by gouges and scorch marks, she frowned as Kim paused to eye some of those marks, and look all the more somber. The redhead pointedly pulled off her jacket, dropping it behind her as she pulled her sleeves up to bare her forearms.

"All right, we're here," Kim shouted, and even Shego could hear the barely subdued fury in her voice.

"Keep it cool, Princess," she impulsively called her. "Remember. Cool and calm."

"Right," Kim nodded back at her. "Don't worry. I go this," she said, her eyes fixed on the doors around them that led from the wide chamber. "Let's go get your brothers."

Even as they moved forward again, they heard another mechanical clatter, and a door just ahead to their left opened.

"Looks like we're being herded," Shego murmured.

"They have to show up sooner or later," Kim told her, and then glanced to her right.

Her hand flashed out and smacked Shego on her arm, and the woman glared.

"What the hell….?"

"Looks like a…..bug," she frowned and saw the tiny, mechanical parts that fell from her hand.

"No telling. Just glad that you whacked it. No telling what it might have done," Shego told her. "Let's go find these wannabe puppet master, and educated them," she told her.

"Oh, yeah," Kim smiled, and it was far from warm, or pleasant.

 **~KP~**

Gamma swallowed hard and looked helplessly around as the monitor went blank.

"What happened," Gemini demanded.

"I'm rechecking now, sir, but….it looks like the fly-cam was destroyed," he admitted.

"Indeed."

"We have movement from…them," Beta reported, hoping he could distract their leader from Gamma long enough to get him spared. "We should be able to move their fly-cams into position to monitor Possible inside….fifteen minutes," he told the scowling leader of WEE.

Gemini looked from Gamma to Beta, and then back, both men tense, and uneasy.

"Excellent, Beta. You continue to prove your value. Gamma," he snapped, "Learn from him. It may save your life someday," he added pointedly.

"Yes, sir. As you say, sir," Gamma nodded as he quickly tuned the nearest fly-cams on the GJ transport so they could watch the teams headed for the same location Possible had already reached.

The moment a certain one-eyed woman appeared on the camera, speaking silently since there was no audio, Pepe jumped to his feet and began yapping furiously.

Gemini only smirked and watched as his hated sister rushed to play hero, and he mused in the value of creating an explosive his fly-cams could deliver where and when he required. He would have to work on that one. Or find someone who could build what he desired. Yes, he would definitely have to put that one on his to-do list.

For the moment, all he had was the very pleasant fantasy of igniting such a device right on top of his loathsome sibling's head. It was pleasant, too.

"Keep the monitor focused," he ordered. "I want to see Possible as soon as….possible," he chortled at his own inadvertent pun.

His men didn't say a word, or so much as give a smile.

 **~KP~**

"We're ten minutes out," Agent Du reported from the second jet as the two sleek VTOLs raced through the sky. "And we're definitely getting active energy readings from the lab."

"Which suggests it was not quite as deactivated as previously indicated," Dr. Director remarked. She glanced to her left, and told the woman there, "Find out who is likely down there, and what they may be doing," she ordered.

The woman nodded, and turned to the computer at her station, switching from communications to satellite links she could exploit.

"Whatever they are trying, it's bound to bring problems if Gordeaux and Possible have been lured here," Will pointed out.

"Obviously. Have everyone ready for anything the minute we land," Dr. Director ordered him.

"Ma'am," one of the men on Will Du's jet broke in. "We're getting some strange readings from the lab, and they don't make sense."

"Define them," Betty demanded.

Will turned, his back to the monitor as he studied whatever was being detected, and he looked back genuinely pale.

"Dr. Director, whatever they are doing, it looks like they are disrupting the dimensional fabric of reality down there. We have a rising thermal event around a fluctuating spatial tear that looks to be growing exponentially," he told her.

"Possible," Dr. Director asked.

"I cannot begin to guess," Will admitted, "But it does seem less than coincidental she arrives only to trigger this event."

"Get us to that lab. Top speed," she demanded of her own pilot.

 **~KP~**

They entered the second hall, looked, and saw a new door open halfway down its length, and Shego found herself growing impatient.

No people. No gloating. Nothing but doors leading them down empty halls.

"Show yourselves," she shouted. "And my brothers. Or we're not moving another step."

Kim eyed her and nodded.

"Just step into the room, ladies. All will be explained inside," a smug voice declared.

"Fine, let's do this," Kim said.

Walking down the hall, the two women stepped into the smaller room, and frowned as they found nothing inside it.

"Next door, ladies," the smug voice declared as they frowned, and saw the more ordinary door in what seemed an emptied outer office once they considered it. "You will find all you want just inside," they were told through the hidden speakers.

"I don't know, I'm really wanting your neck in my hands just now," Shego growled.

"Temper, temper," a second voice sneered.

"I know that voice," Shego frowned as Kim opened the door, and looked into the dark room that had no lights on.

"You see a light switch," Kim asked, and felt along the wall.

"Got one right here," she said, and pulled out a mini-mag, and flipped it on.

Only to gape as the beam seemed to twist, and turn to their left as if pulled by some unseen force.

"What the heck," Shego frowned.

"Found it," Kim said, not noticing the light beam as she switched on the light.

"Kimmie," Shego murmured as two men smirked from across the room.

"Welcome to our trap," the blue-skinned man smirked in a rictus. "You are now helpless before us," he declared.

"Is he serious," Kim frowned and stepped forward as Shego just stared at the humanoid silhouette that stood to one side of the room.

"Kim, maybe you'd better…."

"Whoa, what was that," she frowned, feeling her plasma surge, but then vanish as if torn from her. She turned only then, seeing that dark shape, and said, "That's weird."

"Back away, Kim," Shego told her as the two men chortled as she eyed the men.

"It feels…. I think….that thing is….."

Shego gasped even as Kim suddenly recoiled, and almost fell.

"Kim," she rushed to her side, sparing a single glare at the two chortling men, one who crowed, "It's working! It's working. She'll soon be in our control."

"What the hell, Drakken," she demanded as he grabbed Kim to keep her from falling, proving she knew the blue man.

"Do I know you," the man asked blandly.

"I once put a bullet in your back, you vicious toad," she snarled. "Where are my brothers, and what are you trying here? Talk, or I'll put a bullet in your face this time," she spat as Kim stared hard at that strangely human shape.

"I don't think you realize we're in control here," the other man with the bad haircut sneered.

"Precisely," Drew smirked. "And I recall you now. Don't worry, I'll be repaying you for that little memento just as soon as we have our specimen under our control. Which won't take long."

"Shego," Kim gasped, still unable to look away from that peculiar silhouette. "I feel funny."

"What is it, Kim," she rasped, and oddly enough felt the girl starting to heat up.

Not just her hands this time. Her body seemed to be releasing a lot of heat, but she could tell, like her flashlight beam, it was somehow being pulled toward that weird shape.

"Let's get you out of here…."

Even as she spoke, one of the men held out a remote, and the door behind them snapped shut and locked.

"Not this time, Shego," Drew sneered. "This time, I win."

Shego gasped, recoiling as Kim's body seemed to grow hotter, and a shimmering aura now surrounded her and seemed to connect to that dark shape at the nearby wall.

"Kim," Shego screamed as Kim screamed herself as she felt her power flowing out of her like a literal river the moment they stepped into that room.

The men watching only chortled.

 _To Be Continued….._


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **19**

"Kim," Shego screamed as Kim screamed herself as she felt her power flowing out of her like a literal river the moment they stepped into that room.

The girl Shego knew seemed to visibly glow, though that glow fluttered and fluctuated, not hearing the two men chortle smugly, and stood there staring blankly as ever as that ebon body drew in all the light, power, and energy around her, dimming the lights around them as Edward swore, and started backing up.

Shego was about to do something, or just threaten the pair, when that freak with the bad hair spoke first.

"You have to shut her down, Drew," Edward shouted at his cousin as he frowned at the device he held.

"But…we're winning," Drew swore, the blue man grinning manically as Kim stood there, her body radiating sheer energies that he couldn't believe she had contained. "The annoying brat can hardly move, and she certainly cannot escape!"

"Look again, you imbecile," Ed shouted at him. "They're already going critical, and if they keep on, they're going explode _and_ implode, and turn this entire place into a crater as big as the _moon_!"

"Impossible," Drew swore. "You'll see. My sponge will absorb all of Possible's energy, and leave her completely helpless! Just as I predicted. You'll see!"  
Kim was still screaming when the dark shape's skin began to break through in bits and pieces. And then she saw something else. Something familiar as part of the silhouette's face appeared when the ebony shell began to crack.

" _T-T-Tara_ ," Kim cried, seeing enough of the face of her long-ago babysitter being revealed by the energy that boiled away the darkness from the blonde she remembered from so long ago just stared blankly at her.

"Whoooooo," the now partially revealed young blonde teen asked, barely able to make the sound as she stared blankly at the redhead as those roiling energies seemed to generate their own sound now that was getting louder and louder like an approaching freight train.

"It's Kim," Kim cried, and somehow staggered forward, actually reaching for her now.

" _No_ ," Ed Lipski screamed in fear as Kim reached out to her. "Don't let them touch!"

Kim ignored them as Shego could only gape in confusion as the redhead wrapped her arms around the still mostly stygian body of her long-ago sitter, energy roiling about them both, and then the redhead's body seemed to explode with blinding, white light.

Ed screamed, but the growing energetic roar of the pair's strange confrontation had just gone silent just before a concussive wave seemed to rush out and knock them all flat.

Shego moved toward where they had been after regaining her feet, the weird concussive force no longer there, and saw only a large, iridescent glowing orb hovering where two bodies had been a moment ago.

"Kimmie," she cried and stared at the pulsing orb that hovered in the air before her. Only there was no sign of the other girl or Kim.

"They….inverted," Drew frowned in confusion, walking closer.

"Oh, God, Kim," Shego gasped in horror, thinking only of the girl she had sworn to help and had come to like a lot more than she had realized until it was apparent she might truly be gone.

"This is fascinating," Drew grinned manically. "A living quasar, perhaps? No, unlikely. Still, the energy must have…."

"Shut up," Shego snarled, and punched him hard enough to send him flying back to land at Ed's feet. "I should kill the both of you," she spat," and the burly blonde scientist looked alarmed as Shego actually pulled back one side of her jacket to reveal a very ominous looking pistol.

"Now, let's not doing anything impetuous," Ed said. "Seriously," he stressed.

"You. You and your kind…. You just couldn't leave her alone. You had to push…..and push….."

The orb pulsed as she neared it and Shego gasped as she heard something as if from very far away.

"Kimmie," she asked quietly, looking at the orb as it pulsed anew.

"Oh, I doubt she's still alive," Ed said as he edged toward the door. "In fact, I rather doubt…."

Shego drew, and fired on Ed in the same instant she stepped closer to the orb, and Ed howled as his left knee was destroyed by the powerful round.

"Next one goes in that so-called brain of yours, so I'd shut up now," Shego growled furiously at him as she kept that big automag pointed at him even while the woman was still staring at the glowing orb.

Ed pantomimed zipping his lip as he lay where he fell, face etched with pain.

"Kim," she called again as she put the weapon away, and again, she now heard a faint, distant echo of a familiar voice.

Steeling herself, Shego stepped forward and daringly forced her right hand into the glowing orb that seemed to swallow her arm to the shoulder before she realized it.

"Take my hand, Kimmie," she shouted, feeling something trying to pull her completely into the strange haze as she fought to keep herself from being swallowed now. "Do you see it? Take my hand. I'm here! Come back! Please, take my hand, and come back," she shouted, finding herself crying.

Then she felt a strong hand clamp down on her own, and she cried out again, and fell back, pulling as hard as she could. She strained, and then to her shock, Ed Lipski was there, pulling, too, in spite of his knee, and then they both staggered back, and when they did, Kim and a pale, naked blonde teen fell out across them. Even as they appeared, the shimmering, white orb just popped like an oversized bubble.

"Shego," Kim cried and embraced her where they lay. "I heard you! Wherever we went, I heard you," she smiled through her own tears, hugging her fiercely.

"How's your friend," Shego asked, sitting up as Ed just stared at them in genuine shock.

"Tara. She was my babysitter that day," Kim told her as she rose to her knees, and looked over the unconscious girl. "They must have had her locked up all this time, too. Bastards," Kim growled and looked over at Ed with cold, green eyes.

"Kimmie," Shego said, eyeing her now in earnest as they sat up to study the skinny unconscious blonde laying sprawled nearby. "Don't look now, but I think you changed again."

"I did," she frowned and lifted her hands.

She gaped because her skin was no longer that sickly pale white it had been for so very long. She looked so darkly tanned she looked almost bronze. Or even golden. She looked at herself and realized her lean, almost skinny body was now hard with muscle beneath that new golden skin, and she felt better than she had in years in spite of her powers.

"What…happened," she said, still staring at her hands and arms in wonder.

"I don't know, Kimmie. Still, all things considered, maybe we can just get out of here now, and pretend we weren't here. What do you say?"

"Global Justice," a loud voice shouted just then. "No one move."

"Well, it was a nice idea," Kim sighed and looked down at Tara.

"You think she's okay?"

"I hope so. She must have had just as hard a time as me. I remember she was always so nice, too," Kim murmured, brushing the young teen's blonde hair back from her face. "Wow, she still looks so young, too."

"We kept her in stasis until recently," Edward Lipski said trying to bandage his knee with his own torn shirt even as a grim, one-eyed woman with an eyepatch over one eye stared at them as she and her men surrounded them.

"All right, who wants to tell me what's going on," the woman demanded. "Because until three minutes ago, we were detecting some major dimensional activity disrupting the continuum coming out of this place. The unstable kind of activity that worries people like me," the somber woman scowled at them.

"Blame him," Kim pointed at Ed. "We just want to go home," she said.

"Oh, yeah, and you have a major terrorist over there," Shego pointed at the other Lipski. "Calls himself Drakken, and tends to leave a lot of serious messes behind him," she scowled.

Dr. Betty Director eyed Kim and arched the brow over her good eye as she took in that still distinctive red hair streaked with bright colors.

"You seem to have changed again, Kimberly. Because you obviously don't quite look the way you appeared last time we met," she told her blandly.

"Ah, would you believe I have a new self-help program," Kim suggested.

"Indeed," Will Du, a lean, wiry man with a bland expression remarked. "I wager that is far from the truth, Possible," the man declared. "Why don't you just come with us," he told her, holding out a pair of handcuffs. "It's time to curtail your antics before you…."

"Go…..away," Kim snapped, and Shego stepped forward, and between them even as Kim began to tense with a very familiar anger as even her eyes glittered ominously now.

"Back off, errand boy. After all that we just faced, the last thing you want to do is to piss Kimmie off," Shego told him.

"Yes. But we do need to talk to you ladies again. All of you," Betty said as another agent put a blanket around Tara's body, and carefully lifted her onto a gurney that had been produced.

"Where are you taking her," Kim demanded, moving to stop them from leaving.

"To medical, Kimberly," Betty told her. "Once we are certain she's okay, and if there are no other reasons to hold her, she can go home."

"And us," Shego asked far too casually to be that relaxed.

"We definitely need to speak to you two after all I suspect just happened here," Dr. Director told her. "However, I give you my word that so long as we have no other concerns surrounding you, the both of you can also depart once we clear you of this obvious…..mess."

"Hey, they started it," Kim said again, pointing to the Lipski cousins that were now being taken in hand by the arriving agents, though Drew was still out cold.

"Kimmie is right. We were minding our own business until they decided to restart an old game. Stupid game, but an old one," Shego huffed.

"I'm still bleeding here," Ed whined, holding his makeshift bandage around his knee.

"Want me to stop it," Shego growled at him with a sharp gleam in her eyes.

"Say no," Betty told him knowingly as the man eyed Shego in confusion. "And you still have a certain report due to certain officials in DARPA, as I understand it," the woman told Shego.

"Nah. I still have at least fourteen months before I have to play with those posers again. Just about the time Kimmie makes it to college, I think," she grinned.

"College," Will Du exclaimed, eyeing the redhead. "You actually think she is going…."

Kim glowered as she narrowed her eyes on him, and snarled, "Are you saying you think I'm too stupid to make it to college," she demanded of him, one hand rising in a fist as a shimmering green plasma openly roiled around that appendage.

"I'd be careful of your next words, errand boy," Shego grinned at the man.

"I believe, Miss Possible, that college was never considered simply because others feel you were….expected to follow another path," Dr. Director pointed out.

Kim huffed and dropped her fist.

"Well, they can keep expecting all they want. This is a free country, and I didn't volunteer for anything. So…. _nyah_ ," she huffed again, and turned to follow the men carrying Tara away to a still open medical clinic as if knowing its location all along.

"Yeah, she's still a brat," Shego grinned and nodded at Kim. "Better let me stay with her. Unlike you lot, she trusts me."

"Indeed," Will Du grimaced at her.

"Stand down, Du. Take in our prisoners, and be sure you get them interrogated before you put them in a cell for review."

"Prisoners! But we…."

"Were ordered to stand down, and relinquish all authority and operations over four months ago. Correct," Betty Director asked Ed as agents went to drag the still unconscious Drew away as two more men pulled Edward to his feet, though he dragged one leg.

"I had to keep an eye on….."

"You'll be allowed to explain," Dr. Director told her as she turned to follow the three women that most concerned her. "In _full_ detail," she added pointedly before she went after Shego and Kim. "I look forward to hearing why you conscripted a known terrorist madman for your efforts."

"And we're very good at getting the details, even if you favor not sharing," Will smiled thinly at him.

"What about my knee," Ed moaned.

"What about my brothers," Shego growled and put a hand over her pistol on her right side again.

"We don't have them. We only faked an abduction, and then blacked out area phone services with our remaining resources so you couldn't reach them to expose our efforts," Ed told her uneasily, his eyes fixed on that big weapon. "I swear. They're still safe at home. I swear."

"You'd better be very glad you never touched them. Very glad," Shego growled and walked off with Kim and the agents carrying Tara off to be cared for just then.

"My leg," Ed moaned again as two men jerked him to his feet.

Will eyed his blood leg, studied his sullen face, and remarked dryly, "It doesn't seem critical. So the faster you cooperate, the faster you get to see a medic."

"This is coercion! Inhumane! This is….."

"And what did you try to do to Possible," Will Du asked bluntly as the cousins were led into a small room, and the door closed on them as Will and two agents remained inside. "Let's start there," he said curtly as he sat down in the only chair, and eyed Edward. "Do be concise," he demanded.

Ed groaned as he eyed Drew, and shook his head.

"We were following orders. Really. We were still trying to control that….girl. You don't realize how dangerous she can be," he sputtered.

"Tell me," Will said blandly as ever. "Tell me everything," he said firmly.

Ed, with little choice, began to talk.

 _To Be Continued…._


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **20**

"Kimberly Anne Possible," James growled as they walked into the house well after dark. "What did you do to yourself, young lady," he demanded.

"I can explain, dad. I think," she sighed as Shego just grinned at her, and stepped into the house followed by a woman in dark blue, and wearing an eye patch.

"Okay, we have got to hear this one," Jim and Tim declared as the obvious agent studied them, and then looked to their parents.

"Doctors Possible," the one-eyed woman nodded. "We obviously have much to discuss," she told them. "I am Dr. Elizabeth Director, head of Global Justice."

"Kim told us about you," Ann nodded. "I take it you had to….get involved again," she asked guardedly.

"Actually, we mostly had to clean up after her again," she said blandly as Kim blushed.

"And her new….epidermal pigmentation," Ann asked, eyeing her bronzed daughter.

"That is part of this one. Obviously, Kimberly is far more powerful than we knew, and she almost triggered a dimensional breach."

"She what," James and the twins both exclaimed.

"Never mind that," Kim huffed, making a waving motion. "Mom, they had Tara! All this time, they had her in that lab, too. She's okay now, though, and we just dropped her off at her folks," she grinned. "Isn't that great?"

"Tara…." Ann looked to Dr. Director, and asked, "Is she really all right?"

"Unlike Kimberly, she doesn't seem to have retrained any of the energies from the comet that struck them. Nor has she apparently suffered any ill effects from her experience," Dr. Director told them.

"Nope. I figure our interaction caused us to coalesce, and freed her from the energy-draining dealie she did when we first found her. She's totally fine now," Kim smiled happily. "Her mom sure was surprised to see her, too, because she hasn't aged a day since then."

"How…?"

"They kept her in cryonic storage to keep her from draining any energy around her," Betty told James who frowned. "And, Kimberly, perhaps you'd like to freshen up while I give my own report to your parents so they understand just what happened?"

"C'mon, Princess," Shego grinned and steered her to the steps. "Let's get cleaned up, and then we can get something to eat."

"I am still hungry," she grinned. "Hey, do you think Tara will be going to school with me when they let me in," she asked as they headed for the steps.

"So," James asked as the boys just sat and stared pointedly at her as Kim and Shego headed up the stairs. "Just what happened this time," he asked coolly.

"It apparently began with a phone call," Dr. Director told him and began to explain things from her vantage point.

 **~KP~**

"Something has obviously changed. We have to know if Possible still remains as powerful as she showed herself to be earlier," Gemini declared as they studied the images of Global Justice emptying the apparently abandoned lab, and the more hearty and hale redhead that stood outside the two GJ jets looking mutinous as one of the agents seemed to be lecturing her.

She pointedly turned her back on the man, and walked toward the dated sports car, and climbed in with Shego before they started the engine.

"Who is the blonde," he asked a moment later as the body of a blonde was carried out of the lab on a gurney, and put onto one of the jets.

"No indications of her identity, sir."

"Well, well," Gemini said before anything else was mentioned. "Drakken is alive. I did wonder. Now, this gambit makes sense," he mused as he watched the pale man dragged toward the second jet in chains. With him came a limping man in a white coat also in chains, and while he didn't know him, Gemini knew Drew Lipski well enough.

"Find out where they take Drakken, and then bring him to us," Gemini demanded. "He may be all we need to learn everything that just transpired. And give us all the answers we yet need. Arrange it," he said as he eyed Beta.

"We'll move the moment we know where they take him, sir," he nodded and programmed one of the remaining fly-cams to stay with Lipski so they didn't lose him.

"Are the dispatched Henches in place," Gemini asked next.

"Waiting for your signal, sir."

"Good. Good. Have them stand down for now. I want Drakken in our hands first. After he had told us what he may know, we will move. That should give them time to grow complacent, and safe enough for us to surprise them all."

"Yes, sir," Beta nodded.

"Everything is working out perfectly," he smiled. "Perfectly. This time, WEE will stand triumphant, and nothing….nothing will stand in our way," he chortled.

 **~KP~**

The man watched the events unfold before him as he turned from the monitor only when the glorified police officers departed the now resealed lab.

He watched as the unlikely survivor of the ridiculously named comet departed the lab as well. He was somewhat surprised that witless woman had not taken her into custody, but then, he suspected the woman realized she couldn't hold her anyway and was giving her a semblance of freedom to ensure she remained under her watchful eye without issue.

Clever. Still, he had seen enough in that lab through the available cameras he tapped to realize a singular discovery likely overlooked by those plebian cops.

The unworthy female had power, yes. Only it was now obvious that it was a power that could be taken. A power that could then be gifted to another more worthy of such greatness. He smiled coldly as he considered that there was only such person alive. He mused on possessing such otherworldly might and decided he was destined for such power because he, and only he, was destined to rule their world. Only then could humanity see and follow his own greatness to a new Golden Dawn. One he would force them to realize if necessary.

"Such is the _greatness_ of Professor Dementor," he suddenly shouted aloud, making all his men stop to frown at him as they wondered what was going through his head now.

Not that they cared. They just hoped it wasn't going to be trouble for them. Again.

 **~KP~**

"Father," the stocky, muscular young man shouted as he descended the steps beneath a luxuriously appointed villa hidden on a secret island in the Pacific. "Father, are you down here?"

"Now, where else would I be, my son," the older man asked as he looked up from watching the men working on as he moved from station to station where men in white coats worked on various pieces meant to be assembled once completed.

"Father, this is very important," the dark-haired young man all but whined. "I just heard from your spies that a very powerful, and very important young woman was found in America. Look at her, father. Just look."

"Ah, yes. Miss Possible. I had recently heard of her tragic life since the Rainbow Comet struck her family home some time ago," the older man said blandly as he leaned on his cane without effort as he eyed the photo. "Only this doesn't look like the images our contacts gave me earlier."

"She has become superiorly tanned, father. It is a sign. I must have her, for surely such a wondrously tanned woman is worthy of being mine," Roberto Senior, Jr. declared with all the conviction of the demented.

Roberto, Sr. only sighed as he eyed the photo, but he suspected that her interesting tan likely indicated that something quite intriguing had just occurred in Miss Possible's life. Something that might just be….profitable.

"I shall look into it, Junior. Never fear, if the young lady has value, we shall possess her. After all, who else could afford her," he smiled smugly.

"Get her now, Papi," Junior wailed. "Now! I must have her in time for the Disco Revival next week!"

The older Senior sighed but said nothing as he considered that new photo.

"Patience, my son. Patience. Sometimes, anticipation can make…."

"I must have her now," his son screamed like a child.

Roberto sighed and shrugged.

"As you say. I shall speak to Mr. Hench now. Likely, we'll be needing extra manpower for this one. A lot of manpower," he mused as he recalled all his contact had revealed about the very surprising young lady that had actually survived an exploding comet.

"Good," Junior smiled. "Just make sure he doesn't try to overcharge you. Honestly, you would not believe the ridiculous prices he asks for some of his silly gadgets," the younger man huffed before heading back up the stairs.

Roberto Senior watched his son depart, but while he was now thinking of matters beyond the device he was seeing built for a ploy of his own, he now considered there might just be some profit in having a woman as reportedly strong as Kim Possible in his charge.

Unlike his son, however, he knew he couldn't be precipitous. Some ploys took planning and careful preparation. Often, he had learned, haste only led to failure. That was true in business, as it was in any other venture one might consider.

He would have to be careful and then make his move. His son's silly demands notwithstanding.

 **~KP~**

"Talk to me," Dr. Director asked after they left the Possibles, and her lead scientist appeared on the screen.

"The readings are more than evident, ma'am. Drew Lipski's hypothesis was only partially on target."

"Go on," she nodded as the pilot kept them on track, and headed home, grateful the family had accepted her keeping an eye on Kimberly was a good idea for the moment.

"We do believe he might have had a valid theory regarding the comet, ma'am, not that we can prove it now. Still, his theory regarding the two girls was skewed by their very interaction."

"Explain," she demanded of the tall, gaunt man that was head of her science division.

"We now believe that based on the available evidence that Tara Bennett simply absorbed part of the energy Kimberly would have likely fully embodied had she been alone. That was what essentially drew them back together in the end, and what allowed Kim Possible to fully absorb that residue when they interacted."

"Explain Shego's report of that dimensional rip."

"It's obvious. The sheer power being released by the back and forth flow of such power between them superheated the very fabric of space-time, and created a rupture that let Possible draw Bennett into a pocket dimension where she could, likely subconsciously, complete the full absorption of extraneous energies from the other girl without interference. This is given credence by the very fact that Bennett no longer possesses the ability to absorb energy from the world around her. Or any other indication of influence from the comet or its energy signature."

"And Kimberly?"

"We suspect, based on the few initial reading gathered, that her powers were….well, rarified. How we cannot begin to guess at this time. Still, I suspect we'll be seeing more out of her now, and…."

"Is she in danger of losing control," Dr. Director demanded.

"We….don't know. To be honest, we still don't know how she even manifests such energies in her cells without….self-destructing. Apparently, even Lipski couldn't manage to adequately theorize that one."

"Dr. Stein, I know you don't get along, but call Dr. Lode in on this one. I want him to give me a working theory before the week is out. We need to know if Kimberly could yet inadvertently pierce dimensional walls, or destabilize our planet. And we need to know it _before_ it happens. Understand?"

"I'll call him at once," the man said with a scowl.

"Do so," she snapped and closed the channel.

Settling back in her own chair, she eyed the pilot but said nothing.

She was still pondering some of that tech the Possible boys had shown her. Force-field watches. Flying cars with robotic AI brains. Those boys might just be worth hiring once they were of age. If only to keep the wrong people from exploiting them. Or worse, unleashing them.

 _To Be Continued…._


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **21**

"Do you think we can trust her," James asked his wife as they lay in bed that evening.

"Kim? Of course, we can…."

"No, sweetheart. Not Kim. That Director woman," James said pointedly. "Something about her still seems…..troubling. Whatever else, I doubt that woman is watching our girl out of the goodness of her heart. Not after everything else we've learned."

"Well, she did say she was trying to help us settle that matter with the government over stealing our daughter. And Tara. I can't imagine how the Bennetts felt learning….."

"Yes, well, I still have to wonder. What's to say she just isn't another one that wants to exploit our daughter for her own reasons," she frowned.

"So far, she seems to be helpful. So long as she is, we'll accept her," Ann nodded at him with a smile.

"And if she changes," James frowned.

"Well," Ann smirked now. "Maybe we'll let the boys talk to her," she said knowingly.

"They do have a flair for making their points," he agreed proudly.

"Speaking of which," she sighed. "We do still have to talk to that Mr. Barkin about his car they launched into orbit last week."

"Right. Even I didn't think an anti-gravity pad that small could lift an entire SUV like that. Let alone, put it into orbit. It's really quite an achievement….."

"I think the fact it wasn't their car was the problem, dear," James was reminded.

"At least he wasn't in it," James declared practically.

"Maybe I'd better talk to him," she sighed.

"Whatever you say, dear. So, do you think this…change will make things easier for Kimberly," James asked.

"Well, at least she's stopped trying to wear those dreadful hoodies everywhere," Ann pointed out.

"There is that. I thought only gangsters wore those things. I can tell you, though, in my day…."

"Good night, honey," Ann told him firmly.

James chuckled.

"Good night, sweetie," he smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"At least she came back safe," they both said as one before settling for the night.

 **~KP~**

Jack Hench was a secret, underground provider who made billions his first year of providing goods and services to a community that most overlooked. He, a man of vision, had seen a need, and filled it, though. He now had contracts with a surprising number of up and comers, and some genuine madmen who were surprisingly scrupulous in regards to the contracts formed with his company unofficially regarded as _Henchco_ to those in the know.

Of course, there were still those that liked to play fast and lose. Some that tried to actually steal from him.

Then there was the outright competition.

He loathed the latter more than thieves. Thieves he could understand and circumvent. Competitors were harder to manage.

He drummed his fingers on his desk as he regarded the files before him, and knew he could not overlook such a challenge. It was one thing to borrow, or even to seek secondary aid, but to try to undercut him completely. That just wasn't done. He was a businessman, and business was his life. If this pretender through he could just cut him out of his own venture, he was going to learn that Jack Hench was not a man to trifle with when it came to such matters.

Especially not with a man that had used him, and then took all he learned to grow his own version of his operations. That, Jack decided, was not to be borne. He needed to show the man his mistake, and in a timely fashion.

Stabbing a switch on the intercom, he smiled coolly as his secretary answered.

"Someone needs a lesson, Gina. Do me a favor. Call Camille, and tell her we need to chat. I have a very important job for her. Very important."

"Right away, sir."

Jack leaned back and smirked as he considered unleashing that lunatic on anyone. Still, if there was anyone that could teach even a psychopath like Sheldon a lesson, it was Camille Leon, the most vicious shapeshifting bitch with an attitude he had ever met.

 **~KP~**

Kim yawned as she rolled over, and eyed the alarm.

She sighed and hit the switch in spite of the fact it had not gone off as yet. Not that she had any real schedule as yet, but she liked to be up early enough to help her family get ready for their day. It was her way of feeling part of the family she had missed for so very long. Still, this was the first morning she had woke before the alarm, and she didn't even feel tired.

If anything, she felt full of energy and ready for anything. It was as if she had already been up, and had been pumped full of adrenalin.

She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to be able to just lay there, so she climbed out of bed, and headed for the shower. She would wait about waking anyone else, though, as it was still pretty early. She grabbed her robe, and headed for the bath, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Sometime later as she opened the door, she found Shego up, staring at her as she stood leaning against the far hall.

"Up early," the woman asked blandly, only wearing her robe, but looking as if she were still half asleep herself.

"I guess," Kim smiled, knowing the woman was grouchy and slow at times without her morning coffee. "I just woke up early, and figured I might as well get going."

"Figured yesterday would have had you sleeping in," she muttered and walked into the bath to shut the door.

Kim only smiled and headed to her room to dress.

When she came out again, she met her mother in her robe heading down to make coffee.

"Morning, Kimberly," she yawned. "You're already up and dressed?"

"Guess I just feel a little energized today," she smiled.

"I envy you," Ann told her daughter. "I have a sixteen-hour shift, so I'll need you to be here to help with the boys when they get in. Okay?"

"Sure, mom," she smiled. "I'd be glad to help."

"So, did you have any plans today?"

"Well, hopefully, all the loons out there got the message yesterday," she grinned, "So I figured we'd just wait on the school, like usual, and do some more sparring, or something," she beamed. "Shego wants to see if her new force field will let her spar with me with my plasma."

"Just be careful, honey," Ann sighed as Kim followed her down to the kitchen.

"I can make the coffee," she smiled.

"Sure," she beamed. "That would be a great help," she allowed. "Although it's odd the one thing you do well is something you don't care for just yet."

"Well, Shego said it's an acquired taste," Kim laughed lightly, "But so far, I haven't acquired it," she told her. "I do like that cocoa you made the other night, though," she said. "You have to teach me how to make that," she told her as she rinsed out the pot, and began filling it with water before taking down the ground coffee they used in the machine.

"It can be a little more complicated," Ann teased. "I don't use the instant mix. I like to make mine from scratch."

"Did you call the Bennetts yet?"

"No. I felt we should give them a little time first. Remember how it was when you first came back to us," Ann remarked. "And remember, poor Tara has apparently lost fourteen years she never realized were gone. She has some adjusting to do, too."

"Oh, yeah. I just wondered if I should go see her yet, or not."

"Well, she might like seeing you, and you could at least explain some of what happened to her and her parents. I'm not sure how much that woman might have revealed to them considering they were as….involved as you were in this government madness."

"Yeah," Kim grumbled, and finished prepping the coffee maker, and switched it on. "Walking back in that place yesterday was…. It was….weird. Part of me wanted to run away. Another part of me wanted to take that whole place apart so no one could ever use it again," she admitted.

"Well, I won't deny we weren't worried when we came in and found your note. Still, it's a good thing Shego was with you, and you two were able to get poor Tara out of there, too. To think those odious men kept you two away from your families all this time without saying a word."

Kim watched her mother making the bacon and eggs in two pans, moving smoothly between them without seeming to make a mess as she managed to do every time she tried to do anything. She and that stove just didn't seem to get along at all. She could make coffee. Use the microwave fairly well for simple things. Only if she turned on that stove, it seemed things just….went nuts.

"Mom, how long did it take you to learn to cook," Kim asked, still eyeing her easily turn the eggs, making them just as James liked them since he would be down soon enough.

Ann smiled.

"I grew up beside my mother, dear. I learned by watching and helping her, too. Of course, I was still young, so I had to grow up a bit before I could do some things. You just need time. I'm sure that you'll find your own way…."

"She's not cooking," Shego groaned as she came into the kitchen just then.

"I made coffee," Kim shot. "If you want to risk it," she added sourly as Shego glared at her.

"As bad as I feel this morning, I'll risk it," she teased with the faintest of smiles. "I feel like I didn't sleep at all."

"Why not," Kim asked. "I feel great!"

"Says the comet-powered loon that tried to stay up all night talking," Shego yawned.

Ann chortled at that as Kim blushed.

"You could have said you were tired," Kim sputtered.

"I did. Several times. I don't think you heard me."

Kim huffed and walked over to set the table now as Ann began filling the platters with eggs and bacon already cooked. Once the table was set, she sat down herself, and just eyed the two women in the kitchen with her.

"I suppose we will have to consider your unique metabolism does give you a higher energy level than most," Ann declared.

"I'll say. She gets any more energized and she'll be bouncing off walls."

"I am not that bad," Kim shot back, all but surging back to her feet.

"No, not you," Shego muttered and filled her mug before inhaling the fragrant steam before taking a sip.

"Does it pass inspection," Kim growled as she slowly sat back down as Shego moved toward the table with her mug.

"Barely. I'll manage," Shego drawled, and then smirked. "Teasing, Kimmie. It's great. It really hits the spot this morning. Seriously, we need to teach you to tell time. You can't keep staying up all night, and still get up…."

"I'm not the one still yawning," Kim shot back.

"It is possible that the reenergizing effects she experienced could have altered her sleep cycle," Ann nodded at them as she brought the platters to the table even as James appeared.

"Reenergized what," he asked, eyeing the table as Ann poured them coffee now before putting a jar of juice on the table for Kim and the boys.

"Kim doesn't seem to be very tired this morning, despite keeping me up all night."

"I thought it was the boys again that were up late last night," James murmured and finished filling his plate before lifting his mug to load it with cream as he favored. Even as he sipped from the mug, the sounds of running feet announced the boys' arrival, and they stormed into the kitchen babbling about something that made James grin and Ann frown.

"Not at the table, boys. Settle down, and eat. I have to go in early, and I'll be late this evening, so you need to listen to your sister."

Both boys started grinning, until James added, "Until I get home. I'll be in by five," he told them sternly. "So behave."

"Ah, dad, we behave," they said in their stereo way of speaking.

Kim only smiled, and asked Shego, "Say, are your brothers like them," she asked.

Shego looked over the brim of her mug, and growled, "Worse."

Kim only giggled.

 _To Be Continued…_


	22. Chapter 22

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **22**

Kim heard the knock at the door just after noon.

Shego had gone out to do some personal shopping, leaving Kim to finish the house cleaning since it was laundry day, and with Ann working over, the left a lot to do. Kim didn't mind the ordinary chores, even if she didn't always do things the way her mother preferred. Still, she got things done, and to her mind, that was what mattered.

Heading for the door, she checked the security panel, and saw the face on the small digital screen of the visitor, and smiled hugely.

Pulling the door open, she grinned at the pale blonde and reached out to hug her.

"Tara," she squealed. "How are you? Feeling okay? Have you found out if you're going to school? I….."

"Take a breath," the blonde suggested with a wan smile as Kim finally all but dragged her in the door.

"Oh. Right. Come in. Have a seat. It's great to see you again," she beamed. "I guess you got the basic background about all the nuttiness around us since….back then," she asked.

"Yeah," Tara nodded. "I couldn't believe I lost all that time. Practically fourteen years. It's….weird. All the people I knew are grown up now," she said with a sigh. "Even you and little Bon-Bon grew up," she smiled.

"Bon-Bon?"

"Another girl I sit for when I wasn't watching you," Tara smiled. "I'm still….absorbing a lot, but… I'm really glad we did survive. So, mom said you got….powers or something?"

"Oh, yeah. See," Kim grinned and held up one hand that started to radiate a darker green aura that fluttered and wavered around her fingers. "I am really strong, too. I'm guessing I can do something else, but…. Well, those government types keep watching me and telling me not to push. They act like I'm some kind of bomb or something, at times. It's really annoying," she huffed.

"Well, you still sound like the same stubborn little redhead I knew," Tara smiled. "Although that punk streak you have now is something that takes getting used to," she admitted, eyeing her colorfully streaked hair.

"Tell me about it," Kim grinned, sliding a hand over the top of her hair. "I found out the hard way I can't dye it either. My hair just _burns_ the dye off, or something like that."

"Really," Tara asked as Kim finally sat down close to her.

"Oh, yeah. Found that out the hard way when I first broke out of that lab where they kept us," Kim nodded at her.

"You broke out?"

"I should start at the beginning. I doubt that woman told you guys everything. Oh, and you'll have to meet Shego. The woman with me? She's like….my best friend in the world, since she practically rescued me, too, and helped get me home. Anyway, it started the day I turned seventeen…."

"Princess," Shego growled as she burst into the house not long after Tara's arrival and found the girls on the couch giggling over something. "Why the hell was the security system off?"

"Oh, Tara came over, and I forgot to reset it. No big. Tara, this is Shego. Shego, this is..."

"I remember," Shego growled as she kicked the door closed with one foot and then juggled the bags she carried to reset the security panel. "And you need to remember that those bigger bads could show up at any time."

"Bigger bads?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention a bunch of genuine loons is after me because they think I'll be their weapon. Never mind even the government couldn't make me cooperate for that one, there are still people that think they can make me do what they say," Kim huffed.

"As if," Tara gasped. "That is so ferociously wrong," she declared.

"Isn't it," Kim agreed. "Well, we faced some of them, but so far they aren't doing too well. Right, Shego," she beamed as the woman headed for the stairs with her bags.

"Don't get cocky, Kimmie. You've faced the lackeys and morons. You haven't faced the really bad, bad guys yet."

"She worries," Kim murmured. "She's really great, though. Just like I said."

"You were lucky she found you," Tara agreed.

"I know. I had no clue about…..anything. Then she showed up, brought me home, and helped me fit in. I really can't see being without her….."

"But….doesn't she have her own family and her own life?"

"Oh, yeah, but this is kind of her job. In fact, that's how we found you. Someone claimed to grab her brothers, and we went to get them back. Only they didn't have Shego's brothers. They had you. You know how that ended," Kim grinned. "Well, you do now."

"Yes," Tara murmured, the blonde just staring at her. "It's just still so hard to imagine you're the same mischievous little toddler I knew," she admitted, shaking her head.

"That's because you haven't been around Kimmie much lately," Shego snorted as she came back down the steps. "Wait till you hang around the little screwball a while."

"Shego," Kim whined. "I am not that bad."

Shego eyed her.

"Right. That's why you think it's fine to let your brothers sneak out of the house with WMDs," she sniggered.

"With….what," Tara frowned.

"Weapons of mass destruction," Shego drawled, settling down in James' usual chair. "Her brothers have genuinely scary intelligence, and use it to do scary things. I'm not saying some of it can't be helpful, but sometimes…. Well, don't try to break in if their security is online. They have lasers built into their security grid now."

"No big," Kim smiled. "Mom made sure they set them to nonlethal settings."

Tara gaped.

"And I thought Dr. Possible…. Your dad….. Could be nuts," she exclaimed.

"Oh, he can be," Shego grinned.

"Shego," Kim whined. "My dad is so not nuts," she complained.

"Right. Of course not. Not your dad. Which means it must just be you," Shego shrugged.

Tara frowned as Kim literally glowed, and jumped up to glare at the woman.

"You want to go outside now," the redhead demanded, her fists clenched, and glowing.

"I think you should remember your friend is here, and you still have chores. You did promise your mother to finish the laundry. As I recall, you wanted to do it by yourself today so you could prove you can manage," the older woman smirked knowingly. "So, how is that going?"

"Oh! The washer," she gasped, and spun around, and ran to the back.

"Seriously," Shego told her in a whisper, "Don't ever let her cook. Ever. She's dangerous in the kitchen."

"Really? So, she doesn't take after her mother," the willowy blonde asked with a grin.

 _"Shegooooooo,"_ came a mournful howl from the laundry room just then.

"Oy. I'd better go see what she screwed up now," Shego grinned more than she complained.

"How do you screw up laundry," Tara asked curiously, getting up to tag along just to see what was going on.

Shego only groaned as Kim stood before the washer, which had somehow overflowed, and was holding up several pink blouses that had likely once been white since Shego knew they didn't have any pink tops.

"Let me check," Shego sighed, and walked through the water. "You go get a mop and bucket," she told Kim.

"I did everything just like mom did," the redhead complained to her with a forlorn look. "Honest."

"Did you separate the whites and colors?"

"Sep….parate," Kim frowned, looking thoughtful. "You have to separate them?"

Tara giggled.

"Unless you want your clothes turning funny colors," the blonde told her with a grin and then burst into laughter.

"Tara," Kim groaned.

"She still has a lot to learn," Shego sniggered with the blonde. "You, bucket, now," she told Kim.

"I just…."

"Bucket. Go," Shego said firmly, and began pulling the clothes out that had obviously also overloaded the machine.

"Is it bad," Tara asked, standing in the door without stepping down into the water.

"Looks like the little nut crammed three loads into this tub, and then mixed reds, colors, and whites for a really fun surprise," Shego grinned as she held up the pink sheets she now dragged out to drop into a basket. All of the clothes were sodden and still soapy.

"She was always getting into trouble as a child, too," Tara smiled fondly. "She just couldn't sit still more than two minutes."

"Sounds like that hasn't changed," Shego smiled. "She's still trying to relearn an entire life she missed out on overnight, though. That doesn't help," she said more soberly.

"Between what that scary woman said, and Kim filled in, I guess we were both really kind of lucky she decided to finally break out," Tara nodded.

"Yeah, you were. So were her jailers, since I would bet anyone else in her place might have gone ballistic and leveled them all long before she finally got fed up with them."

"So, you're staying here to help her now," Tara asked.

"I figure I owe her. And she's helping me put a thumb in certain official eyes that still owe me. Or that's how I feel about it," Shego smirked.

"I'm glad you found her. Even I know things could have gone worse."

"I got a bucket," Kim announced, appearing beside Tara just then. "Now what?"

"Now, _you_ mop, and _I_ salvage the linen," Shego smirked. "From now on, you can load the dryer, or fold the clothes. You do _not_ touch the washer."

"Shego!"

"Not until your mother lets you try again. Under supervision. Mop," she pointed at the flooded floor.

"It was just a mistake," she groaned.

"Uh-huh," she said and held up a white dress shirt now stained very pink. "Wonder how your dad will enjoy his new wardrobe?"

Tara giggled again as Kim grumbled as she dropped the mop into the water, and began cleaning the floor.

 **~KP~**

"You called, boss," Camille asked as the nearly anorexic blonde appeared on his monitor.

"I did, Chameleon," he called her. "I have a job for you. A very important job. I won't lie. It's dangerous, but I'll pay you five million to succeed."

"Nice payday. Who do I knock off," she asked with an ugly smile on her very plain face.

"No deaths….unless necessary. You know Sheldon Director? They call him Gemini now," he told the woman on his monitor as he rolled his eyes pointedly.

"I've heard of him. A real head-case," she stated ironically.

"Among other things. He's trying to undercut me, and take over aspects of my business I don't feel like sharing. I don't appreciate that. So I'm going to teach him a lesson."

"How do you want it done?"

"First, a bit of mischief. I happen to know he's committed to trying to grab some genetic freak they found out west. I want you to move into place, and grab the target first, and make it look like he did it so the authorities will still all be targeting him. Then, you can also undermine his local operations, and make him appear as the bonehead he is at heart. I won't say how just use your imagination. We both know you have one, Chameleon," Jack smirked.

"I suppose you have tagged his operational frequencies."

"I'm sending you a text with all the details you need with the job prospectus," Jack told her as he tapped a few keys on his computer.

"Getting it now," she said, eyeing something off-screen. "Ick, who does that girl's hair," she sneered a moment later as she sifted the report.

"I don't know or care. Just grab her before Gemini can, and bring her to us. If Gemini wants her that bad, he can remember just who heads all underground science and research provision for our community. Not to mention, we can take anything of value from the girl ourselves first," he smirked. "Don't dawdle," he said and closed the channel as Camille just nodded, indicating she was taking the job.

He couldn't wait to see how Sheldon was pranked by his number one mean girl.

 _To Be Continued…._


	23. Chapter 23

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **23**

James sighed as he eyed the pink shirts draped over his bed, and looked back at Shego.

"How bad?"

"Sheets, shirts, blouses, and yes, undies, too."

"Well, Ann won't be liking that. We were hoping to remodel this year, but instead, it seems we're going to need new…..everything," the eccentric scientist only smiled at the mess he had come home to find.

"Trust me, she feels bad enough," Shego said with a grin. "Even though it was kind of funny."

"At least all my slacks are dry-cleaning only. Still, I'm not sure I have that many shirts left now that aren't pink."

James gave her a faint smile and lifted one of the shirts in question.

"Well, she did try."

"She always was a handful," he told Shego with a smile. "You can't know how much we appreciate you bringing her back. We…. We all missed her."

"I can see that," Shego said as she nodded at him. "So, going to go let her off the hook, or make her sweat a little longer?"

He chuckled.

"Actually, I think I'll wait and see what Ann says. Too bad she's working double shifts today," he grinned. "Even she might get a chortle out of this one. I hope the boys weren't too much trouble before I got in," he asked as much as said.

"Nah. Kim had the two of them going nuts between the laundry, and her suggestion they find her something to wear that wouldn't scorch the moment she fired up her plasma. I get the feeling they're going to be busy with both of those."

"No doubt. Although, I'm not altogether sure you can find anything that could resist raw plasma. We're talking of chromatic energies that are at least as hot as the sun from what I can tell."

"That hot?"

"She melted the boy's titanium weave watchbands," James reminded her. "So at least six thousand degrees Kelvin," he nodded.

"Uh, I'm old school, Doc. Wanna give that to me in English?"

"Oh, well, around ten thousand degrees Fahrenheit. Although, it is likely theoretically possible for her to grow hotter considering she managed to actually punch a hole in the spatial fabric, which should be impossible. Then again, my dad always said anything is possible, for a Possible," he grinned.

"I'll bet you guys would have him scratching his head over that one now," Shego snorted. "So, is the old guy still around?"

"No," he sighed. "He passed on the year after Kim…..vanished," he said somberly.

"Tough. At least you got her back, Dr. P. That's something to be grateful for there," Shego told him as she turned to go.

"Well, we owe you a lot, Shego," James told her. "So as long as you need a home, you're more than welcome here."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I kind of like the nut myself."

"We're just glad you found her and could bring her back to us," James smiled.

"I am just glad she listened to me. It was close at the start," she grinned. "She can be….willful," she grinned.

"She always was, Shego," James smiled, glancing to a smaller photo of a very young Kimberly on his nearby dresser.

"As I said at the start, Dr. P, I'll keep her safe. I'm not going anywhere until we're all a hundred percent certain no one else will be coming after her. You have my word," Shego told him solemnly.

"Thanks," James nodded. "You might want to call your family, though, and let them know someone else might try to actually grab them if they aren't wary," he pointed out.

"Already did. I called my father, and my brother Marty to tip off the family. They'll be on alert until I give them the all-clear."

"Good. Wouldn't want another repeat of this one, would we," he smiled.

"Only if they're suicidal," she smirked. "My family is seriously protective since….my brother Henry died."

James only nodded and said no more as Shego left his room.

"You good? I'm turning in," she said with a knock at Kim's door.

"'Kay," came the muted shout.

"Don't stay up so late again," she told the redhead.

"I'm not," Kim called out from behind the door.

"I mean it, Kimmie," she growled. "Don't you come waking me up at midnight because you want to talk?"

"I'm not," she assured her.

Shego eyed the door suspiciously but headed across the hall toward her own room. She wasn't even going to pretend to check the boys. She had her own twin siblings and knew how annoying they could be even at the best of times. She didn't have to guess to know the Possible twins could be just as bad. If not worse.

Shego closed her door firmly, considered locking it, but just went to lay down after undressing, and yawned as she relaxed after a very long day. She couldn't help but smirk as she imagined Ann Possible coming in to find her new pink laundry linen and more, but just then, all she wanted to do was sleep.

She closed her eyes, and hoped Kim really did go to sleep, and stay there.

 **~KP~**

"Okay, I think it's clear again," the redhead said as she looked away from the door to the small device she held.

"Right," the dour young man on the small communicator screen nodded. "So, you really don't think you're in danger of imploding again?"

"Nope," Kim told the young man. "Think about it. From all that you guys figured out it was the back and forth, give and take of the energy exchange that superheated the air around us and created the instability that caused the dimensional walls to crack. Right? So, while I might be able to still generate a lot of heat, it wouldn't be the same conditions, or the same circumstances, which would mean no localized point of concentration. As I now understand it," Kim told him, "My heat actually dissipates a great deal the moment it's generated. See? No pinpoint degree of focus to allow a dimensional breach."

"That does make sense," Wade informed her as he continued to work on something off-screen while talking with her.

"Hey, I'm not stupid here. Just because those clowns kept me limited in my learning didn't make me an idiot."

"I'm not touching that one," Wade said, the very faintest of smiles on his lips now.

"Good. So, now that I've answered all your questions about my powers….."

"Not all of them," he pointed out.

"Look, no offense, Wade, but I'm a little hesitant to put out everything I'm finding out because that only means the wrong people might find it and want to try grabbing me all the more."

"So, you're intimating that there is more to you than brute strength?"

"Let's not even hint," Kim informed him dryly. "I have enough trouble with those idiot soldiers that think I should be some kind of spy or something."

"Actually, I believe the Pentagon was hoping you'd be more of a super-soldier, or assassin."

"Yeah. Not happening."

"Well, you did pointedly show you have a lot of power, and you obviously are showing a lot more skill from the sparring sessions I've…..heard about with Shego," Wade declared. "After all, she does have quite a reputation herself, so if she's teaching you anything close to her own abilities…."

"She's a good teacher, but that stuff is mostly for discipline, and teaching me self-control," Kim deflected him. "I really don't want to hurt anyone," she pointed out.

"So you have said. Yet during your initial….departure…."

"Look, I was just trying to get out at the time, and that was all blind instinct. I wouldn't have hurt anyone if they would have just gotten out of the way, and…."

She glared hard now and shook her head.

"Look, can I just get to my question now?"

"Very well. What question is that, Kim," he asked her.

"The boys are still trying to figure out something I can wear without scorching or burning it up, and so far haven't found any answers. Even the best fireproofing is not going to stand up to this," she said, holding up a fluttering hand, "But I can't keep burning through my wardrobe every time I flare up either. So, you guys wouldn't happen to know something that can take….well, me?"

"I'll look into it for you," Wade nodded. "Meanwhile, answer me one more question?"

"I'll try," she shrugged.

"Are you open to taking a new IQ test since your….upgrade? I'd like to see if it has influenced your intelligence or mental acuities as much as it apparently did your physical abilities."

"I didn't say I changed…."

"You don't have to, Kimberly. It's what you didn't say, or downplayed that tells me you have obviously changed a few things. I'm not asking for your secrets, because obviously even I know the best agencies have leaks, but let's just be aware I'm not as thick as….say, Agent Du?"

"He is stiff, isn't he," she giggled at him. "Okay, so, do I need to go to the library again?"

"No, if you have a computer nearby, I can link up, and we can set up a quick testing session if you're not too tired."

"Funny thing. I do seem to have a lot of extra energy lately, and I manage just fine with just a few hours of sleep. I'm not anywhere near tired just now, and I do have a new computer, but so far I'm just using it to research stuff," she informed him.

"Very well. Let's power up your device, and you can link the communicator to a USB port, and I can test you now. It shouldn't take more than thirty minutes based on your earlier performance."

"This going to be part of that official record you guys have on me?"

"For now, we'll keep this one low-key," Wade smiled blandly. "Just between us," he added.

"Okay. Okay. Ready when you are," she said, and plugged the small communicator into the computer, and waited.

"Right, I'm hooking your system into my network now. See the file popping up on the desktop?"

"WA1?"

"Click on that, and we'll start the test," Wade said, looking just a degree smug.

"No big," Kim smiled and moved the mouse.

 **~KP~**

"Yes," the man hunched over ancient scrolls chortled as he eyed the nearly indecipherable pictograms of a very old, and very secret language.

He tittered as he made quick notes on a small table as the sputtering lamp set on the table barely managed to illuminate the table where he was studying the scroll taken from a museum not long ago. Small, furtive shapes moved around him in the dark chamber, but he didn't pay them any heed. He had finally found proof and direction as one.

"I was right," he tittered just a bit manically. "I knew it. I was right. To think, ultimate power was sitting right under their noses all this time, and not one of those simple-minded cretins had the sense to realize it," he tittered again.

He rolled up the scroll and carefully put it away in the makeshift temple located far below his manor house, and chortled as he now moved toward a huge atlas.

"Finally! Finally, I'll the keys to _ultimate power_ , and my true destiny," he chortled and opened the atlas to study the map coordinates intuited from the scroll's writings. He stared carefully down at his own writing before he traced a point on the map, and put a mark down on his map.

He then studied the rest of the coordinate and pinpointed his goal.

"My friends," he told the furtive shapes around him. "It looks like we're going to take a little trip across the pond," he smiled coldly. "And then, the world will be ours to reshape at last," he chortled in a shrill manic tone.

 _To Be Continued…._


	24. Chapter 24

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **24**

"Again," Ann asked as Kim came down just after five the next morning. "I half expected you to sleep in today since you were still up when I came in at midnight."

"I was doing another test," Kim smiled. "Dr. Lode was testing me again since he thought that, uh, comet power might have done something else to me."

"And," Ann asked.

"My scores were all perfect this time. He said my IQ was uncharted, it was so high now."

"I suppose reading through our encyclopedias didn't hurt," she smiled.

"I still just want to know stuff," Kim smiled. "Well, interesting stuff. And do stuff. And…."

"Give yourself time, sweetie," Ann told her, sipping her coffee as she worked on breakfast. "You are still young, and you don't have to do everything at once."

Kim blushed.

"I should tell you about the laundry."

"Too late," her father declared as he appeared just then, wearing one of his newly pink shirts with a white tie. "You know, though, I do believe this color really works with this tie," he grinned as he sat down as Ann poured him a cup of coffee.

"Early day?"

"Afraid so. We have a few visiting senators wanting to see the new Kepler Probe and decide if it's worth the cost overruns," he muttered sourly as he glanced over at the folded paper near his place.

"Try not to drop anything on their heads," Ann teased.

"I don't… Well, you know, accidents can happen. Especially with idiots that don't have a clue about how rockets actually work or the conditions they have to endure…."

"Maybe you should launch one of them in the next one," Kim grinned.

"Say, there's an idea," James smiled.

"Honey," Ann chided him as she expertly broke the eggs into the pan even as the smell of bacon began to rise from the oven.

"I just said it…."

"James. Remember, you want to make them understand. Not drive them off in a huff," she pointed out.

"Well, most of them don't really care about exploration. They only want to know how much armament we can pack into a satellite or something silly like that," he fumed. "Honestly, if we want to show any potential contacts out there that we come in peace, loading our probes with weapons is not the way to go," he complained.

"I doubt most of those old men even believe in life beyond our planet from all I've read and heard," Kim pointed out. "Which proves all they really want is weapons to keep others from getting into space, and making them have to share."

James hummed thoughtfully over that one, and Ann only rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you two eat, and leave the theories for the labs," she pointed out as Shego walked into the kitchen looking far more rested this morning.

"Morning Doctors P. Hey, Kimmie. I can't believe you actually went to sleep last…. No," the woman asked as Ann snorted as she set a cup of black coffee down before Shego before taking her own seat.

"She was still up when I came in at midnight," Ann told her. "I was so tired myself I didn't stop to check on her," she admitted with a fond smile.

"I get that. So how late….?"

"Not late," Kim sputtered as she paused in eating. "I didn't stay up much past two. I was taking a new test."

"What new test," Shego groaned.

"That Wade guy had a new IQ test he wanted me to take to see if my changes extended to my mind," she said tapping her head.

"Not that I can see," Shego smirked.

"Hey! I'll have you know Wade said my retention level is up to one hundred percent, and my IQ is now off-scale it's so high."

"So, you're another idiot with too many brains?"

"I'm not an idiot," she sputtered.

"Who turned all our laundry pink yesterday," Shego asked with a smug grin.

Kim blushed furiously over that as she eyed her dad's shirt.

"That was….an accident. I didn't know it would do that," she declared earnestly.

"Yep. You know, Princess, there's a difference between being smart, and being intelligent."

"Huh?"

"I'll let you field that one," Ann declared as she continued to eat when Kim looked her way.

"Dad?"

"Well, I believe what she is trying to say without hurting your feelings, Kimberly, is that you need a good dose of common sense to go with your intelligence, or you end up so lost in abstract theory that you aren't able to operate in the reality before you. Right," James asked her as Shego smirked on.

"That's a polite way of saying she's an idiot," Shego nodded.

"I'm not an idiot," Kim roared, and smacked the table, almost cracking the wood.

Kim gasped, and stared at the handprints seared into the surface, and grimaced.

"Sorry," she groaned as James sighed, and Ann only shook her head.

"Idiot," Shego said in a singsong voice. "Who still needs to practice that self-control a bit more," she added.

"I know," Kim sighed. "I'm just…."

"Impatient," Ann suggested knowingly.

"Overly sensitive," James added.

"Dad…."

"Yep," Shego nodded. "Hey, Kimmie, you have to know we're all teasing you here. It's what family or friends do. Still, we all know you had a bad time. A seriously bad time. We know you still have a lot to get used to, and a lot still to swallow, and learn. Just give yourself time, and don't try to do everything at once. You still have a lot of time to find your own way," Shego told her with a nod before rising to refill her own coffee.

"I get it," Kim sighed.

"Well, I have to get to work," James said, snatching up his paper, and his jacket before heading for the door. "Call if you need me. But not until after two. Those politicians are likely to try to hang around to milk a free lunch before they leave."

"It's what they do best," Shego replied before he was gone.

"So, what are you planning today," Ann asked.

"Uh…. I don't know. What are we planning," she asked Shego as Ann rose, and went to wake the boys so they'd be ready on time.

"Now I'm your day planner," she sputtered.

"We could spar again. I know you wanted to see if your force field made it harder for me to hit you even with plasma."

"Kim," Ann frowned back at her from the door. "Maybe you shouldn't play with that power too much. You don't want to…."

"We'll be careful, Ann," Shego assured her. "But it is an experiment I'm interested in myself. Better me, anyway, than the boys decide to conduct their own experiments with her."

"Heaven forbid," she groaned and went to wake her boys.

 **~KP~**

"I'll get it," Kim shouted as she poured ice tea in glasses even as the phone rang.

Shego was upstairs, still showering after they spent a lot of the morning working out, sparring, and even meditating again. They did find out that while the boys' force fields could hold back her plasma, she could still heat up the air inside to an uncomfortable level if she pressed. Not wanting to end up broiled alive, Shego cut that test off before it got too serious.

Leaving the glasses on the table, she went to the phone, and lifted it, asking, "Possible residence, how can I help you," with a cheerful tone.

"Ann Possible," a grim, foreboding tone asked.

"She's at work until four. I'm her daughter, may I help you, or take a message?"

"Kimberly?"

"Yes," she nodded even as she replied. "That's me."

"I see. Very well, I was just calling to inform your mother, and you, that the superintendent has allowed you to come down to do a placement test to see if you can enter the school this year, or if you need to wait for next year."

"Really? That's spankin'," she grinned hugely as Shego came into the kitchen with a brow lifted at her expression borrowed from Monique.

"Indeed," the speaker growled. "All right. Come down anytime today, and after your test, we'll know just how and where to place you if you prove….acceptable," the man on the line told her. "Bring your own pens and pencils," he added curtly.

"Sure. Thank you for…."

The man hung up without even saying goodbye.

"So," Shego asked.

"Well, he's not that friendly, but the guy was from the school and said I just need one last placement test to see if I can go to school this year," she beamed. "This is going to be great," she enthused.

"You say that now," Shego smirked. "Me, I remember loathing my high school, but maybe you'll actually like it. You'll also get to be with kids your age, too."

"Like Monique," she beamed as she hung up the receiver now, and then handed Shego her glass of tea.

"Well, I'll doubt they'll all be that nice, but I'm sure you will find some friends of your own."

"Shego," she frowned as they stood there staring at one another.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, this morning, when you said I'd have time to do…whatever. Are you still going to be here? Are you….?"

"I told you, Kimmie," Shego told her. "I'm here until you're completely safe. However long that may be. Even then, I'd like to think you'll still be my friend. So, think you can handle me hanging around a bit longer?"

"Oh, yeah. I know you said this was a job for you…."

"It started that way. Just remember what else I said," Shego told her. "This is also a chance for us to get our own back at those who ruined our lives, and so many others."

"Like Tara, and your brother."

"And you, Kimmie," she nodded. "So, no. I'll be hanging around for a while if you can manage it. Just don't expect me to sugarcoat anything. I think you're old enough and mature enough now to handle it when I tell you if you're being an idiot again."

Kim glowered.

"You just love to push, don't you," the redhead muttered, looking grim for a moment. "Still, I'm glad you're you, and you're here. Oh, and we should go to the school so I can get that test done, and find out where they'll put me," she beamed.

"Want to change," Shego asked blandly, Kim still wearing her own sweats after their workout.

She looked down and frowned.

"You have to change for school?"

"Most kids do like to look nice. It's part of that peer pressure I told you about," Shego reminded her.

"Peer pressure. Right," she murmured with a serious expression as her eyes narrowed, and she looked. "So, how do you know if it's just that peer pressure, or if it's bullying?"

"Bullies try to crush you physically for the most part," Shego advised her. "Posers just try to crush your ego."

"Right. Got it. So, don't hit the posers, but smash the bullies."

"No. Remember what I told you? Let them throw the first punch if they're that bold…."

"I have to let them hit me to know if they're real bullies," she exclaimed in shock.

"No," Shego grinned. "I said let them throw the punch, not let it hit you. If they go that far, then you can defend yourself. Just remember, you don't use overwhelming force for the little posers since they aren't going to be anywhere near your class."

"Hmmm. Maybe I'll just stick to friends, and leave the rest to whatever," she frowned. "This is still kind of confusing," Kim admitted.

"It's life. Now, changing?"

"Oh, right. What should I wear?"

"Something nice, but comfortable," Shego suggested, still wearing her usual outfit of a green knit top with black jeans. She wasn't wearing her jacket just now, but she still wore it when she went outside.

"Right. Nice, but comfortable," she grinned and headed for the stairs after finishing her drink. "Won't be a moment."

Shego watched her all but run, and guessed it would be a while before that girl learned she didn't have to run everywhere.

 _To Be Continued…._


	25. Chapter 25

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **25**

"Hey, guys, remember me," Shego asked as she approached the two security officers standing near the metal detectors with a bored expression.

"Shego," Officer Hobble nodded, it being his turn to take a shift at the local high school. "Are you carrying?"

"Always," she said and pulled back her jacket on one side. "Part of the bodyguard sitch, as Kimmie calls it," she grinned.

"Right. Well, I do know that you are a registered professional, but I hope we don't need to see you doing anything while you're here."

"Not planning on it," she said and gestured Kim forward.

"Miss Possible," the older officer nodded as the other officer just stared at her streaked hair. "Finally going to try getting to school?"

"Looks like it," she smiled wanly. "I just have one more hoop, and I should be in this year," she told him.

"Well, good luck. Although, being a Possible means you will likely be fine," he nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks," Kim smiled more easily, and cringed as Shego walked forward, and the alarms went off on the detector before Officer Hobble could shut it off.

Even as he switched it off, Shego just grinning at him, the office door burst open and a mountain of a man appeared in the door, demanding, "What's going on out here," as Shego looked over at him, and drawled sardonically, "Wow, so the _cavemen_ didn't all die out!"

Kim giggled as the officers smiled, but said nothing as the big man scowled bleakly, and demanded, "And just who are you, lady, and what are you….."

"I'm Kim Possible," Kim smiled as she walked forward. "I'm here to get tested so I can start school."

"Possible. Possible. Oh, lord, are you related to those two demented gremlins?"

"Jim and Tim?"

"That's them," the man grumbled.

"My brothers. They're very smart, aren't they," she smiled at him as Shego walked up behind her, and just eyed the man.

"Right," the man grumbled irritably. "So, you're one of them?"

"Oh, no. I'm not a twin," Kim informed him. "I'm just their older sister," she beamed.

"Well, if you do get enrolled, you need to review the dress code, which does _not_ allow dyed hair," the man informed her as he still bodily blocked the office door.

"Uh, I don't dye my hair. It's all natural," she smiled at him, running a hand through her red hair.

"I meant that gaudy streak you have there," he frowned in naked disapproval.

"That's natural, too. It just turned out that way after the comet hit me," she informed him.

"The comet…. You're the one they said…?"

"Said what," Shego asked, "And who said it?"

"And you are," the man demanded.

"The question is who are you, and why are you standing in our way, big man," she shot back. "And I'd like to know who is saying what about my client."

"Client? Who are you, lady?"

"She's Miss Possible's bodyguard, Mr. Barkin," Officer Hobble told him as he came over to nod at him. "I'm sure you've heard of how Kimberly here was held by some unscrupulous, rogue scientists for some time before she managed to break free. Shego is here to see none of them, or those like them, try coming after her again."

"I see. Maybe you shouldn't be allowed into school if you're going to be a blatant danger to our students….."

"Oh, so you're going to discriminate against Kimberly because someone else is after her? Tell me, Brainless," Shego asked as Kim looked ready to pout just then, "Are you ready for a lawsuit over this one. Because I can tell you, the Possibles are already upset over how the government treated their little girl. Imagine if you tried banning their daughter from getting her education because someone _might_ come after her?"

The man grumbled but said nothing.

"Imagine," Shego next asked knowingly, "How her _brothers_ might take your actions? I hear they do look forward to her attending school here with them," she added.

The man actually groaned now but shook his head, and finally just said, "Well, she still has to pass a placement test. So let's not get ahead of ourselves," he sputtered. "I assume you have your records…."

He frowned at the flash drive Kim held out.

"What is that," he asked.

Kim eyed the small device.

"Uh, flash drive? It has all my medical and academic files on it since I started equivalency testing and stuff," she smiled.

"You do know how to use a flash drive, don't you, caveman," Shego asked blandly as Officer Hobble just shook his own head, and headed back over to his post.

"Just come into the office, girl," he told Kim, and then looked at Shego. "And it's Steve Barkin, Woman. Vice Principal of Middleton High."

"I'll try to care," Shego drawled as she followed Kim into the office.

"You must be Kimberly," the silver-haired woman behind the counter smiled her way. "We heard you were coming in soon."

"Yes. I mean, I am Kim," she smiled at the friendly woman.

"Okay, Steve, why don't you let her use your office while she tests….."

"I have to cover Ms. Benton's Economics….."

"I think I can manage to proctor the girl," the woman declared. "You go tend the class, and I'll watch her."

"I don't think…."

"You likely don't," Shego told him bluntly. "So, why don't you go play BMOC, and let Kimmie do what needs doing? Trust me, she can pass pretty much anything you have. Except for cooking. Don't let her cook," Shego grinned as Kim sputtered.

"Shego," Kim whined. "Don't tell them that."

"We all have issues, dear," the older woman smiled. "I trust you have the test packet ready, Steven, so I can manage anything else."

"It's on my desk…"

"Right, then. Run along," she told him as the bell rang, and the hall immediately filled with loud, laughing, and shouting students.

Steve growled, and all but stormed from the office as the woman smiled.

"You have a flair, don't you, lady," Shego grinned at her.

"You just have to know how to handle Steve. He's a good man, but a poor fit for the high school. Too many years in the military, if you know what I mean?"

"Military," Kim hissed.

"Kimmie has issues herself with uniforms. Don't worry, Red," she smiled at the redhead. "He's obviously one of those retired posers I told you about. He's not a threat."

"Oh. Oh, well….okay," Kim nodded. "So, test," she asked the woman.

"Right. Follow me, dear, and we'll get you started. It shouldn't take you but a few hours, so let me know if you need a break. Or the restroom, or anything," she smiled as she led Kim into the vice principal's office.

Five minutes later, the secretary emerged, eyed Shego leaning on the counter, and told her, "You can take a seat. Or come back later. It will likely take her more than a few hours…."

"Nah. The nut still has more than a few issues I'll admit, but taking tests isn't one of them. She'll blow through whatever you have before you can blink. Trust me on that," Shego told her.

"So, she's a prodigy like her brothers," the woman asked.

Shego eyed the placard on her desk and grinned.

"Let me tell you…. Mrs. Weems, Kimmie is genuinely smart and genuinely curious, but her issues are more with dealing with everyday stuff, and people in them. I'm not kidding when I say the poor kid was literally kept locked in a lab for over fourteen years. She never had a chance to grow up, and now she's trying to do everything at once without a clue as to how things actually work."

"I take it you have a reason for telling me that," the woman asked.

"Yeah. The caveman didn't much impress me with his empathy, but I figured someone should know that if Kim has trouble, it's not because she does anything on purpose. It's likely because she's not going to understand how things work in the real world, or what's going on around her. See?"

"Of course. Ann talked me about her circumstances even before we started suggesting tutors for her, and while Steven can be….irritating, especially to some of the students," she admitted with a grin, "We are all aware that Kimberly will need careful handling."

"That said, you have any trouble here? Anything at all? Call me at once," Shego told her, and handed over a business card. "Just use my cell, since I'm obviously not in my office just now."

"Ann did say you have a working relationship with her," she nodded.

"Yep. Oddly enough, she trusts me, and I'm keeping the bureaucrats off her backside while we work on freeing her from the loons in power that still want to exploit her," Shego informed her.

"Yes, Ann did say something to that effect. If not so…."

"I'm blunt, and I'll admit it, Mrs. Weems. Just trust me, I'm here for Kimmie, and that's it. She's a good kid, and I want to see she gets a chance to prove it."

"I can see that. And I respect that," Mrs. Weems replied, and put the card on her desk. "I hope you don't mind that I'll share this with Mr. Anderson when he returns, too. He's the principal, and if he didn't have a family emergency this week, he would have been here to meet Kimberly."

"Sure, share with him. I'd say offer my services to anyone, but just now, I'm tied up with Kim."

"Of course. I should tell you good luck, too. It's a shame what I heard was done to her and Tara Bennett. To think those poor girls lost so much of their lives like that because of a stupid meteor."

"Yeah. That's what comes of leaving fossils in power when they don't have a clue how reality works," she muttered.

"No doubt. I've had the same thoughts myself about many politicians of late, but then, I suppose every generation likely thinks the same of their leaders."

"Nah, this generation is the worst yet. I don't any of them have a clue what 'public service' really means. Let alone how it should work."

"Well, I won't argue," Mrs. Weems told Shego as the pair chatted when the door to Steve Barkin's office opened just twenty-five minutes later.

"Need a break already, hon," Mrs. Weems turned to see Kim looking toward her with a handful of papers.

"Uh, I finished already. Is this all there is," she asked, holding up the loose stack of papers that questioned her on everything from basics to advanced mathematics and science.

"All of it," she exclaimed.

"Oh, well, yeah. It was pretty easy," Kim blushed as she handed over the papers.

"What'd I tell you," Shego grinned. "So, what now?"

"Well, Steve has the answer key, so we'll let him grade these once he gets out of class. After that, it's a matter of making you a suitable schedule once we know where you stand. From all you say, and considering your speed, I wager you can enter the senior year without issue in spite of the fact we're already underway, Kimberly. So, I'd go home, make sure you have the supplies you need," she said, handing her a list, "And be ready when we call you in for your schedule. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Kim smiled now after handing over the papers. "So, I could start tomorrow?"

"Or by the next day for certain. It's just paperwork now, dear," Mrs. Weems assured her. "Which it seems you have no trouble with," she told her. "I'll give this back to you after we have downloaded, and assessed your file," she told her, tapping the flash drive she had just started sifting after Kim had handed it to her since Mr. Barkin had ignored it earlier.

"That's good. No rush, I have copies," Kim assured her.

"Right, well, as I said, you should have no issues. It's just a matter of getting your schedule ready. Once we confirm your grades, we'll call you in for that, and you'll be ready to go," the woman assured her.

"Great," Kim beamed. "I can't wait! Say, did Tara Bennett already get enrolled?"

"Well, she's back in her senior year, but most of her records were easily updated since the material does essentially stay the same," Mrs. Weems told her.

"Really? After how long? What about current events, because it seems that allows for a lot of stagna….."

"C'mon, nut," Shego growled as Mrs. Weems smiled as Kim yelped as Shego grabbed her ear, and dragged her toward the door. "We're just wasting time now. You have more shopping to do," she declared.

"For what….? Oh, yeah. I should call mom and dad, too," she enthused eagerly as they left, and Mrs. Weems watched them go.

She had the feeling that Kimberly was going to be at least as spirited as her brothers, and wouldn't Steven like that. Still, from all she had heard about Kim so far, it was fortunate the girl was not letting her past color her future. Still, she wagered it would be smart to keep a close eye on her and Tara to ensure they didn't' have anything beyond the usual problems of seniors in high school.

Still, even she had to laugh over an hour later when Steven declared he knew Possible had to have cheated, even if he couldn't understand how. He was more than certain she had, though, but even he had to finally accept the girl really was smarter than he had expected.

Knowing her brothers, he really shouldn't have been that surprised. Or so Mrs. Weems had felt.

 _To Be Continued…._


	26. Chapter 26

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **26**

Kim sat in Shego's car two days later, staring at the high school building, and looking both uneasy and eager at once. Which Shego knew was about usual for her.

"Got your schedule," she asked the redhead.

"Yes, Shego."

"Notebooks, pens, and paper?"

"And spare pencils," she nodded, and patted her backpack on the floorboard.

"So, why are you acting like you're trying to hide in your seat again?"

"I don't know. This is…. I feel….. What if no one likes me?"

"You know Tara, and Monique, don't you?"

"You know I do," she huffed.

"See, you have two friends already waiting for you. Now you can go find out if you can make a few more," Shego told her. "Unless you want to prove you can't really do anything, and are afraid of actually facing what you claimed you wanted," Shego asked blandly.

Kim predictably scowled and sat up straight now as she grabbed her backpack from the floorboard.

"I'm not afraid," she huffed. "Not….like that. I just…."

"Let me tell you a secret, Princess," Shego told her, patting her nearest hand clenching the strap of her bag.

"Yeah?"

"Not everyone is going to like you. Doesn't matter what you do, they won't. That doesn't mean that everyone is going to hate you, either. So don't you think you should go find out which is going to be which? After all, this is also your chance to prove to all those white coats and uniforms that you can live in the real world without imploding, or something," Shego reminded her.

"I get that," she sighed.

"Besides, even I know that not everything you need to learn is in a book. But you won't find that out until you go join the real world. Or at least high school," she winked.

Kim burst into laughter now.

"Okay. Okay. I'm being silly again, aren't I?"

"Well, at least you're not being an idiot. Silly is okay, idiots aren't," she teased. "So, go wow them, Red. I already know you can do it. Go prove it to the rest of them. And if you have issues, call me, or that Wade character you like chatting with lately."

"It's not that. He's….."

"You two brainiacs like trying to outdo one another. Right?"

"I asked him to help the boys figure out something I can wear that won't char like tissue," she blushed.

"That's probably a good idea. Which really astonishes me that you had it," she remarked.

"Okay, I get the hint. Will you be here…."

"Three sharp. Take your time, but let me know if you're going to be late. Only don't go anywhere without letting me know. We still don't know what Gemini or anyone else out there might be trying next."

"I know. You be careful, too," Kim smiled and shoved the door of the sports car open as she became more aware of the many teens all around her getting out of cars, or off buses.

"I'm not the one everyone wants, nut," Shego reminded her.

"You could still be a target, though. Remember, you're part of my family now," Kim smiled.

Shego didn't say anything to that as Kim shut the door, and headed to the school. She did smile after the energetic bundle of nerves that seemed overly confident one moment, and overly sensitive the next. She started the car, honked after her, and drove off even as she eyed the newly modified dash that showed a GPS beacon tracking her that the boys had devised for a 'just-in-case' scenario, as they deemed it.

Heading home, she decided to check in with Marty, and see if anything serious had come up their way of late. So far, no one had appeared to earnestly trouble her family, but that loon Drakken had tried to play them with her own brothers, she didn't believe in tempting fate. She headed back home, eyes scanning the streets and walkways around her, her own natural caution far from relaxed even after months in the seemingly innocuous small town.

If anything, living with Kimmie had fine-tuned her reflexes and wariness. Especially of late as she realized there were some real head cases after the redhead. She eyed the dash again as she drove away, and noted the GPS beacon was in place and staying.

Hopefully, they wouldn't have anything serious to manage as Kim faced her first day among her peers.

 **~KP~**

"Hey, Monique," Kim smiled as she came up to the girl speaking to several others who paused to stare.

"Kimberly," the ebullient girl beamed with a wide smile. "Girl, HHYBD?"

"I'm doing pretty well," she smiled and replied to her friend's special way of speaking that took her a while to understand. She was getting better at it, though.

"So, you understand, Moni," the brunette asked.

"Well, it took me a while, but I've had practice since I do like shopping at Cocoa Banana," she admitted.

"Who doesn't," the blonde smiled. "Love the blouse, by the way, but you do know Mr. Barkin is going to slam you for that dye job. He takes that dress code really serious," she told Kim.

"I already told him this is my natural color," Kim told the girl. "So he can't really say anything there," Kim smiled.

"Seriously? That's…natural color?"

"Yeah, our GF is all natural," Monique grinned. "You should ask her _why_ she has to shop so often, though," Monique grinned.

"Mom told you about the washer, didn't she?"

"Well," the dark-skinned beauty giggled, "It was hard to suppress. Especially when I know she doesn't usually shop for new clothes so often," she grinned.

"Okay, that sounds…."

"Later," Monique told them as the first bell rang. "So, who do you have for homeroom?"

"Oh, uh, Mrs. Parkes," she said.

"Me, too," Monique squealed. "Come on, I'll show you the way," she said and led Kim down the hall as a lot of the students ignored her, though more than a few did stare after her.

"I feel like I'm on parade," she muttered.

"You're new, they're curious. Or they're jerks. If they're curious, they're okay. If they're jerks….? Well, just ignore them," Monique advised her as she grinned at Kim as she led her into the room before them. "Mrs. Parkes, this is Kimberly. She's starting today," she said in almost the same breath as she led Kim to the desk.

"Yes, we've been expecting you," the middle-aged woman nodded at Kim. "So, do you prefer Kim, or Kimberly?"

"Kim is fine," she blushed at the attention.

"All right. Just take a seat anywhere. We don't assign seats here," she told her.

"C'mon, you can sit by me," Monique assured her as she dragged Kim to the side of the room.

Kim only smiled and followed her.

"So, let's see your schedule, girl," Monique asked as more students began to filter into the room. Many of them pausing to eye her as Kim tried not to be too self-conscious.

Kim pulled out her schedule, and let her friend see it.

"Whoa. Serious academic overload. You really ready to handle all this," she asked her.

"Sure. It's not really that hard. Most of it seems like it's going to be kind of interesting."

"Seriously," Monique frowned at her, staring again at the schedule. "So, you're also a super-brain along with super-powered?"

"You're super-powered," a stocky girl behind them asked.

"Uh….."

"She's comet-powered, and really cool, Denise. Trust me, Kim is seriously fine."

"Uh, trying to keep that one low key, Monique," Kim blushed.

"Oh, right. Anyway, Dee, Kim is really okay. Trust me," she beamed.

"Comet powers? So, that story was real? You and Tara got hit by that comet way back?"

"Uh, yeah," she sighed.

"Bad memories, Dee," Monique told her, noting Kim's expression.

"I can see how. Wow, I just can't believe someone thought they could just grab you, and take you off like that, though. I mean, isn't that kidnapping, or something," the girl exclaimed.

"Well, my folks are still pushing for an investigation, but this is the government," she sighed.

"Yep, you're doomed," Denise nodded. "Dad says no one trusts the government, because they can't be trusted."

"I'm not arguing," Kim told her even as the bell rang.

Just before Mrs. Parkes started to shut the door, a lanky teen boy ran in, almost face-plowed the door, and then promptly tripped over his own shoe strings.

"Sorry. Sorry. I got held up getting detention again," the sandy-haired boy told the teacher. "Man, Barkin just plain _hates_ me!"

"Who….?"

"Whoa, how did you get past Barkin with that freaky hair, girl," the boy stopped on his way to a seat to gape at her. "Because I can't believe he didn't just expel you right off."

"Kim, meet Ron Stoppable. How he made it to senior year is a mystery that still stuns us all," Monique laughed.

"Hey," Ron sputtered. "You know the Ron-Man has skills, Monique," he preened, and turned, and almost fell into his desk more than sitting.

"Yeah, but no one knows what they are," Monique whispered as Kim smiled at the boy's antics now rather than focus on his reaction to her hair.

"All right, everyone, settle down," Mrs. Parkes boomed now as she walked over to her desk, lifting her roll book, and eyeing the students. "Danny, don't forget that make-up test this afternoon if you want to keep playing for the Mad Dogs," she told a big teen in the back.

"Mad Dogs," Kim frowned.

"Our football team," Denise smiled.

"Okay, everyone, before the day starts, I want you to welcome a new student joining us. Kim, why don't you stand up, and introduce yourself."

Kim blushed, but stood up, and looked around.

"Uh, I'm Kim Possible, and…. Well, I'm new," she stammered and tried to smile through her nervousness as everyone eyed her.

"Possible," the sandy-haired boy exclaimed. "Like Jim and Tim?"

"My brothers," she nodded at him.

"But I heard their sister died! Oh, wow, did they bring you back to life with that weird science stuff? Are you a _zombie_? Is that why you look…? Look….? What is that word," he asked Kim as if she should know.

"Ronald," Mrs. Parkes sighed.

"Kim," Monique whispered as Kim sat down looking sour just then. "Meet Ron Stoppable. The biggest moron in Middleton."

"I am not," Ron sputtered. "I…. I just…. Well, I'm not the biggest," he sputtered.

"Class. Pay attention. I have a few morning announcements before the bell you need to hear, and then…."

"So, if you aren't a zombie, what are you," Ron whispered to her.

Kim gaped, but everyone else just sniggered.

 _To Be Continued….._


	27. Chapter 27

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **27**

"Possible," a familiar booming voice growled as she walked into her third-period class for the day.

So far, everything had been simple enough, once she got over everyone staring at her. Most were curious, just as Monique said, but so far she hadn't really met any real jerks. She was discounting that Ron because she felt he was just kind of weird himself. Listening to him talk was beyond bizarre. Or so she felt.

Her economics class was next, and only now did she recall that Miss Benton's Economics was the class he had said he was covering the other day. Apparently, he was still covering for the woman. She looked over to the desk to see the man hunched over the desk like one of those scientists that used to study every little thing about her while pretending to care.

She had a flashback for a moment, and clenched her fists, but remembered to relax as she remembered Shego also called this guy a poser.

In her friend's eyes, a poser was just that, and hardly worth bothering over.

"Hello, Mr. Barkin," she smiled and walked over to take a seat up front after noticing most of the students were trying to sit as far back as they could.

"What did I tell you about that hair dye," he growled.

"I thought I told you it wasn't dyed," she replied evenly.

"I don't believe that any more than I believe any other excuse you brats try to use on me," he said, putting both hands flat on the desk as he eyed her ominously.

"Wow, you're a very pessimistic type, aren't you," she asked as half the class already present audibly gasped.

"Young lady, you're very close to detention. If not a suspension. Now tomorrow, I expect you to have that dye removed…."

"I can't because it's not dye," she told him again.

"I heard that silly story, and I don't believe it for an in…..stant," he choked as Kim glared at him, and her left hand started to flutter where it was still clenched at her side.

"I am telling the truth," she hissed as every student in the class just stared, not saying a word.

"What….is that," Steve Barkin demanded, staring at her left hand.

She glanced down and forced herself to relax as she slid the hand under her desk, and focused on her relaxation techniques.

"Oh, no, young lady. Office. Now. We're going to have a chat about disobeying…."

"I am not disobeying anyone. You're being obstinate," Kim sputtered.

"Office. Now. And close that door behind you," she was told.

"Fine," she spat, and stormed to the door, slammed it, and cringed as the wood and glass exploded across the front of the room as Barkin shouted, " _Possible_!"

She cringed as he stormed toward her, and she knew she had blown that one badly. Then she felt his big hand dig into her shoulder, spin her around, and he spat, "Let's have it."

"Have what," she frowned.

"Whatever you're using to cause that damage," he thundered. "I knew you were going to be trouble. Just like those irritating bratty brothers of yours…."

"Brats," she frowned now. "My brothers?"

"I don't know what kind of weird experiment you have, but you're going to turn it over, and now."

"No, I'm not," she said in a suddenly quiet and ominous tone.

"You are going to be suspended on your first day! Expelled if I prove you were cheating," he added. "And I will! For now, get to the office. Let's go. You bunch, read the current chapter," he shouted into the room. "And don't think you're off the hook for destroying that door. I'll tell you now…. Where are you going," he demanded as she drew a deep breath, and just walked off.

"Office, before I lose my patience with _you_ ," she spat.

"With….me? Young lady, you are very close to…."

"Coming," she snapped over her shoulder as she kept going toward the office.

"That's it," Steve growled and stalked after her as the class just gaped.

Kim stepped into the office just ahead of Steve Barkin, and Mrs. Weems smiled her way until she saw who was behind her.

"Oh, dear," she sighed.

"He won't listen…."

"She's carrying dangerous experiments around, just like those dangerous little anarchists she is apparently emulating," Steve thundered in his booming voice.

Mrs. Weems didn't immediately notice the twitch of Kim's left eye or the clenched fists that were starting to actually glow.

"He just will not listen to me," she complained. "And I accidentally broke a door," she said with a grimace as she forced herself to relax. "Only he just…. He _tweaks_ me," she spat.

"Listen, Possible. I don't care where you came from, or what you think you're doing, but you are not going to disrupt this school. Now, sit, and the moment I finish my report on you we'll be calling your parents. After you hand over…."

"I don't have anything," she erupted, spinning around, and grabbing him by his tie, and jerking him off his feet, and into the air at the end of her arm that showed no effort at holding him over her head. "I _am_ the experiment, you walking misanthrope. And I am very sick of people like _you_ not listening to me," she shouted and drew back her free fist that was starting to glow again.

"Kimberly," Mrs. Weems shouted, knowing just the tone to take as she rose to her feet, walked around the counter, and put a hand on her slender shoulder. "Put him down, dear. He's an idiot, but he does usually mean well. Now, calm down, take a seat, and Mr. Anderson should be back from his rounds shortly. We'll just rely on him to straighten this out," she promised her.

Kim clenched her jaw, drew a deep breath, and let the man go. Steve almost hit the floor before he caught himself, but he was just staring at her now and kept staring as Kim walked over, pulling off her backpack, and took a seat without looking at Mr. Barkin again.

"How in the world….?"

"Something tells me, Steven, you didn't bother to read her whole file," Mrs. Weems chided him, and actually pointed at another chair. "Sit."

"Now see here…."

"Sit," she pointed as she barked just as sternly as he could as Kim just stared at her loose fists now, and looked beyond morose. "Cheer up, Kimberly. We'll get this all straightened out. Once we get Steven to join us in the new century," she teased.

Kim couldn't help but smile faintly at that, but Mr. Barkin was still just staring dourly.

"There is no way she should be able to…."

"Hush," the older woman told Steven.

Kim couldn't help but smile a bit more as the poser Shego had labeled so just grumbled, but obeyed.

"You know," Kim said quietly, "This really is my own hair," she said without looking at him. "When the comet hit me, it just….changed me. Hair included. I didn't pick these colors. They're just…there."

Mr. Barkin grunted.

"I already told you that. It's in my medical records. Everything about me is in there, so you really should know I'm not lying. Or trying to….pull anything. I just want to go to school."

His next grunt had her looking at him now.

"If you don't like kids, why are you even here?"

Steve glanced over at her now, glaring heatedly, and spat, "Someone has to put you little monsters in line, and make you learn to fit in."

"Oh. You're one of them," she said quietly. "I guess Shego was right about you."

"What? What did she say about me?"

"She said you were a poser. Stuck in the past, and unable to live your own life without forcing everyone to fit your preconceived notions."

Steve's face twisted at that even as a taller, but also a leaner man walked into the room, and looked down at them.

"What now," the man in a gray suit asked with a sigh.

"We've had another Barkin incident, sir," Mrs. Weems told him blandly. "Why don't you speak to Kimberly first, and then we can let her go back to class while you straighten him out," she told him, her tone implying 'again.'

"Now see here…."

"Steve, just back off. One day. Can we not go one day without you overreacting to something…?"

"Overreacting? She _destroyed_ a door with some kind of explosive….!"

"That's….not what technically happened," she grimaced as the principal looked toward her.

"We'll talk," he said and pointed at his office with one hand. "Now."

"Yes, sir," she sighed, and rose and walked to his office.

He followed her into the room and closed the door. He didn't say a word as he went to his chair, settled in, and then eyed her.

"All right, Kimberly. I'm Thomas Anderson, your principal, of course. Now, because I do know how Steven does tend to overreact to anything at the best of times, I'll let you tell me what happened from your perspective. Trust me that I will listen to you because I know your parents, your brothers, and what they all told me of you. So, want to tell me how you ended up here in the office already?"

She sighed, closed her eyes, and then looked up, and nodded.

"I was actually having a pretty good day until I walked into Economics," she told him.

Steve Barkin watched the door open not ten minutes later, and Mr. Anderson let her leave as he eyed Mrs. Weems, and said, "See who we have available and have them fill in on this hour in Ms. Benton's class. Steven, with me," he said.

"I hope you know that girl is obviously….."

"You didn't read her file, did you?"

"I read enough. I'm still not sure she's not cheating somehow, but…."

"Inside, Steven. We need to talk. _Again_ ," he sighed.

He bit back his usual grumble, but walked into the office, and prepared to give his own report that would have that troublemaker suspended, if not expelled.

 **~KP~**

She walked into the motel filled with men in civilian clothes and eyed them coolly as all of them gaped at her.

Especially as she didn't currently look like herself.

Camille de Leon, deposed heiress, criminal assassin, and genuine shapeshifting mistress of disguise currently looked like a one-eyed control freak with a penchant for offing his own men. How he kept anyone was beyond her, but that wasn't her concern here today.

"Report," she demanded of the men. "And make it good," the apparent Gemini demanded.

"We're waiting for the opportune moment to move on the mother. We think she's the best lever to…."

"Idiots," she spat. "I can see you aren't very clever. The woman is too public. Too obvious. You'd have half the town on top of you the moment you tried to move on her. No, I want the children. They are supposedly intelligent, so they might just be of some value to our operations beyond being a lever on my new Alpha," she preened with just the right amount of ego known to the madman.

She knew she was in character. Jack had a lot of very telling files, and the madman she was emulating didn't seem to be anything but predictable.

"Are you saying we shouldn't go after the…."

"The less obvious, and easy target are the boys. They'll be careless. Easily surprised. And more easily managed. I want them taken within the week. Do not disappoint, or my next visit will be less….cordial," she growled.

"Of course, sir," the man who spoke for the other silent Henches nodded. "And do we take them to the same rendezvous already planned?"

"No," the faux Gemini told them. "I am afraid _they_ may already be watching more closely than expected. Take them to a new site I prepared to hold, and exploit them," Camille smiled coldly as she dropped the card with the new coordinates. "Be wary, and do not fail me," she growled ominously as she left the room, and went to the nondescript sedan she used to move inconspicuously into and out of town.

Once away from the motel filled with Gemini's followers, she now moved to the block where she knew several teams were waiting for a signal to move on Dr. Ann Possible. She shifted her look again, eyeing the photo on the file report before her, and then turned into a new block as she moved slowly down the roads, and finally spotted the obvious.

She climbed out of the car, and walked up to the house recently rented in a certain neighborhood, and curtly knocked.

"Ma'am," the big, burly man dark brown hair smiled. "What brings you out here?"

"Checking on the target. I now have reports that WEE may be focusing on Dr. Ann Possible. We need to focus on her, and just use the usual standard observation for the others for now. We can't take chances of losing Kim Possible's mother," the apparent Betty Director told them.

"Right. I'll call my people, and advise them at once," he nodded. "Anything else we should know," he asked.

"That's all for now. There is a chance WEE may have piggybacked on our comms, too, so do not listen to anyone unless I come to you in person. Understood."

"Understood, Betty," he nodded again.

"I'd better go. I don't want to be noticed. Be wary, and be sure you get extra eyes on Ann Possible at once," she told him.

"Right away," Crash Cranston agreed as he walked her back to the door. "Will you need an escort back….?"

"I have a transport waiting elsewhere. You have your orders, agent."

"Ma'am," he nodded, and closed the door as he watched from a window as she drove away. Then he looked back at Burn and the other agent currently with him watching the Possible house, and growled, "Call Dr. Director. We have definite motion, and if that wasn't an imposter, I don't know Dr. Director," he spat.

"I know she would never let you call her _Betty,"_ Burn nodded.

"Patch was on the wrong eye, too," the other agent agreed.

"Has to be Chameleon," Crash nodded as Burn Bernman switched on the communication device that hummed with life at once. "She slipped up this time, though."

"Report," Dr. Director's familiar scowl filled a digital panel, proving even she couldn't have been in two places at once.

"WEE is definitely moving, and _Chameleon_ may be working with them," Crash told her and gave her the report.

"Sounds like they have another target in mind, and want to have us commit to one that is not on their radar," Dr. Director nodded. "Feign moving per your false orders, and then double the watch on the boys and their father, but especially the boys," she told him.

"The twins?"

"They're the most obvious target. Consider these men are likely to think they are helpless children, and more easily managed."

"Those two," Burn exclaimed, having already seen and heard about their antics of late.

"I doubt even Gemini realizes just how….gifted the Possible twins can be, Agent Bernman. You have your orders. All the same, ensure you have adequate coverage on all possible targets in case this is just a blind to confuse us."

"Yes, ma'am," she was told by Crash. "And Frequency 784-Beta is the tracking beacon I managed to slip on her. Hopefully, it stays active."

"I'll put a team on her at once. Neutralizing that pain in our backside would make things a lot easier just now," the head of Global Justice declared. "You stay focused on the Possibles. We cannot let Gemini get his hands on Kimberly or any of her family that might be used against her."

"Understood, ma'am. You can rely on us," he assured her.

"Good. This one could be critical, gentlemen, so don't slip up."

"You heard her. Let's fake some movement, and then have our people slip back into position, and keep an eye on everyone. Double alert, people. That crazy woman didn't risk slipping in here because she was playing games. Everyone watch one another's backs, and no one goes anywhere alone as of now. We can't take the chance of her pulling another ringer onus."

"I'll call in the teams now," Burn assured him as he opened local communications the moment he closed the channel with Dr. Director.

"This," Crash predicted, "Is about to get interesting."

No one argued.

 _To Be Continued….._


	28. Chapter 28

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **28**

Kim felt every eye on her when she walked back into class and eyed the others just looking at her, and blushed.

"Uh, sorry about earlier. Only that guy just wasn't listening," she sighed as she came in, and sit down.

"He never does," a pretty blonde in a cheerleading uniform smiled. "I'm Jessica, by the way. Welcome to Middleton."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Uh, I didn't hit anyone when I, uh, slammed the door, did I," she asked, looking around.

A lot of heads shook, but one boy sniggered, and said, "You might have nailed Barkin, but he hit the floor like a bomb went off. Guess he's used to your brothers wailing on him."

"They can be mischievous," she said as she smiled back at the boy that didn't seem to be mocking her.

Before anyone else could speak, a short, squat man with thick glasses walked into the room and eyed them.

"Right, so what has Ms. Benton got you lot doing," the short man asked as he came into the room and eyed Kim with a faintly lifted right brow.

"Reading chapter nine," one of the other males in the class told him. "We were just reading so far."

"Very well, keep studying your chapter, then, and knowing Mr. Barkin, be prepared for a pop quiz on the morrow if your teacher isn't back by then."

A lot of the class groaned.

"Miss Possible? Do you not have a text?"

"It is my first day, and I just got back from the office," she said with another blush.

"Jessica," the man called her by name without trouble as he took the teacher's seat. "Please get Miss Possible a text. Chapter Nine, Kimberly, as I'm sure you heard," he nodded back to Kim.

"Yes, sir," she said and looked up at the blonde handed her a thick text. "Thanks," she said and took the book to open to the first page.

"Uh, the chapter starts on page…."

"I just thought I'd read from the start so I won't be confused," she told the willowy blonde and began to flip pages.

"You're….reading?"

"Well, yeah," Kim said, glancing over at her before looking back to the page she hesitated over.

"Reading, not chatting, people," the man behind the desk declared without looking up from a history text he was studying.

By the time the bell rang, Kim had stopped reading and slid her book into her bag.

"You read all of that that fast," Jessica asked as everyone got up to go.

"I guess I just read fast," she shrugged.

"And how's your memory?"

"Uh, pretty good," she admitted.

"Oh, I have got to study with you," the blonde grinned. "How are your grades?"

"Well, I don't know. I just started."

"What about before…."

"That's complicated," she told the blonde as Kim closed her backpack and slid it over a shoulder to head for the door.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you," Jessica told her, following her out of the room.

"Well, I guess I'm still….getting used to….to being here. Before was….not so nice," Kim admitted with a grimace.

"Like boarding school, or….?"

"Like human specimen trapped in a secret government lab," she said after she decided to be honest.

"Wow. Whoa. So, that story going around is real? You got hit by some alien stuff….?"

"Comet. I was hit by that Rainbow Comet, or whatever they called it, and it made me….me," she shrugged as she headed up the hall to her next class.

"So, that's how you broke that door like that?"

"Super strong, and….I really have to work on controlling it sometimes when I get…tweaked."

"Well, Barkin can tweak you like no one else. Trust me, no one likes him, but they can't seem to get rid of him," the blonde grinned. "So, where are you headed next?"

"Uh, history with Mr. Spencer?"

"He's great. I've got first lunch. Maybe I'll see you later," she said. "And hey, if you do want to study with, look me up," she waved back as she kept going.

Kim stopped at the door, rechecked the number, and stepped inside to the class that she now knew pretty much looked like all of the other classes for the most part. She went to a seat in front since most of the classes also had most students ducking front seats. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't have any issue with seating, and just took the front-center seat and waited.

Even as several other students began filing in, the same short, squat man from Economics walked into the room and nodded at her.

"As you are new, Miss Possible, take a book from that shelf, and we'll be on Chapter Twelve in this class. You might want to review in case you want to add to the conversation today."

"Yes, sir," she said, and went the indicated shelf, pulled down a book, and returned to her desk. She quickly checked and sifted the chapter, and then went back to the start to go through the earlier chapters.

"Are you a speed reader," the man asked, and Kim now realized this was Mr. Spencer.

"Uh, I just read," she told him with a faint smile. "I don't really know how fast I am."

"Indeed. Indeed. Well, we shall find out, I am certain," the small man said as he watched the students now rushing in as the bell rang.

Kim listened to him call roll, trying to look around without being conspicuous as she tried to put names to faces. She had been trying all day, but sometimes she didn't see who answered, or they were absent. She had the feeling it might take her a while to figure out who everyone was, but she still felt she was doing well in spite of that misstep with Mr. Barkin.

She wasn't looking forward to talking to her folks about that, but she had to admit she had almost lost her temper. For a moment, though, she was back in the lab, and no one was listening while she tried to say what was on her mind. Only this time she wasn't swallowing her ire, and it almost got away from her. She just knew Shego wasn't going to let her slide on that one after all the time they spent on discipline and self-control.

Then the bell rang, and the next class began in earnest. Compared to the last class, she really enjoyed this one, especially when Mr. Spencer kept asking questions, and trying to get people discussing things. It was a lot more fun than her old tutor who had made history really dull and boring.

After lunch, which had no one she knew present, she had a Latin class she thought would be enjoyable just so she would learn what half those loons were babbling back in those labs when she was growing up. Half of them only used Latin, and it annoyed her since they wouldn't explain. After Latin, she had her only non-academic course and walked into the gym to find Coach Henshaw. The woman assigned her a locker, gave her a tee and shorts, and told her to change, and get on the gym floor without dawdling.

She went to change after finding an open locker and listened to a lot of the girls moaning, and complaining, because apparently the Squad had practice this period, and that left the rest of the class running laps.

Kim wasn't sure what they meant, but she supposed she would find out.

Changing clothes without worrying about modesty, something the scientists and researchers had never allowed her to learn, she went out to join the others already lining up, and realized Jessica was already there.

"Hello," she smiled at the blonde, who waved back.

"Who's that colorblind freak," a statuesque brunette asked the blonde.

"That's Kim Possible. The Comet Girl," she called Kim as Kim realized the girls in the uniforms were lining up separately from the rest of the class dressed like her in tees and shorts.

"Okay, ladies, you know the drills. We have a competition coming up, so I need to drill our Squad."

"Oh, they're the Squad," Kim asked another skinnier girl near her.

"Yeah," the girl said sourly, obviously not a fan.

"So line up, and I want full laps around the gym. No stopping," the coach told them as she blew her whistle while pointing, and most of the class trudged over to the side of the gym to start their laps.

"Possible," the coach asked. "You don't have any issues I need to know about, do you? Asthma, bone spurs, or something?"

"No, coach," she smiled. "I'm pretty fit."

"Right. Get going then, and let's see how far you can run," the woman said with a slight gleam of what seemed malice in her eyes.

"Okay," she smiled back all the same and remembered the last time she had run. Still, the pace the other girls were using wasn't very challenging, and Kim began to pull ahead with ease when she got tired to loping behind the others.

While the coach worked with the Squad, she also watched the others, proving her eyes were on them when she shouted at certain girls at times who lagged or tried to walk. By the time the class was half over, Kim had lapped the other girls twice and was about to do it again when the coach shouted for her to come over where she was drilling the cheerleaders through a lot of really seriously gymnastic moves.

Kim broke away from the girls again who just stared incredulously after her as she trotted over to the coach.

"Ma'am," she asked.

"You're not even breathing hard," Coach Henshaw mused, eyeing the slender redhead. "Just how fast can you run?"

"Uh, probably a lot faster," she admitted sheepishly.

"Really? How strong are you?"

"Uhm, to be honest, I don't think anyone has figured that out," she admitted.

"You've never tested yourself? So could you lift say, one-fifty," Coach Henshaw went on without waiting on a reply.

"Oh, that's nothing," Kim grinned.

"Really," she said again. "Rockwaller, over here," she gestured at the girls who stood waiting as they all eyed Kim standing by the coach.

"Coach," the brunette asked as she came over, eyed Kim up and down, and then looked down her nose at her.

"You've seen how we were practicing. Can you toss Bonnie up in the air, catch her, and hold her?"

"Uhm….."

"Just try. Ready, Rockwaller?"

"If she drops me," the other, shapelier teen huffed as those teal eyes narrowed on Kim with obvious distaste.

"Jessica and Hope will spot you, so don't worry," the coach nodded. "Okay, positions," she said, "And, Possible, just lift and catch."

"Right," Kim nodded, and knelt, let Bonnie put her foot in her joined hands as she was shown, and then tossed her up into the air.

Bonnie screamed as she rose all the way into the air to nearly face-plant the ceiling, and screamed as she began to fall again.

"Sorry," Kim shouted as some of the other girls gasped, and the rest of the class just stopped to gape as Kim told them, "I've got her," and leaped into the air, caught Bonnie in mid-air nearly twenty feet up, and then landed nearby without showing any effort.

"You…. You….."

"Sorry," Kim told Bonnie. "I thought I held back enough," she told her along with the others.

"Held back," Coach Henshaw said as she came over to gape at Kim. " _That_ was holding back?"

"Well, yeah," Kim blushed. "I'm usually better when I'm doing martial arts, but for everyday stuff, I still sometimes have trouble holding back."

"I'll say. You should see what happened to the economics room's door when she slammed it," Jessica laughed.

"I am not putting my life in that….that lunatic's hands," Bonnie sputtered. "No way. No how. She's a menace!"

"Sorry," Kim sighed, and the coach just stared a moment before she blew her whistle, and shouted at the other girls to return to their laps.

"So," the woman turned to her, still grinning. "You've very strong then?"

"Uh, yeah. Still working on keeping things under control, though."

"Right, and you use martial arts to learn control?"

"Yes, ma'am. My….friend is teaching me, and she helped drill me or…. To be honest, I was really bad about holding back at all after I first escaped," Kim admitted.

"Escaped. Right. Right. The laboratory. I must say, it is one thing to read such an outrageous tale, but to see you…. How agile are you, Possible?"

"Well, I'm working on trying to do some gymnastics stuff I've seen lately. To add to my toning, discipline, and all," she smiled. "Plus, it looked like fun when I saw it on TV," she admitted with a faint smile.

"I see," she murmured and looked back to the Squad. "Basic drills, Rockwaller. Keep them moving," she told her and turned back to Kim. "Start here," she pointed out. "Try to tumble as far as you can across the middle of the floor. You know what I mean?"

"Sure. I saw that on TV, too. I like doing those," Kim nodded.

"Show me how far you can go."

Again the entire class froze and stared as Kim began to tumble across the gym the entire length of the floor as she almost flew over the polished wood without effort. She stopped just before she would have slammed into the wall, and grinned.

"Is that enough?"

"Come back the same way. Back to running, girls. You need it," she added for the others.

Kim came back across the floor, and jumped up to stop just short of the coach this time, and smiled.

"Nice form, too. We just need to figure out how to use you."

"Use me," she frowned now.

"What do you think of cheerleading, Possible," she asked her as the coached eyed her up and down as if assessing every inch of her.

"Uh, I didn't know anything about it until I saw the girls working today," she admitted.

"I'm going to give you a few tapes. Study them. Watch them. Pay close attention. You might just be a real star if we can figure out how to best incorporate you without….putting our girls into orbit," she joked grimly.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry….."

"Forget it. Things happen in practice." She eyed her watch and then eyed Kim again. "So, if I told you to run flat out for the rest of the hour, could you manage that?"

"Well, sure. I mean, I ran down a mountain once, and that was before…. Uh, before I got here," she amended, not about to mention she had been running from armed soldiers at the time.

"I see," the coach murmured again. "See me before you leave. I'll get you those tapes."

"Tapes," she frowned.

"Footage of cheerleading moves, and competitions. It'll give you a better idea of what we do."

"Well, okay, but I'd have to clear anything with mom and dad, and I really don't want to hurt anyone, so maybe…."

"As I said, we'll figure it out. Back to the laps, go. And run at your own pace, not what those turtles are doing," Coach Henshaw told her.

Even she paused to gape at the start when Kim went back to the class and began running, leaving them easily behind this time, and still lapping them even faster than before she had been called on.

"That girl is a freak," Bonnie complained when they were sent to shower.

If Kim heard her, she didn't say anything. Still, a lot of the girls were staring at the redhead with awe now.

 _To Be Continued…._


	29. Chapter 29

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **29**

"Mom, I'm home," Kim shouted as she walked in the door, Shego close behind her.

Still snickering.

"Something funny," James asked from his usual chair, watching something on the television just then.

"Well, actually…."

"Would it happen to have something to do with the call we got from Mr. Anderson today?"

"I can explain, dad. You see….."

"Hey, Kim," Jim and Tim burst into the house just then. "Wow, even we took a whole week to set Barkin off the first time. You did it on the very first day. Way to go," they both grinned, and gave each other high-fives.

"I wasn't trying to set him off," Kim sputtered.

"He certainly tried to set you off," her father remarked. "Or did your principal not explain things adequately. A whole door?"

"Uh, well…. I, uh, didn't mean to slam it. I just…."

"He tweaked you," Tim declared, nodding.

Kim sighed, not wanting to admit that.

"He can tweak you," Jim nodded knowingly with a sly smirk.

Before anyone else could speak, Ann came out of the kitchen and eyed her family.

"Let's save it for after supper, boys. Kim, we'll talk about this later. For now, how was your first day beyond the obvious," she asked.

"Uh, pretty good if you don't count Mr. Barkin," she said with a faint smile. "I even met some pretty cool people."

"So, making friends already," James smiled as Ann went back into the kitchen.

"Homework, kids," Ann shouted back at them. "You should have plenty of time before supper is ready."

The boys rolled their eyes.

"You don't have homework," Kim asked.

"Nothing serious. We really should have skipped all the way to senior year, instead of being sophomores. It's so easy it's boring," Jim told her.

"What he said," Tim nodded.

"You boys also need a little socialization, too, so forget it," James told them. Then added, "Or that's what your mother said."

Shego sniggered at that one, too, and then eyed Kim as the boys went up to their room.

"So, you? Homework?"

"Just reading, and I read all of it already. I do want to finish reading my books, though, so I'll be ready for whatever else comes up," she said and pulled out her economics book.

"Right, well, as long as you're keeping up," James told her, nodding as she began to sift pages from where she had left off.

"I will never get used to you flipping pages like that," Shego grumbled. "I had to reread everything three times to get through it."

"As you said," Kim smiled at her, "We all have our own gifts. Maybe yours were just physical."

"Right," Shego grumbled as she wondered if the little loon even realized just how far above all the curves out there she really was just then. "So, want to tell me what really set you off," she asked as she eyed the redhead knowingly.

"He…. Well, he wouldn't listen. The more I tried to explain things he should have already known, the more he refused to listen. Then I had this flashback…."

"Oh?"

"He…. For a second, I was back in that stupid lab, and he reminded me of those stupid scientists who had already made up their minds, and wouldn't listen to a thing I said."

"And it tweaked you," Shego nodded knowingly as James glanced their way, but gave no other sign of listening.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But everyone else was pretty cool. Except for this one cheerleader I kind of upset," she sighed again. "The rest of the people were pretty friendly, though."

"And how did you upset the one?"

Kim blushed as she closed her book, having reached the end of it by then.

"Slipped up, did we?"

"Uh, maybe a little," she grimaced.

"Tell me," Shego asked. "I thought you were getting a pretty good handle on using your powers," Shego told her, the concern audible as she eyed the girl.

"Well, it was my fault. The coach saw I was running without much effort…."

Shego didn't comment to that.

"So she asked if I might want to join the Squad. You know, the cheerleaders?"

"And that upset the girl how?"

"She, ah, the coach, wanted to see if I could catch a girl as they do in their moves…. Oh, and I have to watch some footage of cheerleaders, too. Almost forgot that one," she reminded herself.

"And the girl?"

"Well, I tossed her into the air so I could catch her….."

"Oy," Shego groaned.

"Yeah. I really was trying to hold back, but I still tossed her all the way up to the ceiling, and then she freaked when I jumped up to catch her so she wouldn't get hurt," the redhead sighed.

"I'll bet," Shego grinned.

"It wasn't funny," Kim sputtered. "Well, not at the time," she sighed.

"And what did the coach say about it?"

"She….suggested I work on holding back more. Then she had me do some somersaults. You know, like those gymnasts I was watching. Seriously, it was easy. I had no trouble doing those," Kim grinned.

"How many?"

"Well, I didn't count, but, I only tumbled across the gym floor and back. It really was fun," she grinned.

"Only for you, I'll bet," Shego grinned now. "So, this coach still doesn't mind if you join?"

"Well, she thinks I should hone my control, but she was talking about using me once she figured out how. That was when she gave me the DVDs of cheerleading she wants me to study. Just to see how it's done," Kim told her and put her book away to pull out three cases with the school logo on them.

"So, other than upsetting some pampered girl, and getting tweaked by a caveman, how else did things go?"

"Uh, pretty good. I met some pretty friendly people. Oh, and this one really weird guy."

"Oh?"

"Seriously, he looked at me, and…."

"And?"

"He thought I was a zombie the boys brought back to life," she said with a snigger. "Seriously, he was so….weird."

"A zombie, huh," Shego grinned. "Well, that could explain you, but I thought zombies were supposed to be brainless, slow, and….."

"Shego," Kim sputtered when the woman paused and hummed thoughtfully.

"No giving the boys ideas," James told them without looking away from his paper.

"I'm going to watch these tapes," Kim huffed and glared at her for a moment.

"You do that. After supper, once we get your lecture out of the way, we'll also work on you holding back the muscles a bit more," Shego told her.

"Oh, yeah. That's a good idea," she agreed.

"I do have a few now and then."

Kim sniggered at her as she switched on the television and DVD player.

"Watch it, Kimmie. We're still sorting pink undies around here, so….. Hmmm, maybe that zombie theory is close," she suggested.

"I'm not a zombie," Kim pouted as she dropped onto the floor in front of the television as the lettering declared a date and game on the screen before it focused on a spot on the field as nine girls tumbled out onto the field from the sideline, and began to go into their routine as eleven girls on the far side did the same for their team's fans.

"They're actually pretty good," Kim murmured.

"Meh," Shego muttered, never having been that great a sports fan or a fan of cheerleaders.

"There, that's Bonnie. The girl that got mad at me," she pointed at the girl onscreen as she jumped up to the top of their pyramid, and preened while the other girl's kept their own pace, rhythm, and cheering in perfect sync.

"Hmm," Shego murmured, watching the brunette now, and noting Kim was studying the screen with her usual intensity as the film's focus was on the squad of cheerleaders, and only them as they went from game to game, and used certain routines even she began to spot as the clips began to play out before her eyes.

"So, thinking of being a cheerleader," James finally asked her as Kim changed the first disc for the second.

"Well, the coach seems to think I can….do something?"

Shego only grinned.

"Launch her girls into orbit," she suggested.

"Shego," Kim huffed, and then looked up as the second disc began to play.

 **~KP~**

"We've got a strong lock. Chameleon is inside," the GJ agent told his team as they moved up the block, and surrounded a certain house known to house felons for a halfway house service.

"Move," the lead agent sent out by their team leader shouted, gesturing for the team to surround the house. "Freeze! No one move," he shouted in the same breath as he came in behind his men, aiming his weapon at the men in the living area.

The mix of men in civilian clothing and red jumpsuits just stared.

"Hey, we're legit," the big man with the television remote declared. "Why are you guys busting our chops now?"

"Legit," another agent in a blue jumpsuit uniform spat. "Then why are over half of you still in Henchco colors? And why did a tracking beacon on a Most Wanted lead us right to you?"

"Ah, man, Jack is screwing with us again for bailing," another man in red moaned.

"Look, Agent," the man with the remote said, handing it over to someone else, who shrugged and switched from the hockey game to a cooking show. "A lot of us barely got out with our lives, depending on who we subcontracted to out there. That means we can't always afford civvies. Even Smarty-Mart is kind of expensive for us these days," he told him. "As to your track? You ever think someone duped you? I've seen that crap go down lots of times out there."

"Fyne," the lead agent shouted. "Zero in," he demanded.

"Already on it," a man going down the hall of the halfway house shouted back. "She's got to be back here!"

"She," the Hench asked as he frowned in earnest now.

"We tracked Chameleon here," the lead agent admitted. "You're saying you didn't know?"

"Camille? That psychotic bitch is here," another man gasped and leaped to his feet. "Crap, I've still got a death mark on my head from Jack. If she's here….!"

"I said freeze," the agent shouted as two men jumped to intercept him.

"You serious? That loon is here," the other Hench asked as the only man left on the couch just focused on the cooking show.

"Fyne," the lead agent asked as the man came back holding up a hand.

"She _was_ here," he said and held out the hand with a familiar tracking beacon in his palm.

"Everyone get lined up on the wall. Get our bio-metric scanner in here now, Fyne. If anyone tries to move, drop them," he barked.

"Ah, man, I wanted to see this episode," the man on the couch complained.

"That's Hans," the big Hench sighed as the agents looked at the man as if he were touched. "He likes to cook, and is hoping to get into a chef's school or something."

"Right," the lead agent murmured. "Wall," he barked at the man, who only groaned again. "Check him first," he demanded as Fyne came back with a small box that looked like an oversized cellphone.

The device blinked green with a small chirping sound, and the man smiled as he asked, "Does that mean I can finish my show? This is a new recipe," the man enthused.

The agent groaned now, and the bigger Hench just remarked, "Now you know how we feel."

 _To Be Continued….._


	30. Chapter 30

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **30**

Drew Lipski sat in his cell alone, pondering the unfairness of a world that would not admit his genius. First, that plebian university threw him out. Then he couldn't find a lab worthy of his name, or his intelligence. When his cousin actually called him in on the most ambitious project of the century, he was beyond ecstatic.

Especially when he quickly proved those idiots with throwaway degrees had never even realized what they had held in their hands without piercing her secrets for all those years. And they called him mad?

Now, caught again, the no-talent policewoman who had dragged him to jail refused to give him the credit for his findings. Revolutionary findings! Findings that should make men envy and admire him. Did she allow him to be honored? No, she threw him in jail and buried his work as if it were something distasteful.

"Somehow, I will be vindicated," he swore, not even allowed out to exercise with the others because he was deemed so dangerous.

Could he help it if he had to constantly defend himself against lesser instincts?

Okay, so maybe hooking up their exercise equipment to the main electrical lines was a little over the top, but they had insulted his mother! His mother! That, Drew Lipski felt, was not to be borne.

He muttered on as he sat in his cell, knowing he would be free again, somehow, and a certain policewoman's name was now added to his list. A list he would someday wipe clean once he finally had the world in his hands. He could foresee nothing else.

"Drakken," a voice rasped.

Drew Lipski, long covertly known as Dr. Drakken to certain elements, turned to see a police officer standing at his cell using a name the authorities refused to acknowledge.

"Who sent you," he demanded because he really wasn't an idiot in spite of certain opinions.

"Gemini needs you. He is willing to free you, and give you free rein in one of his best labs if you will first aid him on a certain project."

"What project," he demanded.

The man smirked.

"He'll tell you himself only when you face him. So, in or out, blue man?"

"I'm in," he smiled. "Only first, can we stop by the communications panel in the security shed on the way out. There's a little gift I really want to leave for my….caretakers," he said with a malicious smile.

"We don't have time…"

"It will barely take a tick," he smiled on with the grim rictus he used as he lifted his mattress and pulled out a bizarre blending of wires and thin leads on the ends of several of the tangled wires.

"No skin off my nose," the apparent guard muttered. "You get us caught, though, and I'll leave you behind."

Drew Lipski, also known as Dr. Drakken, didn't remind the lackey he had a reputation for slipping away even from more secure institutions than this one. He simply rechecked his device he had been preparing for his own escape all along and followed the man from the cell block.

 **~KP~**

"What happened," Dr. Director demanded when Will Du walked into the command center holding a single file. One that was rather thin considering who it was likely on, and yet the madman had been slipping around them across the world, wreaking considerable havoc without anyone ever connecting him to the manic alias until Gordeaux of all people tagged him.

There were times when she really regretted they had lost the woman from the Agency. Still, even she could understand the woman's ire against shortsighted men that had all but murdered her brother. That blind testing they had rushed should never have been allowed. Never. Yet the very men responsible were still trying to advise her on handling a too-powerful teenager they couldn't handle themselves.

"It's Lipski. Somehow, he vanished from his very secure cell, and not one guard in the maximum security facility can even remember him ever being there."

"Want to explain that one?"

He pulled out a small, plastic bag from the otherwise thin file, and held it up.

"One of our own found this patched into the communications center for the guards' comms. It had burned out, which is just as well, as it was apparently broadcasting a low-frequency wave that shut down anyone with an earbud connected to the system. They just forgot everything, sit down, and let over half the felons escape. It's the only reason we realized Lipski was already gone, too," Will explained. "Fortunately, the effects did fade after the device burned itself out."

"My God," Dr. Director swore. "I should have realized…."

"We didn't even know Lipski was Drakken, ma'am. We certainly didn't realize…."

"You overlook the obvious, Agent Du," she said, taking the file to scan it herself. "This is Gemini's move."

"But…."

"He has to know by now that Lipski was directly involved with Kimberly and her….study. He'd want whatever was in his head, and might even hope Lipski knows something that could help him manage her."

Will scowled.

"I did not even consider that scenario," he admitted.

"Never underestimate my brother, William. At one time he was one of the best agents we had on our side. Till whatever it that happened that made him snap. Still, brother or not, I will not rest until we bring him in, and he pays for all the lives he has taken since," she swore.

"Even if he does end up sentenced to death," he asked grimly, knowing some questioned her commitment to bringing down her brother.

"The brother I remember would have been horrified at this madman," she told him. "He would never have willingly done anything this sociopath allows on a near constant basis. No, William, so far as I am concerned, that man out there is not my brother. Sheldon is already dead. And before I finish, I'll make sure Gemini joins him," Dr. Director swore coolly as she handed him the file back.

"Understood, ma'am."

"Now, get Omega wants out on Drakken, and find him before he can do anything else."

"Omega," Will blinked, knowing it implied shoot to kill to prevent escape.

"Yes," she said with a firm nod. "Hopefully, that will be enough to slow this madman down."

Will didn't ask. He only obeyed. After all, that was what he was good at.

 **~KP~**

The private jet rolled up to an equally private hangar just after sunset. The pilot waited for instructions, knowing not to trouble his employer when he wished to be left alone. That, and the man was rather disturbing in his own right.

The combat vet had seen a lot of deformities, injury, and even defects in his life, but he had never seen a man like Lord Montgomery Fiske. The man was enough to make you shudder. Yet he seemed to treat his defects as if they were treasured gifts.

Worse, he seemed to go out of his way to embrace the deformities, and relished all things monkey, as if he were one of them. He even kept a troupe of trained simians around him that somehow seemed to be clever enough to understand and obey him.

The pilot only knew the man paid very well, and without many other options after the war, he had swallowed his disgust and took the job.

He waited in the cockpit, used to being ignored by the nobleman, and finally heard a chirp on the intercom as the shrill voice declared, "I will not need you for three days, man. Be ready to fly on the morning of the fourth. Six sharp," he said, and gave a tittering laugh as he added, "For on the fifth, I finally begin my destiny," he crowed.

"Anything you say, m'lord," he told him and was very glad he wasn't that short little valet of his because he wasn't sure he could take being in that man's company twenty-four/seven. He wasn't sure how Sir Bates managed it. Then again, that roly-poly little guy seemed a bit odd himself.

 **~KP~**

Kim was looking forward to the field trip to the Middleton Science and History Museum and felt she would certainly enjoy it more if she could just get Ron Stoppable to stop following her.

"…telling you, KP," the boy insisted on calling her as something suspicious moved in one of the pockets of his oversized cargo pants, "It's a conspiracy!"

"I'm not fond of Mr. Barkin either, Ron," she sighed as Jessica gave her a sympathetic look as she and Monique stood just behind in the line waiting to board the bus for the museum. "But I don't think the school assigning him to oversee the trip qualities as some kind of conspiracy."

"The man hates me. I mean seriously. He's been after me for four years, just because he thought I gave him a weird look that first day," Ron complained.

"And did you? Give him a weird look?"

"Well, wouldn't you. Have you seen that guy?" Then Ron eyed her, and said, "Oh, yeah. You have."

"Yes, Ron," she sighed as Mr. Barkin appeared only then carrying a clipboard with a thick file attached under the sheet of names.

"All right, people. Listen up, and I mean good. First off, remember this is for your history class, so be sure you take notes because you will be tested on this trip."

"Even on the drive," Ron blurted.

Steve Barkin eyed the lanky boy, and Kim guessed the boy likely brought a lot of his troubles down on his own head.

"For you, Stoppable, especially the drive," the big man growled. "All right, if you're not in Mrs. Weems History class, you don't belong here. If you do, no phones, radios, electronics of any kind…."

"But, Mr. Barkin."

"None," the man bellowed. "You're here to soak up history. Not tweet your deadbeat head-bookers, or whatever you delinquents do. Now, when I call your name, board the bus. You will go to the back of the bus in the order I call your name, and fill the seats in an orderly manner. No skipping seats," he barked.

"But what if….?"

"Zip it, Stoppable. Now, Allen Anders," he began, and the students began to board even as their teacher only then appeared.

"Any problems, Steven," the older woman smiled.

"Not yet," he growled, eyeing Ron and Kim respectively.

"I know that look," Ron whispered to her. "You're in trouble now."

Kim only sighed as Monique and Jessica giggled.

Fortunately, the trip was uneventful, and even tolerable since Ron was two seats behind her, and Mr. Barkin refused to let anyone speak while he was driving. Not that they didn't, but they just made sure to whisper only to those closest to them.

Ron, being two seats back, couldn't quite manage that one. For one, he didn't seem to know how to whisper.

She found him a bit silly, and sometimes amusing, but she didn't like him following her around at odd times, asking how her brothers had brought her back to life. That he had suggestions for her to choose from was even more disturbing. Ron, she realized, must watch a lot of strange films, and play a lot of even stranger video games.

By the time they reached the museum, Mr. Barkin stayed to secure the bus while Mrs. Weems led them to the museum, and began a tour of regional history that she actually found more than interesting. Barely twenty minutes later, Ron crept closer to her, and she almost groaned as she tried not to anticipate what insane comment he was about to make now.

"Hey. Hey, KP, cover for me. I'm going to the restroom."

"Why do I need to cover…?"

"That's why," he said, pointing at Mr. Barkin at the back of the line who had since rejoined them.

"Ron, just go the restroom," Kim sighed. "I doubt Mr. Barkin is going to bother you about something so simple," she told him.

"All right, but if he comes unglued, I'm blaming you," he said, and just turned, and hid behind a statue of someone next to a horse before he bolted for the hall after Mr. Barkin passed him.

Kim couldn't help but roll her eyes over his antics.

Ron, meanwhile, walked into an exhibit that had him shuddering as he tried to focus on the signs leading him to the restroom. He was still focused on the signs when he walked into someone carrying four weird rocks that were walking around the wide room filled with disturbing items and howled at the accidental collision.

"Boy," the man hissed, juggling the four rocks he held, and glaring at him. "What are you even doing in here," he demanded. "Your kind should not be allowed in institutions of higher learning?"

"Wow, you kind of sound like a guy I know. Are you related to Mr. Bar…?"

"Go," the man bellowed, and Ron just ducked a kick from his obviously misshapen foot.

"Eeeeewwww, dude, do you know got monkey feet? That is so sick. Maybe you should see a doc…."

"Go!"

"I'm trying," Ron said, and pointed at the restroom sign. "But you keep shoving me the wrong way," he went on blithely.

"Witless buffoon," the weird, hairy man spat as he began setting the weird statues around him in slotted pedestals set up around the room, or so they seemed to Ron. "You will be the first useless cretin I destroy once I gain ultimate power."

"Look, I just want to use the bathroom, weird monkey-foot guy. I don't really care…."

"Then go," the man shrieked and shoved him away from him before setting up the last statue on its plinth.

"Jeez," Ron muttered, staggering forward, tripping and stumbling as he brushed the ugly little rock statue with his fingers before managing to stay upright, giving a short little hop back in disgust at seeing that ugly rock up close.

"Seriously creepy," he complained even as he stepped back into the wide space in the center of the room when he almost ran right into the pedestal after he was shoved.

"No, you imbecile," the weird hairy guy shouted as Ron recoiled from catching himself, tripped over something, and almost knocked the small stone from its pedestal even as it now began to glow.

Even as it fell on its side on the raised, it somehow shimmered even as that shimmer erupted, joining with the matching beams from the other idols, and bathed the both of them in a blinding, golden light.

 _To Be Continued…._


	31. Chapter 31

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **31**

"Jack," the man spoke when the special phone rang.

"You didn't tell me half of GJ was in this dinky town," an angry voice spat.

"I said they were watching, didn't I," Jack smirked nonchalantly as he heard a familiar voice. "And even you should recall how obsessive Director can be," he added.

"It does seem to run in the family," she sneered. "I expect a bonus out of this one before I'm done. I've had to do some serious misdirection to get those clowns off my tail."

"I have every confidence in you," Jack smiled, nodding at the man that had just walked into the office as he held up a finger. "Anything else, or were you just wasting time again?"

"One of these days, Jackie," the woman growled. "You are going to push me too far. Remember what happens to people that push me too far," she said, or asked, and then hung up.

Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Some people just cannot take criticism," he told the dapper elder man standing before him that acted as if had the patience of a mountain.

Jack, however, knew better.

"So, Senor Senior. What can I do for you today?"

"Coincidentally, I hear you sent someone to procure the very curious Miss Possible."

"Really? Someone already tattled? It's just so hard to get help. Or stop some gossip," he sighed.

"My point, Mr. Hench," the man smiled on, "Is that I happen to have a notion of how to manage, and of course use the young lady in question. I'll pay you fifty million for her once you have her in custody. I trust you know I can match any other bidding on the girl?"

"You sound as if you already know something yourself," Jack murmured as he put his steepled hands before him on the desk, and eyed the man. "Planning to share?"

"Let's just say I have a lot of connections in….low places. Business often takes you to many strange and peculiar places, after all. So, do we have an accord, sir," the smiling billionaire asked.

"Tell you what, you agree to share what you learn of her abilities, and how they might…replicated, and I'll be more than glad to make a deal," Jack smiled.

"Of course. Of course. We are, after all, all birds of a feather, and all that. I'll expect her to be delivered to my island complex by week's end."

"If we have her by then," Jack declared.

"Come now, Mr. Hench," Roberto smiled blandly as ever. "Even Ms. De Leon isn't that incompetent."

Jack said nothing as the old man walked out, affecting a limp as he used his cane even though he had seen the old man walk without it, and often without betraying his age at all. It made him wonder just what the old man knew since he didn't seem to be aging of late, either. Something to look into on a later date, he suspected. Meanwhile, he did have a business to run, and even he couldn't just laugh off fifty million. Especially when Senior had a very solid rep built on exploiting….anything, or anyone. If anyone could find out this peculiar Possible's secrets, it was going to be him. Not a glorified sociopath out to build an empire on his own sibling's ashes.

 **~KP~**

Steve Barkin scowled as he looked around the American History of Middleton exhibit, and his frown grew darker.

"Possible, where is Stoppable?"

"Ah," the redhead murmured, looking around when distracted from the exhibit she was studying, "I think he went to the restroom."

"Alone," the man actually looked horrified. "On his own?"

Kim shrugged.

"Go find him," he told her. "Now. And make you both get right back here."

"Me," Kim sputtered. "You do know he's a boy, and likely in the boy's bathroom," she exclaimed as the class pointedly ignored them both since Steve Barkin did have a reputation.

"He's not likely to still be in there," the burly instructor huffed. "Knowing that slacker, he's hiding in some corner, or just lost again. Go find him, and remind him he's missing things that will be on the pop test I'll be giving."

"But….isn't Ms. Weems still teaching the class," Kim asked.

"Go," Steve bellowed, and Kim actually rolled her eyes now as she walked off.

"Fine," he was told. "But that means you can't test me on anything I miss because I'm doing your job."

"My job," the man exclaimed and glared as Kim walked off.

He turned to see who was sniggering, but whoever it was had pointedly looked away by then, and when he glanced back, the muttering Possible was already gone. He scowled all the more, determined he was going to prove she had somehow cheated one way or another. No one was that smart. No one. Certainly not a weird, freakish girl those insane brothers of hers had likely experimented on.

Comet, indeed.

 **~KP~**

The private aircraft landed on the far side of the field, and slowly taxied toward a waiting hangar that was well away from the busy airport.

For a small town, Middleton had its share of traffic due to a lot of VIPs that often visited various institutions from the Science Center to the surprisingly well-connected University that did a lot of cutting-edge research with both medical communities and the local Science Center. The passenger, however, wasn't that interested in any of that.

The small man in a dark red jacket checked the equipment belt over his heavy coat that was more for protection against attack than from the cold. He slid a hand across his belt's pouches, mentally reviewing the contents as he stood up as the jet slowed, and parked just outside the hangar where he should have a complement of Henches awaiting his arrival.

If all went well, and he saw no reason why it shouldn't, he would soon be partaking of the powers of the cosmos while plotting his ultimate takeover of the world. His own grand destiny, if anyone asked. He smiled slyly, his face hidden from view aside from the slit of his thinned lips barely masked by the small goatee he favored.

Soon, he mused as the pilot shut down the engines, and the single steward opened the door for him, soon he would have all he ever desired.

He just had one little stop to make first.

 **~KP~**

"We have movement at the Science Center. Four, five, no….six tails on Dr. Possible."

"I thought they were looking at the boys," someone complained.

"I think they are, but it doesn't mean there aren't multiple players at work. We've had a lot of international flights coming in of late," someone complained, "And they weren't all vetted."

"Why not," someone sputtered. "Shouldn't we know who is showing up here?"

"Focus," another voice snapped. "Team Bravo and Delta. Stay on task," Dash ordered. "Crash, take Team Charlie, and make sure Dr. Possible makes it home."

"Understood, boss man," Burn was told. "Don't worry. Between that tank of a van he drives, and our boys, the Doc won't even get ruffled."

"Make sure of that. He's still vulnerable outside of that vehicle, so don't take chances," Crash was told.

"Nag, nag, nag. You're worse than the Chief!"

"I'll tell her you said so," Dash growled on the channel.

"Let's not get crazy," Burn exclaimed uneasily.

"Focus. Burn," Crash demanded, "Are all six in play?"

"Lining up like dominos," Crash heard.

"Don't take chances. Take them out now," he was told.

"On it," Burn replied. "Better get ready to scoop up some baddies, because we're going in hot in three….two…. Go," the strongman of the former Team Impossible barked.

Crash drummed his fingers as he sat back in the local command post set up in the Possible neighborhood, and frowned as he eyed monitors, monitored frequencies, and waited for reports. He favored behind out in the action himself, but when Dr. Director told you to command, she didn't mean in half measure. The only thing worse that he could imagine than her lecturing him over slipping up was having Will Du it for her.

That guy was the only agent he knew that literally memorized all five regulation manuals, and every footnote in them, too.

Talk about retentive!

"We have four targets sidelined," Burn suddenly broke into his thoughts. "Doc hasn't noticed and is still going. Two remaining targets are bailing, boss," he told Crash. "Do we pursue, or remain with the asset?"

"Stay focused on Possible. They may be trying to lure you off."

"Understood. We're babysitting, but you might want someone to get out here before those four bail. I doubt they'll hang around once they catch their breath," his teammate told him.

"Agents are en route now to take them into custody. Just stay focused."

"GJ Base," someone barked just then. "We have four men in bad red outfits looking to sneak into the hospital. We're moving to intercept," Crash heard.

"Understood. Delta, status?"

"High school is a snooze, same as it ever was," someone replied with a hint of mirth. "No sign of anyone that shouldn't be here."

"What about Possible's field trip?"

"Shego went into town to shadow her for that one," the agent reported. "She suggested we could stay on the boys, and out of her way, and we wouldn't get hurt."

"Sounds like her," Crash sighed. "I heard that one can be….cranky."

"That's not what I heard," someone behind Crash told him as the radio chatter settled down again, and nothing else came in just then.

"This is Fallback," someone called in a few moments later. We have five captives. All standard Henches. No WEE agents. I don't know about those that eluded us."

Crash frowned.

"Have we actually seen any WEE Henches in town," Crash turned to ask his companion.

"All regular Henchco lackeys, Agent Cranston," the man was told as he studied the reports being sifted by the three men working with him.

He rubbed his dark face thoughtfully and looked up at the map of the small town.

"Something isn't adding up. We know WEE is after Possible. That's given. Yet all we have are flunkies and wannabes?"

"Base, base, we have movement at the Museum!"

"Report," Crash almost shouted, knowing Kim was there this morning. "Is WEE moving?"

"Not sure, sir, but something just took out the entire top of the west wing, and word is someone is fighting in there! They're evacuating, and it sounds like a damn platoon is tearing the place apart! I'm moving in now, and…."

"Delta, report! Delta," Crash shouted when the channel remained silent.

"This is GJ Base to all agents. Secure your targets now, and anyone free move to the museum now! That is a priority order!"

Crash jumped up, and eyed his team, and nodded.

"That means us, too. Move, guys. No way am I going to tell Dr. Director we let Gemini sneak in under our noses!"

The man grabbed their own weapons as they ran for the garage, all of them hoping they weren't too late.

 _To Be Continued….._


	32. Chapter 32

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **32**

"Enough," the hairy man shouted as the glow began to fade from around them. "I will not tolerate usurpers. Prepare to die, pretender," Monte Fiske screamed at Ron as Ron shook himself, and only stammered, "What is going on?"

"Monkey ninjas….attack," the man screamed, pointing at Ron even as Ron looked up, and gaped.

"Monkey….what? Yikes," Ron howled, somehow ducking the flurry of shuriken that flashed out of shadows even as a dozen small creatures in black uniforms jumped after them from the shadows.

"Kill him," the hair man shouted, pointing at Ron.

"Monkey….ninjas? Sick and wrong, dude! Sick, sick, sick, and wrong," he howled and ducked a small katana that flashed at his knees while somehow somersaulting away from the following attacks.

"What is wrong with you," the man hissed as Ron backed away from the regrouping creatures with wide, almost panicked eyes.

"Me," Ron huffed. "I didn't do anything!"

"I meant them," the man growled, gesturing at the monkeys. "You should just die!"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm still trying to graduate high school!"

The man screamed wordlessly, and jumped across the room to land in front of Ron.

"If you want someone killed, sometimes you just have to do it yourself," he spat, and his oddly formed hands flashed as they aimed at Ron's throat and sternum in tandem.

Ron surprised himself as he instinctively ducked, blocked, and spun around before slamming a twisted palm into the man's chest, driving him back to knock one of the stands over, and shattering the still faintly glowing statues resting there.

"No! How can you know Tai Shing Pek Kwar? You're a simpleton. A pretender. A…."

"Don't know what you're saying, dude, but….what is with the m-monkey dudes? Isn't treating them like that some kind of animal abuse, or something," the confused teen asked as the monkeys now stood back, forming a ring around them as the man turned to glare at Ron all the more.

"So be it. If you are my last trial, _Monkey Fist_ will not fail! I will rise as the only true Monkey King, and finally _rule the world_!"

"Monkey Fist," Ron grimaced. "You actually call yourself….. Whoa," he howled, ducking at the last second again as some instinct had him moving as the man somehow produced hidden sai and almost gut him with both.

"Will you stand still and die!"

"C'mon, I just wanted to go to the bathroom," Ron complained even as someone shouted, "Ron? What's going on?"

"Kim! Watch out, the monkeys are killers!"

Kim frowned as she saw the chaos of the nearly destroyed room as Ron and the weird man she eyed seemed to jump around like crazed kangaroos, and every time they landed they exchanged such fierce blows that even she was shocked.

"Ron," the redhead frowned as she took in the chaos around her.

"Ha! A friend? Perfect! Monkey Ninjas, take the girl hostage! You, pretender, will stand and die, or I'll order them to…."

One of the katana-swinging monkeys howled as it suddenly went flying, and green fire chased the others back into shadows as the girl screamed, "Who gives monkeys knives? Who does that?"

"See? See? Sick and wrong," Ron shouted, and kicked up at the man's head as he tumbled away from one sai, did a spinning headstand, and then kicked again.

"Whoa! Ron, I didn't know you did kung fu," Kim exclaimed.

"I don't," he fumed. "I mean, I didn't. But this loon did something, and now he's trying to kill me, and I still haven't even gotten to the bathroom," he complained.

Kim frowned, and eyed the man.

"Gemini didn't send you, did he," Kim asked the weird looking man.

"As if that absurd poser has anything I care for," Monkey Fist snarled. "Still, you will both witness my rise today after I…"

"Look out," Ron shouted, jumping aside as four more shuriken went flying.

"That's it," Kim hissed as one of those flying blades hit her thigh. "No more holding back," she hissed, and grabbed, and grabbed and threw an entire decorative column in the faux temple at the monkeys that scattered with shrill shrieks as the small column she had grabbed smashed into a wall, and Monkey Fist turned at gaped at the girl with glowing fists now throwing balls of green energy at his minions.

"What the devil are you," Monkey Fist complained.

"Pissed off," Kim told him, and somersaulted over to leap, and aim a foot at him.

"Tag-team," Ron cheered. _"Booyah,_ now I can _go_ ," he said, and ran for the restroom.

Kim stopped to gape at the blonde, and almost missed the man's sai aimed at her throat.

She managed to deflect it, and then met his strikes with a surprisingly swift array of punches, and he scowled.

"Oh, come on," the man complained. "I know that simpleton got a taste of monkey power, but there is no way you should know enough true martial arts to….."

He faltered, ducking as her fist slammed into a genuine support column, and half the roof began to rumble ominously as he stared incredulously.

"What in the name of _Sun Wukong_ are you," he howled, and ducked again before trying to launch himself back at her.

"I'm back," Ron announced as he ran back into the chamber set up as a simulated temple for artifacts from an ancient era most didn't even understand.

Kim glared, and eyed the teen before asking, "Ron, just what does this guy want?"

"Uh, not sure, KP," he called her now. "Something about monkey this and monkey that, and, oh, then he said something about ruling the world."

Monkey Fist just stared at the boy.

"Are you truly that thick?"

"He's thicker," Kim said as Ron protested with a loud, "Hey!" Kim only glared at the monkey man, saying, "Still, if you're one of those types, I guess I have to stop you."

"Stop me," Monkey Fist sneered. "As if you could…."

The glowing fist hit him in the chest, and drove him across the entire wide room, smashing into a wall, and cracking the façade.

"That…..hurt," the man groaned as he went to all fours, and glared up at her. "I obviously have to stop treating you like…children," he said, and shouted, "Monkey Ninjas! Kill!"

"Oh, man," Ron groaned as he shrank behind Kim. "Don't suppose you can stop those guys, can you," he asked as the twelve armed monkeys all pulled katana and knives now, and charged them.

Kim smiled, and raised clenched fists that began to glow a brighter green.

 **~KP~**

Professor Dementor approached the innocuous house, and noted there were no vehicles in the garage.

All the better, he felt, as he could prepare a suitable ambush, and none would be the wiser until too late.

Driving up to the garage, he was about to pull in to hide his vehicle when something stopped his motion. The entire van shuddered as the men in the back yelped as they went flying at the sudden impact. Dementor heard the whine of the engine, and realized he had just collided with thin air. Air that somehow kept him from pulling into the driveway.

"Vas ist das," he howled as he stopped the van, and looked ahead.

There was nothing in front of him. No reason his heavy van should have stopped. He just couldn't move forward.

Putting the van in gear again, he carefully eased forward once more, and once more hit an impenetrable shield.

"You," he turned to point at one of the men. "Get out there and find out vas is going on here," he ordered the Hench.

The man nodded, and opened the side panel, and jumped out of the reinforced van built for carrying large loads. Or a lot of passengers. He looked around, saw nothing, and moved around the van to put his hands out.

"Professor," the man said, moving across the front yard now. "I think they have a force field out here."

"Absurd," Professor Dementor spat. "You are telling me someone actually put up a shield around their house? Nein! It would be impossible. The energy costs alone would not make it viable. Something else must be responsible. Keep going," he shouted out the driver's window as the man kept feeling his way around the yard.

Eleven minutes later the Hench approached the van after making a complete circuit of the house, and jumping the fences to manage it, and shook his head.

"Definitely a force field, sir," he told him.

The short man scowled at the Hench, and spat, "How is this possible?"

"Ah, I don't know," the man admitted.

"Never mind. Just shut down the power, and that will end this ridiculous shield they should not have," the man huffed knowingly.

The man lifted a small rifle, carefully aimed, and shot nearby transformer, as well as shooting down the wires that led to the house. He turned, nodded firmly as the fallen wires sparked and crackled nearby, and walked forward.

And bounced off the invisible shield that was still firmly in place.

"Did you not cut all the wires," the Professor demanded as neighbors now peered out, saw the men, and ducked back inside.

"Boss. We have company," he said, and they all turned to see a small family van approaching the house.

"Looks like the father," another said.

 _"Gute!_ When he arrives, we will grab him, and hold him hostage to make the child cooperate. Everyone out!"

Even as the men climbed out of the van, the family van pulled up, rolled past them, and pulled into the garage to park.

"How the heck…."

"That is not being even remotely possible," Dementor shouted in outrage as the lanky scientist climbed out, looked back at them with a smirk, and the man told them, "I don't know who you are, but you obviously don't know we Possibles. If you did, you'd know anything is possible for a Possible. And I don't like to crow," he grinned as he aimed a device at the house, and headed for the door, "But we are Possibles," he added even as four sedans loaded with agents rolled up behind the men, and jumped out to aim weapons at the men.

"Global Justice," the team leader shouted. "No one move."

"Oh, crap, it's Bernman!"

"Team Impossible," someone gasped, and almost all the Henches threw up their hands. "We give up!"

"Nein! We do not be giving up, you imbecile," even as the redheaded agent first what looked suspiciously like a spoon at the man in the helmet.

He howled in outrage, writhing under the energy, and then hit the ground with a random twitch.

"Works every time," Burn smiled as he holstered what was in fact euphemistically called 'the spoon.' "Anyone else want to argue?"

Every Hench there kept their hands up as they waited for the GJ agents to arrest them.

Dr. Possible only smiled, waved at the men, and walked inside before shutting the door on them all.

"Bernman. The Doc is secured, and we just grabbed a midget in a lampshade with a dozen more men. All lackeys."

"Hey," one of the men sputtered as he was cuffed.

Burn ignored him, and heard Crash shout, "We need help, all available agents to Middleton Museum. Now!"

Burn eyed his men, and made a snap decision.

"Fyne, your squad finishes here," he ordered. "The rest of us are heading to back up the museum."

The agent just nodded, and kept cuffing the men that eyed him, and pondered their chances as the four other agents left only eyed them.

"You think Bernman is bad," one of the agents said quietly as several of the Henches shifted restlessly, as if about to try something. "Try pissing off Fyne. You _might_ survive to see ICU. No guarantees, though."

The Henches eyed the lead agent warily, and stood quietly as they were all cuffed, and shoved into their own van for transport.

 _To Be Continued…._


	33. Chapter 33

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **33**

"Kim, look out," Ron shouted while fighting off four more monkeys trying to surround him.

Kim jumped, somersaulted through the air, and landed on top one of the daises as she managed to evade the flying sais thrown at her back as Monkey Fist ran at her, trying to keep up a steady attack to distract her for his simian minions to exploit.

Only nothing seemed to reach her now. If they threw their deadly stars at her, she now somehow melted them with a haze of shimmering green air before they touched her, and if they closed on her, she seemed to hammer the monkeys with potentially near lethal force from the impacts they made hitting anything around them.

Overhead, the ceiling still rumbled, and great chunks were starting to crack as something began to tilt as that broken support beam now leaned dangerously to one side.

"Ron, I'll hold off this loon," she shouted, and swung another borrowed decorative post to sweep the charging monkeys back again. "Go warn everyone to get out before they get hurt."

"But shouldn't I….."

 _"Go,"_ she shouted, and flung another faux column at Fist when he started to pull out what looked like grenades now.

He howled as he just ducked the massive pillar, dropped the explosive balls, and scrambled away even as the small, smoldering orbs exploded near one of the other main support columns, and now the roof began to fall down in great chunks as Ron howled, and managed to race through the falling rubble without stopping to reach the exit from that hall.

"Going," he shouted, and kept running as he left Kim behind.

"Ha," Monkey Fist laughed as he tumbled, rolled and ducked the falling debris until he landed on the far side of the room where the wall had been cracked, and looked back to see several large pieces of the ceiling and roof had buried the bizarre redhead under its collapse.

He smiled, and laughed, declaring, "Now, I just need eliminate the pretender, and Mystical Monkey Power will be mine…..alone….."

He gaped as the glowing fist smashed up through the rubble, and then the girl stood upright, having flung back the rest of the debris to rise like a vengeful demon as her green eyes locked on him.

"Ugly," she growled. "You just ruined a very nice day, and a very nice museum," she said, lifting her glowing fists as she eyed him. "You are going down," she said, and stomped toward him.

Monkey Fist eyed the charging redhead with glowing fists who had just surviving a large part of the roof falling on her, and did the only thing he could just then.

"Monkey ninjas….. _Retreat_ ," he screamed, and used his own fledgling power to smash through the already cracked wall to run away before that redheaded demon could reach him.

Kim started to run after him when she heard someone shout her name, and she looked back to see more of the museum starting to crack and rumble under the stress as GJ agents stared helplessly up at the ceiling about to fall on them.

"Kimmie," Shego shouted again, standing right under the part of the wall where the first support column was about finally fall. "Get out of there!"

Kim stared at her friend, knew there wasn't time to warn her, and did the only thing she could think to do.

She jumped over toward her friend, her body stretching out impossibly as her suddenly huge hands caught the leaning column in one hand, and wedged it under the cracking roof over the GJ agents to spare them even while she grabbed Shego in her other hand, holding her close as she turned her back to the still decaying ceiling to push it back as she rose up higher and higher as she continued to grow until she towered over the damaged museum.

"Oh, man," Kim said, looking down on the shattered ceiling around her, and seeing more agents speeding their way as the students and patrons who had already evacuated looked up at her as cameras and cell phones flashed. "I am never going to be able to live this down," she told Shego who she held up in one hand now.

Shego just stared at her, mouth hanging open, and had absolutely nothing to say.

"You okay," she asked.

Shego just gaped.

Kim sighed, then carefully stepped out of the museum before she began to shrink. She set Shego down to one side before she reached normal height, and looked up at the woman again as she said, "Any chance we can pretend this didn't happen," she asked sheepishly.

"Possible," an agent Shego knew shouted as the dark-skinned Crash Cranston ran toward them. "Good God, woman, what was that? What happened here?"

"Uh…. I can explain. I think."

"Was it Gemini," the lead agent asked grimly.

"Uhm, no. It was….uh, monkeys."

 _"Monkeys,"_ Shego shrieked just then, finally coming to life. "What in the hell do a bunch of tree-beasts have to do with…..with that," she demanded as she gestured at the shattered wing of the museum.

She heard a whining sound, and turned and saw a familiar GJ VTOL flying down toward them, and could guess who was on it.

"It really was monkeys. Where's Ron? He can tell you," she told Shego as she tried to ignore the agents rushing to surround her.

"Just tell me. Did you know you could…..could…..do that," Shego demanded as she flung a hand at the museum.

"Well, I, uhm, kind of guessed," she said sheepishly.

"Guessed," Shego sputtered as the gaping Steve Barkin was just looking across the street at her as he and Mrs. Weems just focused on getting the students lined up, and on the bus. It was, after all, more than obvious that the field trip was over.

"Well, I already knew I could kind of….shrink. I kind of guessed if I could do that, then I could probably use the same power to…..grow bigger. It was the first time I tried, though," she said, shrugging. "Who knew?"

"Who knew? Who knew? You were _fifty_ freaking feet tall, Princess," she shouted, throwing up a hand. "I think _everyone_ knows now!"

Kim sighed, and cringed now, looking away.

"Are you….mad at me," she asked as she saw Dr. Director all but marching off the jet to stalk toward her.

"Mad? Mad?" She stepped closer, and flung her arms around her, and just held on. "You saved my life, loon. I'm very not mad. Just….don't let anyone know you can do that very often. Get it," she whispered as Dr. Director closed on them.

"Right. Play it down," she said quietly.

"Very much," Shego advised. "But we need to have a talk about your….guesses about that power, Kimmie. I don't like these kinds of surprises," she grumbled.

"I can explain," Kim turned to face the head of Global Justice as she arrived, "But we need to get Ron, too. Ron Stoppable," she pointed at the bus where the students were being herded onto the vehicle by then. "He can back me up."

"Is that right," Will Du asked blandly as he eyed her as if she were somehow an annoyance to him.

"Was this Gemini," Dr. Director asked her bluntly.

"Uh, it was actually monkeys."

"Monkeys," the one-eyed woman blinked as Shego sniggered.

"That's what I said," Shego grinned now, having regained her own composure. "I'm still waiting for the explanation myself," she said as more agents came out of the museum, and just stared her way.

One of them looked at her, and said, "Thanks, Possible, you really saved our butts in there."

"Uh, did anyone see the hairy guy with a bunch of ninja monkeys?"

"Ninja….monkeys," Crash echoed as he eyed Kim, and looked around as if wondering if he were hearing things.

"I swear. This guy had ninja monkeys, and….. Well, Ron and I were fighting him, but he was like…. I'm not making this up," she complained as she saw the agents all sharing the same look.

"Let's find this Stoppable guy, and debrief _away_ from the press," Shego advised as more than a few panel trucks with telling logos began arriving.

"My jet, Possible. Now. Try not to damage it," she pointed. "Du, find this Ronald and bring him in. We'll debrief back at HQ. Shego, you'll want to come along. It seems we underestimated certain interest, because this isn't the only attack today."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Hencho seemed to have a lot of men not affiliated with WEE attacking both your parents today," Betty told Kim. "Don't worry, they're both fine."

"And my brothers," she asked.

"No one was seen around the high school," Crash told her. "But are you seriously telling me a ninja monkey was responsible for…..all of that," he gestured at the museum where a balding man was now standing outside, and looking at the building as if about to weep.

"Well…."

"Don't say anything else. Agent Cranston, get back on post, and make sure we haven't let anyone else slip past us. I'll see someone gets out to the airport to recheck recent passengers, since all these…..guests obviously didn't drive into town," Dr. Director told him.

"I thought you had someone out there?"

"A two-man team which even I felt sufficient. They haven't reported lately," she told him. "I think we need more help. Go."

"Right. I'll regroup, and make sure everyone remains in place, and ready in case they try to launch another attack while thinking us distracted."

"Excellent. Go," she said, and eyed Kim. "Well?"

"This really wasn't my fault," she said quietly.

"I should hope not," Dr. Director stated dryly even as Burn led another group of agents up the drive just then only to stop and gape like everyone else.

 **~KP~**

Dr. Ann Possible heard the chaos not far off even as she leaned over her patient, the laser scalpel calibrated, and set as she eyed the x-rays displayed to one side of her operating table.

"Dr. Rollins," she asked. "Were we expecting interns?"

"Not for this one, Ann," the pudgy man told her. "The family is more concerned with saving the poor guy than putting on a demonstration."

"Which I would try to do anyway," the redhead assured him. "But it sure is noisy out there," she commented even as she began the initial incision for her craniotomy.

"Nance," the assisting surgeon nodded at the nurse. "See what is going on, would you, dear?"

The woman walked over to the double doors, and frowned.

"It looks like a bunch of men in red fighting men in blue," she said after a moment. "Were there theatrics scheduled today?"

"Red? What do you mean, Nance," Ann asked, still focused on the incision she was carefully cutting into the man's skull before her.

"Like playsuits," the blonde nurse told her. Head to toe," she told her. "Even masks."

"Oh, dear. Those sound like some of those people that may be after my daughter," she declared. "I can only imagine why they're here, but it's likely just for trouble. Better lock the doors, and secure the theater," Ann told the nurse.

"Locking down the room," the room she assured the redheaded surgeon, and locked the doors before she pulled a metal gate down, and locked it, too. "Should I engage quarantine procedures?"

"Not yet, but you might want to if they get this far. Hopefully, those gentlemen in blue are our defenders, and will get rid of them. Meanwhile, Robbie…. We definitely have a bleeder. Look at that flow now that the pressure has a release," she exclaimed. "Ready to fix this guy up," she smiled, still focused as most of the staff kept looking back and forth from the patient to the door as the sounds of fighting grew louder.

"How do you focus in this din," Rob Rollins asked, genuinely impressed.

"This," Ann smiled, looking up only then as she reached for a traditional probe. "Honestly, Robbie, this is nothing. You should have been there the time I was operating on this admiral during a naval battle in the Pacific. Now _that_ was noisy!"

Robert stared at his star neurosurgeon, and wondered if he really knew her. Sure, she had a lot of classified background files on her record, and was pretty well favored by a lot of people in power, but he had not realized why.

"I think I would pass on that one," Robert assured her.

Ann only smiled, and went to work on the swelling brain.

"It was a challenge, and you know how we Possibles love a challenge," she beamed.

No one replied to that one.

 **~KP~**

"I knew those two were trouble," Steve said as the bus headed back to the high school without Kim or Ron. "I knew it. And putting them together? Only more trouble."

"It was hardly their fault, Steven," Mrs. Weems told him as the older woman just sat there, still stunned at seeing a fifty foot tall Kimberly step out of a shattered museum as she had.

When Ron had run down the halls screaming like a madman and pulling every fire alarm he found, she had thought there was something wrong. Or a prank was happening. Only they had barely gotten out of the museum before half of one wing literally collapsed, and then Kim Possible had grown up out of it like a giant.

"Trouble," Steve growled with a curt nod. "I should have known better to send her after him. "Well, never say Steve Barkin cannot learn his lesson. I'll be watching both of them now. I'll be watching them very, very close," he growled.

Mrs. Weems only sighed.

 _To Be Continued….._


	34. Chapter 34

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **34**

"It's the truth," Kim told Dr. Director as she, Shego, and Ron sat in the office as Will Du stood to one side, and just watched and listened as they gave their reports.

Even Will Du was stunned by Ron Stoppable, and his apparent grasp on….nothing. His account had Dr. Director lifting her brow over her good eye more than once as the young man babbled more than he explained, and his entire involvement seemed to involve needing to relieve himself more than anything else.

"When did you discover you could….grow like that," Dr. Director asked, saying nothing about the man with the monkey fetish after finally just shaking her head at the teenage boy.

"I, uhm, extrapolated," Kim said with a faint grimace. "See, since I got out of that….whatever it was that sucked Tara and me in that time, I noticed I could….change size. Mostly I just….shrank if I had enough energy in reserve, or grow back up to my usual height," Kim told her. "When I saw Shego about to get smushed…."

"Smushed," Shego sputtered.

"You were. You ran in right under that column about to fall, and I knew you couldn't get away in time, so I….. It was instinct," she turned back to Dr. Director who only eyed them both. "Only afterward, it took me a little while to…..get my strength back. I think growing like that really strains me, or something, because it really wore me out for a while," she told her.

"I see," Dr. Director said.

"Look, I know how you 'dults do," Ron cut in again. "So I know you're blowing me off, but that monkey nut is for real. And I've played enough video games to know that whatever he was up to is not a good thing. Those ugly little statues did some kind of…..upgrade or something, and that can't be good if he was already so tough."

"Upgrade," Will Du asked with an ever bland tone.

"Well, yeah. Like on Neo-Zombie Fetish IX? C'mon," he said as he faced an office full of blank faces. "It's a classic," he protested. "You have to know…. Look, it's like the ultimate power-up for the dungeon boss in the end. You think you're about to cut him down, and then he goes all super-regeneration mode on you and takes off _your_ head if you don't upgrade, too. Get it?"

"So, you play a lot of video games," Shego drawled, eyeing the boy cynically.

"Look, I know I never knew kung fu or none of that other Japanese stuff…."

"Kung fu is Chinese," Will told him.

"Whatever. All I know is I didn't know it, and yet one zap from those ugly statues had me jumping around like a….."

"Monkey," Kim asked pointedly.

"Eeeewww, _no,"_ Ron shuddered. "Like a grasshopper. Yeah, or a jumping bean, which don't actually jump just in case you didn't know. But not a monkey. Monkeys are…..eeewwwww."

"Right," Shego murmured.

"Whatever happened," Betty remarked now, "Something happened that was beyond the ordinary in that museum, Will. I want all footage from the security cams, and those monkey totems brought in at once."

"I'll send out Agent Trace," Will nodded as he turned for the door. "He has a background in archaeology, and might be able to help us understand this…..event."

"As to you, Kimberly," Dr. Director turned to her as Will left. "We obviously need to help you discover just what is…..possible with those powers of yours. Before you bring down another building."

"I…. That is, I didn't…. Well, it wasn't _really_ my fault," she blushed.

"Indeed," she murmured. "Shego, take them home. And, Kimberly? No more using your powers in public."

"But…."

"I think even you must realize you far exceeded the threat parameters back there," the head of Global Justice told her.

"She's not exactly trained for this kind of stuff," Shego countered, "So give the kid a break."

"Kid," Kim sputtered.

"I'm on your side here, Kimmie. Still, if you are going to be facing this kind of nuttiness very often…."

"I'll arrange a training schedule. I think we can even write you off as a provisional intern so we can cover the use of official training sites so we can….keep you from showing off in public again," Dr. Director suggested.

"Sounds good," Shego agreed.

"Just don't expect me to wear no stupid uniform, or act like that robot guy of yours," Kim huffed.

"Robot guy," Betty frowned.

Shego sniggered.

"C'mon, that guy you have is so stiff he has to be a robot or something," Kim retorted.

"I assure you, Kimberly, that Agent Du is not a robot," she sighed.

"Android," Ron asked.

"Yeah, he could be an android," Kim nodded at him. "I saw a movie where…."

"Agent Du is as human as you are," Dr. Director snapped now, and Shego barely hid her smirk now as she only eyed the two teens.

"Let's go, Kimmie. Jeez, you two might be more alike than you think."

"I am not," Ron sputtered.

"Of course not…."

"She's a girl, and I'm not. So we can't be alike," Ron declared as they left the office, as Shego looked back, and said, "Give us a call when you arrange something. Red really does need a better training ground than her back yard, and the area dojos just don't do it for her lately."

"I'll be in touch," Dr. Director assured her.

"C'mon, you two, let's get back home, and make sure everyone else is okay."

"Yeah," Kim smiled. "Right."

 **~KP~**

"Hey, mom," Jim waved as the sedan pulled up in front of the school. "What's with the curb service today?"

"Yeah, we didn't even do anything today," Tim added.

"Well, your father and I were both almost attacked, and with Kim away, I didn't want to take chances so I came to pick you up," Ann Possible told them.

"Someone attacked you guys," the boys said as one as they climbed into the car, and buckled up.

"Someone tried to grab your father on his way home, and then someone tried to get into the hospital today while I was operating."

"No big," the boys sneered. "I doubt they could get through anything we have."

"Well, your father is at home, and I'm making sure you get there safe."

"And Kim?"

"I heard there was trouble at the museum, but Global Justice apparently showed up to help your sister."

"Like she needs help," Tim smirked.

"Yeah, for a girl she does okay," Jim agreed.

"Well, I'm sure you two will appreciate a ride," Ann told them as she put the car in gear, and drove away from the school. "After all, it saves you getting into trouble on the bus," she said knowingly.

"Uh, aren't we going home?"

"Oh, yes. Home," the redhead smiled.

"But home is…."

The small sphere exploded with yellow gas as the redhead tossed it over her shoulder to land in the back seat between the two. Even as she lifted a small mask to her face that was now flowing like water, and becoming an entirely different visage.

"Have the jet warmed up, and ready. I've got our package," Camille told her Henches over the radio she switched on. "Once we have the boys secure, we just drag little Kimmie in, and she'll have to do anything Jack wants. Or else."

"Jet's ready and waiting, boss," a man's gruff voice replied.

"Good. Good. And you made sure someone saw Henches in Greek letters hanging around the bus station?"

"We planted three guys that were more than obvious there, and they all took different buses out of town. All three took a kid with them, too. That should confuse anyone watching," the voice replied.

"Good. Good. Everything is going as planned," the gaunt blonde sneered. "I don't why Jack felt this was so hard. These kids were easy to snatch once we took off the eyes on them."

 **~KP~**

Dr. Ann Possible walked out of the hospital after a long day and looked around.

"Something wrong, Ann," someone asked as she turned around, but still didn't see her car.

"Someone took my car," she said and pulled out her cell phone.

The nurse walked over, and frowned, seeing the empty reserved lot that Ann always used. "Your car?"

"Yes. I'm trying to remember if I set the alarm, or not, but I've had so much on my mind of late…."

"I'll say. It's not every day your daughter tears up the local museum," the nurse exclaimed.

"My daughter what," Ann frowned.

"You hadn't heard?"

"I was in surgery all day until just twenty minutes ago," the neurosurgeon exclaimed. "Kim tore up the museum?"

"Took the roof off and shattered several walls from what I heard," she told her. "There was some kind of footage showing her growing up to monstrous size, but it's all gone now. Probably someone's idea of a prank. Still, I did hear she was involved in some kind of trouble."

"Prank," Ann sighed as she dialed home. "Honey, it's me," she said as her phone answered just then. "No, no. I'm fine. But someone seems to have stolen my car. Think you can come to pick me up."

"I could drop you off," the nurse assured her.

"Oh, well, thanks. Never mind, James," she told her. "Hanna is going to bring me home. I'll see you in a few minutes. Oh, and did you hear about Kim being in any trouble? Okay. Okay, we'll talk when I get home," she said as Hanna led Ann to another part of the lot and a small van.

"When did you get a van," Ann frowned, turning just as Ann lifted a fist.

"Get her inside," the apparent nurse said, her holographic mask slipping as she grabbed the unconscious woman who dropped the moment the spray anesthetic hit her in the face. "Before anyone sees us," she said, and the two Henches both wearing stylized Ks on their chests dragged the woman into the van grinned.

"The diversions worked perfectly," Hanna grinned as she climbed behind the wheel, and started the van after resetting her mask just in case. "Now, let's get Gemini's pawn out of here before GJ can show up again."

"No problem. We shut down the area surveillance just before you made your move," one of the men informed her. "By the time anyone thinks to investigate, we'll be long gone, and that freak will have to obey WEE, or lose her mother."

"Right. Gemini can't possibly blame us for screwing up this time," the other man grinned. "Maybe we'll even be…..promoted."

"Oh, God, I hope not," the apparent woman behind the wheel moaned.

The men said nothing as they drove out of town and to a rendezvous far from the area airport that was swarming with Global Justice agents of late.

 **~KP~**

The grim, bald agent with a scarred face walked into the office after knocking and stopped before the desk where the one-eyed woman was scanning files before her on the desk, and on her computer. She finished the file before her, closed it, and then looked up.

"Agent Trace. Report?"

"The security tapes were gone. So were any traces of the apparent totems or related artifacts described by Ronald Stoppable," the young agent told her, his eyes narrowed with personal displeasure. "The museum director is still trying to inventory the losses as best he can for us."

"I see. What did you learn?"

"The museum was cordoned off, with a solid local police presence to ensure no one tried looting the museum in the wake of the damage, which was surprisingly extensive in that wing. However, there was no trace of the totems anywhere to be found, and as I stated, someone pointedly deleted or took all footage from the west wing cameras. I do not believe that to be coincidental," he remarked.

"No, I wouldn't think so," Betty declared.

"Still, based on the young man's reports, I did acquire a lead," he said, and only then put the flash drive down on her desk.

"And this is…."

"Lord Monte Fiske," he stated as Betty opened the file she found and saw a scowling face that looked more than unfriendly. "A rather peculiar Brit with a belief in an obscure monkey cult that has something to do with the end of the world."

"Is he….?"

"Born with a particular genetic deformity that gives him…..simian characteristics. Somehow, he still managed to claim his family's title, did some undisclosed service for the Crown, and also has an undisclosed source of income that has let him chase this cult's presence and activity across the globe for the past nine years. In case you are wondering, he flew into Middleton earlier this morning, and left just as abruptly."

"So, the report of a monkey army?"

"Fiske is known to be eccentric, and often travels with a troupe of monkeys he reportedly trained as personal valets since he doesn't care for people in general."

"Trained them as valets, or ninja," Dr. Director murmured.

"Considering his obsession…."

"Tell me of the cult."

"Ironically focused in Japan, despite being an originally Chinese cult, Tai Shing Pek Kwar seems to be a kind of monkey kung fu with a strong _mystical_ base. The legends claim that every generation, a new master is born to lead the cult, and it's fifty/fifty as to whether they save, or destroy the world. The details tend to be sketchy. Again, this entire thing seems ironically based in Japan despite obvious Chinese origins."

"Curious. Only it doesn't explain what was going on in that museum. Agent Trace, track down Fiske and find out exactly what he's up to out there. I'll contact our Tokyo office, and find out if they know anything about these….monkey ninjas," she said with a completely straight face in spite of the urge to roll her eyes.

 _To Be Continued….._


	35. Chapter 35

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **35**

Ron walked into his house after the cranky lady with Kim let him out, and waved them off without looking back. He shouted his usual greeting and walked into the living room to find his mother sitting on the couch, and two men dressed in black sitting on either side of her, one older than the other with a strange beard that looked more like a Halloween mask to his eyes.

"Ronald," his mother asked somberly. "Is there something you want to tell me," she queried him as a young woman in the same black clothing rose from a chair across the room.

"Greetings, Stoppable-San. Our master has sent us to find you, and bring you to Yamanouchi to prepare for your destiny," the woman actually bowed to him.

"My destiny? Oh, no," he shook his head, backing away from the pretty girl in black. "I saw this movie. I know how it ends. With lots of screaming, and hurting, and….stuff. Go find someone else to have a destiny. I just want to graduate, and get into a decent cooking school."

Before he could take a third step back, a fourth figure in black seemed to just appear behind him, and he gasped, glancing guardedly over his shoulder as the too pretty girl in black approached.

"While this cooking school sounds like a fine and honorable vocation, you are needed, Stoppable-San. You are the first warrior of pure heart to have been touched by mystical monkey power in two generations. This is now your destiny," the older of the strangers told him.

"Can't it wait till after graduation? Or college? Definitely college," Ron grimaced as his mother just gaped at him.

"Regrettably, while education is a good if undervalued pursuit in this world," the young man behind him declared with a strong hand on his shoulder, walking him forward again. "You are needed to save our world so it does have a future. This is your destiny, Stoppable-San," the young man declared.

"Oh, man. But I'm not even a warrior. Or ninja. Or ninja-warrior. I just…."

"You have already encountered the face of evil," the girl told him. "You should know he will not leave you alone after his failure, any more than you can leave him. You have taken your first steps toward your ultimate destiny," the older man declared as he rose from beside his mother. "You will come with us. It has all been arranged."

"Not to be picky, but…what has been arranged," Ron asked uneasily.

"You'll be going to Japan," his mother told him. "Apparently, you have a chance at a special school that will help you prepare for the future, whatever it is, and you can stay safe there until you….do what you have to do," his mother declared, sounding a little uncertain herself. "And there's no charge. Isn't that great?"

 _"Japan,"_ he sputtered. "I'll tell you right now, I'm not eating any of that raw fish. Rice might be okay, but raw fish? That is just not happening," he complained. "Not now, not ever."

"While your dietary conundrum can be managed, it is of the utmost importance that you prepare before you face Monkey Fist, or his acolytes again," the old man declared. "Prepare yourself, young Stoppable-San. For today, Toshimiru has chosen you to stand for our world."

"He what? Look, I'm really not that great a choice. Ask anyone. I'm not."

"Be that as it may. It is time for you to face your destiny, Ron Stoppable," the man said with a grimmer than grim voice. "It is time for you to become a man."

"I already had a bar mitzvah," he sputtered. "Right, mom? Right? I even have a certificate," he assured the man with the weird mustache and beard.

"Stoppable-San, it is obvious that you are not ready. Still, Monkey Fist knows of you now. Do you wish him to bring the fight to your American-style home, or do you wish to go and prepare to face him as only the destined true mystical monkey-master can," the young girl asked.

Ron groaned.

"I think they're right, Ronald. I'm still not sure what exactly is going on, but it does sound like an opportunity for you to see the world, and maybe….grow up some more," his mother smiled at him.

Ron groaned again.

"So, will my room still be here when I get back," he asked, and then looked at the old man with the beard, and asked, "I will be back. Right?"

"In due time, all shall be as it should," the man informed him.

"Uh, huh?"

"You will return when it is time to return," the young girl told him with a smile.

"And….when is that? Exactly?"

"When the world needs you, you will rise," the old man declared.

"This is your opportunity, Ronald. You should take the chance before this door closes, and you regret not even trying," his mother smiled.

"Ah! Does everyone have to sound like fortune cookies now?"

"While your fortune cookie conundrum sounds troubling, the monkey master must learn his way if he is to rise. Come, Stoppable-San. It is time for us to go," the old man declared.

"But… But…. Shouldn't I pack….something?"

"I packed for you, Stoppable-San," the younger man in black declared as he held up a small tote.

"Uh, that doesn't really look like much," Ron said with a scowl. "What about my clothes. My books. My video games."

"Yamanouchi will supply all you need," the old man said and turned for the door. "Now, we must go. It is time."

"Goodbye, Ronnie. Be good," his mother smiled and waved from the couch.

"Hey, where are we even going," Ron asked as he was propelled to the door by the two younger men.

"Japan," the girl told him.

"Where in Japan? I mean, even I know there's a whole lot of Japan in Japan. And I don't even know the language. Except for Godzilla. You guys still have Godzilla, right?"

The door closed behind them, and his mother shook her head and sighed even as she wondered how Ron's father would accept this surprising news.

 **~KP~**

"Mom, dad, I'm home," Kim shouted as she walked into the house after the agent flew them back to get Shego's car, and they drove back from the museum where a whole lot of cops now stood around the museum now apparently draped in yellow tape.

"Kimberly," James looked up. "Your mother isn't back yet. Neither are your brothers, and I'm starting to get worried."

"Wait, mom and the boys….?"

"This doesn't sound right," Shego growled. "Bets didn't say anything about anyone grabbing them."

"Well, your mother just called not thirty minutes ago and said someone stole her car. She said she was getting a ride home, but she still isn't here," the rocket scientist told them as Shego frowned as she eyed the phone. "And the boys never came in at all, and the bus came and went fifteen minutes ago."

"Definitely something going on. Get your gizmo and buzz the Nerd, Kimmie. After everything else, we better do this one right in case this is the nutjob moving on us," Shego pointed out.

"Right. Right," Kim said. "I swear if those guys hurt…."

"Just think positive. Right now, they don't dare hurt them, because that means they can't control you," Shego reminded her.

Kim's green eyes narrowed at that as she dug into her backpack, and pulled out the small, digital device. Switching it on, she hit the button, all but demanding, "Wade, are you there?"

"Always, Kim. What's up now?"

"My mom or the boys haven't come in. Do you guys know if something happened to them?"

"What? Tell me what you know?"

She did, and Wade looked off-screen for a moment, and said, "Give me a few. I'm checking a few things now. Okay. Okay, now that doesn't make sense," he frowned.

"What is it," Shego asked, taking the communicator from Kim. "Spell it out, brainy-boy."

"I have footage of Dr. Possible picking up the twins from the school at five after three, and yet at the same time it looks like she was only just leaving the hospital."

"James said Ann called thirty minutes ago and told him someone had stolen her car. She was getting a ride in, but never showed."

"Definitely odd. Did he say who was giving her a ride?"

"Dr. P, did Ann say who was giving her a lift?"

"Uh, someone named Hanna?"

"Right. Hospital records say an RN named Hanna Colson is on the employee records, but according to this, she's still at work. According to the hospital she hasn't left, or logged out since arriving for her shift," Wade pointed out.

"An imposter," Kim and Shego said as one.

"Only why take Ann if they were grabbing the boys."

"I've got remote footage on a public traffic cam of several men in WEE uniforms taking buses out of town. Several of them had young boys with them."

"Diversion," Shego snapped. "Why grab them in Ann's car only to split up and then show up in public like that?"

"My thinking, too."

"It's two different factions," Kim said quietly now.

"What," Wade asked.

"Dr. Director said there was a lot of interest in me of late. More than anticipated. Two different factions took two different hostages, and now both sides will probably be calling with demands. So, unless you have a lead, Wade, it looks like we wait to hear from….whoever."

"I'm afraid you are likely right, Kimberly," Wade agreed. "Because just now, all I have is a theory, and that doesn't help anyone. Still, I have something I had delivered to you. It should be in your room."

"My room."

"Trust me. It sounds like you are going to need it, too. I'll contact Dr. Director with all this, but for now, it looks like all we can do is wait."

"All right, Wade. We'll call back if we hear anything," Kim nodded as Shego handed the device back her before she shut it down.

"And I will be here waiting. Good luck," the young genius nodded.

"So, gonna go check," Shego asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, dad, I guess you heard…."

"I'll stay by the phone. Still, it looks like it's gonna be a pizza night," he remarked.

"Yeah, Dr. P. I doubt anyone wants to cook just now."

He nodded, and said, "Oh, and I guess that package I put in your room is what he was talking about? I thought you had ordered something, but….."

"I'll go check now. Listen for the phone, dad. Just in case."

"Of course," he nodded at his daughter. "Don't worry, I'm sure your mother and the boys will be fine."

"I wonder about that. You think anyone that grabbed those two will be okay?"

James and Kim both shared a look.

"We, ah, might have some trouble there if they don't lock them up. _Very_ tightly," her father admitted.

"So, if they manage to get loose, they might be okay. But that still leaves mom, and we still can't be sure the boys won't be tied up somewhere they can't get out of alone," Kim said. "I'll be right back. I should see what Wade sent. Just in case."

 _To Be Continued….._


	36. Chapter 36

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **36**

Jim heard the door close and opened his eyes a degree, and carefully looked around.

"You awake?"

"Duh," came the reply as Tim sat up. "Where are we?"

"Just a sec," he said and brushed a thumb over the watch on his wrist. The ropes seared away as his thermal force field burned through the ropes, and his nanite-driven battle suit inspired by his sister's crazy powers amped his muscles so he could snap the scorched fibers trying to still hold him.

"Worked like a charm," Tim grinned as he broke loose in the same instant before checking a device he pulled from his pocket. "Okay. Looks like we're somewhere in the Midwest. In the middle of nowhere."

"Looks like a villainous lair to me," Jim said, standing up as he noted the tables of various electronics, parts, and mechanical devices in stages of development all around them.

"You know," Tim murmured, "We could probably blow this dump if we had….."

"A sufficient power source for a portable rocket booster," Jim asked, holding up the small, glowing power cell.

"Sweet," Tim murmured. "Molecular?"

"Organic tech," he sneered. "Not very well made, but good enough. So, give me five minutes, and I can make up a couple of mini jetpacks. Only what about the imposter that looked like mom?"

"Obviously, she must be that shapeshifter we heard Kim and Shego talking about with that sourpuss in the eye patch. You know, we have a distraction, too."

"Camille de Leon?"

"Yeah. Some kind of biotech morphing ability from what I saw on her Interpol file," Tim nodded.

"So, she's probably got a body filled with unstable tech," Jim said with a grim smile.

"Oh, yeah, only explanation," Tim said. "Let me fix up something so we don't have to worry about being duped again. Not that we didn't figure her out like two minutes after we got into the car, but…."

"Why take any chances," Jim agreed. "Think they already called up Kim?"

"If they did, someone miscalculated. C'mon, call Kim in after grabbing us, and force her to do as they say or they do something to us? I don't think Kim is the kind to stand and wait on ultimatums. You saw what she did when they played Shego."

"Yeah. So, we should expect splashes," Jim nodded.

"Big, noisy ones. Good thing we have our force fields on, and I've been wanting to test these next-generation battle suits. I wonder if we could match Kim?"

"Have you seen her bio-energy output?"

"Not recently. I've been working on the Roth after dad suggested Kim could have it if we got it running again."

"Right. Does she even have a license yet?"

"I think she's working on it," Tim murmured thoughtfully and held up the interface he had rebuilt to attach to the cell phone he had converted to a tech scanner. "There. This should be able to…."

"Looks like an acid test," Jim said as the device began chirping.

"Yep, it looks like someone with a lot of tech in their cells is coming this way now."

"We really should look into stealth modes for these outfits," Jim said as they heard someone at the door.

"Or….we could just go low-tech," Tim grinned and tossed him a small belt with a webbed harness attached. "Until we can get outside."

"Low-tech," he asked.

Tim held up the taser wand and twisted it until the device hummed.

"Oh. Honestly, that is so last decade," he grumbled and glanced around after putting the belt and harness on over his battle suit. "But I guess you can't expect plasma cannons in a dump like this one," he sighed.

"Well, if you don't have what you need," Jim grinned.

"Build what you want," Tim chortled and scooped up the small laser prove he attached to a battery pack, and extended its emitter with a rod designed more for welding than blasting.

The door opened a few minutes later as they were working on a suitable distraction, and two men in red stepped in with a blonde girl with a less than pleasant face.

"See, I have them….."

She looked around and saw too late the twins were not still tied in the corner. They were behind the door, and slamming it back into the face of one of Jack's men, even as the other twin shoved a taser wand into the other man's gut, and left him howling and jerking like a manic puppet before he hit the floor.

"You made a serious mistake grabbing us," one of the smirking boys grinned.

"Almost as big a mistake as dumping us in your shop full of junk," the other laughed. "By the way, how fast are you?"

"What," the woman asked, one hand going for a knife strapped at her side.

"How fast? Because while we're safe enough with our force fields, I don't think you want to be here when the multi-phasic bio-bomb we rigged goes off," the first boy sniggered. "It's designed to have a quarter mile blast radius, and will take out _any_ biotech in its range," the boy claimed.

"There is no way….."

"Two minutes to detonation," the mishmash of parts on the center of one table chirped and began to hum.

The blonde screeched and turned to run.

"That was easy. Say, do you think that hodgepodge will really go off?"

"Who knows? We can watch from elsewhere," Jim told his brother. "Let's blaze since she just showed us the way out."

Running down the hall, the blonde leading the way as she screamed, "Bomb! They built a bomb!"

Every man in the bunker-type lair raced for any available exit, and no one even looked at them as they ran with them. Once outside, the pair just hit something on their belt, and small rockets with stabilizing gyros burst from their harness before they soared up into the sky.

Every man below was still running.

"Guess we better call those GJ clowns to sweep up. Still got their frequency?"

"You are kidding," Tim asked. "Those guys have lousy security. I pinged and hacked their comms like the second that agent walked in the house."

"Right. Call them up, and tell them to meet us so we can get a lift home. I don't think we have enough fuel, or stability to reach home with these things," Jim admitted as they began to descend toward a large empty field once well clear of the goons.

"On it. You know, with a little work, these would make great emergency escape vehicles," Tim told him as they landed, and he pulled out the small walkie talkie that was far more than a toy.

"Cool. Maybe we could build them into the suits?"

"It would solve the power issue," Tim nodded as Jim opened a certain channel and simply said, "Hello? Anyone listening?"

 **~KP~**

"The boys are okay," Kim shouted as she ran down the stairs, and grinned.

"What? Did they call," James frowned as he eyed the still silent phone.

"Wade called. They just got a call from the twins, and they led GJ to the Chameleon's hideout. This time they scooped up her, and a whole bunch of those goons," Kim grinned. "The boys scared them out with a fake bomb, and flew off on homemade rocket belts."

"Rocket belts," Shego gaped.

"They, ah, apparently locked up the boys in an old lab."

"Wow, so they were the stupid kind of lackeys," Shego nodded.

"What about your mother?"

"No word yet, dad, but we'll get her back, too. And when I find out who took her…."

"I think we can guess," Shego told her. "So, give, what did the Nerdlinger leave you?"

Kim laughed.

"That's not really polite, Shego. And I'm wearing it," she said, pulling up her blouse's sleeve to show an ivory garment beneath it. "I just thought I'd keep it low-key for now. Wade has a suit he thinks should be resistant enough to survive my plasma," she told her. "It's a bit….colorful, though, so I figured it might be best to hide it for now."

"It can't be that….."

"Wow. And you're really wearing that," Shego asked as Kim turned away from her father, lifted the blouse, and showed off the ivory garment with a comet blazing over the chest.

"It's supposed to be plasma resistant. I can't too well complain about the look as long as it works."

"It looks like something a silly cartoon hero would wear," Shego sniggered now.

"Oh, well….I wouldn't know," Kim frowned.

"You still have a lot to learn," Shego told her. "Next Saturday, I'll show you all the bad cartoons you like," she grinned.

"With my mom," Kim said fiercely.

"I'd count on it," Shego told her.

 **~KP~**

"Well, well, well," the one-eyed man smiled coldly as Ann was shoved into a large room filled with dozens of television monitors all showing different scenes from various places. "The perfect hostage, and just in time," he said, turning away from one monitor showing a fifty foot Kim Possible starting to shrink as she stepped out of a shattered museum wing.

Ann couldn't help but gape at the screen, not having seen Kim truly use her powers like that until now.

"It seems the monkey ninja _escaped...them,_ sir, but our area contacts state that he definitely achieved his goal in spite of area interference," a man in red with a letter _Kappa_ on his chest.

"So, _she_ is already aware of Fiske?"

"Not from what we discovered, sir. The interference was a bumbling high school boy who managed to be saved by Kim Possible when she sought him out," the agent told his employer.

"Excellent work, Kappa. You may go. And do be sure you inform Beta I am displeased with his recent efforts. Very displeased. Letting a witless shapeshifting female dupe him? Yes, very displeased," he growled.

"I'll be sure he knows to return at once for his….correction, sir," Kappa declared, sweating under his own mask as he only hoped to get out of the command center alive just then. Too much was happening just then, and that meant too many opportunities for screw-ups. He was not wanting to be blamed for any of them. He had learned how that went. He just wished someone had warned him before he signed on with WEE.

"Do that," Gemini gestured. "As for you," he turned to Ann who was eyeing him uneasily while his two men kept her in place. "I do believe you will soon bring my new Alpha to me, and then I will surely have the power to finally crush the world, _and_ Global Justice," he hissed that last that set off a small, hairless Chihuahua that had been dozing nearby.

The animal abruptly leaped to its paws, looking around, and snarled and barked furiously.

"Sorry, Pepe," he smiled coldly. "I quite got carried away," he said, and rose to his feet to scoop up the animated little animal, stroking its tiny head with a metal hand.

Ann could only gape as she realized this must be the man Kim, Shego, and even that Dr. Director had been talking about earlier. She had been in a few dangerous scrapes herself, though, and trusted she could escape this one, too, if she were cautious.

One hand moved closer to the other since the men had cuffed them behind her back, and brushed the small watch her sons had given her. She had yet to try it, but she didn't want to waste her best chance at surprise so she waited.

"Come, gentlemen. The doctor has an appointment with our doctor," he chortled, and led the way out of the room, down a long hall that curved around a long sloping turn, and finally entered another chamber.

Stepping inside, he glared at the blue-skinned man who was puttering with a pile of electronics and muttering viciously as it addressing someone only he could see.

"Drakken," he barked, and the man jumped, looked around almost comically, and then turned to eye Gemini.

Ann knew who he was, too, after Shego and Kim had told her of that trap that lured Kim back to the lab.

 _"Dr._ Drakken, if you please," he huffed indignantly.

"Whatever," Gemini waved dismissively. "Just tell me you were able to complete my device."

"Of course," the blue man declared, and waved dismissively himself. "Honestly, I thought you were giving a real challenge, but this neuro-compliance tech is so simplistic your usual buffoons should have managed to complete it blindfolded."

"Indeed," the head of WEE murmured coldly.

"Of course, they do have the superlative and vastly superior intelligence of Dr. Drakken!"

"Just tell me how many you have ready for me," he demanded.

"One, obviously. You only requested I complete _it. The_ chip. You did not specify numbers, and so I went to work on my project, which you said you would fund once I did as you asked."

Gemini shuddered physically, and drew a deep breath as he clenched his free hand, and eyed Pepe. "Sometimes, Pepe, it is very hard to get good help."

"I can hear you, you know. Honestly, I'm a genius, not deaf," Drakken actually lectured him.

"Then you should have realized I need more than one of those compliance chips, you witless cretin," Gemini spat.

"Well, if you're going to start tossing insults, we are leaving."

"We," Gemini frowned as he eyed the messy lab.

"We," Drakken declared, and shouted, _"Bebe!"_

The tall, feminine robot seemed to just appear, and Gemini could only gape at the slender metal construct with a gaudy blonde wig.

"You put a wig….on a robot," Gemini gawked.

"Well she needed hair," Drakken huffed indignantly. "Bebe, pack what we need to complete your sisters. We are leaving. Now."

"I have not dismissed you," Gemini started as the robot suddenly began to move at almost blinding speed, and by the time he finished, the robot, the heap of parts, and Drakken were all gone.

Gemini looked around and frowned.

"Drakken?"

There was no reply.

"Drakken," he roared. "Where is my mind-control chip?"

"I….think this is it, boss," one of the guards with Ann said and indicated a tiny, silver square smaller than a thumbnail.

Gemini walked over to the nearby lab table, eyed the device, and saw the note next to it.

' _N-C chip. One use only, so make sure you put it on the right pawn_.'

"Fine. It looks like we control the doctor the old-fashioned way," he said, glaring at Ann as if she were somehow at fault here. "Send out the word I want Drakken back to _finish_ his work for us. If he resists, _persuade_ him," he spat, thinking that robotic creature he had apparently built out of spare parts was going to be just as valuable to him as Kim Possible once he got that mind-control device on her.

He couldn't wait. Soon, the world and GJ would finally bow to him.

Ann didn't say a word as her thumb brushed the control on the watch she wore.

 _To Be Continued….._


	37. Chapter 37

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **37**

Kim stared at the phone, but it just didn't ring.

"Staring won't make it ring, Princess," Shego told her as the two sat up in the living room even though her father had finally gone to bed just after midnight. Just about the time the twins had been delivered home after being debriefed by Betty Director herself. Unfortunately, as half expected, the men captured knew nothing of Ann Possible, and none of them knew who else was involved. Nor had there been any word on Kim's mother.

Global Justice was now watching more closely than ever, but all the Henches in the area beyond those few actual parolees trying to live quietly were now gone. Kim, always energetic at the best of times lately, now paced restlessly as she glared at the phone as if it offended her.

"It's been hours," she complained. "Where is she? And what do they expect me to do, just sit and worry," she fumed, clenching her fists with impotent fury.

"Calm down, Kimmie. Remember the first thing I taught you?"

She drew a deep breath and sighed.

"Don't lose your temper. Let the other guy lose his," she sighed.

"Bingo," Shego pointed at her as she reached for her still steaming fresh cup of coffee with the other hand. "They have to make a move sooner or later, and when they do, we just follow them back to your mom, and bring her home."

"I have never even met this guy," Kim grumbled as she shook her head, "And I'm already starting to really hate him."

"From what I've heard he's a classic loon. So if you get the chance to drop him, you better land on him hard," Shego told her. "He's the kind to stab his own people in the back, so you can bet he won't care about anyone else."

"If he touches my mother," Kim said ominously.

"He wouldn't dare. After all, without her, he doesn't have any leverage. Right? So I'm sure she's safe. Not to mention, she does have one of the boys' special watches."

"Then why didn't she use it sooner," she frowned.

"I don't know, Kim. I don't. We both know that your mom is a pretty smart woman, though, so let's not count her out just yet either. This guy will have to set up his ambush, but eventually, he has to call you to spring it. Only we're the ones that will be ambushing him because I don't think even he will be expecting us, or what we can do," Shego told her, and paused to sip her coffee again.

"I'm really just wanting to hit something just now," Kim muttered.

Shego laughed.

"Now you sound like me," she told the redhead.

Kim only muttered again.

 **~KP~**

Camille frowned as she studied the cell that currently held her until Interpol could arrive to extradite her on a little matter over in France, and frowned all the more when she noted the three different security cameras all focused on her. She still couldn't believe those two children had not only outwitted her, but used her own borrowed lair, and its dubious contents to escape so easily.

Children were not supposed to be so smart.

They were supposed to be slow, sullen, and weep over every little disappointment in their slated for misery lives.

Someone, however, had forgotten to tell these brats that there were rules to the world around them. Rules they were supposed to follow. When captured by strange, dangerous individuals, you were not supposed to build doomsday machines and blow up things around you. You were not supposed to have belts with rockets or crazy devices that let you attack grown men with impunity.

Jack would pay for this one because she had let her think those boys were typical. Harmless. Easily managed.

Oh, how he would pay.

She just had to get out of Global Justice before Interpol arrived. Because she could already guess who was being sent for her this time. God help her if the infamous, and often lethal Inspector Jacques Clouseau showed up to escort her. She might never survive to reach France!

 **~KP~**

"How," Dr. Director demanded, staring at the empty cell.

"We….don't know," the sentry admitted. "We had men stationed on the monitors, watching her every move. Yet when we came in to bring her the noon meal….."

The man grimaced helplessly.

"So, Chameleon is obviously more than a one-trick pony," the head of Global Justice swore. "She's been gone at least….ninety minutes by now if we use the last check-in point. Shut down all access anyway, and sift everyone. And I mean everyone," she told Will who still stood behind her without saying a word. "And I want to know why those security cameras didn't detect her escape. I want to know yesterday," the somber woman demanded.

"I'll get on it right away," Will told her.

"What about Middleton?"

"Team Impossible is still on post, and on high alert. So far, no one has moved. No incoming calls. Nothing to tip their hand. It has to be soon, though. Gemini is nothing if not impatient," Will needlessly reminded her.

"Indeed. Did we ever find Drakken, or why WEE wanted him?"

"We have feelers out through all our usual contacts. So far the man has yet to show, and no one will say a word about WEE's intentions. They don't want Gemini to go after them for spilling secrets."

"I see," she grumbled. "I swear, Agent Du, I will celebrate the day we finally get that man behind bars. I'll personally see to it the door is welded shut behind him," she added.

Will Du didn't say a word. He understood completely.

They were just leaving the detention block when a harried agent ran up to them and held out a paper. "We have movement in Middleton, ma'am," he panted, proving he had run all the way from command.

"Why didn't you call," she demanded.

"Something has all internal coms down, ma'am," he admitted. "We suspect it may be connected to the malfunction with the security cameras. Dr. Load is working on it now, but I thought you'd want this at once."

She stared, and Will daringly asked, "Gemini?"

"No. Possible. She and Shego just took off in that car of Shego's, and it was flying so no one was ready in time to follow. Get back to tracking," she began.

"We're trying to triangulate now, ma'am. We have satellite and ground-based radar efforting a track now," he told her. "So far, they're headed due west."

"The ocean," Will said, nodding curtly. "Those rumors of an undersea base have to be real after all," he informed her.

"I want three….five strike teams standing by, and ready to go on a moment's notice. The moment we know where Possible lands, I want our people on top of her."

"Yes, ma'am," the agent nodded, and turned, and ran back.

"Get with Wade. Double check all our coms and security. If necessary…."

"Yes?"

"Bring in the Possible twins. Something tells me they are far more capable than anyone has realized."

"Apparently. Rocket belts, and flare bombs out of broken parts? I shudder to think what they could do without limitations?"

"Kimberly and Shego just flew off in an antique car," Betty reminded him.

"Yes, they did," he murmured and turned away to carry out his own orders as she kept going toward central command.

 **~KP~**

Both women started when someone banged on the door rather than ring the bell.

They both eyed one another, and then Shego went to the door, one hand over a pistol as Kim checked the house security.

"It's some old man," she frowned, gesturing at the camera feed.

"That's no old man," Shego said ominously. "I don't see him working with Gemini since that guy is independent at the best of times, but he's probably one of the most dangerous, and amoral bastards out there. If he's here, he wants something. Only I have to admit, he will play fair with you, even while trying to stab you in the back. Let's see what he has to say," Shego told her as the man knocked again with a cane he carried.

Kim nodded, and carefully opened the door, and eyed the man.

"What do you want," Kim spat.

"Oh, my, how rude," the man declared with a faint smile. "Honestly, I knew you were raised without the usual courtesies, but….. Ah, that explains it," he added with a faint smirk as Shego pulled the door back, and glared. "Still, for courtesies sake, let me introduce myself. I am Senor Roberto Senior, Sr., Miss Possible," he nodded to her.

"It's a bad time, Senior, so spill it or get slapped for being in the wrong place at the wrong time," Shego spat.

"Polite as ever," the man nodded toward her with an air of mirth. "In fact, I am here with an offer. A private….business transaction, one might say."

"Come in," Kim said with a heavy sigh. "You try anything, though, and you won't make it back outside," she promised.

"Ah, I assure you, Kimberly Anne, I am only here for….shall we call it, mutual business?"

"Like I said, spill," Shego demanded as the man walked into the house, and looked around with a diffident air.

"Well, we might as well put our proverbial cards on the table," he said, walking over, and settling in James Possible's usual chair.

Kim scowled at that, but just stood before him, and asked, "So what are you wanting?"

"Ah, a minor matter, to be honest. Obviously, I know who you are. I know what you are. I even know what you can do, which suggests that heavy-handed simpleton with family issues does as well."

"Losing patience fast," Shego told him, one hand still on one of her pistols.

"That does not surprise me. You never were the…."

"I meant Kimmie," Shego told her coolly, noting the girl's clenched hands were starting to flutter with green. "Now, if you're here, you know something about her mother, or are involved. Either way, that puts you in a very dangerous place, because Kimmie here is very, very touchy about family. Understand, old man."

"In point of fact," the still smiling man looked up at Kim. "I'm here to lead you to your mother. Not personally, of course, but I can direct you to her….. For a slight favor in turn."

"What favor," Kim demanded, one hand now starting to glow brightly.

"I'm not here to haggle," he told her. "I'd like a simple date in exchange once you settle this matter with your family crisis."

"A date," Kim sputtered, looking horrified now as she stared at the old man smiling at her.

"No, no, no. You misunderstand. Not with me, my dear. With my son," the old man smiled.

"Oy," Shego groaned in genuine aversion.

"Well, you know my son," the man nodded at Shego. "Still, for whatever his reason, he has decided he simply must have a night out with young Kimberly at his side. Agree to that single, simple date, and I will offer you this. The coordinates for WEE's current hidden lair," he said, holding up a small GPS scanner.

"That's it?"

"Now, Shego, you know I never mix business with pleasure. And we shall have some business later, I assure you. After all, the young lady is simply too…..valuable to leave undirected."

"I swear," Kim hissed, eyes narrowing as she grew more visibly angry.

"But this moment is solely for our private affairs, so to speak. So, do we have a deal, Miss Possible," he asked without concern, holding out the device that was still blank, and showing no signal.

"How do we know that's real?"

"Because, my dear, one of my less legitimate businesses recently shipped a lot of certain electronics to a known alias through Henchco. Being a….careful man, I naturally track all my shipments. Discreetly," he smiled blandly. "This will take you right to the lair where they were delivered. Oh, and I should warn you, some of those parts were likely capable of creating a mind-control device. It's hardly much of an effort to guess why a simpleton like that wants such technology," he said, eyeing Kim pointedly.

"So, you're planning on me escaping WEE, and coming back if you want me to see your son," Kim remarked now.

"Of course. Of course. I doubt it will be easy, mind you, the man is nefarious with his traps and schemes. Still, I have every confidence in you. So, again, do you have a deal?"

"All right. Mom's location for one date. He steps out of line, though, and you'll need a new heir," Kim told him.

"Trust me, Princess. The kid is clueless. He's just also annoying as hell and blacklisted from almost every major club and restaurant out there," Shego smirked.

Kim frowned.

"I just want to find my mother," she spat.

"Then, my dear, we have a deal," he said and rose to his feet. He tapped the device several times, and the screen lit up, and a chirping beacon appeared. "I do believe I'd dress for swimming," he told her as he handed the GPS over to her.

Shego eyed her and nodded.

"All right. We'll talk when we get back. Now you need to go. I have to get ready," she told him grimly.

Senor Senior only nodded and walked out the door without hesitation.

"Get ready? I thought you've been ready for hours," Shego said.

"I am. Only I have an idea, and I want some….extra precautions before we take off."

"And how do we get there," Shego asked as she took the grid marker, and eyed it. This does look like it's in the middle of the ocean?"

"Your car flies now, remember?"

"Right. God only knows what they've stuffed in my baby by now."

"We'll find out," Kim told her as she headed for the stairs.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Shego shuddered.

 _To Be Continued…._


	38. Chapter 38

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **38**

"Movement, movement," an agent shouted as he ran into the bedroom, waking up Crash and Dash. Agent Burn was outside, doing a roving patrol at the late hour, but so far everything seemed quiet again and were it not for the missing mother, things would have been more than settled otherwise.

Only Crash knew it was not that simple and was on his feet instantly as he reached for his equipment belt.

"Who is it," he demanded as his partner and three other agents in the room jumped up, and prepared. "WEE? Another group?"

"It's Possible. Shego's car just took off without warning, and I mean it took off. She barely got out of the drive, and it flew straight up into the sky and headed west. We had no calls logged, but something happened to make her move."

"Obviously. Get tracking on her, and let's find out where she's going. Everyone suit up. I want one team to stay and watch the house. The rest of us are going to try to follow her. Let's move people. We don't want to arrive too late this time!"

No one argued.

 **~KP~**

"Is the message prepared," Gemini demanded as he walked back into his command center after seeing Dr. Possible put in a secure cell.

"I was awaiting your order to send it," the new Beta told her.

"Do so. I want Kim Possible in my hands, and at my side before dawn. Soon," he smiled, eyeing the small chip in his gloved hand. "Soon the world will be mine!"

"Sending the message now, sir. The line is ringing."

"Soon," Gemini smiled arrogantly.

The new Beta looked uneasy as he looked around, one hand on the console as he tapped it.

"Well," Gemini demanded.

"They…aren't picking up," he said fretfully.

"Aren't….?"

"They're either….asleep, or…..just aren't picking up, sir," he said. "I don't understand. I was certain by now they'd be more than ready to snatch at the phone for any news. Perhaps…. Perhaps she just stepped out," he tried to offer.

Gemini scowled.

"Incompetence! That is what this is," he spat. "Well, when I have her chipped, I'll have her willful ways ended, but good," he swore. "Try the father's cell phone," he demanded.

"Yes, sir. Good thinking, sir. Ringing now," the anxious Hench replied as he quickly changed numbers.

The man waited, looking nervous again, and finally, Gemini growled, "Well?"

"It's….still ringing, sir," he was told, the man looking ready to flee, if only he had someplace to go. "Wait…. No, it's going to voice mail," the man said, looking past anxious now.

"This is not how I planned it," he said, just as his entire base shook.

"What was that," he demanded.

"Sir, something just hit the starboard hatch, and exploded," a man shouted over the intercom. "We're taking on water, and can't contain it. We have to surface, sir!"

"Do it. Have all hands standing by. And find out what hit us."

"We already know, sir," the man reported. "Screen four. It was an antique car."

"What," Gemini and Beta both sputtered as they turned, adjusted the monitors, and saw the sleek green and black coupe banking around, small missiles leaving wakes as they exploded from under the undercarriage of the unlikely vehicle.

"Brace," Beta shouted, and the entire base shook again.

"Who dares? Who dares…?"

"It's Possible," someone said, the screen zooming in to focus and now showing Kim in the car next to a smirking woman as the vehicle behaved impossibly unlike a car.

"And her current sitter _Shego_ ," Gemini glowered, knowing that face from certain files. "We'll deal with them when we surface," he declared. "Bring Dr. Possible to me at once."

Beta all but fled as he shouted, "Yes, sir," over his shoulder before the madman could say anything else.

 **~KP~**

"This is too easy," Shego muttered as they fired a third wave of mini-missiles as they watched the underwater lair now moving to surface before them.

"Be careful. Remember, mom is probably in there."

"That's why I was targeting the obvious hatches. They likely have failsafe's to seal them off, and they'll be guarding _them_ when we come in from above as we planned."

"Just remember. You find mom, and get her out. That's your job here today," Kim told her.

"Trust me, Kim. I'll find Ann, and leave you room to cut loose. Just remember, these are the sort you can't give a chance. So don't play games with them. This guy is the kind to just kill everyone around him if he can't get his way."

"I know. I just hope the trail we left was obvious enough for GJ, because as big as that thing is, we may need backup," she admitted, eyeing the massive dome now nearing the surface as they turned, flew after it, and then broke the surface to hover over the very top of the dome.

"I wager even Bets can figure out this gambit on her own. Okay," Shego grinned and opened her door as Kim did the same. "Let's go knock, and see who wants to play," she smiled.

"Right," she said and hit the top of the dome even as her hands began to glow. She tore into the superstructure, melting and tearing a wide passage for them to use even as men inside shouted, and pointed up at them.

Just before Kim was dropping in just before Shego, and smashing anyone in her way out cold before they could react.

"I've got Ann's signal now," Shego told Kim, howling up her wrist. "The boys were right again. They had a jamming signal, but this close, it's crystal clear inside this loopy boy's clubhouse."

"Go. I'll tear up things, and find this loon. Because I am so done waiting on him to do things," she spat, and just tore a heavy hatch off its hinges, and slung it at the men on the other side.

The men howled in fear and ran as she charged and shouted, "Who wants hurt first?"

Shego managed to slip away without notice even as Kim pointedly made a showing of smashing anyone and anything in her way. She was being so effective at her distraction as she just raced down the corridors seeking a passage to the next level, and that must of the men just fled her and didn't even try to fight.

Far below, in the heart of his lair, Gemini watched on multiple monitors as the redhead tore through his lair, scattering his men, and all but destroying anything in her way. While his men looked on with trepidation, Gemini only smiled.

"Soon," he murmured. "Soon."

He only smiled on as the redhead used unbelievable strength, or emerald glowing hands to tear through his defenses without effort, and while his men looked more and more anxious, Gemini still only smiled as the shuddering booms of Possible's passage now became more and more audible without the monitors, and the entire lair seemed to be vibrating with her punches as her very expression became more and more angry with every step.

"She's a demon," someone finally rasped, seeing her eyes glaring almost as heatedly as her hands as she bypassed one hatch to just smash through a wall, and surprise the men waiting on her with an attempted ambush.

"Soon be our demon," Gemini smiled as Pepe just shuddered and cringed at his side by then, obviously just as unnerved by the strangeness around him as the men.

The men only looked at one another with genuine fear as the redhead almost unnaturally drew closer and closer as if sensing right where they were just then.

"Where is Dr. Possible," Gemini finally asked.

"Uh, well, she…."

"Where," Gemini bellowed.

"Well, she….ah, wasn't in the detention cells," a man told him. "We are….looking for her now," he only then admitted.

"Wasn't in the….? Was she not secured on my command," he demanded.

"Well, of course, sir," the man told him. "Only she…seems to have vanished since," he admitted uneasily.

"Incompetence," he growled low, his smile fading in the wake of his growing anger. "Find her. Now."

"We are looking, sir," the man assured him as he sweat heavily under his Henchco uniform. "We are looking very hard."

"Wait," Gemini murmured, now realizing something that only just occurred to him. "Where is Possible's companion? Where is Shego?"

"She, ah, well, she….vanished just after she entered the lair, sir," another man told him.

"Vanishing women," Gemini eyed the reporting Hench. "Unlikely. Search the entire base with IFR and motion scanners. They are obviously using some kind of ocular occlusion."

"What," a man sputtered.

Gemini's metal fist slammed down on a panel, activating a button which opened a hatch below the man's feet that sucked him out of the command center, and down into the waiting ocean below.

"Incompetence aside, I will not abide ignorance, too, in my lackeys. You, Theta," he elevated the next Hench. "Do you know what I mean," he demanded ominously.

"Of course, sir," he bluffed somberly. "It is quite obvious. I am scanning on all spectrum and using all resources to locate the women now," he assured his furious leader.

"Good. Good. There may be hope for you," he smiled coldly as the man just worked controls he didn't even understand since he had been a janitor until a cousin got him this gig which he deeply and seriously regretted just then.

"Whatever has made them invisible," another Hench reported, giving his companions a grim look as he explained those earlier words, "Is apparently masking their body heat, too, sir. However, I have all interior motion sensors on now, and we should be able to detect them…. Located, sir. Two unseen bodies indicated moving to Level Four now. I'm dispatching a squad to intercept."

"Seal the hatches on that level, and wait," he smiled. "All we have to do is contain and flush them right to us now," he smiled again, and that smile on Gemini's face was less than inspiring.

 **~KP~**

"This way," Shego hissed as she kept her free hand on Ann's as they ran, the woman holding one pistol at the ready even as they moved through the maze trying to find a way back up to the hole where her car waited.

"Is Kim all right," Ann asked not for the first time since Shego broke her out of the holding cell, and they both activated a stealth field even Ann had not realized the boys had put into her force field watch as she had deemed it.

"I'd say fine," Shego said, looking around as the base vibrated ominously again. "She keeps on, though, and she's going to sink this clubhouse again."

"She always did get carried away sometimes," Ann smiled ruefully as they ran for another hatch even as a new group of men rushed down the corridors. Even if they weren't seeing them just then, Shego began to realize something as the men continued to appear, less than inadvertently making something occur to the former agent.

"They're driving us," she realized as they took a hatch that led down again. "Somehow, the freaks have figured out where we are, and they're herding us. Looks like we might as well drop the invisible shtick, and go for your force field, Ann, because if they decide to start shooting, we're in trouble."

"Too bad the boys couldn't make both work at once," she sighed. "Still, I guess that's too much to expect even from them," she added.

"Give them time. You won't believe what they've already done to my car," Shego muttered, glancing up the hatch, and eyeing a foot she promptly put a hole in, making the men above them hesitate about following. "This way."

Ann ran faster now, and while they both were ready to activate a force field at any moment, they still realized they were in trouble when a hatch slammed in their faces, and before they could turn, they heard another heavy steel panel slam down behind them.

They were trapped.

Shego looked grim as she pulled her other weapon, and handed it to Ann who shook her head rather than take it.

"Better get ready, Dr. P," Ann was told as Shego didn't press her as heard something humming around them. "I get the feeling we're about to land hip-deep in this one."

 _To Be Continued…._


	39. Chapter 39

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **39**

"Oh, look," came a snide tone as the humming stopped, and one panel opened to reveal the two women standing there. "My guests of honor have arrived. Just in time to see my ultimate triumph," he added as the sounds of metal being hammered grew ever louder around them.

"Sounds like Kimmie is almost here," Shego rasped. "Shield up, Ann," Shego told her.

"Already done. I've actually met sociopaths before now," she told the woman who held both weapons at the ready.

"Sociopaths, Dr. Possible? I think I am far more than you realize. You must see that when WEE claims its glorious destiny, our world will finally be forced to accept a new order. A new discipline. We shall rule with an iron hand, yes, but a fair one. People will be fed. People will be cared for as they should. Or I'll destroy any that defy my orders," he snarled just when he began to sound almost reasonable.

"Right," Shego muttered. "Like every tyrant that I've ever met didn't make the same promises."

"Ah, Shego. The inestimable government agent turned crusader. I've long considered a place for you in my empire. Only you seem a bit….hostile to our goals. I'm afraid you are going to have to go," he smirked and nodded to his men. "Kill her."

The first man to reach them bounced back, and landed hard, frowning as he looked around.

Another man slammed a taser baton at Shego, but it only sparked, and bounced back, too.

"Force fields? How clever. But it won't save you," the madman told her.

"Oh, I don't know," Gemini smiled. "I think I might just….surprise you," he said as a hatch suddenly exploded open, slammed across the room, and took out two men standing in the way.

"Knock, knock," Kim snarled and stomped into the room to look at the one-eyed man who smirked at her.

"We've been expecting you," Gemini smirked. "Now, I suggest you stand down, woman, or watch your mother and unlikely friend die."

"Shego," Kim frowned, following that metal finger to where her mother stood beside Shego. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to get mom out."

"Yeah, we took a wrong turn," the woman drawled sardonically. "Funny thing, though, I found the bad guy for you, and he's a real loon."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Such clever repartee," the head of WEE sneered. "Now, Kimberly Anne. Yield or your mother and friend die."

"Don't trust him," Ann shouted.

"Don't worry, we have our force fields up," Shego added.

"Hold it," Gemini hissed when Kim took a step toward him. "Believe me when I say their silly toys will not save them, child. Watch," he said and pressed a button.

One of him yelled when the deck suddenly opened, and he was sucked down and away before the deck sealed itself again.

"Now, stand down," Gemini growled in a dark tone, "Or we'll see if your mother's force field can withstand being shunted a mile below the sea in less than ten seconds," he smiled coldly.

"No, Kim," Ann shouted.

Kim seethed, but dropped her hands, the glow of her plasma energy fading even as she did.

"You still won't win," Kim told him as she was now shoved forward to stand before him by wary men who still didn't want to trust her.

"Wrong," Gemini mocked, and pressed a tiny, pulsing square to her brow, and held it in place even as Kim's eyes fluttered, and her eyes suddenly went blank, her expression completely vacant.

"Not good," Shego said uneasily as Kim just stood there now as Gemini stepped back, and smirked at her.

"Indeed, woman. For this powerful weapon is now completely under my control, and…."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," a voice chortled as Gemini frowned, and looked around.

"In fact, I doubt she could even blow away our force fields, she's so weak," another almost identical voice declared as two young preteens suddenly appeared beside Ann and Shego.

"Boys," Ann gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Well someone had to make sure things worked out," Jim told her.

"We'll see how you like the depths of the sea," Gemini spat and punched a nearby button on his command chair.

"Malfunction," one of the boys asked with faint sympathy. "Don't worry, it happens to the best of old men," he told him.

"Guys, can you free Kimmie," Shego asked.

"Hicka-bicka-boo," Tim asked.

"Hoo-shaw."

"Just fry them," Gemini told Kim, pointing at the boys who smirked openly at him.

"Just try," the twins said as one.

"Kill them all," Gemini roared and glared at the boys who were just as annoying as he had feared from the reports on them.

Kim raised her hands mechanically, a growing green glow rising around them even as one eye twitched.

"Do it," Gemini ordered. "You must obey! I am your master! I control you! You are but my tool! Now obey me!"

Kim quivered violently, even as the pulsing red dot on her forehead smoldered and sparked, and fell away as she blinked, and stared around her in fury.

 _"Obey,"_ Kim snarled and reached out with glowing hands, one grabbing his metal hand, and tearing and melting it in her grasp as her other hand lifted him into the air.

"Kim, don't do it," Ann shouted at her daughter as those green eyes narrowed on the man, and the other hand curled into a hard, glowing fist as the tiny dog in the command chair began to bark and whine at her.

"Drop him on your left," Tim shouted at her. "We can take care of him," the boy told her.

Kim sneered as she tossed him more than she dropped him, and he had time to look stunned just before the deck opened up under him, and he went down a dark tube that closed after him.

"Boys," Ann gasped. "Did you….?"

"No big, mom," they both echoed. "Look," they pointed.

Everyone looked toward the monitor they indicated, and it revealed a sputtering Sheldon Director floundering in the water as dozens of boats, hovering jets, and other craft surrounded the damaged lair as a grim woman in blue stared down at her brother from her hovering VTOL's open hatch.

"That's right, boys," Jim told the men around them.

"We have complete control of all your systems. So, just give up, or…."

"We feed you to our sister," Jim concluded.

Every man in the command center shared a single look, and dropped their weapons and threw up their hands even as GJ agents stormed the chamber, and the tiny dog continued to bark and snarl at everyone.

"Told you we'd be a great backup," Jim and Tim told Shego.

"Mom," Kim smiled as she walked over, and hugged her, the surgeon having dropped her own force field by then.

"Are you okay," Ann asked her, returning her cautious embrace.

"I should be asking you that," Kim retorted as she smiled happily as she turned to hug Shego now even as Will Du led the second wave that entered the command center, and looked around with a curt nod.

"Beta team, download everything, and prepare to flush this lair," he ordered. "Possible…."

"Yes," four voices replied.

Will Du looked beyond dour as all four looked expectantly at him.

"You all have a debriefing with Dr. Director at HQ," he told them. "You, too, Ms. Gordeaux."

"It's Shego, and you know it, errand boy," she spat.

Which made the twins snigger.

By then, most of the Henches had been led away. Yet as Will started to approach the family, he looked down in consternation as a tiny dog attempted to worry his pants leg, and he eyed it indignantly before he ignored the snarling animal, telling one of his agents, "And someone contain this….creature."

"Lets bail," Shego told them.

"Just hit recall on your car remote," Tim told her.

"It'll come right to you," Jim assured her.

"After we reach a hatch, boys. This tub is likely ready to sink already after Kim's hissy fit," Shego pointed out.

"Hissy fit," the redhead fumed as they walked off, leaving Will to bark his orders. "I was giving you a distraction. You were supposed to get mom out. Not bring her to the bad guy!"

"I did get her out. Only they still tracked us. And managed to drive us right into the wrong hatch."

"Motion sensors," Jim and Tim nodded. "We overlooked that one. And we were so busy taking over the main computers we didn't think to shut them down at the time. Our bad. We'll get to work fixing it, though," they nodded.

"You do that," Shego muttered as they headed up the corridor toward the nearest hatch. Outside, Global Justice agents surrounded the damaged, and creaking lair and only then did Shego press the button on her car remote that brought the flying car around to hover before them as the agents watching just shook their heads.

"Climb in, guys, and let's blaze," Shego said.

Even as the car rose into the sky, they looked down, and Shego whistled.

"Damn, Princess, I'm surprised that thing hasn't already sank," she said, looking down at the tilting, smoking lair that had a lot of holes in it.

"You fired all the missiles," Kim accused.

"Missiles," Ann sputtered.

"Hey, I only hit the main hatches. You're the one that went to work dismantling all the support structures down there."

"I did what you told me," Kim shot back.

"Missiles," Ann echoed, eyeing her sons who sat in the back with her.

"We had to give her some defenses," the twins looked back with matching chagrinned expressions.

"Missiles," the brain surgeon echoed. "Where did you get missiles?"

"We built them, mom."

"Yeah. They were only mini-missiles, though. Strictly defensive," Tim assured her to cover his twin.

Kim and Shego shared a matching look as they flew away, and burst into laughter.

Just as something chirped, and Kim dug into the pouch at her side, and pulled out the communicator Wade had arranged.

"Kimberly," Dr. Director's stern visage appeared. "I believe you have a debriefing with me that I'm expecting."

"After I get mom and the boys home," she smiled. "It's been a long day."

"I'll say."

"We need to talk to them, too," the senior agent informed her. "So just…."

"Talk later. Gotta go," Kim said and switched off the device.

"You hung up on Bets," Shego grinned.

"Well, uh, we do gotta go let dad know we're all safe," she said. "I think any silly debriefing can wait for that."

"By the way, what are you wearing," Kim was asked now as Ann leaned forward. "I noticed while your clothes were ripped up and scorched again, you have something under them that doesn't even look burned.

"Oh, uh, something Wade fixed up for me," she grinned and lifted one arm that showed the white sleeve. "He managed to create a plasma-resistant garment kind of thing."

"He just has the fashion sense of a colorblind comic book geek," Shego remarked.

"Hey, it's not that bad."

"Remember, I've seen the thing," Shego taunted.

"You…."

"Me," Shego grinned back at her.

"So, boys, how did you know that Kim could free herself like that," Ann asked as she leaned back in the seat.

"Well, duh, mom. We figured out she fried anything electronic on or around her when she fired up that plasma. It wasn't hard to guess that anything on her was toast the moment she got heated up," Tim said.

"And let's face it, that guy was dim anyway if he thought those heavy-handed commands of his weren't going to tweak Kim. Just look at what she did the last time someone tried to command her to do anything," Jim smirked.

"I am not that bad," Kim shot over her shoulder, making Shego snigger.

"Watch it, Shego," she huffed.

Shego only grinned.

"We're just all really glad you're okay, Kim. That all of us are okay. Now, let me hit the gas, and get us home so we can finally relax," Shego suggested. "ANI, step on it," she told the computer brain.

"Sounds like a plan," Jim and Tim grinned as the flying car roared, and headed back toward the coast even as more GJ jets flew past them.

No one cared that a few banked, and followed them back.

 _To Be Continued…._


	40. Chapter 40

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **40**

Crash sighed as he filed his last report, and shook his head.

"I get the feeling we're going to be chasing this one a lot," Burn told him as he sat in the chair next to his teammate.

"Yeah, but are we going to always get there after she finishes the job? She's a freaking kid," Dash huffed. "But she keeps slapping down the loons and felons faster than we can back her up."

"She's got Shego with her," Crash reminded them. "I have the feeling that woman has been teaching her a lot more than a few judo throws."

"You see that lair," Burn asked.

"I saw it," Crash sighed.

"I didn't," Dash huffed. "Heard about it, though."

"I heard even Will Du was surprised," Burn nodded. "And that guy is harder to rattle than…."

"Yeah," Dash asked.

"I'm thinking."

"I hear you," Crash nodded. "Still, the word is even Dr. Director was stunned at the damage, and I heard Possible didn't even really cut loose. If that was her going easy, I am very, very glad she's on our side."

"Actually, I think Possible is on her own side," Burn remarked.

"You mean Shego's side. Those two seem joined at the hip was what I heard. Since that crazed woman found her at the start, they've been together through this whole mess."

"It occurs to me," Crash told his partner Dash, "That if the Pentagon thinks Shego is going to hand over a trained weapon once she's finished, that they are going to be very disappointed."

"I figured that out like a month ago," Burn declared.

"Me, too," Dash nodded.

"So, this everything from our end," Crash asked as he eyed their after-action report.

"Oh, yeah," Burn frowned. "Where did that yapping mini-dog go?"

"I think Agent Smarte put it in Dr. Director's office," Burn grinned.

All three agents shared a look and sniggered before they filed the report.

 **~KP~**

"Where is Pepe," Sheldon demanded as Betty walked into his holding cell not only under constant video surveillance but surrounded by four armed guards who watched him pointedly. They were only relieved by more live guards, and no one opened the cell for any reason as they waited on a transfer team to carry the prisoner to a maximum security cell already arranged for him.

"In a kennel, while I decide what to do with him," Dr. Director told her brother as she eyed him disdainfully.

"Don't you dare hurt him! This isn't over. I don't how you swayed that girl to follow you, but I will break your hold on her, and…."

"You think I control her? She's a teenage girl, Sheldon…."

"I am Gemini," he spat.

"You're a madman that needs putting down. If it were up to me, you'd already be in a box. Only the law is waiting on you, and so is a judge and jury. I do hope they find you guilty on all charges," she told him curtly.

Gemini just sneered.

"I'm surprised you don't just shoot me now."

"Unlike you, I believe in the law, Sheldon…."

"Gemini! Now, bring me Pepe. He must be terrified," he said disdainfully.

Betty just glared on.

"I'll consider it. After you tell me where Drew Lipski went," she told him.

"Lipski? You mean that witless Drakken?"

"Whatever he calls himself, he obviously supplied you with a working mind-control chip. Where did he go?"

"Ha! Working! It was obviously defective, like him. Besides, he left before you even appeared. He and his silly robot girl," he sneered.

"Robot girl?"

"Yes. I have no cause to lie. He built a robot girl, and put a gaudy blonde wig on it if you can believe that. The man truly is mad."

"Indeed," Dr. Director nodded. "One last thing, Sheldon…."

"Gemini!"

"What is your connection to Lord Monte Fiske?"

"Who?"

"Don't play games. You have files, incomplete as they are, on the man in your data. What did you two intend?"

"I thought he might be a worthy ally," he sniffed. "I wager you already know he is too unstable and unreliable to depend upon, though," Gemini told her. "He honestly believes he can replace humanity with an army of monkeys. As if common primates could ever rule over humanity," he sneered.

Dr. Director just eyed him now and turned to leave after telling her men, "Don't take your eyes off him for a second. If he does anything remotely suspicious, stun him," she ordered.

"Ma'am," they nodded curtly, eyes still on Sheldon Director the entire time.

"What about Pepe," he shouted after her.

She didn't reply.

Walking down the hall, she saw an agent coming toward her, and asked, "Was that animal removed from my office?"

"Yes, ma'am. Agent Du took the liberty of having it inspected, its collar changed, and then delivered it to your mother," the man informed her.

"Excellent. Has Kimberly arrived as yet?"

"In your office, but…."

"I'll be there for now then."

"Ma'am, she brought….guests."

"I expected them," she said and kept going.

"You can't surprise her, young man," an older man pushing a broom down the hall grinned. "Seen her manage for years now. You can't surprise her."

 **~KP~**

Betty walked into the office and found it crowded as she eyed those present, and then locked her eyes on one woman in particular.

"All right, I will admit it. You surprised me," she said with the barest trace of a smile as Will Du only stared blandly as ever, showing nothing on his impassive visage.

"It's been a while, Elizabeth," Nancy Possible smiled at her from her own desk chair with the Possible family minus James sitting around the office, and Shego learning insouciantly against a wall. Only she knew the woman and knew that casual air was just that.

"Nance. It has been a while. I heard you retired."

"I did. I've been living quietly down in Florida. Only when I heard that my granddaughter had not only resurfaced, she had half the world's madmen on her tail, I just had to fly out, and check on things."

"I think you know she's in good hands by now," she said, standing beside her own desk, and not asking for her to get out of her chair.

She did respect the woman, after all. It was daring women like Nancy Possible who had helped open the door for women like her to get into traditional places of power. That, and even today there were few who could likely match Special Agent Possible.

"So, daring women run in the family," Shego drawled. "I'm not too surprised," she grinned at Ann.

"Well, speaking of family, I do hope you're finally locking up that witless brother of yours, Elizabeth," Nancy told her as she rose gracefully from the chair. "Now, since we both know I'm not in the game any longer, take your throne, dear, and let's get this over with. Shall we?"

"It's not my throne," Dr. Director sputtered as Kim and Shego both grinned as the one-eyed woman took her seat, and sat ramrod straight before them.

"Oh, no," Shego smirked. "No throne."

Betty's gaze swept her, advising her she watch her next words.

"All right, we all know why we're here. Kimberly, since all of this focused on you, let's hear your side before we finish this debriefing. Although, I am curious as to your father's absence."

"Well, he had a big deal at the Science Center," Jim told her.

"Couldn't duck it, and wouldn't. You know dad. But Kim brought his report, ah, if you can decipher it," Tim grinned.

"Decipher it," she asked as Kim pulled out a few sheets of typed paper.

She took the papers, unfolded them, and scanned the words.

"What is he trying to say," she actually demanded.

"That's where we come in," Shego grinned. "We're here to translate, as the boys say, and fill in the blanks."

"Start with how you figured out where Gemini was hiding," she demanded.

"Oh, right. About that, I have to leave by three. I have a date," Kim replied with a grimace.

"A date," Dr. Director frowned.

"Just be careful, dear," Nancy told her. "Some of these modern men are simply not to be trusted with innocent young girls."

"I know, Nana," Kim smiled. "Don't worry. I've been assured this is a very casual meeting."

"And I'll be watching her from nearby," Shego assured her.

"So will we," the twins declared.

Kim sighed and shook her head.

"Suddenly I feel like I'm on one of those silly reality shows you watch," she told her mother.

"They are silly," Nancy agreed.

"True," Ann nodded, "But one can use them to help decipher the state of the average modern mind's current status, and help evaluate certain psychoses before…."

"The debriefing," Dr. Director cut in curtly.

"Same old Elizabeth," Nancy smiled as she eyed her as Kim looked confused for a moment.

"Right, right. Anyway, it started when an old man…."

"Senor Roberto Senior, Sr.," Shego supplied.

"Showed up, and said he could give us WEE's location if I went out with his son."

"Senior," Dr. Director gaped.

"That silly old man is still out there playing his games. At his age, too," Nancy declared.

"Well, anyway, he gave up the coordinates when I agreed to go out with this Junior…."

"Which is quite the sacrifice in itself," Shego nodded.

"Although I had the feeling the old man has his own game waiting," Kim added.

"Oh, always, dear," Nancy nodded at her. "He can be fiendishly clever."

"Yes, he can," Betty agreed. "Go on."

"Well, once we put together a plan with Jim and Tim…."

"I helped," Shego added with a grin.

"Right," Kim nodded. "She did help keep their ideas….grounded."

"Hey, we're grounded," both boys complained.

"That's right, you are," Ann reminded them after a certain lecture on building weapons.

Both boys sighed now.

"Anyway," Kim went on, "We got to the lair, used mini-missiles to force them to surface…."

"Mini-missiles. Right, and where did you acquire…?"

"We built them," the boys smiled proudly.

"Which is why they're grounded," Ann scowled. "Honestly, boys. I thought we were finished with these antics after I forbade you using anti-gravity tech around the house."

Dr. Director just stared at them, shook her head, and nodded at Kim.

"Right. So, after we got the WEE clubhouse to go up…."

"Clubhouse," Jim snorted.

"We could build a better clubhouse than…."

"Boys," Ann snapped.

Dr. Director tried not to sigh as the debriefing extended far longer than expected.

 _To Be Continued….  
_


	41. Chapter 41

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **41**

Dr. Director leaned back in her chair as one of her agents escorted the unlikely family back to the transport that had brought them in earlier.

"They are….an unusual family," Will declared as the woman just sighed, and sat there.

"Indeed. I am of the opinion, Agent Du that we are looking at the greatest threat our world will ever face if we do not harness that group, and keep them in line."

"Surely…."

"Anti-gravity mines? Mini-missiles made from spare parts? Taking over an entire enemy base with a common laptop? And don't forget how the boys caught Camille in the first place," she added. "Then there is that flying WMD they have apparently made out of Shego's antique car."

"I take your point," Will Du nodded. "Do you think this apparent date with Senior, Jr. is something to concern us?"

"At this point, I'm of the opinion that Kimberly is more likely to drive him off than anything else. I have the feeling that indolent playboy is going to be in over his head this time," Dr. Director told him. "Recall, Shego and Kimberly's brothers both declared they were going to be watching them."

"Right," he nodded. "One could almost feel sorry for him. Almost."

"Almost?"

"I yet recall that global concert he somehow overrode all satellite transmissions to perform. I wager a lot of people do. He was not….talented," he actually grimaced.

"Yes. Still, no word of Camille. Meanwhile, be sure you keep our people aware we are still hunting Lipsky and his….blonde robot," she declared.

"Yes. One would think they would both stand out," he remarked.

"One would. Still, it's evident that this self-styled Drakken is more dangerous than anyone realized. Alpha alert, Will. We cannot take any chances with him. Meanwhile, keep up the search for Camille. I'm still more than curious how she even broke out."

"We're still investigating," he told her.

"Any news on Lord Fiske, or Stoppable?"

"Both seem to have vanished. And other than those vague records of an obscure Chinese cult Agent Trace discovered, we have no leads into this….monkey cult."

"Yes. Apparently, Fiske was the leading authority on them, and he's obviously going to be less than forthcoming. Stay on it. Something tells me this is not going to be someone to ignore. Not if Sheldon was already studying him," she pointed out.

"Yes. He is unlikely to bother with someone that couldn't be….useful."

"I'll keep our teams on track, ma'am," he assured her. "Will that be all, Dr. Director?"

"One last thing. Override all security concerns, and get Kimberly and her team in here for immediate training," she ordered.

"What about the Council. I thought they were still deliberating…."

"They obviously don't appreciate Team Possible's value, Agent Du. I do. Better to keep them close, and guide them, than risk any of them going rogue. So let's get them in line before they take off on us again, and unleash….who knows what," she declared.

"I do see your point. I'll have Agent Bernman arrange an immediate training schedule in an area training center. He does have a flair for organization and training programs."

"Keep an eye on them. As of now, I suspect a lot of our work is going to be focused on Kimberly, Will. I doubt Drakken is going to be finished with her either, and Chameleon has a bad reputation when thwarted. She won't be letting this one go."

He only nodded and left her office as she waved his dismissal. Betty again considered the debriefing and mused on everything she had learned.

Pressing her intercom, she told her secretary, "Sara, get me Agent Mien. I have a job for him," she informed her, thinking Kimberly might just need a professional backup just in case Senior, Sr. was planning to exploit this apparent date.

 **~KP~**

General Roger Hastings eyed the compiled files one of his people put together of Project Rainbow's recent activities. Even he was stunned. Nothing in her earlier profile indicated she was half so powerful, or so versatile. The fact she had apparently tested off-scale on intelligence also bode ill for their hopes of guiding a relatively innocent, naïve child in the ways of the world.

Apparently, in addition to her growing power set, her mind was growing and improving just as fast as her obvious skills. She had faced several madmen and their lackeys already, and even shut down Dr. Lipski and his idiot cousin without effort. Then to hear she had managed to grow to near fifty feet, and tear a building apart with her bare hands? Even before facing WEE's best, and still coming out on top?

This definitely did not bode well for their chances of having a skilled operative delivered to them at the prescribed time as he had expected. If anything, this Kim Possible was going to be even more willful, and mutinous than she was when she finally bolted from the lab once she learned her family still lived.

The fact her family were highly placed, and highly respected members of their community, and known in certain DOD circles did not help either.

It was far too late to try to disappear the girl again. If they had anyone that could even take her. Shego was still there. Still allegedly testing and tasking the girl. Only it was becoming more and more evident that Gordeaux' teaching was only making her all the more defiant to authority. How Director and Global Justice managed to keep her under their thumb was as yet beyond him, but he had to find out. Because Project Rainbow was his asset, and no low-class civil servant was going to take her away from him.

He had plans for that girl. Plans that did not include a borderline anarchist or a one-eyed idealist.

Pressing a button, he made a snap decision as he summoned his aide to his office. It was time to take back their asset. One way or another, Possible was coming back to where she belonged. He could not see any other outcome.

 **~KP~**

The knock was expected, but Kim was still nervous when it came a few nights later.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," she grumbled.

"Don't worry. I'll be close. You need me, just signal."

"I doubt I will…."

"There are different kinds of challenges that come up on dates, Princess," Shego told her.

"I know. I know. I got the lecture…."

"I didn't lecture," Shego sputtered.

"No, but dad did. So did mom. Even that Dr. Director had advice when I came in the other day for that initial training session to map out exercise programs to fit me," Kim sighed. "Suddenly everyone thinks I'm an idiot again…."

"No. We're worried about you. As I said, different situations can come up with boys. Especially if boys are charming and slick enough to talk you into something you might not otherwise want to do."

"I know, I know," Kim sighed, and looked down to smooth her dress. "I still can't believe that old man paid so much for such a tiny dress," she complained as she looked down at the black dress with lacy shoulders trimming the shoulders and neckline.

"He's a billionaire. Those guys like to overpay for everything," Shego advised her.

"Oh. Well, it's nice, and all, but….it's so sparkly," she said, eyeing the sequins along the hem.

"I just wish I knew what this Junior plans. I don't even know who he is, or what he's like, and…."

Which was when the knock had come.

"You're about to find out. Just remind him no means no in case he thinks to push. And watch out for his old man. I'm still not sure he's not up to something, because he can be sneakier than a black snake in the dark," Shego warned her.

Kim grimaced again.

"I can't just punch them both?"

"You gave your word. I think I know you well enough, Kimmie, to know you want to be the kind of person that keeps her word. Am I wrong?"

"No," she sighed as Shego only smiled as Kim headed for the door.

"Got your nerd-alert," she asked.

Kim sniggered as she patted her small purse. "I actually call it a Kimmunicator," she beamed.

"A _what,"_ Shego sputtered.

"Well, it's a communicator, and it's mine," Kim smiled now, "So I named it a Kimmunicator."

"Oy," Shego groaned as Kim opened the door, and looked up at the very tall, very brawny older teen with the face of a child.

"Uh, Junior," she asked.

"Indeed, my wonderfully tanned goddess," the boy-man beamed brightly as he feigned brushing back his perfectly arranged hair without touching it. "I am Junior, and you may bask in the glory that is me," he said, flashing a huge smile.

"Wow," Kim said, and Junior missed the roll of her eyes as she said that.

"I know. I am great," he enthused. "Now come, the Disco Revival starts at eight, and we cannot be late for the start of the dancing," he told her, and all but dragged her to a waiting jet-copter that had landed outside on her lawn.

"The _what_ revival," she asked. "Shego? Disco?"

"It's music. Bad music, but it's music," she shouted after her.

"But I can't dance," Kim howled as Junior all but shoved her into the helicopter as Shego just grinned.

The older woman just smiled, and then watched the jet-copter take off as Junior was obviously telling Kim something that had her gaping incredulously. Shego walked over to her muscle car, climbed in, and said, "ANI, follow that bird, but don't get too close. Just don't lose them."

"Locking on the designated target," the amazingly lifelike computer declared. "Activating VTOL life, and prepping jet engines. Please buckle up for your safety."

Shego buckled up, but she would have done so anyway without the prompting. She still wasn't sure about turning her car into a glorified ATV, but she had to admit it had already come in handy more than once. She let the computer plot the course and eyed the GPS grid as she noted the helicopter was headed directly for a northeasterly course that would them to somewhere in the northeast if she was right.

She was guessing New York.

"ANI, are there any disco events in New York tonight?"

"Scanning available files. There are several clubs featuring disco ventures this evening in the target city. Would you like more data?"

"Which are the most exclusive and most expensive."

"Only one event is noted within your parameters," the computer informed her.

Shego smirked as she heard the infamous club's name, but didn't even bother to ask how Junior planned to get in, especially with an underage girl. Junior was a billionaire's kid. If he wanted it, he got it. No one was going to deny him when his father was known to have a very dark and spiteful side when things didn't go his way.

Or his stupid brat got upset, which set off the old man.

"Okay, stay on target, but if it looks like they're going to that club, get me on the guest list."

"Easily done, Shego," ANI assured her.

"Maybe robot cars aren't so bad," she mused.

"I am an upgradable AI, Shego. Not a mere robot," ANI declared with a surprisingly convincing tone that relayed a bit of indignation.

"Not complaining. I have to admit you're pretty handy, ANI. Pretty handy."

"Thank you, Shego."

 _To Be Continued…..  
_


	42. Chapter 42

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **42**

Kim swore as the massive, stone slab fell down across her, and she smashed up through it, and glared at the man in the combat simulator's control booth.

"…..And then he actually got upset because I wouldn't drink some silly drink with umbrellas in it," she went on as Shego leaned against a far wall, watching her go through the latest exercise despite being distracted by her apparent indignation over the date the night before.

"Didn't like the dancing, huh," she asked, not saying she had seen her standing there staring incredulously as Junior twisted and writhed like a manic slinky gone mad.

"I didn't get that music," she said as she now pulled her punches to manage a martial contest with several charging synthodrones that Global Justice employed for combat assessments. She had already learned if you hit too hard either the sensors logged a kill, or the drones burst, and coated you in very nasty goo. Not something she cared about at the best of times.

"I thought you liked music," Shego smiled knowingly at her.

"I do. But that disco stuff was just….weird. It didn't sound like rock music you have, or that Classical sound mom likes. It just…grated."

"Surely that wasn't what set you off, though," Shego asked, knowing just how to question Kim since she had gotten to know her pretty well of late.

"No. After the club finally closed, Junior declared his father wanted to meet me. So, of course, rather than be there, Junior had to fly me all the way to some silly island fortress out in the Atlantic to see the old man."

"So, he teed you off?"

"You weren't there," Kim muttered, and finished the last synthrodrone by punching through its head, which said a lot about her state of mind just then.

"No. I came later to bring you home. After you had leveled the old man's villa, and ran everyone off. So, what did he do? Insult you? Threaten someone," she asked blandly. "What was it this time?"

"Well, I have to explain it in order," the redhead scowled as the man just gave her a thumb's up, and she just walked over to the side to stand with Shego as men came out to clear the residual debris after the holograms shut down.

"Tell me," Shego nodded, actually helping Betty debrief her because at the time Kim had been angry to make sense when first questioned.

"Well, it started when we got to the island. The old man was standing there smirking, and demanding I do whatever he told me."

"You're kidding? Just like that," Shego exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kim said, rolling her eyes. "Turns out after I, ah, questioned him a little," she said, "That he admitted he had put some kind of subliminal control thing on Junior that was supposed to make me fall in love or something with him. Which kind of explains why all those girls kept following him around last night."

"Only you didn't swoon," Shego asked with the faintest of smirks.

"Uh, well, no. The old man seemed to think I was going to be so infatuated I'd follow Junior, and him, and do anything they wanted. Only it turns out I don't really care for…..you know, guys, so whatever that thing was it didn't do much but irritate me," Kim muttered.

"Which was why you lost it?"

"Shego," Kim pouted. "I did _not_ lose it," she huffed.

"You turned into a giant, stomped his villa flat, and tried to stomp _him_ and Junior flat."

"I said I was irked," Kim muttered sourly now. "So that's not entirely my fault."

"Hey, I believe you. Now you just have to make Bets believe it. I think putting those guys in traction didn't help your case, though."

"They were trying to make me be bad. Then they tried to atack me when I wouldn't cooperate," she complained. "She'd rather I got turned into a bad girl," Kim protested.

"I'll explain it to her. I know how to talk to Bets. It takes a certain…."

"Skill," Kim asked.

"Attitude," Shego grinned at the indignant redhead.

"Oh. Well, anyway, that's when you showed up, and took me home," Kim concluded.

"Blasting _Free Bird_ all the way home," Shego grinned, affecting clearing one ear with a finger.

"I needed something to get that disco out of my head," Kim muttered.

"I don't blame you, Princess," Shego grinned. "I don't blame you. So, not a fan of the boys, huh? Are you saying….?"

"I think I favor girls. Especially one in particular," Kim smiled at her.

"Uhm, really," Shego asked, caught by surprise, and barely able to maintain a blank face.

"Yes," the redhead beamed, and kissed her cheek. "Maybe it was all those jerks at those labs, and I can't help but think of them when a guy...looks at me. Anyway, I really hope we can explore that soon. Maybe, have a _real_ date, or something," Kim smiled at her with a faint blush as she spoke those daring words.

Shego swallowed hard, and tried very hard not to react.

"That….might be fun," she finally allowed. "Meanwhile, how about you finish your workout, and then sign out. I'll go explain your debriefing to Bets before we head out," she suggeted, knowing Betty had not gotten that much out of Kim when they brought her back in after that defintely failed date.

"Right. Okay," she told the agent in the control booth. "Load that new program I want to test," Kim grinned as she walked out to the center of the combat simulator.

Even Shego gaped when the hologram shimmered to life, and she realized Kim was now surrounded by cheerleaders.

Shego decided to leave before she started cracking up.

 **~KP~**

Jim and Tim were waiting for them when they pulled in that afternoon, and wore matching grins.

"What did you do now," Shego asked knowingly.

"Hey," Jim sputtered.

"We're not that bad," Tim added.

"Right," Shego remarked, having heard of some of their mishaps even before she and Kim had shown up to inspire them, as they put it. "Your teacher ever get his car out of orbit?"

"Uh, no recent shuttle flights," Jim smiled blandly.

"They're supposed to try bringing it down next month when they launch a new mission to the space station," Tim grinned.

"Hey, we offered to help," Jim protested.

"I'll bet you did," Shego grinned as Kim only grinned.

"So," the redhead asked. "What has you two standing out here waiting to pounce like you were?"

"We wanted to officially unveil our newest project," they said as one. "Since you got your license this week, dad said we could officially hand over the key," Jim went on as he grinned at Kim, holding out an electronic key.

"To your own personal transport," Tim concluded as he pressed a remote he held, and raised the garage door.

With their parents' cars out in the drive, the only thing inside was her father's old Roth Coupe that was now gleaming like new, and painted a dark purple with silver trim.

"Ta-dah," they both gestured. "A newly minted Roth, 2.0," they grinned. "Fully upgraded, of course," they beamed.

"Really," Kim asked. "It's mine?"

"Dad said so," Jim nodded.

"Just give the paperwork time to arrive. He just signed the title over, but the updated registration won't be here for a while."

"Why so long?"

"Well, first we had to have someone confirm the old recall issues weren't a problem any longer," Tim grinned.

"Recall," Shego scowled. "How old is this thing? I don't think I've even heard of a Roth."

"They only made like a thousand of them. This is probably one of the last two in existence," Tim told them.

"The other one is in a museum," Jim nodded.

"And you're letting her drive that," Shego sputtered.

"Hey, no big," Jim scowled now. "We completely refit it."

"Plus, it has everything your car does, but even more. This baby could even go suborbital if you pushed her," Tim grinned proudly.

"Suborbital," Kim smiled.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, and no. Don't even think it," Shego growled at the redhead who was getting a little bolder than necessary at times of late.

"It'd be fun," Kim smiled at her.

"Forget it," Shego snapped. "Besides, you seem to have forgotten you still have a leash just now."

"Leash," Kim quipped, looking at her hard now.

"You know what I mean. Bets," she said, glancing at the boys, "Says those boys in D.C. may be looking all the harder your way after you single-handedly took out WEE."

"Hey, she had help," the twins complained.

"And Bets knows it. She just doesn't think the Pentagon needs to know it. Capiche," she demanded.

"Oh, yeah. They get cranky when we launch things. You know, without warning," Tim nodded.

"I'll bet. So, for now we need our feet, and our cars on the ground, and not drawing their notice. Okay, Princess," Shego demanded.

"Fine. I can drive to school Monday, though. Right," she grinned.

"Fine. But I'm still watching you, and you cannot turn off your locator beacon. Ever," she snapped.

"Fine," she snapped again. "Oh, and I need to study more on those cheerleading moves. I have an idea now, and I want to get it down by Monday so maybe the coach won't think I can't help the squad."

"Right," Shego sighed.

"A shame we can't watch," the boys grinned. "It is bound to be….fun," they said with a pair of matching grins.

"I hope so," Kim smiled, not seeing Shego's less than accepting expression as she only shook her head.

 **~KP~**

He turned from the humanoid figure on the table, bracketed by two others, and smiled. He had just finished with the adjustments to the chest plate he had perfected, and now all he had to do was switch on his third, and likely most powerful Bebe-Bot.

"Finally," he told the other two staring robots. "Your sister is finally ready to be activated, and then we shall begin my greatest triumph of all time."

"Which triumph is that, Dr. Drakken," they asked as one.

"The taming of Kim Possible," he smiled coldly, and lifted a fist before him, "And the ultimate subjugation of the world," he added, stabbing a finger at the sky.

"Query, how does taming one individual allow the subjugation of the planet," the first Bebe asked as her twin only stared.

"Because, my mechanical minions, she has unbelievable cosmic powers that have yet to be fully tapped, or exploited. With her in my grasp, I can conquer anyone before me, and make the entire planet bow at my feet," he said, laughing manically.

"Taming of Kim Possible is a new priority," the third Bebe said as she sat up just then, eyes glowing as she communicated with her sisters.

"Affirmative. Once Kim Possible is neutralized, the world shall bow to Bebe," the second Bebe declared.

"Bebes are perfect," all three declared as one. "Bebes should rule."

"Wait. What are you saying?"

The third Bebe stood up now, and all three moved to stand together as they eyed him.

"You are not perfect. You are not fit to rule. Logic indicates you should serve with the rest of the subjects fated to bow before Bebes' perfection."

There was a faint whining hum, and then all three vanished, leaving him standing in his lab alone.

He frowned, staring around him as his blue visage darkened, and his fists clenched in rage.

 _"Women,"_ Dr. Drakken howled at the empty lab. "You can't trust women! Not even mechanical ones!"

 _To Be Continued….._


	43. Chapter 43

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **43**

"Okay, I studied all the footage, and I practiced something I want to try," Kim told Coach Henshaw when she came into the locker room Monday afternoon.

"That's good to hear. That you studied. How about you explain before we test your idea," Myra Henshaw smiled, still having a lot of flak land on her after Bonnie Rockwaller complained to anyone that would listen to her about the new girl she now regarded with far more reservation than before.

It didn't help that Bonnie's father was on the school board, or that Kimberly was the girl who had apparently helped destroy part of Middleton's museum the week before while on a field trip.

"Well, I thought since I'm so strong, we could do a kind of inverted pyramid, and it wouldn't put any strain on anyone since it would be all leverage and balance. I could be the base, the girls could jump on me, get their positions, and each one could hold the other in place. What do you think," Kim asked with a smile.

"Oh. Well," Myra sighed as she glanced over, seeing a certain brunette sneer as she passed them on her way to change.

"Coach Henshaw," Kim asked. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Kimberly," the woman told her. "I've been asked to bench you until we can be certain you're' not a….threat to the other students."

"A….threat," Kim frowned. "Coach, I would never hurt…."

"I'm sorry, Kimberly," the woman sighed, shaking her head. "It's out of my hands. The decision was already made, and I can't do anything about it."

"Oh. Oh, so…. I should….do what," she asked.

"Change your schedule. I'm sorry, Kimberly, but I'm not even allowed to let you participate in class at all."

Kim stared open-mouthed now, and she turned at the sound of a mocking laugh to see Bonnie in her P.E. uniform sneering at her.

"What's wrong, freak? Just now figure out you have no place here with normal people," the brunette sneered.

"That's enough, Rockwaller. Oh, and you're benched."

"What," the brunette squealed. "You can't…."

Myra Henshaw cut her off, and snapped, "Actually, I can. You're not a team player, and you've done more to undermine this squad this year that all our rivals. You're benched. Join the rest of the class."

Kim just stared at the brunette frowning in confusion.

"I….don't understand. I didn't hurt her. Why would she….?"

"Some people are petty, Kimberly," Myra told her. "I'm sorry, but until you can convince the school board that you aren't a threat to anyone, you're restricted to academic classes only."

Kim dropped the disks she had been holding the coach had given her earlier on her desk and just turned to go. She didn't go to classes or the office. She just walked out of the school, ignoring the security guard, and climbed into her car. She stared blankly as two guards walked over to eye her as she sat in the old Roth, and one said something but she didn't hear anything just then.

She gave a shuddering sniff, and hit the ignition, and listened to the rumbling of the powerful engine the boys had built to power her car. Then she pulled the gearshift all the way back and thumbed a button on the dash.

The guards gaped as the car shot straight up off the ground and kept going.

 **~KP~**

Shego frowned as she heard the phone, but knew no one was in the house but her.

Since she couldn't imagine anyone calling her except on her private cell, she wasn't sure if she should answer or not. She frowned, and then deciding not to take a chance, she lifted the receiver, and asked hesitantly, "Hello? Possible residence."

"Thank goodness," Wade's distinctive voice sounded. "Shego, we need help."

"What happened? Is Kim in trouble?"

"We don't know. She left school, but her beacons are offline, and she won't answer our comm hails. She went dark, and we don't where, or why."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I just got a report she abruptly left school at the start of her gym class, and the security guards reported she got into her car, sat silently for a moment, and then went straight up. Literally, straight up. We haven't been able to track her or find her anywhere since. Nor is she answering any calls," Wade told her. "I was hoping you had a clue."

"Damn," Shego frowned. "I can guess. Someone upset her is my guess. Gym class? Has to be Bonnie Rockwaller. She's apparently decided Kim has no place in her school."

"This is why I loathe public schools," Wade grumbled. "They're so undisciplined."

"Yeah. Welcome to reality, Nerd-boy. Okay, I'm going to question the usual suspects, and that may give me an idea of how upset she may be."

"We already know she left. How does knowing….?"

"Look, kid. I know Kim. I have gotten a feel for her. She may be a lot more confident these days, but at heart, she's still a scared little kid locked in a cell. The more upset she was, the more she's likely to react poorly. Get it? Let's find out how upset, and figure out what she might do from there. Meanwhile, find the Possible twins. They may be able to help with tracking her car at the least. I'm heading for the school now, so we'll confab while I'm there, too," Shego told him, and hung up.

Shego stared at the phone and lifted her cell.

Damn, no charge. She must have forgotten to plug it in. If Kim had tried to call, and she didn't answer….?

"Not good," Shego frowned and headed for her car.

 **~KP~**

Kim stared down at the curvature of the planet.

Her dash was blinking now, showing power levels, atmosphere, and available air under her current situation. If she was reading the dash right, she could float up here for over a day, and not have to worry about coming down.

She sighed and looked down at the planet.

She eyed her Kimmunicator but didn't think of Wade. She was just curious as to why Shego didn't answer.

Although what she could do to help just then was beyond her. What would she do? Shoot someone? Beat them up? That wouldn't exactly make anyone think she wasn't a threat. Ironically enough, Ron was the only other one in the museum when that weird man attacked them. He was the only one that could really clear her. Only he was gone. Disappeared himself.

Part of her felt she was always being abandoned.

How long, a cynical side of herself asked, before her parents disappeared again? Or her brothers? Or everyone else just wanted _her_ gone?

She sighed, and stared out at the stars beyond the planet, and then saw something that was drifting nearby. She eyed the vaguely familiar silhouette and began to smile.

 **~KP~**

Shego glared at the brunette who sat there with a bland sneer she would love to slap off her face. She shook her head, and then opened a file she had been given, and studied it as the girl sat across the table trying to act unaffected, and beyond it all.

"Right," Shego nodded. "Rockwaller. I have you now."

"Do you," Bonnie sniffed. "I doubt that. Honestly, I don't know what this is about, but…."

"What this is about," Shego asked. "How about reckless endangerment. Harassment. Slander. Oh, and being a bitch in general," Shego pointed out as the teacher behind her only groaned.

"Zip it," Shego said without looking back at the man. "This is an official inquiry," she said and put down the badge she now carried as Kim's official minder for Global Justice. "So, let's get this straight. In ten words or less, how did Kim Possible hurt you? Precisely."

"Are you kidding," Bonnie squeaked. "She's a monster. A freak. A danger to…."

Shego slapped her hand down on the table.

"No pandering, little girl," Shego growled. "Answer the question. Ten words or less. How were you hurt?"

"I….. Well, she almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Really? Is that even a real thing? What are you, sixteen….?"

"Seventeen!"

"Apparently good health, so I doubt a little scare would endanger your cardiac health. Bear in mind, this is a federal investigation."

"Why does it matter if that freak bailed? She's…."

"A top secret, never to be disclosed, national security issue. You running her off like a petty little snob isn't going to look good on your permanent record. And, yes, Bon-Bon, that's a real thing. This could ruin you. Cut off certain vocations. Probably even impact your personal chances at….anything."

"What," the girl squeaked.

"Yep. So, again. How, _exactly_ , did she hurt you?"

"Well….she threw me into the air, and almost flattened me against the ceiling!"

"Almost? I understand from all previous testimony, and Kimberly's own words, that it was an accident. She also caught you before you hit the ground, so…no injury. Correct?"

Bonnie just stared.

"Correct," Shego demanded.

"Y-Yes," she muttered.

"So, other than a….slight scare, did she threaten you, or attack you in any manner?"

"She…. She destroyed the Middleton Museum! She could have crushed us to death!"

"Could she? Yet I have reports of federal agents claiming she saved lives, mine included while fighting off a madman that might have destroyed the entire museum, and truly threatened you. Still, for the sake of clarity, how close were you to the damage?"

"Uhm, well…."

"Yes?"

"I didn't go on the field trip," she muttered.

"Ah. So, that brings us to your slander and harassment. I've met your kind before now, girl. You know what happens to your kind after you graduate. If you manage?"

"Wh-What," Bonnie asked anxiously now.

"Most of you end up waiting on clowns in seedy diners. Or walking streets, hoping you make enough to keep your pimp from beating you black and blue."

"I'm not that bad," Bonnie squealed now. "I'm a Rockwaller! I have connections! I have…."

"Wrong," Shego snapped, slapping her hand down again. "Your father has connections. Connections you badgered him into using to vindicate your little spite-fest. Now, I wonder how daddy is going to feel when he realizes he jumped the gun, persecuted an innocent girl just trying to do her best, all so his little girl could play queen bee for a moment?"

"I…. I was….scared," Bonnie stammered.

"Scared. And that justified hurting another student? Having her blacklisted from a class just because you don't like sharing the limelight. The real world is going to eat you alive, little girl. You won't even be a snack to the real predators out there. Now, if I were you, I'd call daddy up, advise him you overstepped, and back off Possible. Got it," Shego demanded.

"G-Got it," Bonnie said, cringing from the woman's ire.

"Good. Remember this moment. Or next time we meet? I won't be so….nice," Shego smiled so coldly that the brunette cringed even with a table between them.

Bonnie didn't say a word as Shego stood up, walked out, and slammed the door behind her.

"Where are the boys," she asked when the teacher came out behind her a moment later.

"Probably in detention by now," the short, pudgy man admitted.

"Of course," Shego sighed. "Which is where?"

There was a loud howl following a faint crash, and muted explosion and Shego almost smiled.

"I think I know," she said and headed down that hall as she spotted Steve Barkin staggering out of the room, waving a hand as thick, gray smoke billowed around him.

"Not our fault," Jim and Tim Possible declared as they came out, grinning even as they protested.

"No," Shego asked as Steve just glared at her now, belatedly recognizing her.

"Hey, he's the one that smashed the control interface of our portable air scrubber before we could shut it down properly," Tim pointed out. "So, what's up?"

"You haven't heard? Kim bailed, and no one can find her. I was hoped you two had a clue now that I've hopefully diffused the mean queen who set her off."

"ANI," the twins told her as Steve still coughed and choked, his expression promising dire consequences.

"Yeah?"

"Well, yeah, we installed an extension of her AI into the Roth's systems, so one will always know where the other is at any given time."

"Wish I knew that sooner. C'mon, you can tell me how to figure it out, because I'm worried. She's been gone almost two hours, and even Wade can't find her."

Even as they came out of the school, shoving past the front doors as all three ignored Steve Barkin shouting behind them now as they froze, and Jim declared, "Found her."

 _To Be Continued…._


	44. Chapter 44

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **44**

Kim was still smiling as she landed the Roth just outside the school on the main drive, and behind her, the battered SUV attached to a tow cable was hitting the ground as the Roth's cable guided the anti-grav pads once ANI had taken control of the pads.

She was climbing out, intending to present Mr. Barkin his vehicle and show that she could be helpful and not a threat when three shadows abruptly appeared just beside her as she closed the door of her car.

"Kim Possible," stereo voices declared. "We are here for you."

"Huh," was all the young woman could sputter as she stared at the three blue-skinned robots shaped like females with startlingly blonde wigs attached to their heads.

One of the robots moved to grab her, pulling her into its powerful arms as it declared, "Kim Possible, you will accompany Bebes. You will obey. You will accept our authority."

"Oh, heck no," she roared, and tore free, almost pulling one of the robot's arms out as she shoved back at it.

The arm somehow managed to repair itself even as Kim staggered forward, and into a hard, metal fist.

Behind her, another barrage of fists started slamming into her as one of them declared, "Kim Possible will aid Bebes, or Kim Possible will die."

"Off," she screamed, and slung both fists out, driving back two of the machine-women trying to swarm her.

Both robots slammed into nearby cars and lifted them even as they recovered, and flung those now warped vehicles at her.

Kim batted one of them away and got slammed into the pavement by the other catching her in the back.

"I'm getting tired of you," she hissed, and lifted the car atop her, and flinging it back.

The robot she targeted just ducked the car, and then grabbed another, and threw it at her. Kim slammed now glowing fists into the small coupe, all but bisecting it as she raced forward, and tried to grab the robot, intending to rip it apart.

Only to get assaulted by the other two from behind again.

Just as someone began shooting at the robots.

"No good," she heard her brothers say. "Those look like titanium reinforced bots with some serious enhancements."

"Kimmie, what's going on," Shego shouted at her.

"I have no idea," she complained, more students coming out behind Shego and the boys as the bell rang, and the sounds of battle drew just most of the students not already staring out of windows or doors. "They just showed up."

"Has to be Drakken," Shego declared. "I heard he likes making weird machines."

"Bebes are not weird machines," one of them fumed as if indignant. "Bebes are perfect. Bebes will rule."

"Man," Kim complained as she got slammed into the ground again, "I could _really_ use a few extra hands," she declared, even as she began to glow again as she spun around, trying to keep track of the robotic women.

Only she was glowing red.

"Princess," Shego gaped as everyone just gaped as suddenly over a dozen Kim Possibles now stood where one had been.

The Kims lifted fists as they eyed one another, then the robots.

"I have no clue," one of the Kims told Shego, and smiled smugly, "But I'm not complaining. Everyone, _hammer_ those metal freaks!"

"Bebes are not…"

The complaining robot squealed as its face was suddenly smashed in by a now green glowing fist, and another Kim took out most of its chest. The other redheads swarmed their other two targets, and began pulling the shrieking, and complaining robots apart even as Tim shouted, "Kim, take off the heads! They have a hive-mind, and as long as they're connected, they can coordinate attacks, and keep repairing one another!"

"Right," Kim shouted back. "So, headless bots are best," she said and helped hold one of them as two others tackled the bot she held, pinning it down as they pulled off the head.

"One down," she grinned, and they joined the other redheads around her trying to contain the robots now trying to flee, but running into the very redheads they had tried to attack.

"Two," another of the redheads cheered as a hard punch launched a metallic head off its body, and into the air to go rolling before it stopped at Jim and Tim's feet.

"Beee-beeez….."

The glowing eyes faded as the boys looked down at it, and remarked, "Who puts blonde wigs on robots," as one.

"Drakken," Shego muttered. "Has to be Drakken."

"Right," Jim said as all fourteen Kims now advanced on the remaining Bebe. "We need a CPU to track them and find out where they've been. That likely leads us right back to that jerk."

"Leave it to GJ this time, boys. You don't want the grief," Shego told them.

"Darn it," Kim suddenly howled, all of her duplicates vanishing with faint pops as the last Bebe, now battered, and barely standing, suddenly whined, and then vanished in a blur of speed. "It got away."

"I'd say you got their number, though," Jim and Tim said, and Kim looked around, and grimaced as she saw the wreckage around her.

"I'll call the harpy," Shego sighed as she came toward Kim.

"I….. I brought Mr. Barkin's car back," she said, pointing at the pitted, dirty SUV that remained untouched except by whatever had impacted it while in orbit. "Do you think that will show I'm helpful, and not dangerous," Kim asked as the redhead eyed her bashfully as she stood in the middle of a parking lot filled with ruined cars.

Jim and Tim both howled with laughter.

Shego sighed and shook her head.

"C'mere," Shego told her and held out her arms.

Kim smiled wanly and walked over to hug her as she let the woman hug her back.

"I was just trying to help," she sighed.

"I know that, Kim. Just…. When did you start making with your own cheer squad?"

"Uhm….just now," she sighed. Then gave Shego a look that worried her as Kim smiled, "My own _squad?"_

"Oy," Shego groaned even as Global Justice now began arriving even as Steve Barkin stormed out of the school only then, and demanded, "Possibles? I knew you were trouble. I knew it. Look what you did to my truck," he shouted, eyeing a vehicle that had been hammered into metal confetti.

"Uh, I found your other car," Kim told him, pointing.

Steve just stared at it, and her, and sputtered, "How did you…?"

"Oh, I went up into orbit and saw it while I was up there, so I brought it…..down," she said as she had a lot of different expressions aimed at her even as Will Du arrived.

"You what," more than one demanded, asked, or questioned as the boys just grinned, and said, "Told you you'd like it," as they eyed virtually the only car untouched on the nearby lot.

The little purple coupe sat nearby as if nothing had even touched it despite the wreckage around it.

Will just eyed them all, and sighed, "Do I even want to know?"

"Drakken sent robots after her," Shego declared, and pointed at the robotic head one of the twins had recovered.

"Right. We'll take that," Will declared, gesturing for men to start gathering up the parts.

"But…."

"Boys, let it go," Shego warned when they tried to resist the agent reaching for the robot's head.

"Fine. We could probably build a better one anyway," Jim huffed.

"And we wouldn't put a wig on it," Tim scoffed.

"I think you all need to come back in, and debrief. Again," Will told Shego.

"Probably. First, we need to go get things calmed down. Agreed," Shego asked.

"Please just leave," Will sighed. "We'll do the calming," the GJ agent told her as Shego shrugged, and remarked, "Don't say we didn't offer."

"Okay, let's bail," Shego declared, even as Kim said, "Let's jet."

"Shotgun," both boys shouted, heading for the Roth.

"One of you can ride with me," Shego suggested as she headed for her car. Another that looked untouched despite the wreckage around them.

"Uhm, how did your cars survive," an agent asked as he walked around, taking photos of the apparent battlefield.

"Force fields," Jim and Tim said as both went in different directions.

"They're not joking," Will told the man as he gaped after them as the twins split up for a rare moment to ride with Shego and Kim.

The man shook his head and went back to taking photos of the rubble.

 **~KP~**

Kim walked into Shego's room just after one in the morning and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You awake," the redhead asked quietly.

"I am now," the woman yawned as she looked up, eyeing Kim as she sat there staring at the floor.

"Everything keeps changing," Kim sighed.

"Well, it's keeping you on top, so that's a good thing," she told her as Kim only then looked toward her.

"I think Dr. Director wants to lock me up now."

"I doubt it. I'll never tell her so, but she's smarter than that. Now, some of those boys that work for her. Not so smart," Shego smiled, sitting up to face Kim now who still looked a little upset over the day.

"They'll probably never let me go back to school now," she sighed.

"Well, they should be glad you weren't in class when those bots attacked you. Imagine the mess if they had?"

"Maybe I should leave," she sighed. "It seems all these people….these things….just keep coming after me. What if I am endangering people just by being there?"

"Kim, that isn't the solution. Sometimes, crap happens. Only it could happen anywhere, to anyone. People like Gemini, or even Drakken? They don't care about others. They don't care about you. They only see a tool they want to use, and like any of their kind, that's all they care about. It isn't even you. I've heard Gemini has gone after others in the past, and he doesn't care who he hurts, or kills to get his way. At least you and your family had a chance to fight back. _You_ stopped him."

Kim sighed.

Shego smiled and patted the bed beside her.

Kim moved to sit beside her now and looked up at her.

"I'm really glad to finally be home and have a family. Really. Just… Just sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if I just went somewhere and hid from everyone."

"That's what the freaks out there on all sides hope you do, Kim. Because then they can come after you, and no one will know, or care if they do. Only if you're here, with family and friends, no one can just attack you, or do anything they want without someone knowing."

"But…."

"And because they know, they know you aren't the one to blame. It's the freaks, and uniforms, and loons out there on all sides."

"Mr. Barkin said…."

"Forget that caveman," she snorted, and impulsively put an arm around the redhead, and pulled her close. "Let's face it, that guy is not the sharpest knife in the drawer. The people that matter, the people that care, they know you were only defending yourself. Like I said, imagine if those loopy tin cans had attacked the school? Or gotten you for whatever reason they imagined? You think Drakken is any better than Gemini?"

"I thought he was still in jail."

"Apparently, he got away," Shego admitted only then, knowing Bets had not done the redhead any favors keeping her blind to potential enemies.

"Maybe…. Maybe I should hunt them down first," Kim murmured as she leaned into Shego's arms, and relaxed with a sigh.

"Yeah, I can see Bets liking that one," Shego chortled.

"The boys could help," she said with a faint smile. "You, too, if you like," she added with a devious grin Shego found out of place on the redhead's guileless face. "We could be a team," she smiled.

"Let's talk about that one when I'm not half asleep," she groaned.

"Okay. Shego," Kim asked after a moment.

"Yeah, Princess," Shego asked as she sat there leaning against her pillows as she held the slender redhead in her arms, and found she really did like it as much as she had thought she might.

"Why didn't you answer your phone today?"

"I forgot to charge it," she sighed as she studied the redhead before her. "Sorry, that's on me."

Kim giggled. "Should I start reminding you?"

"No," Shego growled now and glared up at her.

"I'm just teasing."

"I get that. And I'll try not to forget again," Shego promised. "Just don't take off again like that. You had us all worried."

"I just needed to talk, and…. I couldn't find anyone that listened."

"I get that, too."

"Shego," Kim asked, looking up at her again.

"What, Princess?"

"Can I sleep with you? I….don't want to be by myself right now."

Shego started at the shapely little reached already leaning into her arms and sighed. "Sure, Kimmie. Let's just keep things G-Rated," she suggested. "We don't want your folks freaking out."

"G-Rated? Ohhhhhh," she said. "I just want to sleep," she said quietly. "Long day," she sighed.

"Okay. Climb in," she said needlessly as she already had Kim leaning into her embrace just then.

"Shego," Kim said as she slid under the cover, and stretched out again, still in the woman's arms.

"Yeah," Shego grumbled now as the redhead's eyes slowly closed as she settled atop her.

"I really do want to go on a real date. With you."

Shego just stared at her as she seemed to relax almost at once, and fell asleep as if only waiting for that moment. She stared at her bronzed face, and felt her in her arms, plastered against her body, and suddenly realized she no longer felt tired at all. In fact, she didn't much sleep at all that night.

 _To Be Continued…._


	45. Chapter 45

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **45**

Kim jumped up, somersaulting through the air, and landed atop the pyramid made of nine other doppelgangers as she smiled down at the coach.

"What do you think," Kim beamed at the woman as she demonstrated some of her suggestions for the squad.

Most of the squad were gaping, and some were applauding.

Bonnie just glowered at her, sitting on the bleachers, and looking murderous.

"Well, we can definitely use some of those routines to add to the squad, Kimberly," Coach Henshaw smiled. "But I don't think even my girls could pull off your inverted pyramid without a lot of practice, and a lot of injuries."

"Oh," Kim said and dropped down to land in a crouch as her doppelgangers began to just vanish from the top down in dramatic fashion.

"Still, I'm genuinely impressed at how fast, and how easily you came up with those new routines.

"I just put together a few ideas after watching those films you gave me," Kim smiled.

"Well, you have obviously worked hard to be able to do what you showed us today. So, how about teaching the squad a few of your simpler moves, and see if they can get those down before the next game," Coach Myers asked.

"Sure," the smiling redhead nodded eagerly. "If you think they won't mind," she asked, glancing toward Bonnie who was still benched.

"We'd love to try some of those moves," Tara assured her, having rejoined the squad of late.

"I'm on board," Jessica grinned. "And maybe we could all get together and study with you afterward. I'm betting you are going to have all the answers we need, Kimberly," she added knowingly.

"I don't mind helping anyone," Kim smiled at the girl from her previous class. "I think…. I think that is what I want to do. Help people that need it. Anywhere, anytime," she said with a firm nod.

"That's a very good way to think. Okay, girls," the coach shouted, clapping her hands. "I hope you were paying attention, because Kimberly is going to show you how to add a few of her routines into our own program."

Bonnie sputtered, and jumped up as she all but shrieked, "What? I'm the captain," she protested. "I'm the one that decides…."

"Sit down, Bonnie. You're still benched. Still, you might pay attention, because you could stand to learn a few things yourself," the coach declared firmly.

Bonnie sputtered all the more and started to complain when she saw a familiar face just outside the gym peering in at them.

The scary woman leaned against the doorjamb eyeing them, but with a careless smirk that suggested she would be happy to join them; just as soon as she finished hurting someone. Bonnie sat down and muttered bitterly as Shego just leaned on the door, eyeing Kim as she now took the lead in showing the squad some of her moves she had come up with practicing in Global Justice's gym.

Shego just shook her head, a faint knowing grin on her face as she only focused on Kim who seemed back to having more energy than she knew what to do with.

 **~KP~**

"It is time, Stoppable-San," the white-haired master with a long, carefully groomed beard told him as Ron looked up from the mud where he had just gotten tossed again.

"Uh, time for what," Ron asked uneasily. Because every time he heard those words, it seemed that he ended up in over his head. Again.

"Tomorrow you will go with one of our top students," he told him, stroking that long white beard as he only stared placidly at Ron. "There," he pointed, and Ron followed that finger.

"We are going on a hike?"

"You will climb to the top of Mount Yamanouchi. There, you will face your destiny. If you are the fated monkey master, you will learn the truth atop the mountain in our most sacred temple."

"And, ah, if I'm not," Ron asked. "I just….go home?"

"Home? Perhaps. Sometimes failures end in death, young Stoppable-San. I suggest you rest this evening, and meditate upon your life and its ultimate purpose. You leave at dawn," he nodded, and turned to walk away without looking back.

"It seems, Stoppable-San," Hirotaka smiled as he offered him a hand now. "You will miss tomorrow's lesson. I suggest practicing all the same."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron groaned as the lean young man in ninja gear that was actually the same age as he just smiled the same placid expression as he helped Ron to his feet. "So, did I miss the class or is being all inscrutable and stuff another level?"

Hirotaka's expression didn't change in the slightest as he only said, "As Master-Sensei would tell you that it is something you learn for yourself. If you can."

"Jeez, you guys really talk like Yoda, or something, don't you?"

"As I do not know this Yoda, I cannot respond. Still, the master is correct. You should go and rest, and spend the rest of your evening in careful meditation."

"So, ah, do you know what's up there," Ron asked.

"I have never been so honored with such a quest. That I know of, you are only the third to be chosen in all this time."

"Only the third, huh. And the first two," Ron asked him as he looked toward that high peak that still towered over the small, but hidden school for ninja.

"One died. The other went mad, and even now plots the end of our legacy and the world. I believe you have already met him," Hirotaka told him.

"Oh, man, did he get turned into that weird monkey-guy up there," Ron asked in horror.

"No, Stoppable-San," Hirotaka replied, looking grim now. "Lord Fiske came to us flawed, and his true character came out when he failed the quest. Knowing his failure, and all it cost him, he yet survived, but surrendered to his madness."

"So, don't lose, right? Because the consolation prizes aren't all that great," he grimaced.

"I know this, Stoppable-San," Hirotaka told him. "You are the first to have unlocked true mystical monkey power of Tai Shing Pek Qwar in many generations. Many have tried, and they all failed. It may be that you were chosen to balance the madman's own quest for power. If so, you will learn atop Mount Yamanouchi, and if you are he we have waited, you will soon face your rival again for absolute control of the world."

"The whole world," Ron grimaced now.

"The whole world," Hirotaka said as he turned and walked away after bowing to his most inept student.

Or so Ron felt himself.

He looked up at the peak again, considered all he had been told, and muttered, "Well, crap."

Returning to his room to clean up, and try to meditate, he gaped as he realized Rufus was glowing blue, and hovering a few feet off his tatami as he seemed to be doing just what Ron should be able to do according to those teaching him.

"Rufus?"

The little mole rat opened his dark eyes and smiled that same, inscrutable smile everyone else had, and Ron groaned.

"Even you," Ron complained as he pulled off his muddy clothes.

The small pet Ron had acquired after his father revealed his many allergies only smiled as his master pulled on fresh clothing, and sat down cross-legged. After some effort getting comfortable, he sighed, and said, "I have to get this, Rufus. Seems this is more than a summer camp. Or a school. It sounds like I have to get this down, or the whole world goes down."

The little mole rat chittered, and Ron only nodded sagely.

"Yeah, the whole world."

Rufus chittered again.

"Watch you? Okay, buddy, show me the ropes," Ron nodded and watched Rufus once more take a similar posture.

 **~KP~**

Kim yawned and rolled over to smile at Shego lying next to her in her bed. The woman was still sleeping, but then Kim still didn't as much sleep as anyone else since that weird change she experienced.

She started to get up, and realized someone was in the door, and looking right at them.

"Uhm, morning, mom," she smiled.

"So, does she sleepwalk," Ann Possible asked her daughter.

Kim blushed bright red as Shego slept on, not even stirring. Of course, Kim had not had much need to rest, and she had kept Shego up late again talking about plans. Plans even Shego admitted might not be very welcome in a certain one-eyed woman's eyes.

"It's my fault, mom," Kim told her through her blush. "We were up late talking, and she just fell asleep, and….."

Ann nodded, and told her, "Just get up and get ready, Kim. You still have school today, remember?"

"I know," she sighed. "We'll be down in a few minutes," she said as Shego only then began to stir.

Ann nodded again and closed the door behind her.

"Well," Shego grumbled and looked up at her from the pillow they had shared. "That wasn't embarrassing at all."

"It's not like we….did anything," Kim told her. "I'm sure mom understands, and….."

"Oh, she probably understands more than you think she does, Princess," Shego said before yawning, "And I have got to stop staying up so late," she grimaced.

"I would lend you some my energy if I could," Kim smiled. "I just haven't figured out how I could do that yet," she added as she jumped up, and headed for the shower.

"You mean you haven't guessed if you have any more new powers," Shego asked blandly as she climbed out of the bed, to eye the redhead who still looked like she had spent the past month on a beach rather than running around as usual.

"Well, not really," she sighed. "Honestly, I didn't even guess I could do that super-twin thing anyway until….. Well, I just did it."

"Bets give you much grief over it?"

"I think you know. After all, I did claim it was involuntary, and I haven't been able to will it to happen since," she declared.

"Right," Shego murmured as two copies suddenly came out of the bathroom, starting getting Kim's backpack ready while the other finished off her math homework before handing the book to the other who put it in the pack before both just vanished.

"Well, I didn't want to let her know too much. She's okay, but I don't think I want any more moles leaking what they know about me to the loons out there," Kim complained from the shower.

"I get that. But if you pull that one out in public again, she's going to be wondering all the same," Shego reminded her as she pulled a robe on to head toward the door.

"Well, for now, that will stay in the secret column as long as possible," Kim told her, stepping out of the shower, and then smoldering as steam just seemed to rise off her wet body as she padded into the bedroom before Shego left, already dry.

"How did you…."

"Oh, uh, I figured out how to dry myself off using a little plasma energy to…."

"You know what, never mind," Shego scowled. "Just try to keep things low-key, or Bets may not be the only one to figure out you're farther ahead of the curve than they realized."

"I'm not an idiot," Kim huffed, pulling out fresh clothes for the day.

"I know that," Shego said after a moment in which she grinned back at her, one hand on the door. "Just remember, you still have a lot of people watching you, so no more flaking out on us. Okay?"

"I know. I do," she huffed as Shego only smirked. "Mom really let me have it for taking off like that."

"Well, leaving school….."

"Not that," she said. "She was mad I took a chance on using the Roth to go suborbital," she sighed.

"I can believe that."

"But the boys did a great job," Kim protested as she dressed. "I didn't have any issues at all using the….."

"Nope, don't care. Not going to listen. Consider that something else you should never ever admit in public. Or do you want someone coming after your wonder-car next?"

"Or yours," Kim realized as she grabbed her backpack after dressing. "It does have the same upgrades."

"Not the….."

Kim kept nodding as she followed Shego out of her room.

The older woman headed for her room to get her things for a shower, and just shook her head. "You know what, let's pretend all our cars do is drive. On the ground. Normally," she huffed, and Kim only laughed as she went downstairs.

She had barely stepped off the last stair when Ann turned from the front door, pale as Kim used to be, and said, "Kimberly, it's for you."

Kim frowned, and walked over to the front door, and gaped as she looked out and saw a small army outside surrounding their house. Gaping, she looked at the older man in uniform on the front step glaring at her as he met her expression with a grim visage.

"You've had enough time, girl. You're coming with us. Now," General Roger Hastings declared curtly.

 _To Be Continued…_


	46. Chapter 46

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **46**

Ron yelped as he almost lost his grip again as he clung to the side of the very steep, and very tall peak he was scaling without even a rope as he looked down, grimaced, and forced himself to keep going.

Ahead of him, a smaller, yet more agile figure was higher than he had managed as yet, and yet they kept slowing to look down at him. He was wondering if they were thinking maybe he had no place here. Or if they were thinking about him falling, and leaving them free to do what they wanted without him.

The lithe, muscular girl was his own age, but she was outstripping him as easily as Hirotaka had when he had begun his training.

Ron grimaced, and froze, closing his eyes, and focused. For a moment, all his doubts and fears virtually swamped him, but then he remembered his unlikely friend. Kim had jumped in to save him, and everyone else without hesitation. Sure, she had powers, but so did that weird monkey freak. Plus, he had weapons. He felt something stir within as he asked, 'And what did he have?'

Opening his eyes which began to glitter with a faint blue rather than his usual brown, he saw the way up that seemed as easy as a set of stairs before him. He began to move, scrambling, even jumping at times, and was soon pacing the young ninja girl who only smiled at him. Then he was up on top of the very small plateau, and a small, stone building stood before him as he guessed that this was his test.

He heard the ninja girl climb up behind him, but she said nothing as he stood and stared at the temple's single, engraved door that had images that boggled his mind. In the center, of course, was a stylized image of a large monkey with a sword in one hand.

Walking forward, he stopped at the wide stairs that led up to the small temple, and looked back at the ninja girl.

She smiled, nodding to him, and he pushed a hand out to test the door and was suddenly surrounded by darkness. A darkness that was so black he couldn't see his own hands in front of his face. He knew because he checked.

"Okay," he murmured. "I get it, this is some kind of test," he realized. "Only….what kind of test," he frowned, and then saw a faint, bluish light that seemed a lot farther away than he expected considering the size of the temple.

Or what he thought was the size of the temple.

Focusing, something Hirotaka claimed he really needed to learn, he walked forward, and yet the blue light just stayed the same distance.

He stopped, frowning as he eyed the faint light, and remembered something that Master-Sensei had told him when Ron had asked about Monkey Fist.

"Eyes that see only this world can never truly find the path to greatness," the master had said in that weird Zen way he had of confusing everything.

"Eyes that see only this world," he murmured and drew a deep breath.

Then he closed his own eyes and used that inner focus he was still learning, and to his shock, he was surrounded by blinding, blue-white light, and there was a small altar of some kind, not four feet from where he stood.

He resisted the urge to open his eyes, and kept focusing on the altar as he moved slowly forward, half afraid of tripping, and reached down to take what seemed a small, glowing knife that rested on the altar.

Even as he lifted it, he felt a jarring rush of wind and he felt his head spin even as he landed on his knees, and opened his eyes to look up at the ninja girl. Only in his right hand, he was still holding the knife. Only it was now a sword, and it was still glowing a bright blue even in the sunlight.

"Okay, so….. What happened to the temple," he asked, looking around as he stood up to find the temple had vanished, and they were standing on a rocky point with no sign of any building.

"You are truly the Chosen One, Stoppable-San," she bowed to him. "It is now your destiny to face the powers of evil, and defeat them before they rise."

"Ah, yeah, so…. How do I do that?"

The ninja girl only smiled.

"When it is time to stand, you will find your own way, Stoppable-San," she told him. "As you found your own way here, so you will learn to find your own way. Just as Toshimiru-Sama did in his time."

"Right. So, uh, what now?"

"Now, we return, Stoppable-San," she smiled at him as if amused.

Ron looked around the steep slope, and asked, "I don't suppose there is a secret way down that doesn't involve fingernails and toes?"

The ninja girl smiled again, and declared, "It shall be our honor to climb," and turned to do just that.

"Of course," he sighed, and headed for the edge of the cliff.

 **~KP~**

"You're kidding me," Kim declared as she stared at the general, and just slammed the door in his face.

"Kimberly," Ann asked as the man outside pounded on the door.

"C'mon, mom, he's obviously bluffing. Besides," she said, tapping on the panel beside the door. "I just armed the house's defenses. They can do whatever they want, they aren't getting in here now."

"We still have a lot of neighbors out there," Ann pointed out even as Shego came down fully dressed, her hair still damp from her shower.

"What's happening now," Shego asked.

Ann sighed and pulled back a drapery, and Shego gaped.

"That moron," she growled. "Even I didn't think he would pull this one," she complained and reached for her phone in her jacket pocket.

"Who can you call," Ann asked her.

"One thing I learned working for the Agency, Dr. Possible," she grinned. "When you find yourself caught between two bosses, let them butt heads, and stay out of it," she told her, and then spoke into the phone. "Hey, Bets….."

She paused, and Kim almost smiled, guessing what she was saying just then.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Just thought I'd let you know that tin soldier Hastings just parked half the Guard on our front door. We were kind of wondering what we should do about it. Because you know how Kimmie likes to _play_ with posers."

Kim almost giggled now as Shego held the phone away from her ear, and Ann only sighed.

"That doesn't really help us, and besides, the neighbors are starting to complain. You can only run over so many gardens with tanks and Humvees before they get testy….."

Shego held out the phone again.

"Okay, okay. So, what should we do?" Shego nodded, "Yeah, we can manage that one. Sure, no problem. Hey, we won't do anything. Unless they do."

There was a loud outburst from the phone just before Shego hung up.

"Bets is on her way. We're not supposed to do anything until she gets here. You know, unless they do."

"Somehow I doubt that was all she said," Ann sighed as James and the boys came down.

"Hey, what's with the mock invasion outside," Jim asked.

"What did you do now," Tim grinned at Kim.

"Me," Kim sputtered.

"Well it wasn't us," Jim and Tim declared as everyone looked at them.

"This time," Ann asked dryly.

"Hey," they both complained. "So, breakfast? Whatever else, we are hungry," the twins grinned.

"Works for me," Shego nodded before she yawned. "I could use some coffee!"

"Kim kept you up again," James asked pleasantly, then looked around with a frown.

"Something wrong, dad," Kim asked.

"My paper…."

"I was about to go get it," Ann sighed, and looked toward the door. "Only I was interrupted," she added.

"Inter….rupted," James asked, and looked out at the men and equipment outside when he pulled the door open.

"Watch, dad," Tim nodded.

"Right. Well, I tell you one thing," James Possible cut off the surly man still standing there looking furious. "In my day, we called before we came over," he declared as he walked out past the soldiers to the end of the drive, picked up his paper, and came back to declare. "We certainly didn't clutter the roads and lawns with a lot of unwanted guests. And we still haven't heard who was at fault for abducting my daughter, or Tara."

Then James shut the door in the man's face who had found while he couldn't enter the house, James had no trouble coming and going.

"Well, let's see what's going on in the world," he smiled and opened his paper without any other concern as he headed for the kitchen. "Coming, dear," he asked Ann.

Shego just shook her head, but Kim had to finally laugh.

"Well, he has the right idea," Shego declared. "Coffee, and breakfast," she declared and led Kim into the kitchen.

 **~KP~**

Ron leaned back in the seat as the jet carried him home, and felt genuinely relaxed in spite of the fact he was crammed in with over two hundred other passengers.

One thing he had always been able to do was to relax, and after the past few months he had endured, he really needed to relax. Just then, Rufus was hiding in his cargo pants pocket since he wasn't technically supposed to have pets in the cabin. Which was, in his mind, stupid.

Even he knew a lot of bad things could happen to animals in some drafty cargo hold. Especially someone as small as Rufus. So he was letting his friend ride with him the same way he had gone with him in the first place.

He really couldn't wait to be home.

Sighing in contentment, he waited for the flight attendant and decided he was still pretty lucky after all.

He just tried not to think of that warning Master-Sensei had given him just before he left for the airport.

"Remember, Stoppable-San. Monkey Fist will know you have risen by now. He will be furious that you won what he could not. He will try to take it from you. So long as you stand in the light, his darkness will ever be defeated. Especially if you are wise enough to seek allies," the aged master declared.

Allies, Ron mused.

Maybe that weird comet-girl could help. After all, she sure took care of Monkey Fist the first time. Even he was surprised at how strong she seemed. He'd talk to her when he got back. He was certain Master-Sensei must have known about her and might think she was cool.

Once it was safe, he'd asked Rufus what he thought. Rufus always seemed to have the right answers.

 **~KP~**

Kim had finished breakfast and was getting ready to leave when they heard a lot of very loud shouting outside again.

"I think Bets just arrived."

Kim rolled her eyes, and said, "I'm going to be so late," she groaned as her father just walked out the door, gave a polite excuse me, and went to his van. Kim noted the two sides out there, for GJ had arrived in force, just stared after the rocket scientist as he went off to work without giving them the slightest glance.

Ann just grumbled, and said, "I'm so glad I'm off today," with a weary sigh.

"You know," Kim told Shego. "I think dad has the right idea. Ready to go, boys," she asked her brothers.

"Call us if you need us," Shego told her. "And no running off," she shook a finger at her.

"Shego," Kim whined.

"Kimberly, listen to your friend. Go before you're late."

"Yeah, Barkin would flip if he had all three of us in detention," Jim and Tim chortled.

"I shudder to think," Shego remarked.

"Hey," the boys howled as Kim opened the door.

"Let's go, guys. We should still be able to make it before the first bell," she told them as she led the way to the car as the general stood with Betty, mouth open as if in midsentence.

"Kimberly," Betty simply nodded.

"Hey, Dr. Director," she smiled at her. "We're heading for school. Big day today," she beamed, thinking of the squad that was using her more than expected. Even if was only in using her brains to help them improve.

"Woman, you remain the property and an official asset of the U.S. Government, and you will listen to me," Roger Hastings all but barked at her.

For a moment everyone cringed as Kim walked purposely over to the fuming general, and reached out.

Only all she did was pat his cheek, smile, and declare, "Isn't that sweet how you still think you're in charge here," and turned to go.

Betty Director barely hid her own smirk as Shego burst into laughter as she watched from the door as Kim climbed into the car, and shut the door.

When his men moved to block her path, she only waved, and the car rose into the air, and flew off toward school, leaving the soldiers literally gaping after her.

"Her car flies," General Hastings sputtered. "Why didn't anyone tell me she has a damn flying car?"

Dr. Director smiled thinly now, and declared, "It wasn't in your purview."

"My purview…..? Woman, Project Rainbow is my asset, and no one, but no one gets her but me," he thundered.

"I would say that your project has her own mind," Dr. Director smiled blandly at him now. "And isn't it just as well we were able to manage to lead her toward the right side in spite of your inept leadership," she asked.

"My….? Woman, I have the authority of the President…."

"You had his authority," Will Du appeared as if on cue. "Directly from the Council, ma'am," he declared and held out the missive.

Dr. Director smiled as she read the words that put Kimberly Anne Possible in her hands to train, and guide as she saw fit. She held out the missive to the general, and suggested, "Perhaps you'd better read this yourself. So you don't think I'm prevaricating."

Roger Hastings looked furious as he eyed the words, and crumbled the paper in one hand as he all but snarled, "This is not over."

"I think it is," Dr. Director told him. "Recall, when she first broke free, she went through twice this number of men," she gestured at his command, "And a lot more hardware. As I recall, you didn't even slow her down then. Do you really think force would win her over now?"

General Hastings stomped away without comment, and climbed into a Humvee before shouting, "Abort." Then looked at Betty, and if a gaze could wound, the head of Global Justice knew she would have been struck down just then.

"So, it's over," Will asked her.

"Hardly, Agent Du. I would say it's just beginning. Or did you think Kimberly would have been so daring the first time we met her?"

Will said nothing to that. He wasn't sure what could be said.

 _To Be Continued…._


	47. Chapter 47

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **47**

When Kim walked into the homeroom class, she saw Ron Stoppable already there and looking around as if seeking something. Or someone.

"Hey, Ron," she smiled at him as she took her seat. "We've missed you."

"Speak for yourself," someone behind her muttered as the girl walked on to her own seat.

"KP," Ron smiled. "Great. This is great. You see, I really need to talk to you about…. Something. Only later. Okay? Not now. Because it's not a thing I can talk about now. Only later. When I can talk."

"That makes sense," Jessica remarked as the blonde cheerleader remarked, "Coming from him."

"Well, yeah," Ron agreed as Monique only rolled her eyes.

"So, you ready for this afternoon, Kimberly," the blonde asked.

"I think so. Hopefully, we got all the moves down, and everything will go well," Kim smiled as the girl sat near her.

"Moves," Ron asked.

"You haven't been here, so you don't know. Kim is our new cheer coordinator. She has been coming up with some really awesome moves for us," Jessica told him.

"You….joined….the cheer squad," Ron choked. "You?"

"Something wrong with that," Monique asked him.

"It's just….that was _my_ dream," he moaned.

Jessica and Denise looked horrorstruck.

Kim just giggled as Monique rolled her eyes.

"You wanted to be a cheerleader," Monique asked Ron.

"Well, maybe a mascot. Who does not wear a dress. Because I am a man. 100%, ladies. Still, school spirit, and lifting the morale of the home team. Definitely a thing for the Ron-Man. Who is a man. Not a girl," he declared firmly.

Jessica wasn't the only one who rolled her eyes now.

"Weirdo," came from several of the students around them.

"Maybe you should talk to Coach Henderson," Kim told Ron. "She might have some ideas about how you can fit in as a mascot."

"Don't encourage him, Kim. You don't want to know what he did to the debate club one year."

"The debate….?"

"You don't want to know," Jessica hissed as the instructor came in, and glared all around before declaring with a booming voice, "Silence, people," making Ron groan.

"The first day back, man, my luck tanks," he complained.

"I said silence, Stoppable. That's detention," Steve Barkin declared smugly.

"Man," Ron groaned again.

Steve Barkin just glared at him, and then shifted his gaze to Kim who just smiled blandly at him. His lip seemed to curl a bit, half a grimace more than not, and he tore his gaze from her to eye the class.

"All right, regrettably, your homeroom teacher had a slight incident with food poisoning after trying the mystery meat yesterday to settle a bet. Until she's back, I'm replacing her, and you will maintain _strict_ order and discipline. Now, listen up while I call the roll. You will answer with present, or you will be considered absent. So, Abel Alston," he called out despite looking right at him.

"Yo, Mr. B," the burly teen waved.

"Right. Absent," Steve marked.

"He said he was here," Ron sputtered.

"Stoppable, did I not say silence? That's two days detention. That should give you time to make up all those pop tests you missed while you were….vacationing."

Ron moaned as if in pain.

Kim only glowered now.

"Mr. Barkin, that's not exactly fair," Kim spoke up.

"Right. Possible. That's detention for you, too."

"So, you want _me_ in detention? _With_ my brothers. In the _same_ room," Kim asked with a bland smile. "Before, or after _Shego_ comes looking for me," she asked.

Barkin's face twisted even more, and he spat, "Just behave, Possible. I don't have time for your weird antics. And no more of that growing to monstrous size. No bringing your extracurricular work to the school either. The school's insurance isn't that good," he admitted.

Some of the class sniggered at that, but Kim asked, "So, do I have detention, or not," she asked sweetly.

"Not," the brawny man grit out. "No detentions….this time."

"Good. So Ron can join us for cheer practice this afternoon," Kim declared.

"I didn't say….." Barkin's left eye twitched. " _Stoppable_? At cheer practice?"

Steve's left eye twitched again, and then the man began to laugh. It was an ugly, and far from mirthful laugh.

"I knew there was something odd about you, Stoppable. I knew it. Not much of a man at all, are you?"

"Hey!"

The protest went unheard as the rest of the roll was called.

 **~KP~**

"So," Ron surprised her by sitting with her and a few of the girls at lunch. "What did Barkin mean about your bringing extracurricular activities to school? Because that really didn't make sense."

"Oh, you had to be there," Tara told him with a smile at the boy voted the weirdest boy at school every year since Kindergarten.

What most found peculiar was that Ron didn't seem to care. If he even knew about it.

"Uh, I was in Japan. In, uh, a special school," he adlibbed poorly.

"Right. Had to be special if you were there," a nearby football player chortled.

"That's not nice," Kim huffed at the tall, burly blonde that reminded her of Steve Barkin a bit.

The boy only snorted, and went back to eating as if it were a competition.

"Right, anyway, so what did he mean?"

The girls all looked at Kim.

"Well," the redhead sighed. "I had just come down from orbit….."

"Orbit," Ron gaped. "Is that like some kind of girl slang I've missed?"

"Ron. Let me finish."

"Right. Then you can tell me how you got into orbit after," he nodded sagely.

"That was nothing," she waved dismissively. "My car uses anti-grav tech and rocket engines."

Ron just gaped at her anew.

"Anyway, I was bringing Mr. Barkin's SUV down to show everyone I could be helpful," she said, "And I think Dr. Drakken targeted me with some ferociously wicked robot girls. Well, I guess they were supposed to be girls since they all had wigs."

"I'll say. I thought they really had you for a minute," Tara exclaimed. "You could have knocked me over with a feather when you started making twin Kims, and beating them into confetti."

"Twin….Kims," Ron echoed, frowning at her.

"You really had to be there," Tara told him with a smile.

"Well, hopefully, Drakken won't bother trying that one again, and maybe with Gemini in custody, I can get back to living a normal life," she nodded, pointedly not thinking of all the soldiers at her house.

"Oh, so what about all those soldiers surrounding your house this morning," Ron asked her as more than a few of the girls gaped at her now, not having heard that one even as Kim groaned at the reminder.

"Oh, they just came by to see how I was doing," she said, brushing off the event.

"And the blue Stormtroopers that showed up, too?"

"That was Dr. Director. You remember her?"

"Oh, yeah," Ron nodded sagely. "The one-eyed lady with a lot of weird questions. Say, did you ever find out how she lost that eye? I mean, it had to hurt, and I was wondering…."

"Ron, that's none of our business, so no, I didn't ask."

"Oh. Well, it was probably embarrassing. That's probably why she didn't talk about it," the sandy-blonde teen nodded knowingly.

"So, what did you want to talk about," Kim cut him off before he could go off on another tangent.

"Oh, well, it's….something totally confidential. Can't say until we're in private. Or alone. Whichever comes first," Ron nodded.

"Well, our friends won't say anything," Kim assured him.

" _Our_ friends," Ron echoed with several of the cheerleaders sitting around them.

"Well, if you're going to be the team's mascot…"

"Mascot," Ron murmured and got a peculiar look in his brown eyes. "That's it. I could be the mascot."

"I thought that was what you meant at the start," Kim frowned.

"Don't go there, girl," Tara said. "I've heard Ronnie has….issues."

"Issues? Of what? I mean, sure, I collect some things, but who doesn't," Ron asked.

Every girl with them rolled their eyes.

"So, how would you manage being a mascot," Kim asked to get the boy to focus on what mattered just then.

"I might just have an idea," he grinned.

"That's what we're afraid of," Tara declared, having been learning a lot about Ron of late since her return to school, and finding a lot of the children she had once watched were all but grown.

"Really? Why is that," Ron asked cluelessly.

 **~KP~**

"So, what did you need to talk about," Kim asked as she drove Ron home after cheer practice which proved remarkably interesting as he produced an oversized Mad Dog head complete with foaming lips he had created in his art class before showing up to demonstrate said mask.

Ironically, Coach Henderson loved it, and his antics, and suggested that was just what they needed to liven up the crowds, and had Bonnie working with him to familiarize him with some of the routines so he could fit in with some of the sets as Kim continued drilling the squad on her new ideas.

"Well…."

"We can't get more alone than this, Ron. C'mon, talk to me," she smiled.

"Well, it turns out…. Remember that monkey guy? With the monkey ninjas? And the monkey hands? And feet? Eeeewwwww," he paused to shudder.

"Right. Monkey Fist. Dr. Director is looking for him now. Turns out he's a lot of bad news himself," she told him.

"Like I didn't know that," Ron sputtered. "Monkey feet, KP. Monkey feet," he grimaced.

"Right. So, what about him?"

"Well, ah, it turns out I've been drafted."

"You're joining the military," she frowned.

"What? No. I'd look terrible in green. Not that green isn't a good color. But totally not for the Ron-Man. Nope, no green."

"Ron. Focus," she sighed, and he looked at her hand snapping fingers before him, and gasped.

"Kim! The wheel! You have to hold onto the wheel!"

"Oh, ANI is driving. We're fine."

"Annie," Ron frowned, looking around comically. "Who is…."

"I am ANI, Ronald. An autonomous Neural Intelligence that operates this vehicle for Kimberly."

"Your car….talks," Ron frowned.

"Ron. Talk to me. What do you want to know?"

"I was….wondering if you'd like to help me. I mean if…. Or more like when Monkey Feet…. Er, Fist shows up again. Because it turns out he's like ultimate evil, and out to destroy the world. Only someone decided I'm a destined monkey ninja, which is creepier than it sounds, which sounds pretty creepy. Only I'm supposed to help stop this guy from….doing bad stuff. Only I'm not sure I can manage on my own, so…. Want to help again," Ron asked almost timidly.

Kim just stared.

"This is about that short vacation you took, isn't it?"

"Well, see these mysterious ninja people in black…. Ever notice how they all wear black? Anyway, they dragged me to Japan. Ah, I can't say where. Not just because it's a secret, but…. I wasn't sure where we went anyway. Anyway, yeah, I got all these top-secret special lessons, and now I have to stop Monkey Fist and his evil plans, or else….the whole world is doomed. I definitely remembered that part, because….how can you misunderstand doomed? I mean, you're doomed, or you're not. And really, doomed is doomed, so….."

"I'd be glad to help," Kim asked. "And in the meantime, maybe you'd like to join us."

"Uhm…. Us? What us? You mean you and me?"

"No. Shego, and my brothers. See, I had this idea. We keep drawing these weirdos anyway, so I thought, what if we went out and stopped them before they started blowing up our town, or something? I mean, if we know who they are, and what they are about to do, why not go out and fight them before they could show up tearing up schools, or museums, or stuff? See?"

"Coolio," he grinned. "And it would be great practice for facing Monkey Fist," he beamed. "Because how could anything be as hard as Monkey Fist," he declared.

"You did not see those robots," Kim sighed.

"So, do you have a name yet? I was thinking… _.Team Possible_ ," he declared dramatically, using his hands as if framing the word. I'd say Stoppable, but let's face it, calling yourself Stoppable is likely not a good idea when you're fighting bad guys. Then again, I'm a ninja now, I think, and we are supposed to be sneaky. Hard to be sneaky when people know your name," he declared.

"Well, we haven't gotten to a name, but you're in? You want to help," Kim asked eagerly.

"Hey, you got my back, I got yours," Ron declared. "And the Ron-Man's word is solid," he nodded. "But are you really saying this car can drive into outer space?"

"Want me to show you," Kim smiled.

"Nooooooo," he screamed as the car suddenly just went vertical, and kept going.

 _To Be Continued….._


	48. Chapter 48

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Gifted**

 **By LJ58**

 **48**

"We've got something," Jim and Tim shouted as they burst into Miss Dobbin's Latin class as Kim looked up from her reading.

"What is it," she asked, almost forgetting her lesson.

"Drakken is definitely moving, and he may have Camille with him for this one, so expect trouble. Shego is on her way."

"On it," she said, jumping to her feet. Then she remembered her class as the students around her just stared, and she babbled, "Sorry, Ms. Dobbins. Gotta do this one, or who knows what he may drop on us next time. I'll have the chapter answers ready for you tomorrow. Promise," she shouted over her back as she raced after her brothers.

As most of the school was used to the unlikely Team Possible of late, no one said much.

Until they raced past the office, and Steve Barkin shouted, "No running in the halls," as he glared their way.

"Sorry, Mr. B," Ron shouted as he caught up. "It's a Drakken thing."

"Just don't let him show up here," the man declared. "We can only rebuild this place so many times!"

"We'll try," Ron promised, and jumped down the steps after the Possibles who were heading for the green sports car sliding to a stop beside the curb just then.

"Better take my ride, Princess," Shego shouted. "I just learned someone tagged the Roth, and we don't want to lead anyone after us."

"Gotta be Du again," Jim declared.

"We'll debug the bug when we get back," Tim added.

"And make sure he can never try again," the boys declared as one as they settled in the back with Ron as Kim climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'll just send ANI off on a tour of the northwest mountains to distract GJ this time so they don't get in our way this time," Kim declared as she lifted her Kimmunicator that was now linked into her Roth's auto-drive, grinning as she tapped a few keys.

"Smart girl," Shego grinned. "You're learning," Shego declared.

"And we'll devise a new magnetic shield for all our transports that can burn out or even prevent anyone from bugging them once we get back to our lab," the boys declared.

"I'll just…. Nah, I got nothing," Ron said as the sleek, green coupe angled and powered into the sky, blasting across the sky with a near rumble of barely restrained power since the boys had perfected the fusion drive they had created with their father's help.

So far, no one else knew they had actually adapted the 'space engine' for their private cars, and even their house. So far it was a family secret, but even Shego knew that wouldn't last. Sooner or later someone would realize the Possibles were no longer buying gasoline. Or using the local electric grid. God only knew what the authorities would do when they started realizing just how smart this family could be. They were still smarting after the Possibles and the Sands had used the testimony of certain officials, and felons, to craft a civil suit that had sued half the government into confessing their abduction of the two girls, and for what reasons. The ten million dollar settlement was rather nice, too.

When Team Possible burst onto the scene soon after, the law and certain agencies immediately screamed about vigilantes.

The public refused to hear the vigilante charges against the daring young woman leading an unlikely team that was now starting to actually put an end to the once devastating operations of a band of virtual supervillains that were now learning they were being challenged on a level that surprised many of those once nearly unopposed madmen.

Monkey Fist had yet to surface again, but with the Possibles helping him look, even Ron knew he couldn't hide forever.

"We've got a solid track on the microwave frequency Drakken still uses for his creations," Jim declared. "ANI II, input this data, and give us a course."

"Already logged, Jim," the AI remarked. "The transmission's originating point is coming from a small island in the Caribbean," she told them.

"Then step on it, girl," Shego growled. "And don't spare the horses!"

"Full thrust in three," the AI remarked.

"Oh, man. Not that again," Ron moaned.

"Just don't throw up in my car again," Shego spat. "And make sure your belt is tight," she demanded, as everyone else just sniggered.

"One time," Ron moaned. "Just one time."

"He does make a good distraction," Kim pointed out as Shego rolled her eyes as she kept her hands on the wheel, and her eyes on the sky just in case.

"C'mon, KP, you, too," he complained.

Which only brought more laughter as the boy's activated their new battle-suits.

 **~KP~**

The old man limped carefully, his cane now more than an affectation as he leaned on it as he neared his private lift.

Pressing a hidden button with his ring, he opened the masked lift and rode down to the secret lab buried deep under his rebuilt villa.

"Father, are you all right? Should you be up already?"

"I have no choice," the grim billionaire declared. "I gravely miscalculated our last operation, and it proved that even I can make mistakes. Only I will not end my days as a failure. Not even in this venture. Kimberly Anne will learn that Seniors do not admit defeat. We only come back stronger and harder, and we always…."

"Get stepped on," Junior asked, barely escaping that fate as he wisely ran for his life the moment the scary woman with the very strange hair proved his omen had not been one of favor, but personal danger.

Roberto glared at his son and turned to the men working around him.

"Well? What have you learned?"

The head scientist grimaced as he turned, and admitted, "So far, that she is unstoppable. Literally unstoppable. With those two little madmen following her, and Shego wanting to shoot anyone that jumps in front of her, it's getting a lot harder to find Henches that want to fight them."

"Do not tell me what I already know," the rich man complained. "Tell me how we stop her crusade before she has us all in jail. Or steps on us again!"

"We're….working on it, sir. We were hoping that Dr. Drakken has a ploy, and we did hear that Gemini managed to finally break out again last week. There is a chance one or both of them have a ploy that might weaken her enough for us to exploit the opportunity they grant. But, ah, until then…."

"What am I paying you for," the billionaire demanded as Junior only sighed, and shook his head. "And what are you even doing down here now," he demanded of his less than a truly creative son.

"Ah, father, I have had my very own epiphany. It seems it is getting so hard to find a real party of late. And even harder to find a club that allows me entry," he added sadly.

Roberto tried not to groan.

"So I am devising a means of making everyone forget everything but the urge to _dance,"_ he declared as he waved the tool he held around, "And once I implant my device on a suitable transmitter to spread it across the globe, we shall finally all party hardy from dusk to dawn," he beamed happily.

The old man's expression took on a new look of inspiration, and he smiled slyly.

"Why, Junior, my son, I think you have finally had a truly brilliant, and utterly evil scheme that will make us all….richer," he declared. "And very powerful," he beamed.

"So…. We should charge everyone to get into the clubs only I will control if they wish to dance the night away," he asked.

Roberto tried not to groan.

"We'll work out the details," he promised his often clueless son. "You," he turned to the lead scientist. "Ensure the device works. Help him perfect it at once. I expect to have it operational by the end of the week. Now, move," he demanded before limping his way back to the lift with a smug grin now. "I must plan the details," he smiled coolly.

Soon. Soon, he mused, he would finally have that annoying commoner on her knees. This time, he would command her!

 **~KP~**

"The lead was just a blind," Agent Du told Dr. Director as he returned looking both disheveled, and more than a little bruised.

"What happened to you?"

"We followed her vehicle into an underground cave system. Where we somehow lost it. It took time to get out as we….got lost," he admitted ruefully. "By the time we gained a new lock on her signal, she was already heading home."

"Indeed," the head of Global Justice declared. "Get cleaned up, Agent Du. We're going to visit Kimberly and her team. They should be almost home by now."

"By now," Will frowned. "Ma'am, I told you….?"

"They were not in the mountains, Agent Du. They somehow misled you. Meanwhile, they took down Drakken and Camille in the Caribbean before they could launch an attack to sink Florida into the sea. They just dropped those two off at our regional HQ, and are now on their way home."

Will just gaped.

"Are you going to finally reprimand them," he finally asked as he headed for the door of her office to go clean up as he had been bid.

"Not at all, Agent Du," the woman behind the desk smiled slyly. "I'm going to offer them a posting as provisional agents for Global Justice," she declared.

"You're what," Will Du sputtered as he froze in the door now.

"Can you think of a better way to control the uncontrollable, Agent Du," she asked. "Besides, it has only now come to my awareness that Sheldon has managed to escape again. I think it would behoove us to have Kimberly on our side when he comes after either of us again. Don't you?"

"But….her? Those….anarchists? Agents of Global Justice?"

"Provisional agents, Agent Du. You'll be their liaison."

Will looked horrified.

"You have your orders, Agent Du. Get changed. We want to be there in time to intercept them on arrival. Before they can run off again," Betty smiled knowingly.

Will walked away muttering.

 _Just the Beginning….._


End file.
